The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter
by Erik'sLittleLotte56
Summary: A story of love, deceit, hatred, and misunderstandings. This is the tale where two souls are betrayed by the ones they love but what happens when those two broken souls meet? E/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story! This is based off a Mexican novela and book called "Corazon Salvaje" (which translated to Wild Heart).**

 **Before we begin, I want my lovely readers to understand that there will be some things in the early chapters that will make you have questions but I ask for your patience and know that all things you are going to believe are plot holes will be answered in later chapters.** **This is a Erik/Christine story** **although in the beginning it might seem like E/OC and may have aspects of R/C. It will include some original characters and other PotO characters might be OOC. I ask for no rude reviews and be kind because I do not have a Beta Reader so there might be grammatical errors.**

 **I'm sure some may have noticed that I have taken down** _ **Civilizing a Commoner**_ **. I apologize greatly for that, however I am very disappointed with what the story was becoming. The characters were too OOC for my liking and I just don't like where I was going with it. I began to feel as if the story was making no sense. BUT I am not gonna delete it forever. I am rewriting it and changing** _ **many**_ **things. So, I thought it was better to take it down from the site altogether. I know some will be angry but I'm asking you all to apprehend that.**

 **Another thing I ask is for my readers to understand that I am a full-time college student with a job and taking care of my parents. I do not have the liberty and time like I once did years before. I know I take quite some time updating my stories but it's because I have so much going on in my life. I hope you all understand and have the kindness to not badger me with messages about me losing readers because I drag to update. I promise you all that writing is still my favorite thing to do, but I do not always have the time to sit down and type.** _ **Accidentally In Love**_ **will be finished and I have not abandoned it! Thank you all! Xoxo**

 **The story will be set in France but will have a few fictional countrysides/cities.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any PotO characters nor the Corazon Salvaje plot.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin…**

* * *

" _Green wind from the green-gold branches, what is the song you bring?_

 _What are all songs for me, now, who no more care to sing?_

 _Deep in the heart of Summer, sweet is life to me still,_

 _But my_ _ **heart is a lonely hunter**_ _that hunts on a lonely hill._

 _Green is that hill and lonely, set far in a shadowy place;_

 _White is the hunter's quarry, a lost-loved human face:_

 _O hunting heart, shall you find it, with arrow of failing breath,_

 _Led o'er a green hill lonely by the shadowy hound of Death?"_

 _~"The Lonely Hunter" - William Sharp_

 **Chapter I**

 _1851 - Paris, France_

"Are you sure, Lionel?" Nadir Khan asked. Comte Lionel de Chagny looked over at his dark skinned attorney as well as his good friend and smiled. "Has Celeste approved of you sending Raoul all the way to Italy?" Nadir was quite surprised knowing how Lionel's son deeply loved being around his father. Raoul admired his father and always wanted to his exact replica.

"Celeste is my wife and she dare not argue against me." Lionel said. Comte Lionel de Chagny was a man that people knew in high power and high society. He had black hair that was slicked back into a ponytail, sideburns running on the sides of his face. His eyes were dark blue and his skin was olive toned. He had a charming smile that caused many women's knees to go weak. He was elegant and what every woman would consider handsome. Lionel was a man with wealth and a good reputation as people admired and respected him. "She will not argue especially when he will be receiving a great amount of education."

Nadir nodded his head in agreement as they walked toward Monsieur Lefare's home for a social gathering. Lionel and Nadir walked side to side past a dark alleyway that was beside the home.

" _Monsieur…"_

Both Lionel and Nadir stopped as they heard a deep voice come from the darkness. Nadir looked at his friend who was narrowing his eyes. Nadir turned to look at the alleyway and found a pair of golden glowing eyes staring back at them.

"You are Comte de Chagny." That voice! Surely that wasn't coming from a human! It sounded so beautiful… like an angel! But what that voice said was not a question, rather a statement. Lionel shifted his feet in an annoyed posture.

"Yes, that I am." he nodded his head. "Come out of there, whoever you are."

The person came out from the darkness only to see a young boy who was taller than they were. He was wearing a full-faced black leather mask with torn clothes that had blood and dirt stains all over. His hair was shaggy and a bit above his shoulder. He looked slender and yet strong at the same time.

Lionel and Nadir hid their surprise as they expected to see an older man not a boy. His voice seemed far too mature for a boy no more than fifteen years of age. Nadir gripped his cane in preparation to defend himself as well as his friend, should the boy try anything, but Lionel did not seem afraid and simply cleared his throat.

"Well?" he fixed his posture to seem more confident. "What is it that you want?"

"Monsieur Jean-Charles Alime is looking for you. He wishes for me to bring you to him." the boy said. Lionel froze at name, feeling his face go pale… it had been so long since he had heard from that bastard. Was he never to have peace?

"I do not know who that is," Lionel said, dismissing the boy. "Tell him he is mistaken."

"But he is not––" the boy attempted to argue but Lionel cut him off.

"Did you not hear me? Now enough." Lionel swatted his hand to the boy. "Away with you." The boy narrowed his eyes at Lionel before backing away and disappearing into the shadows.

Nadir looked at Lionel before he put his hand on his shoulder. "If I am not mistaken, isn't Jean-Charles Alime––"

"Yes, I remember who is he." Lionel snapped. "But I will not go back to playing old games with that sorry excuse for a man."

 **.**

The masked boy entered his tiny home that was barely standing. It was in horrible conditions; they had no window–unless you consider the large hole in the wall by their door a window. The floor was dirt and rats roamed freely, barely picking up the scraps they could eat. There was only one bed which was made of hay that no doubt was infested with bugs. Mold was growing in each of the home's corners. There was a tiny fireplace that could barely warm up a flea, so it was useless. It was what the masked boy had ever known and he did not believe that he would ever amount to more. This was his reality. He was a freak of nature; monsters do not receive nice things.

"Well?" Jean-Charles asked, coughing up blood as the masked boy entered the small, one room home. "Where is he?"

"He did not come," the boy replied. Jean-Charles clenched his fists and grabbed the whip he had on his bedside table. He grabbed the handle before whipping the boy, managing to catch his arm and slice through his shirt. The boy merely flinched but did not utter a sound, not even as blood began to ooze out of his wound.

"I ask you one goddamn favor, you piece of––" before he could even finish, he threw his arm back and whipped the boy again, this time hitting him on the chest. The boy backed up from the impact and hit the hand drawn portrait of his mother that was hanging on the wall. "You are as disgusting as that mother of yours, going off to whore herself to that blasted de Chagny!" he spat. The boy looked up in surprise and Jean-Charles began to laugh, almost wheezing from his sickness. "Did you honestly believe I was your father? As if I could produce such a curse!"

"My mother––" the boy began.

"Was a _whore_!" Jean-Charles shouted. "She went off to that man and spread her legs and then became pregnant with your vile being! That man is your father but never knew he had a son. As if he would want you anyway…" The boy clenched his fists and ran out of the home with his mother's picture in his hands. He ran to the one place that he believed was his sanctuary.

The sea.

The masked boy ran and collapsed on the cold sand under the pale moonlight. His mother had been with someone else? Jean-Charles was not his father… not that he ever acted like one anyway. Him not being his father was almost a blessing but his real father was no better. Yes, he had heard the tales of Lionel de Chagny… a womanizer. A real Don Juan, he was. He seduced so many women with the gleam of his smile. It was pathetic, really. How could one man attract so many people?… they must have been whores to ever fall for a man like that. But then again, his mother slept with that bastard as well.

He did not remember much about his mother. She died when he was no more than three years. But he remembered her voice and how beautiful it sounded when she spoke. It was like every sentence was a melody and her whole story was a symphony. She was a lovely women, despite was Jean-Charles told him about her. His mother was no whore even if she did get pregnant with de Chagny's child. He was no son of Jean-Charles and he was certainly no child of Lionel de Chagny. Why would he want anything from that man? A man who left his mother in poverty despite the fact that he slept with her and impregnated her. He was no man; he was a fool.

The masked boy looked up to see the waves moving in a rhythm and wind whistling in his ear. Yes, it was truly a beautiful place. The earth was creating its music through nature and it took him peace and quiet to hear it. The wind was whistling a harmony and singing in his ear. The waves were bringing him the sound of hope and peace.

Of course, it never lasted. He would have to come back to reality and back to his life. But these moments were truly cherished. Moments where the rest of the world fell away and he thought of nothing. Where his mind went black and where he felt calm, almost like a dream.

'Tis a pity that dreams don't come true.

* * *

Nadir had that blasted Jean-Charles in his mind for the passing days. He had requested for Lionel to go to him, but for what? What could he possibly want? Well he knew that as Lionel's friend and attorney, he had to go find out.

He was walking to the poor side of Paris. He had rarely been to his side and was almost astonished at the amount of poverty there was. Children were lying on the floor and he wasn't sure if they were dead or sleeping. Woman were selling themselves, others simply had their hands out for whoever was willing to give them some money. Nadir restrained himself as all of this affected him deeply… he never knew how bad it was until he actually saw it.

He made his way to the Jean-Charles's home, only to see the boy from the other night collecting money from a crowd of people. As he stepped closer, he noticed blood on his clothes and a body lying in front of him of what looked to be a older man. The older man's body had a tattered clothes as well and seemed larger than the boy yet he was on the ground––dead. The masked boy had slashed the man on his chest and one of his eyes was missing. It was a gruesome sight and Nadir had never seen anything more savage-like. They were fighting to the death and the winner received money. What kind of a life was that?

He noticed that the boy stopped what he was doing and his eyes averted to Nadir and stared at him. Nadir was no fool, he knew that that boy was telling him to keep walking and mind his business but that stare sent shivers down Nadir's spine. It was the most coldest look he has ever seen in someone so young. Nadir tipped his hat at the boy, not knowing how else to walk away, before he moved towards the home of Jean-Charles. It was a house that had no door, or windows; there were merely holes. He removed his hat and walked inside.

Nadir's first view was of Jean-Charles who looked like death was slowly sucking away his soul. The man was in the midst of coughing and Nadir was almost positive he saw blood spitting out of his mouth. Jean-Charles looked at Nadir before narrowing his eyes.

"Good morning, Monsieur Alime. I am Nadir Khan, attorney of Lionel de Chagny." he presented himself. Jean-Charles gave a mocking chuckle.

"So that bastard couldn't even come here himself. What a coward," he sniffed, before begin to have a fit of coughs. "Dying, in case you haven't noticed." he told Nadir. "I suppose he asked you to come here."

"No, I came of my own accord because it sounded important." Nadir corrected. "Why did you request a presence with Lionel?"

"To tell him myself that I am dying and that he needs to take back his son,"

"Son?" Nadir questioned, his eyes widening.

"Aye, that bastard child of his!" Jean-Charles spat. "The one he left behind after his disgusting whore died little after giving him life!"

"Lionel… has another son?" Nadir question, scratching his beard in disbelief. Jean-Charles sighed in annoyance and slowly trying to sit up, but he only began to cough viciously again. Nadir walked a tad bit closer to the dying man and narrowed his eyes at him. "How can you be sure?"

"As if I could produce a demon!" he cried out. Nadir stared at him in confusion and Jean-Charles chuckled. "So you've never heard of the Devil's Child, eh?"

"Obviously not," Nadir stated as he stood up straighter and huffed. Jean-Charles half turned and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Born with the face of a monster," he began. "Yet he has the strength of the a god. He is able to murder anyone that he wants… mercilessly. He doesn't care about anyone else and lives in misery. His face was branded by Devil and therefore he is his offspring,"

"You deem him that by the way he looks?" Nadir asked in disbelief.

"Don't you dare judge me!" Jean-Charles snapped. "You would reject him too if you saw what he looked like! He is a monster. But then he is the child of Lionel… that would make him the son of a monster."

Nadir forcefully grabbed Jean-Charles by his shirt and pulled him up closer to his face. "You will do well to keep your mouth shut. Lionel de Chagny is a good man and he is my friend. I will not allow you to spit slurs about him," he said angrily.

"He is not wrong."

Nadir turned to face the doorway of the home only to see the masked boy standing there with his eyes narrowing. Those eyes almost burned into his skin because they held such hate in them. He looked as if he hated the world, but keep down, Nadir could catch a hint of sadness. That boy needed to get out of this environment; everything in this part of town would turn him into a mad man. Nadir saw potential in the boy, he didn't know from where he was getting that feeling, but he _was_ feeling it.

"Yes, he is." Nadir replied. "I am Lionel de Chagny's attorney and friend. I know him well."

"I recognize you from last time." the masked boy said, simply.

"Who cares!" Jean-Charles screamed. "I just want that spawn of hell to be taken from me!"

"Write a letter to Lionel de Chagny," Nadir said. "Tell him everything you know about where the boy came from and I shall deliver it to him."

Jean-Charles looked at the boy. "Go fetch me some paper!"

The boy stared at Nadir for a moment longer before he slowly backed away and went to find paper. Nadir turned to Jean-Charles and glared at him.

"What have you done to the boy to make him look at everything in anger?"

"You sympathize with _him_?" Jean-Charles asked in anger. "What about me?! What about what I went through because of him?!"

"You're blaming a child for your misery?" Nadir shook his head. "You poor, pathetic fool."

The boy returned and handed over the paper to Jean-Charles who began to write. Nadir looked over at the boy and found him staring back at him.

"Do you go to school?" Nadir asked him.

"No."

"Do you know how to read or write?"

"Do not ask me questions." the boy snapped. Nadir sighed and nodded his head.

"I apologize." Nadir said. The boy narrowed his eyes at Nadir who backed away to move to Jean-Charles who was finishing his letter.

Nadir couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He was put into a life that he never asked for. A mother who was in love with a rich man like Lionel, but then abandoned and left for poverty. Nadir had met the women and despite her background, she was a beauty. She had been such a strong spirited woman who was full a life. It was such a pity that her life ended in such a way. Now, she had left behind a son who was considered a freak and held such hatred for someone so young.

"Here," Jean-Charles handed Nadir the note who took it. Nadir put on his hat and tipped it before heading out the door. He stopped and looked at the boy who was still staring at him.

"I will be back for you," he softly whispered to him. The boy seemed unfazed and Nadir left.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadir arrived to Lionel's city manor and climbed out of his carriage. He was wondering what Lionel would think about him visiting Jean-Charles. He had no doubt that he'd be annoyed, but he had to know about his other son.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Khan." a maid greeted. Nadir smiled at the young lady and handed her his hat and coat.

"Afternoon, Catherine. Is the Comte in his study?"

"Yes, I shall tell him you arrived."

"No need. I'll go there myself, excuse me." Nadir said as he walked past her and towards Lionel's study. Nadir softly knocked before opening the door.

Lionel was standing at his desk looking down at papers and putting on his coat. He looked up and smiled at the sight of his friend. "Ah, Nadir. Come in."

"Thank you." Nadir walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I have many documents here that I need you to look at. I don't know if they are still of any use or not."

"I'll revise them," Nadir said simply and observed that he was getting ready to leave. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm heading back to Vasing. My wife sent me a letter and told me that I was needed back home and that Raoul is getting ready to leave in the next month or so for his school." Lionel stated as he was packing some on his documents into a leather folder, observing the contents carefully.

"I see."

"Is there something wrong, Nadir?"

Nadir sighed and held out the letter to show Lionel. "I went to see Jean-Charles today."

Lionel froze before looking up to see his Persian friend. "Why?"

"I wanted to know what it was that he wanted the nights before," Nadir explained. "I know that you may not want to hear this especially after all he did–"

"He attempted to ruin my reputation! He spread lies about me all because his woman–"

"He gave me a letter to give to you," Nadir interrupted. "And I believe you should read it."

"I do not want to know anything about that alcoholic, sorry excuse for a man."

"Then I will read it." Nadir gestured for Lionel to sit before sitting down himself. Lionel was aggravated but deep down he was afraid of what he was going to hear.

" _De Chagny, it is with my last strength that I am writing this._

 _It is too late for you to repay all the wrongs that you have done to me,"_

Lionel cleared his throat in annoyance and disbelief, but Nadir kept going.

" _And all the wrongs you did to_ _ **her**_ _._

 _You are rich, handsome, and happy; well respected by the people. While I am living in misery and see death as my only chance at freedom from this hellhole._

 _There is no point in telling how much I despise you, as you already know. I would have enjoyed killing you but alas, the one dying is me and not from the alcohol rather the hatred that has finally consumed me._

 _Still, there is something I never told you–_ "

"Nadir, please." Lionel said feeling anger rising up in him. "This is absurd." Nadir, however, did not stop reading the letter.

" _And I believe that it is time that you know._

 _There is a boy who is fourteen years old. He has never even been baptized._

 _She named him Erik._

 _But the people around here call him something else…_

 _They call him_ _ **the devil's child**_

 _Because that is what he is. A demon. He has little humanity in him... a savage. He does only what his instincts tell him to do. And do you know why?_

 _Because he is your son._ "

"T-that's a lie… that's a lie!" Lionel cried out. "They nothing more than words from a peasant… from a coward!" Lionel shot up from his seat and because running out of his study with Nadir quickly coming after him.

"Where are you going!" Nadir called after him, trying to catch up.

"Let's see if he is man enough to say those things to me directly!" Lionel shouted before rushing to his carriage and getting inside with Nadir quickly doing the same.

Lionel was furious. His hands were clenched into fists on his lap, refraining from hitting anything around him. How dare that pathetic man create such lies? As if he could ever have a son with that woman. It was true, yes, he had had a intimate relationship with Jean-Charles's wife long ago when he was barely engaged with Celeste. Her name was Isabelle and she was truly a beauty despite the fact that she was poor. She played hard-to-get at first and in his younger years that drove Lionel wild. It excited him to see a women who refused him and did not want him like all the others. She was a woman who was looking for adventure and excitement.

It was true that she was newly married to Jean-Charles when he met her. But he didn't care; there was something about Isabelle that made Lionel want her. She drove him mad with desire even when she would tell him to leave her alone. Eventually, he noticed that she was fighting her feelings for him and it wasn't long before she had fallen in love with him. Lionel was no fool to know when a woman wanted him but for the first time, he had fallen in love with the woman back. They had made love and it was the happiest night of his entire life but after that, Isabelle had found out the truth and that he was engaged and had no intentions of running away with her. She never spoke to him again and Jean-Charles was furious that Lionel had soiled his wife's purity. Jean-Charles had attempted to ruin Lionel's reputation many times, but to no avail because Isabelle never spoke a word against him. Lionel couldn't let the people know the truth so he never went out to look for her.

Eventually, he had heard the news that she passed away and even though he never expressed his emotions to anyone, he was heartbroken. Lionel had always dreamed of reuniting with her and apologizing for never fighting for her, but he realized that it would never happen.

"Perhaps if you did have a relationship with her than it would make sense that there was a consequence from that?" Nadir said bringing Lionel out of his memories. Lionel frowned and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Isabelle hated me after I left her. Don't you think that if I had a child from her that she would have exposed it to everyone? Tell everyone that I had a bastard son?" Lionel said as the carriage was moving towards the poorer side of town. Lionel looked out the window and felt a pang of pity for all those beggars.

"Perhaps she didn't say anything from embarrassment?" Nadir suggested.

"What could she possibly be embarrassed about?" Lionel asked, astonished. There was nothing that Isabelle could have felt ashamed about. Nadir had warned Lionel in his younger day to leave Isabelle alone because he was to be married and it could cause problems. Lionel never listened and did whatever he pleased. He felt that his old decisions were coming back to haunt him.

"The time fits either way. It's going to be almost fourteen years since you last saw her." Nadir said and Lionel couldn't help but believe that he was right. The carriage came to a stop and Lionel opened the door before rushing out and making his way into jean-Charles's home.

Jean-Charles was coughing, sweat pouring down his face as he was lying in bed. He looked to see Lionel standing there in an aggravated posture.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," he said, chuckling before it became a fit of coughs. "You can cover your eyes if the misery of this place scares you."

"Why are you writing such lies?" Lionel asked, ignoring his previous remarks. The poor bastard looked as if he had no soul in him. He reeked of sweat and alcohol and Lionel was doing his best to refrain from covering his nose. The whole home was a dump and it smelled of rat droppings. He had to admit it would be hell to live in there.

"You think they are lies?" Jean-Charles glared at Lionel. Nadir sighed and rubbed his temples from the stress. "Once he removes his mask you will see his face. It is the face of the devil but every single feature about him is exactly like you."

"You're making up things. If it was true, why would you hide it after all these years? Why should I believe you?"

"You want to know why?" Jean-Charles lifted himself with the little energy he had left and propped his bodyweight on his elbows. "I wanted to make him in my own way–a murderer. A killer! Don't believe me? The Devil's Child has no soul, no care." He started coughing and Nadir noticed that blood was spitting out this time. "He is a disgraceful thief and murderer. If you take him, he will be the biggest misery that you will ever have. But if you abandon him, he will become a murderer and it'll be on you."

"LIES!" Lionel threw himself on Jean-Charles, his hands wrapping around his throat. Nadir quickly grabbed onto Lionel, attempting to pull him off but he would not. Jean-Charles, despite his sickness and inability to breath was laughing at Lionel and his anger. Lionel was furious! His face was red with anger and his eyes shouted hatred. He truly believed that if Nadir wasn't there, holding him back, he would have killed the already dying man.

Nadir finally pulled Lionel off and in that process they both saw a figure at the corner of their eyes. They turned to see the masked boy standing at the threshold, staring at them.

"You! How long have you been standing there?" Lionel asked the boy, angrily. The boy looked at him and his eyes narrowed.

"Long enough."

"Lionel, that's enough. Don't turn your anger on the boy." Nadir said and Lionel sighed before nodding his head in agreement.

"Fine. We're getting out of this hellhole." he said before walking out of the home, not bothering to look back at the masked boy even though he really wanted to but his dignity would not allow him.

Nadir followed him but stopped and turned to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy flinched at the touch of companionship and his cold eyes stared at the Persian man. It was only then that Nadir truly noticed the color of the boy's eyes. They were golden and if even possible, glowing. His eyes were like something Nadir had never seen.

"Listen, boy. If you ever need anything… anything at all. Money, food, clothes, a place to sleep. Never hesitate to find me." Nadir said, kindly. "I live by the church on Rue Jevon. Just ask for Nadir Khan." Nadir patted the boy's shoulder before heading out never seeing the look of gratefulness in the masked boy's eyes.

Nadir walked up to the carriage and Lionel was sitting inside with his hands in his face. Nadir felt bad for his friend, but what could he possibly say to console him? This was an experience he never went through. Nadir climbed inside the carriage and closed the door before tapping the roof of the carriage with his cane, signaling for the driver to go.

"They're lies, Nadir." Lionel said in almost a whisper. Nadir sighed and scratched his head, not exactly knowing how to respond. "He's an alcoholic man who's always hated me." Lionel looked up at his friend whose face was one of sympathy.

"And what will you do about the boy?" Nadir asked. Lionel sat up and leaned back against the carriage before closing his eyes, trying to think about what could be the right decision. "I doubt Jean-Charles will live for much longer and he cannot stay in that horrid place."

"Take him to Vasing." Lionel said after a long pause. Nadir nodded his head in agreement and noticed that Lionel was staring, thinking carefully on how to say his next words. "Just… just don't tell a word to anyone of Jean-Charles's lies and madness."

Nadir didn't say anything, just turned and looked out the carriage window.

* * *

The following day, Lionel arrived to his land, Vasing where he had his grand estate. Behind his home was a large acres of land that had some forest. Lionel had stables for his horses and his workers' horses. The garden was beautifully kept by the hardworking people that were living in little one room homes farther into the land and away from Lionel's home. He had a large farm in the field where he had his workers grow different kinds of vegetables. Despite having his workers in small home conditions, Lionel was a man who was well respected among his staff. He was a fair man who treated everyone as they deserved to be treated. It was admirable and very well appreciated.

Lionel arrived early in the morning and was greeting by the sight of his wife, Celeste and his childhood friend sitting in the lounge. They were conversing amicably and Lionel hesitated to disturb them but it was his wife who noticed him. Lionel smiled and with no choice walked into the room. Celeste and his friend both stood at the sight of him. Lionel went up to them and planted a kiss on his wife's forehead before looking to at the man beside her and holding out his hand to greet him.

"Ah, Gustave." Lionel greeted. "I did not know you were coming." Gustave gave him a soft smile and Lionel felt a pang of pity for the man.

"I had meant to surprise you, old friend. But it seems I had come a little too early." Gustave responded.

Gustave was a generous man who had a passion for music like no one Lionel has ever met before. Baron Gustave Daae was quite the violinist and even went as far as to play on the streets. Whatever he earned, he would always give it away to the poor. Normally people saw that as pathetic as the money could go elsewhere, but Lionel had always admired that feature in Gustave. That man used to be full of life that was until his first wife died at childbirth and left Gustave alone with a daughter. Lionel knew that Gustave had been deeply in love with her. Celeste would tell him all the time the way that he spoiled her. Elizabeth was her name, if Lionel recalled correctly. Yes, Elizabeth and she was a good person and had the kindest soul. It was a pity that her life ended so soon.

Lionel was quite surprised when–about three years after his first wife's death–Celeste had told him one day that Gustave was to be remarried to a countess. Countess Miriam Perlou, to be exact. She was a widow with already one newborn daughter as well. Gustave had thought it perfect as his daughter Christine needed a companion and a sister. They were married right away and Miriam's daughter Marie became Christine's step-sister.

Miriam had become pregnant not long after their wedding, but there were complications during childbirth and unfortunately Miriam and her baby did not make it. Gustave had been depressed every since. Losing two wives and in the same way was horrifying. Lionel was told by Celeste that Gustave no longer played his violin and Lionel believed that Gustave was truly suffering.

"I apologize for coming unannounced–" Gustave began, but Lionel held up his hand and patted the man on his shoulder.

"You are always welcomed here, Gustave." Lionel said. Gustave gave him a grateful smile before turning over to focus on his daughters who were sitting on the floor. "Celeste," he called his wife and gestured that she follow him to his study. "Excuse us, Gustave."

Lionel and Celeste went into his study and Lionel removed his coat and hung it in the back of his chair. Celeste calmly looked at him and decided to speak first. "I thought you wouldn't come for at least another couple of days,"

"You asked to come home." Lionel stated going to the corner of the room where he had a bottle of brandy on a table and poured himself a glass.

"Yes, but I just assumed it'd take you more days."

"Well, it didn't." Lionel snapped. Celeste frowned and Lionel sighed before rubbing his forehead. Celeste walked towards him and placed a hand on his chest.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Lionel lied. "I apologize, I've just been very tired. How are things here?"

"Oh, they're fine. Things have been quiet." Celeste said. "I have just been comforting Gustave with now the death of his second wife. It's a pity what happened to Miriam."

"Perhaps you should provide Madame Giry's services over to him," Lionel suggested. Celeste widened her eyes and shook her head.

"Raoul's nurse? Why? She is needed here–"

"We only have one son, Celeste." Lionel interrupted. "Gustave is now a widower. He needs help with his two daughters and Madame Giry could be of great help to him. Besides, she has a daughter around Christine's age."

Celeste sighed and nodded her head. "I suppose you're right."

Just then, they both turned to the door as they heard footsteps running towards the room. Lionel put down his cup for he knew exactly who was coming and braced himself. Celeste took a few steps away in order to not block the door.

"Papa! Papa!" Nine year-old Vicomte Raoul de Chagny ran up to his father, throwing his arms around him. Lionel caught his son in the hug and smiled before ruffling Raoul's hair. Lionel looked down at his son who was gleaming up at him, his face lit up with happiness. His dark blue eyes held excitement and his toothy grin made Lionel chuckle. "Did you bring my a gift?"

"Of course I did," Lionel said. He went over to his coat and pulled out a pocket watch made of gold along with its chain. Raoul grabbed it and admired the watch and looked at it carefully. "I had it made especially for you. It has our family crest on it."

"I love it, thank you!" Raoul exclaimed, happily.

 **.**

"You know what, Gustave?" Lionel was sitting in his study at his desk. He had called for Gustave because Celeste had been begging him with an idea that she came up with. She had wanted Lionel to be the one to tell Gustave her idea. "Celeste had proposed something."

"And what might that be?" Gustave asked, sitting in a chair across from Lionel.

"Well as you know, I will not live forever," Lionel began, lighting up a cigar and taking a few puffs. "Raoul will eventually have to take over this land as well as my real estates in Paris. I always like to believe that when Raoul grows older, he will receive a good wife who will obey him but that he will maintain her and his children well."

"Indeed," Gustave agreed.

"You are an educated man," Lionel said. "And I do admire that. You managed to pass down you musical ways on to your daughter, Christine. I've never seen a child so musically inclined at such a young age."

"Yes," Gustave smiled as he thought as his daughter. "I am extremely proud of her. She has the voice of an angel and I know that she will be amazing once she matures."

"I'm sure she will." Lionel sat up straighter in his chair and cleared his throat. "What I am trying to get at is that Celeste suggest that perhaps, when Christine reaches the proper age, she marry my son."

"Marry Raoul?" Gustave jumped up in his seat from surprise. Lionel nodded his head and brought the cigar to his mouth and took another puff. "But–but they're just kids… What if Christine–"

"Celeste believes it is much better to have them marry. While Marie is your daughter, she is not exactly _blood_ ; Christine is."

Gustave stared at Lionel not knowing what to say. Marry Christine off to Raoul? It wasn't a terrible idea, but Gustave always saw his darling daughter as the one to take care of him once he grew old. He expected so much of her and he longed to see her perform on stage… in an opera! She'd be a star! But if he married her off to Raoul then those dreams would disappear… but then again she would be financially stable and live comfortably. _Oh hell_.

"I suppose it could be arranged." Gustave said, hesitantly.

"Wonderful," Lionel grinned and watched as the other man stood up carefully. Gustave sighed before believing it is better to speak his mind rather than hold it in especially if when it comes to Christine. "What is it?"  
"I don't want my Christine to feel like she will be forced to marry Raoul," Gustave started. "Christine is will not be a lady to just have around the house. She is my daughter and music runs in her veins, Lionel."

"Yes, Gustave I know that but I don't understand what that–"

"If she does not wish to marry Raoul when she is older, I will not stop her." Gustave said. "Christine will make her decisions once she has come of age."

"Why would she not want to marry Raoul?" Lionel asked, crossing his arms over his chest plainly stating that he was offended. Gustave looked at Lionel in the eyes and knew that he could not possibly understand what he would say next.

"Because she might decide to marry music instead."

 **.**

Nadir was sitting at his office revising paperwork for Lionel's estates and looking at the will that he had written up as Lionel requested. Unfortunately, he was not concentrating much. The whole situation with Jean-Charles and the boy was terrible. Lionel had another son who was raised to be a murderer. To his disappointment, Lionel felt shame for his bastard child. Nadir understood that Lionel had every right to be confused and angry at the situation but that boy had no blame in this entire situation. He never asked to be born and never asked to be raised by such as despicable man.

Nadir felt pity for the boy and had such a desire to help him. The boy needed someone there for him and while Lionel opened his doors for him, Nadir still felt the need to be the boy's companion. No one should have to suffer the way he did and Nadir was positive that if anything were to happen, he would take him in.

"Monsieur Khan?" Nadir looked up to see his elderly maid peeking into his office. "I apologize for disturbing you."

"Not at all, Mary." Nadir reassured. "What is the matter?"

"There's someone here to see you." Mary said. "Shall I send them in?"

"Yes, yes." Nadir sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't expecting visitors and he was already distracted enough with all these thoughts. He needed to get his work finished and hoped that whoever it was would not take very long. Yet, to his surprise, he saw the boy enter his office. He smelled of death and blood, his shirt had red stains on them and Nadir was entirely afraid to know where he got those from.

"I was not expecting you," Nadir said. The boy looked around the room and noticed the difference between his home and Nadir's. No mold, no rats, the floor wasn't dirt… it was entirely comfortable. "Jean-Charles–"

"Dead," the boy said. "I ended him myself." The was not the answer Nadir expected to hear and in a sense, it terrified him. That boy was capable of taking a life as if it was nothing.

"I see," Nadir said after a pause. "A-and why did you do that?"

"My hands took control and I wrapped them around his throat," the boy started to explain. "I ended his suffering as well as ended mine." Nadir could see the pleasure in the boy's eyes but he also saw the pain behind his actions. Jean-Charles was still the only father and the boy had ever known. He was not somebody to be missed and certainly not somebody who should have even been considered a great father. Yet, there was some longing behind the boy and that was to have a parent and companion.

"Son," Nadir walked over to the boy to stand in front of him. "Whatever that man made you believe your worth was wrong. You do not have to do these kinds of things."

The boy stared at Nadir skeptically. It was the first time that someone had ever told him anything like that. He was always made to believe that he was the devil and that no one would want a monster like him. The boy always felt that if he was going to be treated like a monster, he might as well act like one. But this man told him he was worth something? What game was he playing at?

"I apologize but I have seem to have forgotten your name," Nadir said. "What do you call yourself?"

"Erik."

"Hm, it seems to suit you." Nadir gave the boy a smile. "Well Erik, do you have any belongings?" Erik narrowed his eyes at Nadir and blacked a little away as if he was on guard. Nadir noticed that in the boy's hand there a paper with a drawing of a woman on it and it was holding onto it rather tightly.

"Why?"

"Well because you will be living with Lionel de Chagny." Nadir stated. Erik's golden eyes widened and his fist clenched in anger at the sound of that pathetic man's name.

"The hell I am!" he shouted.

"Oh?" Nadir remained calm. "Most people would jump on the opportunity to be fed, clothed, have a home to live in, and a bed to sleep in."

"I am not most people," Erik snapped. "I would never live with a man who raped an innocent woman."

"Is that what you believed happened between your mother and Lionel?" Nadir asked. Erik said nothing and did not look at Nadir in the eyes.

"I do not need that man," Erik growled. "I never have before."

"And looked how your life has been so far, Erik." Nadir grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "This could be a wonderful opportunity."

"I refuse."

"Don't be so stubborn!" Nadir said, exasperated. " _Listen_ to me, son. No matter what that poor excuse of a man has told you about Lionel, I know him better than anyone. Lionel is an honorable man who takes his responsibilities–"

"Is that what I am?" Erik roughly pulled away from Nadir, his voice low and dark. "A responsibility?"

"All children are, Erik,"

"I am hardly a child." The masked boy retorted. Nadir sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Lionel can take care of you. He can give you everything you ask for." Nadir walked over to his desk and pulled his chair before gesturing Erik to sit in it. Erik walked slowly over to it, his guard up the entire time not fully knowing what Nadir was going to do. Nadir was no fool, he knew that Erik didn't trust him but to him, it was important to start gaining it. Erik looked like a boy with potential to be great and Nadir wanted to be someone to bring it out of him.

"Why can I not stay here?" Erik asked. "I can work for you."

Nadir was taken aback by what the boy asked. Stay here with him? It didn't seem like a bad idea, but he was Lionel de Chagny's son and Erik should be recognized by that. He had noble blood running through his veins and while Nadir was not a poor man, he couldn't offer the boy what Lionel could.

"Let's make a compromise, shall we?" Nadir suggested. Erik crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Nadir to continue. "Give it a month, son. Stay a month with Lionel and if you decide that you still wish to leave, I shall open my home to you."

Erik stared at Nadir, attempting to find any sort of lies behind the Persian's eyes. But Nadir was sincere about every word he spoke and the boy could certainly begin to feel a some sort of ease. Erik slowly nodded his head and Nadir smiled.

"Good," Nadir grabbed his coat and pulled an arm over his shoulder leading the boy towards the door. "Let's be on our way then."

 **.**

 **.**

"Have you spoken to Gustave?" Celeste asked Lionel as they were sitting together in a lounge room drinking their tea. She was spending her time broidering some roses on a white cloth and while this was not exactly her hobby, it certainly took her mind off the awkward silences she shared with her husband.

Celeste tried hard not to think about it but she knew what kind of a man he really was, yet it was not like she could do anything about it. He was a womanizer and he rather spend his nights in a whore's bed than be at home with her. Celeste all too remembered the scandal that happened when they were engaged. He slept with a peasant and impregnated her and while it was not uncommon for men to do that, there was a horrid man who caused such problems for them back then. Lionel was believed by everyone that it was only a man trying to get money out of him, but she knew the truth. Lionel probably impregnated many women and he didn't even know.

She hated him. There was a time in her life when–like all other women–Celeste was head over heels for Lionel and she was ecstatic when her father had told her that she was to be married to him. It was all like a dream come true; a fairytale that every girl wished for. Many of her friends were quite jealous and Celeste believed that she was truly a lucky women to be a wife to such a gentlemen but that all changed when he saw what he truly was. Yes, it's true he never abused her or took advantage of her like other men might have but she felt like dirt when he was with her. Lionel never fully acknowledged her as a women and they rarely conversed together. For Celeste, it all ended when they were making love and she heard him mutter the name "Isabelle". That was the moment that her hate began to grow and she believed that her only reason for being with him was because of her darling Raoul. He was her only reason of living and she was enduring everything she did for him, not for that blasted Lionel.

"Yes I did speak with him." Lionel replied, simply as he continued reading his newspaper. He didn't even bother to look up at her, his eyes remained on the paper.

"And?" Celeste pressed further. "What did he say?"

Lionel sighed expressing quite clearly that he did not want to have a conversation but replied, "He said that he agrees but if Christine does not want to marry Raoul when she comes of age then she will not."

Celeste gasped. "Why ever not? Raoul will be a respectable gentleman and he could offer her so much."

"I rather agree with him," Lionel said as he stood up and dropped the newspaper on the chair where he was sitting. He walked over the small corner table and poured himself some brandy. "All for the best anyway. Raoul should be able to choose who he wants to marry and he doesn't have to suffer with being a woman who he has no connection with," _Like me._ Lionel added in his mind.

"Christine will grow up to be a beautiful young women," Celeste defended.

"Christine can be the most beautiful woman in the world but Raoul could still prefer someone else," Lionel snapped back. Celeste bit back her anger from rushing across the room and smacking that horrible man across the face. "I hope that when Raoul grows older he will have enough wit to refuse to listen to you." Before she could speak any further, Lionel left the room leaving his wife fuming in her seat.

Lionel walked to the parlor and sighed as he rubbed his eyes in frustration. That woman was going to be the death of him. She cared too much about what society thought of her and her children, what she expects her son to have as an adult. It's all rather irritating, really.

"Comte de Chagny?"

Lionel turned to find Joseph Buquet staring at him from the threshold. Buquet was possibly around thirty years of age but the hard labor aged him very much. He had shoulder length hair that was always so scruffy and tangled. He had a beard that was not better than his hair and if Lionel could bet on it, he was sure there were insects living inside that hair. He smelled of liquor and piss, always refused when Lionel offered his bathroom chambers to clean up. However, he was a man who had never failed him in his working progress ergo Lionel kept him around.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There have been some problems with the ideas of the constructions of the opera house," Buquet began.

"What kind of problems?"

"The workers are not doing the job as quick as we thought," the dirty man claimed. Lionel rubbed his eyes in frustration and sighed. "What do you propose we do?"

"I suppose I going to have to–"

"Comte de Chagny?" A little maid named Patrycja stood at the threshold with her hands behind her back and her head bowed low. She felt the lingering eyes of Buquet on her and she attempted to not look his way. Lionel looked at her and waited for her to announce what she had to say. "Monsieur Khan is waiting for you in your office."

"Thank you," he dismissed. The little maid gave a curtsey before she left leaving Buquet ogling after her. Lionel did not miss the way the poor girl trembled under Buquet's perverted gaze but said nothing. "We shall speak later and let those workers know that I will not tolerate that kind of torpid behavior."

Buquet nodded and excused himself before leaving the room with Lionel scratching his eyes in frustration. The opera house was a gift for Gustave's daughter, Christine. After all, he was her godfather and he always believed it was proper to give her a gift. In all honesty, she was going to be a lovely women, he could see it already. Despite his argument with Celeste, he did believe that Christine would make a fine wife to Raoul and if he could choose anyone to become his son's wife, it would be his goddaughter. However, he could never admit that and he could never place the children into an arranged marriage. If they sustained a marriage simulating the one that he and Celeste shared, he would never forgive himself.

Lionel loved his goddaughter like she was his own. He had never seen such a beautiful and talented baby in his life. She was just a babe; three years old and already vocalizing! Surely that was impossible! But he was seeing it with his own goddaughter and it was absolutely beautiful. Celeste had found him ridiculous for constructing an opera house for Christine and Gustave had pleaded him that it was too much and he could never accept such a grand gift, but Lionel insisted and claimed that he had already bought terrain in which it was going to be built. He be damned if some lazy workers were going to ruin that!

Lionel sighed before he walked to his office. He had enough in one day and more and more he was becoming irritated with Celeste. He didn't know why, sometimes she would do nothing but he would rather sit in complete silence than to speak to her. It was some kind of hatred between them two and it grew so much more throughout the years.

"Nadir," Lionel greeted with a rather surprised tone as he entered his office. His eyes averted to the boy standing next to him and Lionel felt the anger in the boy's eyes. The masked boy did not want to be there and Lionel could understand that but the boy was his son and he was going to be treated as he deserved.

"Lionel, I apologize for coming unexpectedly but I assumed the sooner I came the better we could get everything sorted." Nadir explained.

Lionel nodded his head and said, "Yes, yes. Won't you both sit down?" He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. Nadir took the seat but Erik however remained standing with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "Erik, was it?" Lionel asked but the masked boy said nothing.

"Erik," Nadir called in a warning tone, but Erik refused to move.

"No, it's all right, Nadir." Lionel said and put his hand up in a gesture to stop Nadir's persistence to Erik. "Hear me out, Erik. You are my son–"

"More than kin and less than kind," Erik muttered bitterly, quoting the Shakespeare play.

Lionel raised his eyebrows in surprise and leaned back in his chair before crossing his arms over his chest. "I see you've read _Hamlet_ ," he stated. Erik did not reply and Lionel smirked. "I'm impressed."

"Nothing impressive was said," Erik sneered.

"Papa!" Lionel stood up when his other son suddenly bursted into his office. Darn the timing! He had hoped that Erik and Raoul would meet under different circumstances. But once he saw Raoul freeze at the sight of Erik, he knew it wasn't going to be possible.

"Good afternoon, Raoul." Nadir greeted as he stood up. Raoul looked at the Persian man and gave him a toothy grin.

" _Bonjour,_ Monsieur Khan!" the young de Chagny greeted. His averted to the masked boy and his smile hardly faded. If anything, he seemed rather excited. "Papa, who is this?"

How was Lionel to explain? He couldn't tell him that Erik was his son because it would be too much at the current moment. But he knew that lying would only cause more of a conflict with Erik as he could already assume that the boy had no tender feelings for him.

"I had Nadir bring Erik over," Lionel began. "I would appreciate if you both could become friends."

"A friend?!" Raoul exclaimed, happily. "Is that why you had Monsieur Khan bring him over? So that I could have a friend?"

Erik felt his fist clench from the anger that was bursting through his body. He had never felt more pathetic in the entire world. He was brought here not to be recognized as a son but to be a slave friend to a poor little rich kid? What kind of sick joke was this?

"What is going on?" a feminine voice called from the threshold. All turned to look at the elegant woman standing there, her blond locks all tied up to expose her sharp jawline and long neck.

"Ah, Comtesse de Chagny." Nadir turned and greeted the lady of the household. "I apologize, I did not see you."

"How are you, Monsieur Khan?" Celeste asked but honestly didn't care the hear the answer. She looked at the dirty masked boy who was stenching up the entire room. He had blood on his clothes! What in God's name was a street urchin doing in her home?

"Maman, look!" Raoul called. "Papa had Nadir bring me a friend!"

"W-what? Friend?" Celeste exclaimed. "Monsieur Khan, is this a jest?!"

"Lower your voice, we shall speak later," Lionel demanded and watched the way his wife's nose flared with anger. "Raoul take Erik to get cleaned up and have the maid give him some clean clothes.

"Oh Papa, I have suit that Aunt Margaret sent me from Spain. It fits me way too big, but–"

" _New_ clothes?!" Celeste shrieked. "Raoul, are you mad?"

"Do not interrupt your son," Lionel snapped. "His noble gestures can speak a lot about his character."

"But Lionel... be reasonable!"

"Raoul had a sufficient amount of clothes!" Lionel's voice grew louder as his temper was beginning to rise. "Him giving Erik that suit is fine by me. Go on, Raoul take him up to your room." Raoul nodded, his happy energy slightly dimmed by his parent's shouts and walked out to lead his new friend. "Please go on, Erik. Follow Raoul." Lionel said.

Erik narrowed his eyes at Lionel before looking at Nadir as if asking if he should listen. Nadir nodded and patted his back and Erik slowly and cautiously followed Raoul out of the room.

"Nadir, you may make yourself comfortable in your accommodation." Lionel said. Nadir nodded and excused himself clearly seeing that Celeste had many questions for her husband. Once he was out of the room, Celeste rushed to Lionel's desk in flaming anger.

"Who is he?" she nearly screamed.

Lionel sighed and leaned back in chair before he said calmly, "His name is Erik and he's an orphan." Not entirely the truth but he didn't need to explain everything to Celeste.

"Where exactly did you find this scoundrel and _why_ did you bring his here?"

"I said it already. I brought him because he is an orphan and he is very poor." Lionel explained simply. Celeste narrowed her eyes at Lionel before hissing through her teeth,

"Do I look like a fool to you? As if you were such a generous man! Why didn't you just hand him to Buquet to beginning working on your damn opera house? Why did you allow Raoul to take him to his room? Or give him a new suit? Surely the servants have clothes they can give him!"

"What happened to your religious character?" Lionel mocked. "Surely the bible says a thing or two about kindness."

"Yes, but I sincerely doubt that you did this out of the goodness of you heart," Celeste said, almost wanting to laugh. "So many children who are poor and are orphans… why is this one any different? Could it be that there is something that strikes in interest in this certain street rat?"  
Lionel slowly stood up and leaned over in his chair to narrow his eyes at his wife. "Very well. Erik is the son of a man that I had... _conflicts_ with in my younger years. That man is dead and my repayment is to look after the boy. Is that a problem?"

"You have had conflicts with so many people, Lionel and you have never brought any of their children to live with us." Celeste felt her blood begin to boil. "Could it be that this is a son of one of your whores? A bastard son of yours?"

"Enough!" Lionel roared. "Erik is here because I said it to be so and here he _will_ remain, whether you want him to or not!"

Celeste felt the tremble of anger in her body as Lionel stormed out of the office causing the door to hit against the wall with a loud _bang_.

 **.**

 **.**

"I had to convince him to come," Nadir said as he looked across at Lionel. They were sitting in the living room of the home and Lionel had a uneased expression plastered on his face. "I had to make a compromise with him that I would take him back to live with me if it didn't work out here." Lionel looked at Nadir in surprise. "Erik is a good boy, Lionel. He's stubborn and strong, he acts as if nothing could hurt him but I see through his facade. He is an intelligent young lad who is capable of being great if he could just take the steps in the right direction. I see the de Chagny in him already."

"What de Chagny?" Lionel laughed in a mocking way and Nadir frowned. "He's here because I knew his mother… I owe it to her…"

"Look, Father!" Both men turned to see Raoul who walked into the room with Erik walking behind him. "Doesn't he clean up well?"

Both Lionel and Nadir looked in surprise when they saw the street urchin look like a proper gentlemen. His hair was slicked back and freshly cut, his mask was cleaned as well and it made his eyes display even better. Nadir observed the way everything was suiting him very well–except the pants that were slightly short and he was barefoot. But what frightened them the most caused Lionel to stand up in pure astonishment.

Erik stared at the man who is his biological father in an apathetic way. It seemed that all his anger had gone down but there was still emptiness in him that was meant to be filled. Erik looked at Nadir who was sitting with a face of approval.

"You look very good, Erik." Nadir said. "Raoul, why don't you show him around? I'm sure Erik would like to see the rest of the property."

"Of course!" Raoul said before looking at Erik. "Come, I'll show you the stables. It's my favorite place!" Erik looked down at the blonde headed boy before looking back at Lionel and holding his gaze. There was something in Lionel's eyes that Erik couldn't read even as he tried but alas he didn't last long as he turned around and followed Raoul out of the room.

"I-I can't believe…" Lionel couldn't complete his sentence. Nadir nodded his head, already knowing what he was going to say. "I couldn't notice it when he was filthy but now… I.."

"Yes, I never really notice how much he looks like _you_." Nadir said. Lionel felt his heart racing from the shock. There was no doubt now that Erik was truly his flesh and blood. The mask played a big part in hiding his features, but anyone who knew Lionel could entirely assume that under that mask, it was Lionel hiding, not Erik. That boy had his posture, his attitude, his hair, his visage.

Erik was truly the living reflection of Lionel de Chagny.

"Dear God," Lionel muttered as he sunk back down into his seat. "If he truly is my son… why, why did Isabelle keep it from me?"

Nadir said nothing but felt slight pity for his friend. He watched as Lionel stared at the doorway where both his sons left through.

"He's so hard and mentally strong, the complete opposite of Raoul." he stated, gulping. "What can I do, Nadir? Celeste would never permit me to legally make him my son but I cannot allow him to live like an orphan knowing who he is to me…"

Nadir sighed and looked at Lionel. "Then don't."

 **.**

Erik was caressing the black stallion who was so fondly nudging into his hand for him to continue.

"You're a natural!" Raoul said in a surprise tone. "Caesar doesn't let anyone pet him!"

"Perhaps because he is being held against his will in this damn stable when he should be free," Erik snapped. Raoul cowered at his tone but it did nothing to ease his excitement to be with his new companion.

"I suppose I never thought of it that way." he replied. "What was it like? Where you used to live, I mean."

"I would murder people for money," Erik said as he began to walk away. Raoul ran to catch up to him and it was hard to keep up… he walked fast!

"B-but that's a sin!"

Erik halted in his step and Raoul almost crashed into him. "Dying of hunger and not having anything to eat is a sin,"

"But there's always something to eat." Raoul replied, ignorant to the struggles of the poor. Erik scoffed and turned back around.

"For _you_."

"But if you stay, you'll never have to go hungry!"

"I'll be damned if I put up with any of this. I do not like being commanded around and besides your precious mother almost fainted at the thought of me being here, as if I need another person to shame me. If anyone dare to look at me the wrong way, I'm gone."

"No stay, I want you to stay!" Raoul called after Erik as the masked boy ran off causing the little blonde de Chagny chase after him.

Erik kept his quick pace and quickly entered through a door but stopped in his tracks when he saw a man sitting at a piano playing almost too perfect with a little girl who was sitting right next to him, vocalizing each note. Erik had never heard such beauty in his life… that little girl sounded like an angel and that man… he was playing the piano so beautifully.

Erik suddenly went tense as the little girl stared at him and climbed off the piano bench. Her little legs ran towards him and looked up at the very tall masked boy. She put a finger to her lips and observed him carefully.

" _Salut_ ," the little girl said in a jovial tone and threw her chubby arm up to wave. Erik stared at the little girl before looking up at the pianist who had a smile on his face.

"Christine," he called. "Leave the gentleman alone, I'm sure he has somewhere to go." But the petite girl did not listen and grabbed Erik's hand, pulling him to follow her. Erik stood frozen in place no matter how hard Christine tried to pull. It wasn't until the pianist finally stood and walked over to him that he picked the girl in his arms. "My apologies, Christine is quite persistent in having an audience."

"You… how did you play like that?"

"Years of practice, my boy." the man said. "Oh how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Gustave Daae and this lovely girl is my daughter, Christine."

" _Salut!_ " Christine repeated once more.

" _Bonjour_ ," Erik finally said to the little girl who suddenly became really shy and hid in her father's neck. Gustave chuckled before looking back at Erik.

"Are you a musician as well?" he asked. Erik gulped slightly nodded his head. In truth, Erik had played all the time. He remembered hearing the piano once inside a house and he believed it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He had found a music store with different instruments and snuck in at night to play the magnificent creation. But he was far from being considered a musician. "You must play for me! Here," Gustave went over to the piano, sat Christine down at the bench before putting out a music score.

Erik carefully sat down at the music bench and stared at the music placed in front of him. It was like he was reading a different language. He stared down at the keys and murmured, "I can't read music,"

"Oh," Gustave let out. "Don't let that stop you, play what you know."

Erik sighed and placed his fingers on the keys. He took a peek as the corner of his eye and saw the petite girl sitting there, patiently waiting for him to start. Erik slowly began to play but it was almost like in a trance, something took over him and he played rapidly exactly like he is supposed to. He felt amazing at the way music was carrying him and he suddenly remembered why he enjoyed the piano so much.

He stopped after a couple of minutes as he couldn't remember the rest of the piece. Erik looked up to see Gustave staring at him agaped. "My boy, do you know what you just played?"

"I heard it once," Erik replied. Gustave brushed a hand through his hair in utter amazement.

" _Once_?!"

"Yes, I heard it and just play it whenever I have a piano in front of me."

"You just played Beethoven's _Hammerklavier_. It is known to be a hard piece!"

"I didn't find it so hard," Erik replied with a shrug.

Gustave chuckled and shook his head with a grin. "Obviously."

"Did I bother you by coming here?"

"No, no of course not. You are a magnificent pianist!" Gustave smiled but came to a realization. "Oh, I'm sorry, son. I'm afraid I didn't get your name."

"It's–"

"ERIK!"

All three heads turned to where the shout came from only to find a panting Raoul who was holding his hand to his chest, attempting to catch his breath. Erik groaned but his head turned when the petite Christine ran up to Raoul and threw her arms around him.

Raoul hugged the girl back before looking up at his masked friend. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"You would think you'd take the hint," Erik griped.

"I was about to give Erik a music lesson," Gustave said. Erik turned to the man in surprise and in gratitude. A lesson? He never had one before!

"Music?" Raoul scrunched his face in a disapproval expression. "Music is boring."

"You're a fool then," Erik insulted, resulting in Raoul looking disappointedly at his feet.

"Now, now we mustn't be so harsh," Gustave intervened. "We do not all have the same taste in interests. Perhaps you may do me a favor, Raoul. Do fetch your father, I'd like to show him what a treasure was discovered!"

"All right," Raoul said before running off to find his papa and Nadir.

Erik grunted when he felt someone touching him. Normally his instincts are to pull away but he watched as Christine put his hands back on the keys. She sat down and looked up at him, waiting for him to play something else. Erik looked up at Gustave with questioning eyes and the older man simply shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"My daughter can recognize a great musician," he smiled. "She wishes for you to play some more."

Erik nodded his head and began to let his fingers play another song.

 **.**

"I feel as if I am to blame with this whole situation," Nadir said. Lionel frowned at his friend before Nadir continued, "If I had never gone to see Jean-Charles, you would have never known that you had another son."

"No, I do not reproach you, old friend." Lionel assured. "In any case, I will fix this situation with Erik. I despise that Jean-Charles for attempting to make him a monster, but I swear I will make a man out of him. No son of mine will be perceived as a monster, not when I can help him."

"And what about Celeste? I doubt she will approve of Erik's presence,"

"Celeste will do what I tell her to." Lionel said, brushing off that worry. Lionel's ears perked up when he heard Raoul calling him down the halls. "Come, I believe that is my son attempting to find me," he said with a chuckle. Both men walked out the room and descended downstair without noticing the lady of the house who had her hand over her mouth in shock and angry tears running down her cheeks.

After speaking to his son, Lionel, Nadir, and Raoul entered into the music room where Erik was sitting along with Gustave, listening to the instructions of each note and where they are on the piano. Christine had fallen asleep and was leaning her head against Gustave's shoulders, her tiny mouth slightly open with curls hanging down her face.

"Right, now try to play it at that rhythm." Gustave said and Erik did so with such ease. Gustave nodded his head in satisfaction. "Very good,"

"It seems we have found your talent," Lionel said with a smile as he walked over to where the musicians were.

"Indeed! This young man is very talented!" Gustave agreed. Christine made a moan of annoyance at all the noise and Gustave gave a little laugh. "I best take her to bed, excuse me." The man said before leaving the room with his daughter. Erik's eyes followed Gustave and noticed as the sleepy Christine slightly opened her eyes and gave him a tiny wave of goodbye.

"How are you enjoying this room?" Lionel asked, but Erik simply looked down at the keys of the piano.

"He says that he does not wish to stay here," Raoul told Lionel, sadly.

"Is that so?" Lionel looked at Nadir who shook his head in annoyance. "Care to give me a reason, Erik?"

"I don't belong here."

"Is that right?" Lionel crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know how to read or write?"

"Yes."

"Other than music, what can you do?"

"Many things," Erik looked up at Lionel. "I can do many things that you are not aware of."

"Show me." Lionel challenged. Erik arrogantly took up and walked to the doors that lead outside. All three gentlemen followed the masked boy and stood there puzzled at what exactly he was doing. Erik grabbed a pot of plants, dumping out its contents on the grass. He gather dirt and plucked a flower from a bush before presenting it to his 3 personed audience.

"You like gardening?" Raoul asked.

Erik sighed before he brought the flower closer to his lips. He began to whisper to the plant causing Raoul to look up his father with a questioning face. Lionel, however, simply waited for what it was that he was trying to prove. Erik carefully set the potted flower down and all three gentlemen felt their hearts stop when the flower began to sing.

"Allah have mercy," Nadir muttered in utter shock.

The flower even flowed to the song that it was singing. It was moving as if it had a life of its own! Surely that was not possible!

Erik smirked at the way they all stared at him once the flower slowly began to flow back into it's proper position.

"I can do _many_ things," he repeated what he had said before.

"You are indeed a person of many...talents." Lionel said.

"But you asked so I will answer, I enjoy architecture and music."

"Architecture? You know that has to do with mathematics." Nadir said and Erik nodded his head.

"That is of no consequence to me. Math is simple."

Lionel frowned at the way this boy was speaking. "You've been to school?"

"No."

"Then how do you know how to do mathematics?" Raoul asked.

"I read."

"B-but you can't possible learn math out of just books. You must practice it," Nadir stated. Erik said nothing but Lionel was beyond impressed.

"Well, perhaps you and I can come to some kind of arrangement." he suggested. "You stay and go to school just like Raoul and I will allow you to be my help."

"Help?"

"Yes. I am constructing an opera house for Christine. Perhaps you may help me design it."

Erik looked at Lionel with wide eyes. "Design it?"

"That's correct. Are you willing to stay?" Lionel asked. Erik looked at Nadir who had a smile on his face before looking back at Lionel and nodding his head.

* * *

 _One month later_

Lionel was in his office and gave Buquet the final designs of the construction of the opera house. Apparently along with Erik's talents, drawing was another one of them. He had hand drawn many designs for the opera house to which was exactly how Lionel imaged his goddaughter's gift. Erik had a splendid mind and he had realized Nadir was right; the boy had so much potential. It would have been a pity if it would have all gone to waste in the streets.

After Buquet had left, Lionel had walked to the staircase and peered over to see down below where Erik was teaching Raoul how to play chess. That boy was a leader and he knew how to take control of that whether he knew it or not. He was born to be great and he was capable of being dangerous. But Lionel knew that deep down, all he needed was to be saved.

Despite still being skeptical the first days, Erik had grown accustom to Raoul and did treat like a friend… or at least, close to it. Erik had never had a companion and neither had Raoul (being the only son) and in a sense, it made Lionel proud to see both learn together on how to get along.

Lionel turned and went back to his office with the determination that he had needed before. He needed to make it legal. He had to set things right and makes things the way they should have always been. Lionel took out a sheet of paper before grabbing a pen and dipping it into the parchment.

 _Dear Nadir,_

 _This past month, I have thought long and hard about what I wish to do. This is the reason why I wish for you to bring up the papers I need to complete so that Erik can take my surname and be legally recognized as my son. I refuse to dwell on the scandal this will create nor the tantrums that Celeste will throw. I believe this is the fair and right thing to do, and so it shall be done._

Lionel quickly signed it at the bottom and placed his family stamp on the letter. He blew on it to dry the ink and looked up to see his wife strom into his office, her face red as fire.

"I have held it in for too long and I can't take it anymore!" She screamed. Lionel looked up at her and began folding the letter and placing it in an envelope.

"Are you menstruating, Celeste?"

Celeste ignored the insult and proceeded, "How dare you… how dare you bring into my home that bastard child of yours, and don't you dare deny it!" Lionel closed the envelope with melted wax and stamped it closed with his family symbol. "How dare you bring that disgusting rat into my home and make him be close to my son!"

"Contain yourself, Celeste!" Lionel shouted.

"I DON'T CARE IF THE DEAF HEAR ME. I KNOW HE IS THE SON OF ONE YOUR TRAMPS THAT YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT. I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!" Celeste shouted. Lionel rubbed his eyes before standing up to face her fully. "Get him out of here or I swear on my life I will leave this place with only Raoul–"

"Neither things are going to happen," Lionel growled so deep that it sent shivers of fear down Celeste's spine. "Yes, Erik is my son. He was born before you and I were even married."

"We were already engaged!"

"HE _WILL_ BE RECOGNIZED AS MY SON!" Lionel screamed before taking a deep breath. "He will take my surname and he will be a part of this household."

"You can't do that… don't you dare make me suffer this way!"

"This is the only thing you care about," Lionel jeered. "Your reputation, what society will think of you, those things are meaningless! What if I told the world of you neglecting your marginal rights with lies of sicknesses and migraines just to get what you want!"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT–"  
"NOT AT ALL, THIS IS ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Lionel threw himself into her face in a threatening way. "I will not listen to you, Celeste. I have here the letter to Nadir that tells him to make Erik my son, and I will personally deliver it to him." Lionel spat as he put the letter into his coat and stormed out with Celeste chasing at him heels.

Lionel stormed out of his house and climbed atop his horse in a haste. Nothing was going to stop him from getting the letter to Nadir. Erik was going to be his son! Along with Raoul, Lionel was going to be a father to two brilliant young men who were destined to be powerful. They were going to be such great men and Lionel was going to see to it himself that Erik be respected everywhere no matter where he came from or who his mother was.

As Lionel rode off from his chateau, he didn't notice the person following behind until he looked back to see who it was. Lionel eyes widened and shouted as he saw a familiar face riding a horse with a gun pointed at him. Lionel tried to turn directions but the gun was faster and before he knew it, the gun went off.

And the body of Lionel de Chagny crashed against the pavement with a sickening crack as his head flew first to the ground. The mysterious person rode off faster than the wind in the opposite direction before anyone could see, leaving the dead man bleeding.

The dead man who was the only salvation for the Devil's Child.

* * *

 **Oh my. Seems like this story is going to be quite a bumpy one! What did you all think?**

 **Who do you think was the murderer? What will become of Erik? And with Celeste now the head of the household, what will happen? Stay tuned!**

 **Reviews are, as always, welcomed. (:  
**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

The funeral was filled with many people. More than could be expected for any man. The casket was left open and Lionel was displayed very elegantly. They covered his bullet hole wound with a cloth and people were circled around all whispering prayers and forming a line to go up to the corpse and spoke what they wish to say.

Celeste was sitting next to Gustave who had Christine in his arms while Madame Giry held Marie. Both Christine and Giry's daughter Meg were stared quietly. Celeste had wanted the funeral at her home where Lionel could have died in peace rather than a lonely old church. It was well preferred by Gustave as well. He believed his old friend would have wanted to be put to rest in his home.

It was indeed very heartbreaking to Gustave when he learned of his friend's death. A sudden murder? The police speculated suicide when a suspect was not found but there was no possible way Lionel would have killed himself. He knew him better than anyone. Gustave felt such grief as he had suffered enough with his wives' deaths… but now Lionel? Was God punishing him by taking away everyone he held dear? Nothing made sense to him.

He looked down at Christine who was simply staring around, too young to understand the tragedy that had happened. Her sea blue eyes looked up to stare into his and she gave him a grin making Gustave return the soft smile and giving her a kiss on her forehead. But his eyes then turned to the babe Marie. It pained him when Lionel had reminded him how she wasn't his blood–which was true but he saw her as if she was his own. She was his daughter and he wanted to treat her as such. Marie was a beautiful baby and he'd be damned if he ever lost her too.

"Perhaps, dear Gustave," Whispered Celeste to the grieving man. "Now would be time to compromise a future wedding for Raoul and darling Christine."

Gustave turned to the woman in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"With Lionel gone, Raoul will have to be the one to uphold the de Chagny name. I would want your daughter to be the one who will be his support and wife. I think that's what Lionel told me he wanted." Celeste said, poisonous lies slipping through her teeth.

Gustave slowly turned his head to Lionel's body and felt a rush of anguish. Was that truly his friend's wish? Lionel had wanted Christine to marry Raoul when he spoke to him but Gustave did not want that to happen. But now with him gone, Gustave felt as if it was the least he could do… complete the wishes of his dead friend.

"All right," Gustave said, hesitantly. "We will talk about it tomorrow."

Celeste smiled softly but inside her mind was screaming triumph. Perhaps with Lionel gone, she was going to get more things that she wanted. As of now, she was the head of the family until Raoul came of age. Sending him to school could still do him some good, Lionel was right about _that_. He could be taught the ways of becoming a man and handling the estate.

And what of the opera house? The construction was meant to have begun in week to come. Perhaps she would sell the property or she could always keep the damn thing. It could bring more money into the household. But it could also send her to ruins.

"Madame," called a voice. Celeste turned her head and was greeted by the presence of Nadir who sat down next to her.

"Monsieur Khan." she welcomed. Nadir tipped his head at Gustave who did likewise before turning back to the service as a priest walked in to say a blessing.

Nadir was sure that something was not right in this whole ordeal. When he had heard of Lionel's death, it was one of the most painful things that had ever happened to Nadir. Losing a friend like Lionel was dreadful and he had rushed as fast as he could over to Vasing. What he was greeted with a dead body lying on the bed with a bullet hole in his head, a fainted wife, and a boy weeping heavily over his father's body. Nadir had averted his eyes and had looked into the far corner of the room where a shadow loomed, a pair of golden eyes was watching the family with an emotionless expression. In that moment, Nadir truly believed that Erik had done something that was beyond being forgiven.

Within time, it had been evident that it had not been Erik who had pulled the trigger as he had been with Raoul the entire time, up until workers had found the body of Lionel. But seeing how death did not faze the masked boy even by a little had Nadir pitied him even more. It was obvious that he did not wish to be sympathized with but it was disheartening how a young life could have not been pained by something so violent and tragic. Jean-Charles had surely done his dirty work and got his wish.

 **.**

Upstairs, Raoul was inside Erik's room watching as he was getting ready. Erik had grow accustom to him but since the death of Lionel, he hadn't felt the same anymore. Everything was going to change, he just knew it.

"I suppose I'm like you now," Raoul said softly. Erik looked at him with a frown. "I mean now I don't have a papa anymore." Erik didn't bother to reply and simply looked at the mirror, staring at his reflection.

"I think papa would have wanted us to take care of each other." Raoul suggested, trying to think of what Lionel would have wished.

"How will you take care of me?" Erik questioned mockingly. Before Raoul could answer, the bedroom door flew open and banged against the wall.

"Raoul, hurry up! We're waiting down–" Celeste entered the room and glanced at the masked boy. Her face twisted into one of pure hatred. "What in God's name are you doing here?" she screeched. Erik narrowed his eyes at her and returned the hateful look. It was more than enough to frighten Celeste. "Get out of my house and never return! I never want to see your disgusting being here again!"

"Maman, stop!"

"With pleasure," growled the masked boy. Erik harshly pushed through Celeste and left the room. Raoul attempted to chase after him but Celeste grabbed him and shook him hard.

"No! Get dressed!" Celeste scolded harshly. "He doesn't belong here and I'll be damned if anyone thinks I'm going to allow that bastard to live here."

"Why not?!" Raoul shouted at his mother. "Papa would have wanted it that way! He wanted Erik to be my friend! He wanted us to behave like brothers!"

"What your father wanted doesn't matter anymore, Raoul! He's _dead_!" Celeste screamed but regretted it the instant she saw the betrayed pain behind her son's eyes. She may have hated Lionel with everything in her but Raoul did not. That was his father and in every aspect, she had struck a nerve.

Raoul shoved his mother aside and ran off leaving her calling after him.

Erik rushed into the stables and greeted Caesar who was oh, too happy to see him again. Erik stroked the black stallion and began to open his gate. If no one wanted him there, then there was no reason for him to remain. Erik grabbed the saddle and placed it on Caesar's back. He'd rather be dead than to let some pathetic woman make his life a living hell!

"No Erik, please wait!" a voice called. Erik turned to see the young de Chagny running towards him with desperation smothered in his face. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Raoul as the young boy blocked the entrance. "Don't leave!"

"I do not wish to stay here," Erik said, his voice low. "I will not be commanded around like some peasant."

"Then… then let me come with you!" Raoul blurted. He didn't want to lose his only friend! Not when he could instead form some way for them to still be together. In the short time they had together, Erik was like a brother to Raoul. Yes, Erik was cold and very aloof but Raoul respected his need for solitude and believed that he would come around. "I want to learn math! A-and learn music just like you! I know I can do it!"

"You can but not now," Erik replied as he continued to prepare Caesar and snatching some horse food into his pockets.

"We can go away!" Raoul suggested. "I have money! It can be of use to us!"

"Money?' Erik turned slowly to Raoul. "Your own money?"

"Yes and lots of it! I have it stored away in a box." Raoul said, excited that he finally got Erik's attention. "All you have to do is wait until the evening and we can go travel! Like pirates!"

Erik raised his eyebrow at the boy's imagination but said nothing. Money could be of use when he needed to eat and find a place to sleep. Stealing and breaking in could cause problems and having money could make things easier. Still, Erik wanted to push Raoul into making sure it is what he wanted.

"They'll never let you leave," Erik protested.

"Then I'll escape!" Raoul concluded. "After my father's burial, we'll leave! Then we can look after each other! I know that's what papa would have wanted."

Erik stared at Raoul for a moment, attempting to find any sort of deceit behind the lad's eyes but he found none. After a moment of pause, the masked boy slowly nodded his head in agreement and Raoul grinned happily.

* * *

Celeste was in her bedroom as all the guests had disappeared. Gustave had gone back to Paris with his two daughters and Madame Giry. Nadir had retreated into his guest room and promised that the following morning he will go over Lionel's will and paperwork for the estates and opera house.

She kept staring at the paper in her hands. The very paper that had Lionel's handwriting all over it and contained his very words in which he wanted that blasted freak to be a part of the de Chagny household.

She didn't exactly know what to feel. When she was crying in desperation that day after Lionel stormed out to take that letter to Nadir, she pleaded that something were to stop him. And it was only minutes that clocked by until she had heard shouts and her land workers rushing into her home carrying the dead body of her husband.

Was it God granting her wish?

It couldn't have been… or else she was the true murderer of Lionel de Chagny.

Celeste had watched as the dumped his body on her bed and the men rushed out frantically and rushed to retrieve a doctor. But all Celeste did in that moment was rush to her deceased husband's body and desperately search for the letter. It was a matter of life or death to her! Imagine her reputation! It would be burned to ashes if anyone knew that Lionel de Chagny wanted to name his bastard son a heir and she would have to accept that mangled beast as her own. She would rather be killed a thousand times than ever let her public image be soiled.

"Madame?" a rough knock at her door sent Celeste in a panic. She quickly put the letter in a black wooden box before locking it with a key. She hastily fixed herself before putting a calm facade over herself.

"Come in," she called. In came in Lionel's best worker and now Celeste's newly promoted steward for the field work, Joseph Buquet.

"You called for me," he stated and Celeste nodded her head. She had and as much as she hated the stench of this man, he was a good worker.

"Yes, find my son. I haven't seen him and I'm slightly worried of where he has gone." she said. Buquet nodded his head before walking out of the room.

The sun was setting and Erik had prepared Caesar along with another horse for Raoul. He had been waiting impatiently for that damn boy and Erik was beginning to consider leaving him behind.

"Erik?"

Erik narrowed his eyes at Raoul who came inside the stables with a elegant box. He looked at the boy in front of him and had to admit, he was dressed in looser clothes that made it easier to travel in. Perhaps, he wasn't completely as daft as Erik presumed him to be.

"Look! I brought it!" Raoul said as he opened the lid. Erik peeked inside and saw many gold coins. It was certainly more than enough for them to navigate from place to place. "I think we can use it to go anywhere!" Erik nodded his head in acceptance.

"Put it in a satchel. The box will be a nuisance to carry around." Erik said as he climbed atop of Caesar. He gently caressed the black beast's neck in order ease it and grabbed the rope around the harness.

"I don't have one," Raoul confessed. Erik gritted his teeth in annoyance before he opened the saddlebag that was on Caesar and Raoul quickly poured the coins in. After he looked at the other horse that was ready and looked up at Erik. "Am I riding that one?"

"Yes."

"I-I've never rode a horse without father before…"

"Well now you will," Erik snapped. Raoul jumped at his harsh tone causing Erik to rub his eyes in frustration. Well, the young blonde was _just_ nine years old. Erik shouldn't have expected so much from him. The masked boy sighed and climbed off of Caesar before facing Raoul. Erik picked him up effortlessly and placed him atop the horse. "One leg on each side, good. Your horse is young and very strong. You're going to have to hold on tight."

"I can do that." Raoul assured. Erik nodded his head before he shouts of that damnable Buquet.

"Master Raoul!" called the drunkard worker. "Where are you!?"

"We have no time to waste!" Erik hissed to Raoul before hastily climbing on Caesar. "Follow me!" he called and rode off into the newly risen night.

Raoul quickly grabbed the rope around his horse and whipped in command for it to take off. Finally! His own freedom and a life full of adventure!

"Oh no you don't!"

He was suddenly yanked off the horse and watched as the animal took off without him. This–this wasn't supposed to happen! Raoul looked up to see Buquet staring at him with annoyance. This man had ruined everything! He just lost the only friend he ever had! Tears began to welt up in his eyes.

"No! Let go of me!" Raoul shouted as he kicked and screamed.

"Your mother is worried for you, you selfish boy!"

"No! NO!" Raoul cried and looked to see the body and stallion of his friend disappearing, oblivious to what just happened. "ERIK! ERIK, HELP ME!"

But the masked boy had disappeared into the night almost like a ghost.

Almost like he never existed.

 **.**

"HE STOLE ALL YOUR MONEY?!"

Raoul shrunk under the harsh shouts of his mother. "No! I gave it to him, maman!"

"DON'T LIE FOR THAT DESPICABLE BEING!" Celeste screeched. She was furious! How dare that freak take advantage of his son and take all the money. What kinds of a person was Lionel trying to place into her family? Thank God she was right about that sorry excuse and got rid of him! She glared at Raoul in such anger that she knew wasn't even fully directed at him. "Go to your room! You are not allowed to come out because you are grounded!"

Raoul bowed his head in disappointment and slowly walked out of the room, clearly upset and heartbroken. All he wanted was an adventure! Was that so selfish?

"I wager I can still catch that little thief, Comtesse." Buquet said, as he was standing on the other side of the room. "Would you like me to bring him back?"

"No," Celeste waved her hand as if brushing out the idea. "Let him leave. That is the only benefit out of this whole mess." she said and began to walk into Lionel's office. It smelled just like him and she almost hated it.

It wasn't that she was happy about Lionel dying, but she wasn't unhappy about it either. She despised him and everything he had ever done to make her suffer. Maybe that was just fate punishing him and stopping him from trying to humiliate her again. Celeste had always deserved better than what she was given and she honestly believed that the only reason she had ever put up with some like Lionel was because she had her darling son Raoul. He was her only reason to live and she had never loved another as much as she loved her son. Was that so wrong?

Hardly. But she remembered the day exactly. She remembered the day she gave birth and how the sound of his cries were almost a melody to her ear. It was such a emotional moment as every pain, every tear, every moment of anger, everything was worth as she gave him life. Celeste watched as the midwife carefully wrapped her dear boy in a blanket and the moment they handed him to her, he had stopped crying! She put his tiny little head against her chest and the sound of her heartbeat was so soothing to the baby. Almost like his first lullaby. From that day on, she promised herself that she was going to live only for him and for no one else. Every action she would take would be in the best interests of her son.

"Ah, Comtesse de Chagny, I was hoping to find you here."

Celeste turned and saw that Nadir was standing at the threshold. She held her head high and went to sit at the chair behind the desk before gesturing him to come in. She was the head of the household now and she was certainly going to act like it.

"I apologize for the situation with Erik, but I strongly believe that he did not steal Raoul's money." Nadir spoke.

" _Never_ speak the name of that little worm in this house!" Celeste warned harshly. Nadir frowned and shot daggers with his eyes at the woman before him. The Comtesse sighed, attempting to control her anger. "You have all of Lionel's financial papers, is that correct?"

"That is correct," Nadir said hesitantly.

"I prefer them to be in my hands. Is that inconvenient to you?"

"No inconvenience. When I return to Paris, I will have them sent to you immediately." Nadir said. Celeste nodded her head.

"I thank you for the amiable devotion you gave to Lionel for so many years but I think that your services will no longer be required to this household." Celeste said, giving him a mocking smile. Nadir widened his eyes and stared at her for what felt like an eternity.

"Have I done something? Something for you to make you fire me?"

"You know exactly what you did." Celeste sneered and walked out of the room leaving Nadir closing his eyes in frustration. _Erik._

A few weeks later, Celeste was sitting in the parlor, knitting in peace when a little maid waltzed in and announced that Gustave had arrived for a visit. She smiled and allowed the man to come in and little Christine rushed in first, crying out for her godmother and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Celeste giggled and put her knitting aside as she sat little Christine on her lap.

Gustave walked in with Madame Giry walking behind him. Gustave held his daughter Marie in his arms, the babe cooing. Madame Giry sat Meg on the floor and pulled out a doll from her bag before handing it to Meg.

"How are you, Comtesse?" Gustave asked.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Such formality, Gustave." She waved her hand and Gustave smiled weakly. "I am… coping. It's still hard." She replied. It wasn't exactly a lie. She was having difficult times with having to handle everything that Lionel did but she didn't miss him one bit. She grew such loathing for him that his death was almost a relief to her.

"I understand." Gustave sighed. "Lionel was a great friend to me. I hope you know that you are considered family and if you ever need anything, I am here for you."

"Thank you, Gustave." she said sincerely. Celeste turned to the new nurse of Christine and Marie and gave her a smile. "How are things for you, Madame Giry?"

"The girls are angels," She said honestly, yet her tone was cold. Celeste was used to it and knew plainly that that was Madame Giry's character. She was a woman of a stone cold face, only her daughter was capable of making her smile. When she had been Raoul's nurse, she was very gentle and patient with him but she was very firm. Madame Giry was capable of sending shivers down one's spine with a look. "I am happy that Marguerite has a friend." She said gesturing to Meg and Christine who had climbed off Celeste's lap to play with her blonde friend.

"Has Raoul left for school?" Gustave asked.

"Yes," Celeste sighed sadly. "He left three days ago for Italy. The house has been so quiet without him."

"Miriam's cousin, Yvonne wants me to send Marie to over to her when she is ten so that she may go to an intellectual school and be able to travel with her." Gustave said, remembering the letter that he received.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Celeste agreed. Gustave set his lips in a grim line. In all honestly, he had hoped she would disagree as he wasn't too fond of sending Marie away. "I mean her schooling would be arranged."

"And what of Christine?" Gustave questioned not wanting it to be unfair. Marie gets to travel the world but Christine simply stays in Paris? No. He would not allow that to happen.

"I will take care of Christine! She will receive the best education money can offer." Celeste said happily. "She is, after all, my goddaughter and my son's future wife." Gustave flinched at the sound of that title. Raoul's future wife… Was that what she was going to be known for? "Worry not, Gustave. She will be a wonderful young lady and a dignified wife to Raoul, I can see it already."

Gustave said nothing but simply looked down at his daughter who was giggling with Meg. Christine was truly an angel sent from above and Gustave would rather suffer a horrible death than to see his daughter be raised to simply be a wife.

No, she would be a star. He was sure of it.

* * *

 _1868 - Paris, France_

 _17 years later..._

"Where is my daughter, Julie?" Gustave asked his maid who had just arrived from outside. The little maid was giddy with happiness. She observed Baron Gustave Daae and had to admit, the years had aged him but not in a terrible way. His once dark curled hair was now filled with streaks of white and grey. His mustache was also losing its color and was as scruffy as ever. He had deep wrinkles on the sides of eyes and his mouth. Yet, she was happy to know that the years have given him much more happiness. Julie had heard of how depressed he had once been when his wives died but it seemed that the one to have helped him become a better man was his daughter Christine. She brought out the best in him and she had brought music back into the old man's heart.

"Oh! I believe she's in the opera house with Madame and Mademoiselle Giry." she said grinning.

"You're in quite a jovial mood, Julie." Gustave commented with a slight chuckle.

"Marie sent a letter, Monsieur!" Julie cried out, happily as she held out the envelope to Gustave.

"A letter! Why didn't you say so from the beginning, child?!" Gustave asked and happily took the card from the little maid. He had not heard from his daughter in weeks! Oh how he missed her so! He quickly opened the letter and began to read with a grin spread across his face.

"Papa, I'm home!" a voice called. In the instant that Gustave had looked up, his lovely angel had walked into the livingroom. His eyes fell upon his beautiful daughter–and what a beauty she was, indeed! She had blossomed into a magnificent rose. Her chestnut curls had grown and it's length ended just above her waist and she had half of it pinned up causing her face to be exposed more. Her features were soft and delicate, giving her rosy and round cheeks. Her skin was creamy and resembled that of a china doll. Her sea blue eyes were possibly the most notable feature as they stood out from the rest of her face. They were so clear that Gustave joked with her that her eyes were an ocean and he could see the fishes inside. Her plump pink lips were formed into a smile as she greeted her father. "What is it?" Christine asked bemused by the the happy mood her father was in.

"We got a letter from Marie!"

Christine gasped and rushed to her father's side and looked at the letter that was in his hands. "Oh papa! What's she saying?" Christine asked happily. "How is she?"

"As always, she says Italy is much better than Persia." He chuckled. "The weather is not as dry and she is had attended a masquerade with her aunt Yvonne. Claims she met a lot of interesting people who told stories of their adventures."

"Oh how exciting, papa!" cried Christine, her smile never faltering.  
"Indeed, but it seems to me that Marie has become quite frivolous," Gustave sighed.

"Oh, papa, you mustn't worry yourself. Marie is simply adventurous!" Christine said, rubbing her father's back in compassion. "Besides, I'm sure she'll find a husband to marry with Yvonne introducing her to many people."

"Surely, you're right." Gustave said, turning her head to look at her with a smile. "And you, my dear?"

"I'm already engaged, papa." Christine reminded with a smirk.

"Ah, yes I almost forgot." Gustave teased. Christine simply shook her head and placed a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Raoul will be good to me, papa. I just know it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall retreat to my room." Christine assured before turning and walking out of the room leaving her father sigh with a slight smile.

But of course Raoul would take care of her! He was going to be her husband and they have been engaged for as long as Christine could remember.

Christine walked into her room with a loving smile on her face before going to sit at her dressing table. She grabbed a brush and began to fix her curls, her mind beginning to get lost into her thoughts.

She was eventually going to be called Comtesse de Chagny. Christine had thought about how their wedding was going to be. She wanted it to be taken place in the church, of course. But afterwards, they would return to him large chateau that he had there in Paris and have their family joined together in the beautiful rose garden that was in Raoul's garden. She loved it there so much. It made her feel so relaxed and happy. Perhaps that's why she chose it and why she wanted to be married there. Raoul made her happy, even if the last time they saw each other was seven years ago. He was away for many years studying and financially learning how to stabilize himself before he becomes in charge of the de Chagny name and fortune.

Christine looked at herself in the mirror and fidgeted with the locket that was around her neck. She slowly removed it and opened the locket before staring at the picture of her beloved. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his sharp jawline was visible which caused Christine to blush. His face bore no smile but it did not lessen the handsome man that he was. Oh, how she loved him!

"Christine," Meg knocked at the door before peeking in. Christine turned and smiled at her friend before rising to greet her. "Sorry to intrude but guess what I heard from La Sorelli!"

Meg had become a ballerina even when Madame Giry hesitated to allow her to become one. When the opera house was built and the girls had reached the proper age to fend for themselves, she had turned her job to becoming the ballet mistress of the opera house. Everyone was quite surprised to learn that she had been a ballerina in her younger years but left that life behind when she had married. Meg had wished to follow in her mother's footsteps and became the ballerina for the opera's. Underneath that cold facade that Madame Giry always held, she was deeply proud of Meg, Christine was sure of it.

Christine was happy for Madame Giry, truly. She seemed to enjoy what she did even if she was a strict woman. But Christine had always seen her as a mother figure and Meg as a another sister. They were family. It had pained her the day that they decided to leave the Daae home, but it was long past after they constantly visited.

"What?"

"Guess who she saw when she had went on her lunch break? Your betrothed, Comte Raoul de Chagny!" Meg said, clapping her hands in excitement. Christine gaped at her a felt a nervous giggle rise in her throat.

"Raoul?" She asked to which Meg nodded her head. "You are not jesting?"

"Never!" Meg said. "She said he is positively handsome and very elegant. All the women were fanning themselves, mad with desire!"

Christine rolled her eyes at Meg's dramatism. "So he's back in Paris…" she whispered to herself but it was loud enough for Meg to hear.

"Yes! Oh Christine, did I make you jealous?"

"Oh no, I mean," Christine felt her face flush. "It's understandable that women were going to stare at him… I just…" Christine touched her chest, hoping that would ease her rapid beating heart. "That means he and I are going to reunite. Oh, but what if he doesn't remember what I look like?"

"Please! He probably has a portrait of you just like you do of him!" Meg said, brushing away Christine's ridiculous thought. Christine beamed happily and chatted with Meg more. But Christine couldn't help but to doubt. The last time she saw Raoul was when she was thirteen years of age and she had already began to love him. Despite him being kind to her, he never really seemed interested in her as she was with him. Christine always believed that it was because he was a tad bit older and still saw her as a child. But she was a woman now… and Celeste had told her that she sent a picture of Christine to Raoul. He would certainly know what she looks like; not a child but a grown lady.

And Christine was sent to the best school as Celeste promised. Apart from that, she had taken classes at the convent where she was taught how a wife should be in the eyes of the Lord. She had learned everything and did everything she could to be prepared for the day she became Raoul's wife. She learned to cook, to sew, to knit, to play piano (very little), to dance properly, when to speak, how to respect her husband, to obey and say nothing, etc. She knew most things!

But what if that wasn't enough for Raoul?

 **.**

A few hours later, Christine and Meg were in the convent, volunteering with helping out the orphans and reading to them before the fire. Christine would tell them stories that her father used to tell her the nights before she went to bed.

As the children were at dinner, Christine was walking around the church with Meg, filling the vases with roses and pulling out the wilted ones.

"Meg," Christine began. "Do… do you find it weird that Raoul never wrote to me?" The blonde turned to look at Christine with a cocked eyebrow. "I understood when we were children, but after we saw each other seven years ago, you would presume that he would write me letters, no?"

"Did you write him any?" Meg asked.

"Well, no." Christine said as she positioned the white roses underneath the Virgin Mary. "But the correct thing is for the man to begin the letters."

"Some people don't like writing, Christine." Meg said with a shrug. Christine's lips set into a grim line in annoyance. "You shouldn't read so much into it. You're going to make yourself doubt."

"I don't know, I just find everything so odd," Christine said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Christine." Meg assured. "Time will come and he will be lavishing you in gifts and kisses–"

"Oh Meg!" Christine scolded. "You mustn't speak of vulgarity! Remember where we are standing!" She hissed and gestured to the church but her tone revealed her playfulness. Meg rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I meant kisses shared when you are both husband and wife," Meg corrected. Christine giggled but suddenly stopped when Sister Monica walked to them with a frown.

"You two still aren't finished yet?" she asked, her voice slightly irritated. Christine bit her lip and shook her head. "Perhaps you too should spend more time working and less time gossiping." Sister Monica scolded. Both Christine and Meg murmured their apologies and watched as the nun walked away before letting out all sorts of giggles.

"Perhaps we'll save that conversation for another day," Meg said. Christine nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, that would be wise."

"And what of your singing, Christine?" Meg asked. "Maman said that your father told her that you weren't into music as before."

"Oh," Christine let out. "I just… I'm so caught up with all of this. I guess I just haven't had time to sing."

"No time to sing?" Meg scoffed. "Christine, that's absurd! This is coming from the lady who sang every moment in her life even as she slept!"

"I did not–" Christine began but stopped to remember the day Meg had awoken her because she was humming an aria very loud as she was sleeping. "All right, I did. But I just want to be a good wife for Raoul,"

"What does that have to do with your music?"

"Comtes don't marry opera singers." Christine stated.

"That's ridiculous," Meg said as she shook her head. "The most devastating thing is watching someone waste their talent."

"I am not wasting it!" Christine said a little too defensively. "I am simply… putting it away temporarily."

"I don't think the Angel of Music will find you unless you sing," Meg said with a shrug causing Christine to gasp. Oh, she was a silly woman to still believe in bedtime stories, but this was certainly one that her father made sure to tell her almost every night. The Angel of Music would come to those good little boys and girls who possessed the talent of being musically inclined. Christine was far from being a little girl but deep down inside, she had hope that it wasn't too late for her to be visited by her Angel.

"Oh Meg, why would you say such a thing?" Christine whispered sadly. Meg slightly knew she had stuck a nerve but she wanted Christine to continue singing! Her dear friend had such passion for music since she was small and although she was happy that Christine was in love, she didn't want none of that passion to go to waste.

"I'm sorry, Christine." Meg confessed. "I just don't want you to throw away your musical aspect. It runs in your veins just as ballet runs in mine."

Christine smiled at Meg but said nothing. In truth, she was fighting internally over that very subject. If she were to marry Raoul, her dreams of being on stage would be ruined. Surely no husband would want their wives being live entertainment! Yet it was something that was meant for her, she felt it deep within her. It was her father's dream as well to see her be the lead in an opera. But how could she when a man was waiting to have her as his wife? A man that she loved, no less!

Music would simply have to wait.

* * *

"Here is your tea, Comtesse." A little maid announced as she set the tray down on the table. Celeste was sitting in the estate's living room, watching the grand clock tick away. It was already a quarter to three and in that given moment, time truly seemed to be going slow. Her son was arriving today and at any given moment!

Celeste thanked the maid before grabbing her cup and taking a sip of her tea. Had it really been seven long years since she had seen her son? It was too long for her and for any mother! She missed her son dearly but was happy because this time, he was returning to stay.

The doors swung open and a gasp escaped Celeste's body. She slowly stood on her feet, feeling faint from the joy that was rushing in her body. There, standing at the threshold was her son, Comte Raoul de Chagny.

His slick blonde hair was down and rested just above his shoulder. His deep blue eyes were screaming out with love as he saw his mother for the first time in a long time. He had gotten a lot taller and his body structure was certainly more muscular. His perfect pearl teeth were exposed as he shared a beautiful smile that was sure to make women faint from desire.

In a flash, he rushed in and pulled his mother into his arms. Celeste felt tears rushing down her face as she was finally with her son once more. This was certainly the most beautiful moment for a mother and she was happily living in it.

"Oh Raoul," She pulled away and cupped his face. "Let me look at you!"

"Maman," Raoul placed a kiss on her forehead. "You still look as beautiful as ever."

"Oh stop that nonsense," Celeste scolded with no hint in her voice that she was actually serious. "I am getting old and you, my son, have grown up to be such a handsome man."

"I have the most wonderful news mother," Raoul said as he grabbed her hands. "I am in love with Baron Gustave Daae's daughter!"

"I certainly hope so!" Celeste chuckled. "I know Christine–"

"Christine?" Raoul questioned. "No, no."

"No?"

"Maman, I am in love with Marie Daae and I wish to ask for her hand in marriage!"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh dear... betcha didn't see that coming! :) This isn't the best chapter and it did seem kinda rushed but fear not! My next chapter is almost as long as the first! Yay!  
**

 **Did you all enjoy Raoul and Erik's temporary friendship? Celeste's cruelness? She's quite the diva! Christine has grown into quite the beauty! Let me know what you think! Again, please pardon any grammatical errors.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is going to have some flashbacks. I do not wish to italicize the past scenes so I am simply putting the dates after the line breaks. When I put "present" it initially means the present time in the story, which is 1868.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 _3 years prior..._

Marie Daae was sitting at a gathering with her aunt Yvonne and cousin Helen. She became quite close to them over the past years and appreciated everything that they did for her. Since she was a young, her father sent her to be schooled with her aunt. He wrote to her constantly and it was obvious that it was never his idea for her to be sent away as he missed her very much. Marie loved her father dearly and loved receiving letters and telling him all about her adventures and all about what she learned at school. As she began to grow up, she became quite flirtatious. Intentionally, of course. Indeed it was quite fun and exciting watching the men lust over her. She never knew how much she loved the attention!

Marie knew what type of woman she had become. She blossomed very much from her young age. Her honey blonde locks made her lovely pale complexion even more charming. She wasn't what woman would call beautiful but she was what men would call a goddess. Many envied her and she cared not. Marie's blue eyes were perhaps what drove men wild with desire. They were ordinary but it was what meaning what behind them every time she gazed at man. She was not ashamed to wear dresses that displayed her figure. Marie wore plenty of low-cut dress that made a man's mouth water with temptation. Vixen! She didn't deny it, rather she welcomed it. Marie loved being the most attractive in the room and she made sure to do what it takes to be the center of attention.

And that was exactly what happened that day.

Helen and Marie were sitting and watching people dance, talk, and simply enjoy each other's company. Italy was a beautiful place and the homes were absolutely marvelous. Marie had favored that location more than anything.

"Oh Marie, won't you miss it here?" Helen asked as she fanned herself.

"Oh definitely. I'm sure Persia is nowhere near as beautiful as here." Marie answered. Her aunt Yvonne was taking both Marie and Helen to Persia for a couple of months as they were both invited by Yvonne's brother. Marie was slightly disappointed as it seemed to be a place where the weather was hot and the air smelled of spices. Nothing interesting, really.

"Oh, Marie! Look who has arrived! It's Philippe!"

Marie had averted her eyes to where Helen was looking and her breath was caught by the man standing at the entrance, not Philippe, rather the one standing at his side. Had she ever seen such a handsome man? His smile was sure enough to cause any woman to fall to her knees. His sharp jawline made her wild and his dimples! Dear lord, this man was certainly a vision! "Who is he?" Marie whispered, gesturing to the man who stood talking to Philippe. Helen leaned over so their conversation remain between them two.

"That's Comte Raoul de Chagny!" Helen said, almost insulted that Marie didn't know. "He is one of the most richest men in all of Paris!"

 _Raoul?_ Marie thought. Certainly it couldn't be the same one that Christine was in love with, right? He had indubitably grown into an attractive man with lots of desirable features. Last time she saw him, he was a boy of nineteen years. He certainly hadn't looked the way he did now. He was a bit scrawny before and his hair was always short. But now… he looked well built and his hair was nicely combed and held back with a ribbon.

 _He_ was the man that Christine was engaged to? Hardly fair!

On the other side, Raoul was standing with his friend Philippe who apparently was not turning heads as the Comte beside him. He wasn't what was considered ugly, but he wasn't jaw-dropping either. He had short, curly, dark blonde hair and a mustache that was well brushed. He was a few inches shorter than Raoul but he still was presented as a decent man. However, once he opened his mouth, he was able to woo all women with his charm.

"Ah," sighed Philippe with a bit of smirk. "It seems that Mademoiselle Marie is here."

"Marie?" questioned Raoul and looked over to where Philippe was staring. Indeed there were two beautiful women sitting and staring right back at them. One was fanning herself to stay moving as she looked like she was about to faint from excitement. But the other one was calm, cool, and seemed very confident. Indeed, she was quite the sight for sore eyes. She was very seductive.

"She is a coquette lady, no doubt. She has a fiery spirit, sensual, and vibrant!" Philippe chuckled. Raoul stared at his friend with a cocked eyebrow.

"How enthusiastic," Raoul said with a slight laugh.

"She fascinates me!" Philippe grinned. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Certainly," Raoul nodded and Philippe walked over to the two ladies. Raoul kept his eyes set on Marie and never bothered to even look at Helen who seemed to be trying to copy Marie's posture.

"My dear ladies," Philippe greeted.

" _Bonjour_ Philippe." Marie gave a charming smile. "I trust you've been well?"

"Yes, of course." Philippe winked at her and Marie rolled her eyes at his flirtation. She turned her eyes to the handsomest man in the room. "May I present to you, Comte Raoul de Chagny. Raoul, this is Mademoiselle Helen de Vosse and Mademoiselle Marie Daae."

Raoul kissed Helen's hand but when he turned and grabbed Marie, his eyes never left hers. "A pleasure Mademoiselle, I am at your feet." He said before kissing her hand, his lips lingering on her skin for a few seconds.

"Don't say you can't recognize me, dear monsieur." Marie said, her voice filled with a flirtatious tone. Raoul stood to his full height and gave her a confused expression. "I am Marie Daae, the daughter of Baron Gustave Daae who was a close friend of your father."

Suddenly it clicked to him. She was the youngest daughter of Gustave! His beloved Uncle Gustave! Well, not entirely his uncle but Lionel had told him many times that Gustave was almost like a brother to him, so the young Raoul would simply call him uncle. This was his daughter!? Dear lord, she was quite the lady!

"M-Marie?" he questioned. The lady giggled at his realization and watched as the man had his eyes widened at her.

"Ah, Comte de Chagny!" a voice called. Raoul turned his head to see another older man gesturing him to join his conversation. Raoul looked back at the ladies before excusing himself, his face still showing astonishment. Philippe bowed to the ladies jokingly causing Helen to laugh and Marie to chuckle. He turned and followed his friend leaving the ladies to gossip amongst themselves. Marie explained the whole situation to Helen involving Christine being the betrothed to Raoul since childhood and the way his mother was the one to plan it.

"So Raoul de Chagny is the promised man to Christine," Helen said with a shock tone. She truly found this whole story very surprising.

"Papa and Comtesse Celeste arranged it since they were children." Marie said and Helen leaned back in her chair, almost annoyed.

"Well, your sister is very lucky," She muttered. "Apart from being handsome, he is rich!"

Marie agreed, "They own a chateau in Vasing, another manor in Paris, and the late Lionel de Chagny constructed the plans to the Opera Garnier. It was supposedly his gift to Christine. My father told me that the opera house was to be named after her, but Celeste was against it so it was named Garnier." Marie said with a shrug. Helen was staring at her with her mouth agaped.

"Oh my, seems that the de Chagny family really loves Christine," she stated. Marie formed her lips into a line, bitterly. "And Raoul? Are he and Christine in love?"

Marie laughed at the absurdity. "The last time they saw each other was seven years ago! He had returned to Paris to spend Christmas with Celeste."

"That says nothing," Helen replied. "Distance doesn't stop love."

"Oh please!" Marie cried while rolling her eyes. Helen glared at her cousin for dismissing her ideas of romance so easily.

"Why not?" Helen pressed. "Love is something that comes from the heart."

"Sure," Marie mockingly agreed. "But it enters through the eyes, it's created with words, with looks, and…" Marie leaned closely to Helen's ear. "With _kisses_." she whispered causing Helen to giggle at the thought. Helen put the fan over her face to cover her blushing cheeks. "And knowing how prude my sister is, I'm sure nothing has happened between them. Not even the exchanging of a rose."

"Well, even so. Raoul is an enchanting man and Christine is a very lucky lady." Helen stated causing Marie to turn her eyes to where Raoul was standing with other men. He looked back and caught her stare before looking away causing Marie to smirk with cockiness. _A lucky lady, indeed._

Raoul had excused himself from the conversation with the older men and gestured for Philippe to follow him into another room. They spoke about how he and Marie were introduced before and how it was that Marie remembered him.

"Her family is from Paris," Raoul said as he entered the room with Philippe moving behind him. "Vasing is not too far from Paris, perhaps a twenty minute ride. My father grew up with theirs; they were practically brothers." Raoul gestured for a passing maid to bring them some brandy and the older woman scurried off to the kitchen. Philippe made himself comfortable and sat down on the loveseat in the parlor as Raoul walked and sat at the armchair. "The last time I saw Marie and her sister, they were skinny and unattractive and now… Well, look at how Marie blossomed."

"If I could, I would steal her away." Philippe joked. The maid returned with the brandy and handed it to both men. "Alas, my finances are so pitiful that I do not marry a rich woman soon, I shall put a bullet in my head." he said in a teasing tone causing Raoul to chuckle before they clinked their glasses together in cheers.

* * *

 _Present_ _\- 1868_

"Are you mad!?"

Raoul pulled back at the sound of his mother's tone. "What is it?" he asked. He watched as his mother sat down at the lounge chair, fanning herself from the frustration.

"You cannot marry her, Raoul." Celeste demanded. Raoul frowned and when to sit across from her.

"Why not? She's not engaged."

"But you are!" Celeste argued, her nose flaring with anger.

"With who?"

"With Christine, obviously!" she barked. Raoul widened his eyes and suddenly remembered. Christine? It was so long ago but he remembered something about his mother talking to him about their wedding when they grew older, but in all honesty, he never gave it much thought. He didn't even recall it well.

"Maman, please, isn't time that we finish with these childish tactics?."

" _Childish_?! She is a _woman_ , Raoul and you best remember your manners!" Celeste snapped. "This was a legitimate engagement and Christine has been awaiting your return so that you two may be married!" Raoul rubbed his eyes in annoyance before looking away from his mother. What was he to say? "I cannot believe that you could go off with another woman knowing perfectly well–"

"I did _not_ know!" Raoul snapped, his eyes glaring at Celeste.

The Comtesse scoffed in disbelief. "When you were a boy, I had told you that one day, you and Christine would be married!"  
"When one's a child, they are told many things," Raoul argued. "To believe in St. Nicholas, in dragons, in serpents with two heads." He stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself down. The last thing that he wanted was to yell at his mother. They had been separate for too long and their reunion was not about to be ruined. "Why didn't you remind me of it, maman? Why didn't you remind me of this engagement?"

"I didn't think there was any need," Celeste confessed. "I talked about her so much in my letters! Seven years ago, you both got along so well, I believed that it was you getting to know your future wife."  
"Evidently, that's not the way it was." Raoul sneered. "And _if_ I did speak to her, it was out of courtesy; she was daughter of my Uncle Gustave who I care for dearly." Celeste felt her nostrils fuming with anger and she was giving her own son a very disappointing look. "More than anything, it is _your_ fault! You should not have settled an engagement in my name."

"Many marriages are created this way, Raoul!"  
"Well, not mine! I am in love with another woman!" Raoul shouted causing his mother to jump at his tone. Raoul closed his eyes and gripped the sides of the chair, attempting to control his anger. "Do people know?"

"Of course people know!" Celeste said, exasperated. "Practically all of Paris knows! Our families, our friends…. News spreads like wildfire, dear son." Celeste looked at her son with pleading eyes. "You can't do this, Raoul. Besides, Christine will be devastated! She already sees herself as your wife and she loves you! I swear it, she is an educated lady; she speaks three other languages, she sings, she can cook, she plays piano! She's modest and has the kindest heart; always helping those in need."

Raoul let out a frustrated growl and stalked out of the room in anger, refusing to listen to anymore of this ridiculous conversation.

 **.**

"Ah, Gustave Daae!" Nadir greeted as he walked into his office, shaking his the Baron's hand. "You shouldn't have bothered yourself coming all this way."

"Hardly a long ride," Gustave chuckled. "It's been a few weeks since I have stopped by, old friend." Nadir gestured for Gustave to sit down before he walked on the other side of the desk and took a seat for himself. After Celeste had fired him all those years ago, Gustave had been kind enough to offer Nadir a position within his family as the Daae's lawyer. Nadir and Gustave had been good friends with Lionel and they believed he would have wanted it that way. "I hope I did not come at a bad time."

"Not at all," Nadir assured. "How are you, Gustave?"

"Well, quite well. Christine has been very good in taking care of her papa," Gustave said with a pride of his daughter.

"Has she auditioned at the opera house?"

"No," Gustave sighed and rubbed his neck. "Alas, she believes that she has to be a wife to Raoul before anything. And I assume you heard that he is back in Paris?"

Nadir nodded his head. "Yes, I heard. How is Christine handling that?"

Gustave felt a smile twitch at his lips as he has seen his daughter happier than she has ever been in his entire life. She had been giddy and planning what she would say to her love. His daughter was truly an angel. "Very well, of course with the Comte being back in Paris, the wedding will not be too far away. That is why I have come to you,"

"How can I help?"

"I need to take out some money from my savings to give to the Comte," Gustave said. "The dowry will not be as much as I hoped I could have now, but it will have to do."

"I will set up the papers for you to give to the bank." Nadir agreed. He saw the hesitation in Gustave's eyes and he knew letting go of Christine was the hardest thing for him. While the man did love both his daughters equally, Christine was very special to him. She always took care of him and made him happy when he was upset. She was the very reason why Gustave played the violin once more. Nadir had never seen a man love his daughter as much as Gustave loved Christine. "Christine will be a fine wife to Raoul, Gustave. She has become a marvelous woman, you should be very proud."

"I am, Nadir." Gustave admitted. "I just… I always believed that my Christine would perform on stage in front of millions and have the world bow at her feet."

"It's never too late for that."

"I hardly believe a Comte would allow his wife to be a prima donna," Gustave commented, leaving Nadir to set his lips in a grim line.

"And what of Marie?" Nadir asked.

Gustave's expression perked up at the thought of his other daughter. "She is finally returning! In a couple of days. Her aunt Yvonne wanted her to stay a couple more weeks but I couldn't accept. I miss my daughter very much."

Nadir chuckled. "I can see but I most certainly agree. It appeared Marie has been away for too long."

"Christine believes that Marie was upset that she could not find someone to marry back in Italy," Gustave said but in a sense, he was relieved. He wanted his daughters with him and while he knew they wouldn't be around forever, he wanted to enjoy the moment he still had with them.

"Worry not, there are many fine gentlemen here in Paris with good families who would be happy to take Marie as their wife," Nadir said to which Gustave nodded his head in agreement.

 **.**

"So Marie is coming back without a husband," Meg said with disappointment. Christine giggled at her friend's tone before she poured some tea into a cup and handed it to Meg. "Is she returning for good?"

"Yes, of course." Christine seated herself at a small table in the parlor across from Meg. She poured herself some tea before grabbing one of the cookies on the tray and taking a small bite. "This is her home, after all."

"Ooooh," Meg moaned and rolled her eyes. "Knowing how frivolous your sister is, she will take all the good men in Paris and leave none for us!"

"Oh, Meg." Christine scolded. "You talk of my sister as if she is some sort of cheeky lady."

Meg shrugged before taking a sip of her tea. "Perhaps, I _did_ exaggerate but even you must know that she is very overweening simply because she lives in Italy," Christine stared at her friend as she spoke. "Don't you remember when she last visited? All she spoke was about the clothes, the parties, the coaches; she looked at the rest of us as if we were rats from a sewer."

"Well, Marie is simply that way." Christine defended but her tone never displayed any hint that she was offended. "But I know that she is good, yet I am slightly saddened. I truly thought she would find a husband fit for her in Italy."

The door to the parlor opened and in walked in Madame Giry, a stern look on her face. Christine stood up and rushed over to greet the woman that she considered the closest thing to a mother.

"Madame Giry," Christine grabbed the older lady's hands and gave them two small kisses out of respect. Madame Giry smiled gently and Christine gestured for her to join her and Meg. The older lady did so, following Christine who sat down and poured Madame Giry some tea. "How are things going in the opera house?"

"Well," she said. "Things are pleasant for the time being."

"'For the time being'?" Christine caught and looked at Meg with a questioning expression. Meg gasped and remembered of the situations that they have discovered since moving to the opera house.

"The _Opera Ghost_!"

Christine blinked. "The what?"

"Nothing," Madame Giry threw a glare at her daughter. "Meg speaks nonsense."

"But maman, Christine has to know! It is her opera house, after all!" Meg argued. Christine cleared her throat.

"Well, I don't own it. It was simply my gift from my godfather… Celeste never gave me the ownership papers so…" Christine said, a bit disappointed. "But what is this ghost you speak of?"

"The girls simply love to make up stories," Madame Giry said, brushing the air with hand.

"But Little Jammes saw him!" Meg said, trying to explain. She turned over to Christine who was looking at her curiously. "There's this masked fiend! He haunts the opera house and threatens the managers! Oh dear God, Christine, we've all heard him!"

"Heard?" Christine questioned. "What have you heard?"

"People say that he's ugly and beneath that mask is the face of the devil himself!"

"What does he do? Does he hurt–has he hurt either of you two?" Christine asked genuinely concerned for her two dear friends. Meg simply shook her head.

"No, but he's mad! He enjoys scaring us ballerinas and he leaves notes and he's killed–"

"That's enough, Marguerite!" Madame Giry slammed her hand against the table causing the teacups to give out an ugly clatter. Both Christine and Meg jumped at the sudden snap from Madame Giry. "I apologize, dear Christine, but we will be going now!" She said shooting a glare at her daughter before rising to her feet and walking out of the room with Meg at her heels.

 _What just happened?_

 **.**

 **.**

A few days passed and Christine had been at the piano, attempting to learn a new piece. Her mind, however, was on other things. She simply could not let go what Meg had told her concerning the opera house. A ghost? Surely that was fictional! But Meg was never one to lie about such things and Madame Giry seemed to be trying to silence her daughter from gossiping of that situation.

What kind of ghost just decided to haunt an opera house? But he wrote letters and no dead thing could do tasks of the living…. Could they? A masked fiend who enjoyed frightening the ballerinas and who enjoyed giving out demands especially to the managers. Something was not right and Christine couldn't help but to feel that it was a bad thing. She decided to go and investigate the opera house later that day when–

"SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!"

Christine snapped her head to the doorway where little Julie was running and screaming. The little maid stopped at the threshold and attempted to catch her breath. Christine looked at the girl with a cocked eyebrow and waited for Julie to regain her ability to speak.

"She's here, mademoiselle!"

"Who is, Julie?" Christine asked calmly.

"Mademoiselle Marie!" Julie let out, excitedly. Christine gasped and stood to her feet, causing the piano stool to go flying backwards and landing on the ground with a loud 'thud'. But she paid no heed and rushed over to the maid.

"Where?"

"I saw her down Rue Scribe!"

"Fetch my father at once!" Christine said, letting out a squeal. "I will go meet with Marie!"

The little maid did as she was told and rushed off to find the man of the household. Christine practically ran down the stairs and rushed to the front door, prying it open as if it were such a grand barrier between her and her sister. She picked up her skirts and moved quickly down the street and her sight fell upon her lovely young sister.

Marie was walking to her home, wearing a grand emerald green dress and a large hat of the same color. She walked like princess and even had her head lifted slightly from the sense of pride that she had. She was certainly dressing better than an Parisian that she had come across! Marie knew that she was the lovely light in the city and she had no shame in feeling higher than everybody else.

"Oh, Marie!" Christine cried and went towards her sister before pulling her into an embrace. Marie slightly hugged back before pulling away from Christine. "It's so great to see you again!"

"Indeed," Marie said and gave her a smile before walking past her and moving towards their manor. Christine trailed behind happily and attempted to make conversation with Marie. "I had a couch bring in all my trunks of clothing so be sure to have the little maid take them up to my room. I preferred to walk and needed to feel the air and aroma of Paris once again."

Once they made it inside, Marie took off her hat and handed it to Julie who took it while welcoming her back. Christine told her to sit at the loveseat while she poured her some tea that was upon the table. The eldest daughter handed Marie her cup before sitting in the armchair and taking her cup with her. Christine called Julie and asked her if she could be kind enough to take Marie's luggage to her room. The little maid nodded her head and scurried off.

"Marie!"

Marie turned to see her father walk into the room. She stood quickly and flung herself into her father's arms, him being the one she missed the most. Gustave placed a tender kiss on her temple and pulled away but his smile never faltering.

"Look at the beautiful woman you have become!" Gustave said causing Marie to giggle. "You certainly are a Daae! The good looks came from our genes, you know." He said playfully winking at her and Marie laughed. She went into his embrace once more before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You haven't aged a bit, Papa." Marie said as both she and her father sat down. Christine stood and poured her father some tea before handing him his cup, which he gratefully took. "You look as handsome as ever."

"You flatter me, my dear." Gustave chuckled.

"Not at all," Marie grinned. "Ah before I forget, my aunt Yvonne did send little gifts for you two."

"How kind," Gustave commented.

"And how is your cousin Helen?" Christine asked as she took a sip from her cup.

"Quite well, perhaps she will come visit Paris soon." Marie said happily causing Christine to grin.

"Oh how wonderful!" Christine turned to her father. "Perhaps she will be here for my wedding, papa!"

"Indeed!" Gustave nodded before turning to Marie to inform her of the news. "Raoul has returned from Italy as well!"

Marie's face turned grim slightly as they mentioned Raoul's name but she attempted to hide it by placing a happy facade. She straightened herself a bit and cleared her throat. "I saw Raoul in Italy."

Christine's eyes lit with joy. "Where?"

"It was some gathering that my aunt was invited to and she took Helen as well as me."

"And?" Christine pressed further, her excitement never faltering. "What did he say when he saw you?"

Marie shrugged casually before she spoke, "He greeted me, simply. But he was very much a gentleman."

Before they could speak any further about it, Gustave piped up. "My dear, you must be tired. Why don't you go up to your room and unpack so that you may be settled in by dinner." he suggested. "Why don't you help your sister out, Christine?"

"Glady." Christine said as she stood to her feet. Both of the Daae ladies walked up the stair and into Marie's old bedroom.

The four postered bedroom was exactly as she left it. It smelled of dust and the pale pink walls made Marie shiver with annoyance. This room looked like for a child, not a lady. Her eyes averted to the large bed that had a china doll sitting against the pillows. It's pale complexion and blonde hair made Marie feel weird and as if her family believed that she would be stuck as a baby forever.

She went over to where her trunk was and opened it. Christine moved around her and opened Marie's wardrobe, handing her sister some coat hangers so that she could begin hanging her dresses.

"Do you love him?" Marie asked out of the blue. Christine looked up at her sister and felt her cheeks redden at the thought of her fiance.

"You can't even imagine it, Marie." Christine sighed delightfully. "How could I not love him? He's my future husband."

"But you two haven't seen each other," Marie protested. "You musn't forget–out of sight, out of mind."

Christine felt her smile slowly fade as she slowly thought herself foolish for saying such things. "Well, perhaps you're right but… what I feel for his so marvelous that if perchance Raoul didn't feel the same for me then he would have broken the engagement long ago," Christine said, the smile returning to her lovely face.

"Certainly," Marie agreed with a smile as she began putting some dresses in the wardrobe.

"Oh Marie, I'm so excited." Christine gushed, clasping her hands together as she imagined her knight in shining armor. "I just think of when I see him again and my heart beats so fast!"

"My my," Marie said, her eyebrows raising with surprise. "I never imagined such _enthusiasm_ out of you." she said mockingly, hinting the vixen in Christine.

Christine giggled at the thought before sitting on Marie's bed. "No, don't think wrong," she said, the smile still on her face. "It's a feeling that is normal and pure for my beloved; the future father of my children."

Marie stalked over to her with a mischievous grin on her face. "Naive and prude, Christine. You don't fool me," Marie said mockingly. "I know you long to feel his hot kisses, the warmth of his body underneath the sheets."

Christine stood up abruptly, her face displaying the shock by the impurity that came out of her sister's lips. "What is the matter with you? Are those the kinds of things you learn from your school in Italy?"

"No," Marie shook her head. "I was taught that outside of school. In the parties, gatherings, and conversations with my lovely friends."

"But they are obscene thoughts... embarrassing thoughts!" Christine said her face in a frown and her arms crossed across her chest.

"But very real." Marie added. Christine scoffed and bid her sister goodnight before moving towards the door. "Christine," Marie called causing her sister to stop in her tracks and turn to look at her. "We are like men. We are allowed to feel these things. I tend to express my feelings but you… you hide from them. Why?"

Christine stared at Marie for a lingering moment before muttering another "goodnight" and walking out of the room.

* * *

 _2 weeks prior…_

Marie was sitting out in the garden of her Aunt Yvonne's home. Feeling the warm sun bathe her skin, slightly saddened by the thought of heading to back to Paris. Her days with her Yvonne and Helen had come to an end and Gustave had requested for his daughter to return home to him and Christine. While she did miss her Papa very much, she was also going to miss Italy and all of the wonderful times she had. It wasn't really fair was is?

Marie sat up suddenly when she saw the handsome de Chagny approaching her in the garden. She gave him a seductive smile and to her delight, he returned it.

"Comte de Chagny, what a surprise." Marie greeted. Raoul bowed and kissed her hand kindly.

"I have taken the liberty of bringing you some chocolates," Raoul said as he handed her a box decorated with a lovely silk ribbon. Marie reached out and politely received it.

"How generous," Marie replied. "Please, do sit down." Raoul sat across from Marie, simply admiring the view before him. And to think… she was once a young girl who he never bothered to even look at. "Are you here to visit my Aunt Yvonne?"

"Yes, actually. I came to ask for her permission to visit you." Raoul confessed, exposing his pearly white teeth with a smile.

"Me?" Marie asked, innocently.

"Does that bother you?"

"Not at all. It's simply surprising."

"Why?" Raoul asked. "You are certainly the loveliest lady I've ever seen. And since our first meeting, I cannot stop thinking about you. I think of your beautiful eyes all day and night."

Marie gave a chuckle at his words as she took a bite of one of the chocolates. "You flatter me way too much, monsieur. I'm sure you have seen much more beautiful women in Paris and here in Italy."

"But none that compare to you," Raoul stated. Marie looked up at him in genuine surprise. He seemed very much interested in her and while Marie enjoyed being flirted with by a man, she knew when they simply enjoyed to tease a woman. This, however, was not teasing. His face expressed his emotions and she was very much becoming aware that they were strong. Marie did not know whether to be frightened or entranced.

"You mustn't look at me in such a way, monsieur." Marie claimed as she felt her cheeks redden. Raoul chuckled almost nervously and he rubbed his neck. "Will you be attending Signor Noel's party this week?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately." Raoul admitted. "I am returning to Paris."  
Marie gasped. "Y-you are?"

Raoul nodded his head before he spoke, "Yes, I am to leave this week and it is why I have come to tell you goodbye, but I assure you this will not be our last meeting."

"I should hope not, Monsieur de Chagny." Marie said in an awfully bold tone. "I am returning to Paris as well, however, in a week."

"Indeed?" Raoul said, his eyebrows raising. "That is fortunate in my part,"

"I will miss it here though." Marie sighed sadly. "Paris is nothing compared to Italy… The music here is wonderful, the gatherings, the festivals, my friends! Oh, I will miss it so much."

"I suppose you have friends back in Paris?" Raoul asked but almost seemed like he was stating it. Marie smiled gently and shook her head.

"They are more friends of my sister. But they are so terribly dull." Marie rolled her eyes at the thought of Meg who was, in a sense, the same as Christine. "You can't really speak of anything with them."

"What what do you enjoy to talk about, mademoiselle?"

"You ask many questions, dear Comte." Marie said with a smirk. "I propose that we turn this conversation to discovering who you are."

"And what would you like to know?" Raoul asked as he leaned in closer to her. Marie tapped her finger on her chin to show that she was pondering. A simple gesture, but Raoul thought it was so lovely.

"Well for example, what do you talk about when you are with your friends?"

"Well, since I laid eyes on her, the only thing I ever speak or think about is a certain lady who has bewitched me. She has taken over my thoughts, my heart, and my very soul." Raoul said causing Marie to feel her cheeks slightly reddening.

"Is that so?" Marie looked at Raoul with a playful and mischievous expression. "And who is she?"

Raoul cocked an eyebrow at her question. "Need you really ask, mademoiselle?"

"Monsieur, you are certainly bold." Marie said as she fanned herself to keep her blushing face cool. Raoul leaned back, slightly regretting admitting his feelings so quickly and so informally.

"I apologize, I realize it was wrong for me to say such things."

"No, no. It wasn't wrong," Marie scooted closer to his chair. "I am simply not accustomed to being spoken to in such a way."

"In any case, my apology still stands. I should not have lingered knowing your aunt was not home." Raoul said, cursing at himself for being such a fool. Of course she'd be uncomfortable, any lady would! He was speaking to her as if she was a wanton creature and Marie looked like a woman who was pure and very lovely.

"I don't think I may ever be angry with you, Monsieur." Marie said and Raoul felt slightly relieved. He stood to his feet and took her hand before giving it a long and tender kiss.

"This is goodbye for now, but I do hope you and I will reunite in Paris." Raoul said, his voice full of concern, and it pleaded for her reassurance.

"We most certainly will, Monsieur." Marie agreed. Raoul grinned and backed off slowly, not wanting to stop looking at his beauty. By God, he never believed that he would have fallen so hard for her and yet here he was! It was a pity that they would be separated for a while but not long. He would certainly never let her get away.

He was going to make her his wife! He had to!

* * *

 _Present - 1868_

Celeste sat in the living room of her chateau, awaiting for Gustave to join her. She felt utterly nervous for what she was about to tell the man. How could things have possible come to this? Christine could have been the most wonderful wife to Raoul! But that stubborn son of hers does not wish to be convinced. She thought of the conversation they had the day prior after arriving from a long walk together.

" _I believe it best to settle things with this whole engagement situation, maman." Raoul spoke as they both sat down. Celeste flinched at the thought of him breaking the engagement._

" _But Raoul, you haven't even tried to be with her," she attempted to argue. "I am certain that you'll like her. More than you like Marie!"_

" _Christine can be the most beautiful woman in the world but I still prefer someone else." Raoul said. Celeste felt her heart stop at his words… the exact words that Lionel had told all those years ago when she insisted on Raoul's engagement to Christine. Was this Lionel's doing? Was he punishing her for going against him? "Since you create this engagement, I suggest you find a way to put an end to this."_

" _But my dear son, don't you think how sadden she will feel about all this?"_

" _Of course I think about it," Raoul sighed and rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on. "You do not know how sorry I am because she is innocent in all of this but so am I. Please maman, I have seen so many men forcibly marry women that they did not love. Their lives turned to hell and misery. All I'm asking for is to be able to marry the woman I love and be able to cherish her as she may cherish me. The woman_ _ **I**_ _chose to be the mother of my children."_

 _Celeste looked away and closed her eyes. "And Marie? Does she feel what you feel for her?"_

" _I haven't confessed everything to her out of modesty, but I can assure you, maman, she has given me every reason to believe that she loves me."_

"Celeste?"

The Comtesse de Chagny snapped out of her trance and stared at the man standing before her. The curly haired man bore a kind smile and held out hand so that he may kiss her in greeting. Celeste smiled warmly and asked if Gustave would like to sit down, to which he accepted and took the seat across from her.

"I apologize that I made you come to my home in such a late notice," Celeste said.

"No, not at all." Gustave pardoned, his smile never faltering. "Tell me, how is Raoul? I heard that he finally arrived home."

"He's very well, thank goodness." Celeste sighed. "He's out in Vasing checking that everything is in order back at the fields, then will return and see how are things in the opera house."

"Splendid," Gustave said as he leaned back in his chair. "Christine is very nervous to meet him, my dear girl."

"Yes, I imagine." Celeste said in a serious tone. Oh, curse her son for making her do such things! If only he hadn't met Marie back in Italy!

Gustave did not miss her somber expression and his face went from a smile to a frown. "Is there something the matter?"

"Oh, Gustave… I don't even know how to tell you this." Celeste looked down at her hands and paused for a moment, attempting to ease herself from the pity she was feeling. "It seems that Raoul does not wish to marry Christine."

Gustave jumped up in his seat, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "Dear God…" he mumbled, his astonished expression never faltering. He swallowed a few times, attempting to speak but the words couldn't come out. Raoul wants to break the engagement with Christine?! "But… but _why_?"

"I don't know! I am just as mortified as you, Gustave." Celeste pointed out with a grand sigh. "It's all my fault, I was the one who arranged this whole thing. It seems that it didn't remember about it and now he won't go through with it." Gustave ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and disbelief. He closed his eyes, wishing this was all a dream. "I still haven't told you the worst part,"

Gustave let out a mocking chuckle and met his eyes with Celeste. "What could possibly be worse than this?!"

Celeste bit her lip, wondering if it was best to wait to tell him. Maybe this was enough for one day, but then again as the father of both those girls, he did deserve to know. "In Italy he met another woman and it seems that he has fallen in love,"

"Love," Gustave spit out as if it was an insult. His face had now become a frown for his shock has turned to anger. "And who is this _woman_?"

"Brace yourself, dear Gustave." Celeste warned. "It's Marie."

Gustave jumped to his feet, the chair flying back and roughly landing on the floor. His expression was of one who looked like he had seen a ghost. His face grew white and his eyes widened, almost bulging out of his skull.

"Christine…" he whispered her name as his heart began to ache from sadness. "Dear God, how am I going to tell Christine?" He began to pace back and forth like a madman. Celeste stood to her feet and walked in front of Gustave.

"I could tell her–"

"No, no." Gustave cut her off, waving his hand absentmindedly. "Is there anything… any way he could change his mind?"

"No, trust me I have tried! He's too stubborn and refuses." Celeste said, watching the father think to himself. What could she possibly say to make him feel better? "If… if it upsets Christine very much assure her not to worry. I could find her another husband. With the kind of woman that she is, it shouldn't be difficult." Gustave looked at Celeste with such emptiness that she didn't know whether it was good or bad.

It was a long moment of silence in which Gustave stared into a deep abyss, attempting to control his thoughts. At last he spoke, "Don't tell Christine that it's Marie who Raoul loves."

Celeste closed her eyes in pity. "I'm sorry Gustave but he plans to ask for her hand in marriage."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rehearsals were going in quite well. Christine observed the way the production was running through smoothly. Well all except the main star… she wasn't the best singer out there. In truth, her singer was very forced. No doubt she had talent! But it was simply nothing very… oh, perhaps she shouldn't say anything too cruel. The Angel of Music would never visit her if she was misbehaving and being rude to other people's voices.

She began to wander the opera house, listening to the music that came from the orchestra. It was absolutely breathtaking. Nothing in the world could compare to the beauty that music gave her. They were performing _The Magic Flute_ and Christine closed her eyes as she envisioned herself being on stage and performing as the Queen of the Night. It was a role that she always dreamed of having and perhaps.. Maybe one day Raoul would allow her to perform on stage, just once. She would beg if she had to but just once in her life, she would do anything to be on stage.

" _Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,_ " Christine sang as she went lower into the opera house where the tiny chapel was. It was quiet but she could still hear the echoes of the music above her. Christine loved to go there and sing, pretending that she was the one performing the role. " _Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her!"_

The aria went on and Christine closed her eyes. She opened her mouth and began vocalizing as the Queen did and continued. " _Meine Tochter nimmermehr,_ " She vocalized once more and felt the waves of the music course through her body. " _So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr._ "

Suddenly, she stopped. Christine turned around as she swore she felt someone watching her. It was as if eyes were burning into her body and her she looked around the small chapel, wondering if there was somebody else in the room.

"Hello?" she called out but no answer came. But then again, what person would answer if they were trying to hide? "Oh silly Christine, you are going mad." she scolded herself before deciding that it's best to leave. She walked to the doors but stopped her herself before doing the sign of the cross, then exiting.

Thankfully the walk home was quiet and Christine kept to herself. She enjoyed very much going to the opera house and listening to the performers. Her godmother Celeste told her that she was allowed to move whenever she pleased, even warned the managers that Christine was always welcomed (and Gustave, of course). Christine slightly took advantage of that and went very often, but she thought nothing wrong seeing as she never disturbed rehearsal. All she did was watch and listen.

As she entered through her front door, she was greeted by the sight of her father sitting in the chaise lounge, his head in his hands and his posture expressing angst. Christine frowned and walked over to him and kneeled before him. "Papa? Are you all right?"

Gustave somberly looked up at his daughter and his heart was breaking. Her lovely sea blue eyes were showing concern and worry. How could any man deny the hand of his daughter? She was so beautiful and so caring; she put others before herself and she had the heart of gold "I went to see the Comtesse Celeste today," he said.

Christine's face broke into a grin. "Oh papa, why didn't you tell me! I would have gone with you to see her. Tell me, what of Raoul?"

"He's… well." Christine frowned once more at her father's reply. He seemed down and not at all like himself.

"Are you ill?" Christine asked, touching his forehead to feel his temperature. Gustave couldn't take it! How could any father! He was about to give his daughter news that would cause her to crumble.

"The weather is becoming chill," he explained before standing up. "I shall go get a drink and tell you everything later." he rushed to the kitchen, leaving Christine standing there pondering what had just happened. It was entirely odd of her father to act in such a way. Christine only hoped that it wasn't his depression coming back; she helped him conquer it once but she was afraid what would happen the second time.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Christine looked up and saw her sister coming from the front doors dressed like royalty. She certainly knew how to make herself look better than everyone. Marie sat down on the chaise as Christine sat next to her as well.

"Where is papa?" Marie asked.

"He went into the kitchen," Christine answered as she looked at the doors that her father went through. "He came from visiting my godmother."

Marie turned to her sister, excited at the thought. "And? Any news of Raoul?" she pressed. Christine looked at her feet, her face flushing.

"He is well." She commented. Christine looked at her sister who had a gleam in her eyes before letting out a soft sigh. "Marie, I wanted to apologize."

"Whatever for?"

"For the other night. My attitude was unkind and it simply wasn't fair to you." Christine looked down at her hands as if she was ashamed. "The thing is… I am not accustomed to speaking about _certain_ topics. You lived a completely different life than I did. Being with here with papa, with Meg, and going to school with the nuns, well… I almost felt that it was repugnant to speak about such things, let alone think them."

Marie gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine. We're all different." she agreed. Christine thanked her sister for understanding.

* * *

Night had fallen and Christine was uncovering her sheet to get ready for bed. A gentle knock at her door stopped her and she walked over to open it, only to find her father still wearing his clothes from earlier and a candle in his hand. Christine opened the door wide to allow him inside and watched as he rest his candle on her nightstand before pacing like a madman.

She wondered what had been on his mind all day. He did not come down for dinner and refused to have it brought up to him. Christine had gone to his room earlier but found him asleep, so she did not disturb him. Something was eating at him and she couldn't understand what was causing him to behave in such a way.

"Will you tell me why you are acting like this, papa?" Christine put a hand on his shoulder. "You are frightening me."

"Christine, I believe you should sit down for this." Gustave finally said. Christine back away slightly and sat at the edge of her bed, her eyes widening at her father's cold and saddened tone. She opened her mouth to speak, but Gustave held a hand up to stop her. "When Celeste and I arranged this whole engagement, it was so many years ago. Raoul was just a lad, nine years old, I believe." Gustave walked around the room, trying to find words to continue. "Your godmother sent him off to school in Italy, as you know, but she never really believe it was necessary to mention it again." He stopped to peek at his daughter from the corner of his eyes and saw her listening closely. "Well, when he arrived and she brought it up and told him it was time to arrange the wedding, Raoul was… surprised, to say the least." Gustave looked at the buquet of roses that Christine had sitting at a table, his heart feeling dread.

"He…" Christine felt a sob rushing in her throat. "He doesn't wish to marry me?"

Gustave finally looked into his daughters eyes and found despair. "He didn't know, Christine. Or rather, he didn't remember of the engagement." Christine turned away, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to hold back a sob. Her eyes shut close as they refused to let the tears come out. "He thought it wouldn't be prudent to continue with the marriage or the whole arrangement."

"So it isn't like he needs more time," Christine croaked. "Raoul doesn't agree with this and he won't marry me."

"What can we do, Christine?" Gustave rushed to her and kneeled before his daughter, taking her tiny hands in his.

"He doesn't wish to marry me. Why?" The question was barely a whisper. Christine looked deep into her father's eyes, her sea blue eyes seemingly darkened. "Why, papa?"

"I don't know," Gustave lied. "I don't know what I can tell you, my darling Christine."

"All these years, you made me believe that Raoul and I were going to be married," Christine looked up to her dresser, the mirror staring back at her reflection. "Made me believe that he was going to be my husband. Why were you so cruel to me, papa?"

"We didn't know, my darling!" Gustave kissed her hands various times as Christine finally let the tears rush down her face.

"What will I do now?" Christine's voice sounded so dead and Gustave felt his own tears blind him. "Everyone will laugh at me… they will snicker when my back is turned."

"No–no!" Gustave shook his head harshly. "None of this is your fault, Christine! Not yours or Raoul's!" He stood up and kissed her head. "You know that everyone adores you!"

"Then they will pity me!" Christine snapped but her voice cracked with a sob. "All my life, you and Celeste led me to believe…" Christine stopped as she closed her eyes and clutched her chest. "Why, papa?" she asked as she crumbled to the floor in grief causing Gustave to fall to the floor with her. He pulled her into his arms, biting back sobs as he heard the cries of his daughter, knowing there was nothing he could do. After all, a broken heart was the one thing a father could never prevent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Days had gone by and Christine had not spoken to anyone. She had not sung, not visited the opera house, nor the convent. She had stayed locked away and refused to eat anything that was brought to her. She simply lied in bed and let the tears overtake her.

Why did God decide to do this to her? It was unfair… so many years she felt the most fortunate amongst woman to be engaged to Raoul. She dreamt of the life that they were going to have together. Much to her dismay, Marie had been right; Christine had thought of the day Raoul and her would truly become man and wife. How his lips would feel on hers, how his arms would hold her tight, and how he would whisper romantic things into her ear. Dear Lord, but now? What was she to do?

How could she possibly confront people? Her friends? What would they say? What would they think of her? She has been rejected and left alone by the man who everyone knew was her love. But no! She pleaded God to help her support all the humiliation, to tell her what to do in this whole situation.

Christine rose and looked in the mirror. Her face was sickening pale and there were dark bags under her eyes. She wasn't the beauty that people described her to be anymore. Perhaps it was better that way… she didn't want to be beautiful. Why should she be? There was no point anymore. Her beloved Raoul didn't want her. But she knew that there was something she had to do… something that perhaps she always wanted to do.

* * *

 _3 years prior…_

The air was hot and the land was too dry for Marie's liking. Persia was not a place that she had ever wished to visit. It was terrible and the people of this place dressed oddly. They weren't at all like those from Italy or France. Aunt Yvonne, however, believed that it was a wonderful new experience to meet new people and enjoy a different culture other than the ones they already know. Yvonne's brother worked in the Shah's palace and he thought that it would have been entertaining to show them around.

The palace was grand and very beautiful. Anyone who had never seen such wonderful specter would certainly need to visit this palace. Marie was very much impressed by the decorations and the colors. She noticed that Yvonne's brother refrained from explaining about the east wing of the palace. She questioned him about it and noticed the way his face turned pure white at even the thought of it.

It was a forbidden wing that Aunt Yvonne's brother explained held the most notorious man in all of Persia–next to the Shah, of course. He was a cruel and ugly man that was said to be the Devil in the flesh. He created torture chambers for the Shah and had been the cause of many executions. He hid himself under a mask the prevented people from even looking at it which many were grateful for, naturally. A spawn of Satan for sure, but the Shah used him for his genius advice and his architectural ideas. That area was where he resided and he had his own harem which was never used as he did not go near the women. It was a chilling knowledge to receive especially for Yvonne and Helen.

But Marie found it fascinating and slipped away when neither of the three others noticed. Even a glimpse of this masked man would satisfy her. She wanted to know what this man looked like and why he was a man who hid away from the rest of the people.

She walked towards the end of the hall where there were two large golden doors. So maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. If he was inside, then surely he would notice her walking in. But it was worth the effort. She opened one of the doors, attempting to be as quiet as possible.

When she walked in, she found a large room; bigger than anything she had never seen! There was a large bed on her right that was too big for only one man. There were some kind of pillows on the ground formed into a circle that had a Persian design. This was beyond beautiful and too grand for any prince in Europe.

"It seems that curiosity wasn't the cause of death for _only_ the cat."

Marie shrieked and turned around to find a very tall man standing before her. He wore what seemed like a large, black robe and pants loose around the legs but tight on the waist. The man wore a black keffiyeh that covered everything save for his eyes. And by god, those eyes! They were a color she had never seen in her entire existence! A pair of yellow glowing eyes were narrowing at her and it caused her to take a step back in fear.

"I thought I'd satisfy your need to look upon the Angel of Death," the man hissed. His voice! Certainly no devil could produce such a beautiful sound! It… it was truly the voice of an angel. It was so soothing, so deep, and yet so frightening. "After all, that was why you stepped in my room." he stepped closer, looming over her in an intimidating way. Marie swallowed a lump on her throat and attempted to find her courage.

"Smug," she let out. "W-why would I be interested in knowing someone such as yourself?" The man stepped back, his eyes were burning through her as they observed.

"Entirely why I am intrigued." the masked man said. "I presume you already know who I am."

"No," Marie lied, attempting to hold her head up high. She swore she saw the man cock an eyebrow underneath his keffiyeh.

"No?" he repeated in disbelief. "Everyone in Persia knows who I am, mademoiselle. A devil to most, a ghost to some, a murderer to all." The words came out of his lips like he did not care of what he caused. Marie felt her heart thud against her chest so hard and fast, she was sure it was going to explode any minute.

"Who are you? How do you know French?" Marie asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "How did you know I speak it?"

"I am no fool. You're clothes may be in the style of an Italian woman but your face exposes the structures of a lady from France." the man once more began to step closer to her and Marie felt that her charm needed to come to good use now. If she showed her fear he could possibly kill her and any man was able to be flatter by her. She knew how to woo a man and it was what she need to do in order to be able to leave this room alive.

"You didn't answer my first question, monsieur." She pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. "I demand you tell me."

" _Demand?_ " In a flash, the masked man went behind Marie and wrapped a rope around her neck and pulled her back into his chest. Marie gasped and felt her heart stop, her breathing was no longer in control. "You are in no position to make demands, mademoiselle." he hissed in her ear.

Marie closed her eyes and attempted to remain the one in control.

"If you would kindly let go of me!" she snapped (or tried to, at least). "Do you try to intimidate every person you come across?" She asked as she pulled the rope away from her neck and turned to face the man standing before her. He was shooting her daggers but she was slowly realizing that this man was no cruel or evil beast. If he was he would have killed her without a thought and yet she was standing in front of –alive.

"Mouthy little creature, aren't you?"

Marie gave out a little "Hmph!" before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. And once she shut the grand door, she let out a long, deep breath as she began cursing herself for being so stupid. In a matter of moments, she could have easily met her death or this man could have decided that sending her to a torture chamber would be a valid punishment for trespassing into his room. She placed a hand to her chest and attempted to slow down her heart as it was beating wildly.

With a sigh, she slowly began to walk out of the east wing, her mind suddenly going from fearing the man to wanting to see him once more. Marie began to realize that she enjoyed the thrill that he sent her on and she was willing to see him again to experience that feeling all over again.

Marie turned and looked at the doors one last time. _I'll meet you again soon._ She promised mentally to him before leaving and wandering off to find her aunt and cousin.

* * *

 _Present..._

"The Comtesse will be down very shortly," a little maid informed Christine. The curled brunette thanked her and turned to observe the home of her godmother. Truly it was magnificent and very beautiful and yet nothing compared to the love she had for the man who owes that home. Property was nothing that she wanted, it was always the last thing on her mind. Christine never really thought about what exactly would become hers when she married Raoul and now she couldn't care less.

"Christine, darling!" Celeste called from the top of the stairs. Christine smiled softly as she walked over and greeted her godmother with a kiss to the cheek.

"How are you, Comtesse?"

"Oh Christine, don't be so formal." Celeste said. "I'm so pleased that you have come to visit me. Please come sit." They walked over to the parlor where they sat beside each other. "How is Marie?"

"Well." Christine said softly before looking down at her hands, attempting to hold back her tears. "I… I came to talk about Raoul's decision to break the engagement."

Celeste looked at Christine with a pitiful gaze. "My dear, I know that for you this must be such a great–"

"Relief," Christine finished. She looked up and stared at Celeste whose face was one of confusion. Clearly, that was not the answer that she was expecting.  
"Relief?"

"Yes," Christine bit her lip, trying to put her words together. "You see, I was entirely devoted to my engagement to Raoul but… now that he changed his mind, I was very grateful." Christine looked down at her hands once more and attempted to sniff back the tears that were threatening to come out. Celeste stared at her goddaughter, not sure if she was entirely convinced. "I realize a long time ago that my true place wasn't in marriage but in the music."

"Are you saying that you're going to devote yourself to the opera house?"

"Yes," Christine nodded. "I have decided to start auditioning and do what I always wanted to do in my life: perform on stage." She noticed the shocked expression on Celeste's face and sighed. "I understand that this is surprising but–"

"It's just that I always believed you to love Raoul," Celeste expressed her doubts.

"And I do!" Christine confirmed. "Except, it's the love that I would have for a cousin or dear friend. If fate would have destined us as man and wife, then I would have accepted my destiny but,..." Christine stopped to look down at her hands with a somber look that she was trying very hard to hide. Celeste observed Christine's features as the doubt lingered in her mind. "But if he takes back his proposal, for me it is a relief."

The Comtesse didn't believe a word but she couldn't blame Christine for attempting to seem so strong. It takes so much courage for a broken hearted girl to put her dignity over her own feelings. "Well, I am pleased that you have taken this so positively. You have no idea how worried your father and I were for your sake."

"I understand," Christine replied with a soft smile. "I just… I had only accepted the proposal because I didn't want to offended anyone with a rejection. But now I can finally move forward and take my place in the opera house like I had always wanted."

"I see. And does your father know of this?"

Christine shook her head. "No. I had believed that it would have been better if you heard about it first."

"Raoul will be happy to hear it, my dear." Celeste assured and Christine felt her heart crush at the sound of his name. "He was so concerned about how you would feel about the whole situation. And I am sure if you would have truly wanted this marriage, he would have gone through with it like the gentleman that he is."

"Well, as you see that is not necessary," Christine whispered, afraid that if her voice went any higher, it would crack from the sobs that were threatening to come out. "Please thank him for me and assure him that I will be all right. Because of him, I will now follow my rightful path…. One that I have wanted for so long."

"Yes, yes of course I'll pass the message on, my dear." Celeste affirmed. "Not just to him, but I will be sure to let people know as well."

Christine nodded her head with a thankful smile, knowing deep inside her heart, she was breaking with every single word that she had spoken. However, she was desperately tried to convince herself that it wasn't a lie and that she was meant for music instead.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

What was it about her sister that made Marie feel annoyance? Maybe it was her pristine nature? Christine always was the favorite of her father, no doubt. Even as a child, she felt envy that Gustave showed more attention to Christine that he did to her. Even Madame Giry and Meg always preferred to be at Christine's side than hers. Gustave always objected this "nonsense" and told Marie that he loved her equally and that he meant the world to her. It was only when she left for Italy that she truly felt her father's love. Whenever she returned for a visit, he would give her all his attention and spoil her with gifts. But what irritated Marie the most was that Christine never seemed to mind–in fact, it was as if didn't even notice the change!

Her sister was always the perfect one and Marie was simply the one who was casted aside. Marie sighed as she walked to the mirror on her dresser. Glancing at her reflection, she couldn't help but smile. The one thing she was certain of... she was the beautiful sister. Sure, Christine had lovely features but Marie had the looks, the hair, the clothing, and the charm. She was the one that men would kill each other for in order to be her husband. Beauty was one thing that Marie knew she bested Christine in.

With one last touch of powder on her nose, the honey blonde haired lady stood and walked out of her bedroom, her confidence seemingly higher. Marie was coming down the stairs from her bedroom when she heard her father speaking with the Comtesse de Chagny. They were practically shouting from the parlor.

"You mean that she is joining the opera house?" Gustave asked with great astonishment. Marie walked into the room and found her father and the Comtesse sitting across from each other on lounge seats. She couldn't help but snicker causing the other two nobles to glance at her.

"Christine is becoming a _prima donna_?" she asked mockingly, a chuckle escaping her lips. Gustave frowned before standing up and gesturing her to come in.

"You haven't greeted the Comtesse, Marie." he reminded. Marie apologized and did as her father suggested before taking a seat next to him, wishing to listen in to their conversation.

"It is good to see you, darling." Celeste said as she looked at Marie. "You have certainly have blossomed into such a beauty." Celeste eyed the youngest Daae with great inquiry. How could it be that her son decided to fall in love with Marie? Her beauty was truly incomparable but she did not believe that Marie was as _qualified_ as Christine.

"You flatter me," Marie said with a smile. "But what is this that you were saying about my sister? She wants to join the opera house?"

"That's what it seems like," Gustave replied with a sigh. Marie stared at her father with disbelief before turning her eyes to Celeste. "B-but what about Raoul?"

"Raoul knows about this already," Celeste lied. Well, despite her strong judgment, she had no right to tell anyone else of Christine's true intentions. Not even her sister… after all, who knows what kind of person Marie has become.

"He's returned?" Marie questioned, her face displaying her nervous attitude.

"Yes, I told him a couple days ago." Another lie.

"But Christine was so enthusiastic about her wedding and–"

"She changed her mind," Celeste stated simply. Marie frowned at this and knew that there was more to the story than what the Comtesse said.

" _When_?" Marie pressed.

"Marie, that's enough." Gustave interrupted. "It's disrespectful to badger Celeste with such nonsensical questions. This situation is none of your concern."

"All right, I apologized." she agreed but still her face held confusion. "I just never expected it."

"Neither did we," Celeste said before a moment of silence passed. "Well, I must be off dear Gustave." the Comtesse stood and as did everyone else in the room. They all walked to the front door together and Celeste turned to Gustave with a last word of advice. "Take this all calmy, everything will get better." And with that, she bid both the Daae's goodbye.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He had seen her once before.

He had heard her as well.

The dark figure watched from above as a curled brunette waited outside the manager's office. He was wondering what she had always been doing, lurking around the property and watching the rehearsals go about. Those pair of golden eyes watched as she entered the office, greeting the two men that allowed her inside. He moved about and above before watching them inside the office, curious to see what it is that that woman is doing here.

The conversation was at first meaningless. Much of exchanging pleasantries and talk of families. He lost interest quickly was began to move away until his hearing caught something very peculiar.

"Mademoiselle… _you_ wish to audition for the upcoming season?"

His eyes adverted to the brunette and waited for her response to come. She seemed nervous and her hands gripped and twisted the fabric of her dress. She seemed unhappy and almost forced. Not a quality for a person who wants to desperately be on stage.

"Yes," she responded. "Singing is a dream for me and I finally realized that the opera house is where I wish to be."

A pathetic excuse. Even those brainless managers could see that as they looked at each other skeptically.

"A-are you sure?"

She hesitated and that was enough for the dark figured to narrow his eyes in anger. "I am." she responded.

"Well…" one of the managers began. "The new season's production will be _Hannibal_ –"

"Yes I know," the girl responded. "I read the score already."

The figure frowned. How the devil did she know about the production?

He followed her as she left the office a few minutes later, ignoring the managers' looks of confusion. He watched as she approached backstage and walked through carefully, trying to get away and find the most secluded place in the theater: the chapel.

Once she arrived there, she took a deep breath of relief. There was something terribly off about this girl's attitude and she was hiding something. Probably some idiotic issue that wealthy woman suffer from…

" _Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!"_ she sang out. The dark figure sucked in a harsh breath. She was calling out an angel? But if her voice was that of an angel! It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He became obsessed with it. He heard her once before and ever since then… that voice was haunting his dreams. _"Angel of Music, hide no longer… secret and strange Angel…"_ She held that last note almost desperately. As if she knew that when she stopped singing, her reality would come back to her.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. To Erik's surprise, she looked at the angelic portrait that he was behind, watching her. Almost like she sensed his presence there with him. She stared for an eternity before shaking her head as if to rid of thoughts in her mind.

"Really, Christine, you have truly gone mad." she spoke to herself before turning and slowly walking away, while looking at her feet. Before he could stop himself, he spoke to the petite girl who suddenly stopped at the threshold. She turned around so quickly that she held her hand to her mouth from crying out as the masked figure stepped out of the shadows. "W-w-who are you?" she squeaked.

The shadow smirked and took a mocking bow. "A _ghost_ , a shadow," he began before rising to his full height. He saw her eyes widened assuming she was connecting him as the Opera Ghost. However, that was not the case. It was the sound of his voice… the most beautiful voice she ever heard on anyone or anything. Surely this couldn't be a human being speaking! "An angel and a teacher."

"An angel…" she let out. He heard her singing! "You were eavesdropping right now…"

"Hardly eavesdropping if I was here first." the shadow stated. Christine shivered with fear but she attempted her hold her head high even if her hands were trembling.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. The shadow stepped forward and Christine withheld everything in her to not take a step back. She swallowed a lump in her throat and once the shadow came into the light, she could see the gleam of a white full face mask before her. Eyes the color of gold were glowing in the dimness of the room.

"You have a magnificent voice… one of the most extraordinary sounds I have ever heard." he confessed as he walked closer to her. "Yet it is untrained."

Christine blinked at his bluntness and looked down at her feet. "I used to sing but I stopped having lessons long ago."

"You wish to be in the new production, yes?" he asked, already knowing the answer to it. Christine looked up at him, curiously and almost fearfully. "I have never taken up any students. Quite frankly, I never wanted to. However, you possess a talent that I would like to see become victorious." he admitted. The way he spoke left little room for argument. He wasn't asking her if she would like the lessons, he was telling her that he would become her teacher. There was no hint of lies that Christine could sense and she nodded her head before she could think. "Excellent. There is a condition: you will not tell others of these lessons. They are for you and you alone."

He began to move back into the shadows and the petite woman felt shocked. That was it? He was simply leaving? She had so many questions for him to answer but it seemed as if he didn't care about anything she had to say. Christine's eyes widened as he moved farther away before her arms thrusted out to grab his. Almost like a flow of electricity shot through them, causing Christine to let go and the masked figure to gasp. Her eyes widened and they both stared at each other, their hearts racing very fast.

"I…. um," Christine stammered, attempting to find her words to speak. All questions she had for him disappeared and she could only think of one. "What is your n-name?" she inquired.

"You may call me Maestro," the figured said, his voice deepening. "You're name, speak it." He demanded.

"Christine," she said. "Christine Daae."

The masked figure began retreating but not before telling her, "Well, Christine Daae.. I shall see you here a week from now and this very hour." And with that, he disappeared into the darkness, watching as she stood in the room, baffled at what had happened. This Christine quickly retreated from the room in a hurry, clearly afraid for her life. They always did fear, didn't they?

But there was something much more important lingering in his head. Something she had spoken struck him like deja vu.

 _Daae…_ it was such a familiar name…

* * *

 _3 years prior…_

She had succeeded in entrancing the Angel of Death.

Marie knew it would have been difficult but it was well worth the time as now, she would visit him in his room. She'd sneak off every night to be with this man even though she did not even know his name yet. But he seemed fascinating nonetheless.

One night, she had been wearing the clothes that Persian women wear and sat upon the pillows that were circled on the ground. The Angel of Death sat next to her and both had drinks in her hand. He was dressed differently; no longer wearing the keffiyeh, but instead a white mask that covered his face except for his lips and chin.

"You are a nobleman's daughter," he stated. It was not a question but a statement causing Marie to look at him with curious eyes.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"You have a fair complexion, your hands are very soft and don't display any signs of hard work." The masked man noted. "A woman of a lower class would be a bit darker skinned from working or being out in the sun. Her hands would show signs of dirt or be rougher from labor."

"You have a keen observation," Marie stated.

"Your name?"

"Marie," She told. "Marie Adrienne Daae."

"Daae?" He asked, frowning. "What a strange name." he commented but in truth, it sounded oddly familiar. Marie simply shrugged.

"And how about you, monsieur?"

"I have many names," he said before taking a sip of his drink. "The Angel of Death, the Devil's Child, the Living Corpse…"

"Those aren't names, monsieur." Marie cocked her head to the side. "Those are titles and nothing more. What do _you_ call yourself?"

The man hesitated and stared at Marie for a couple of seconds. "Erik."

"Erik," she repeated. It sounded like sweet honey coming out of her lips. "But what's your full name?"

"I don't have one." he said a little too harshly. Marie looked at him curiously and the masked man looked away in annoyance. "I didn't have a father who could give me one."

"But you must know who your parents were," she said, trying to push the topic further but Erik would have none of it.

"My past is not interesting," he said before turning to look into her blue eyes. "Perhaps, we shall change the conversation to you." Erik grabbed her hand gently, observing it carefully. "You are not married." He concluded from her lack of ring. Marie nodded her head in agreement but Erik still narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Surely a woman such as yourself would be engaged?"

"No," Marie stated attempting to be bashful. He stared at her, attempting to read her based on her expressions.

"You once mentioned you had a sister," Erik commented.

"Yes, she is two years older." Marie said as she stood up and walked over the window, peering out and watching how the stars gleamed so beautifully in the night sky. Erik stood and walked behind her as his eyes caught the view that she was looking at. "My sister is already engaged to be married,"

Erik grabbed Marie's waist and slowly turned her to face him. "Then that means that after her, it will be your turn to marry." He started into her eyes and Marie knew that look; she had seen it in so many other men but with him it was different. There was something more rare in those eyes… more pure.

"Quite so," Marie softly replied. They were close and the tension of ardor was quite thick. Marie looked at the lips of the man standing before her before looking up at his eyes. They read longing and Marie wasn't sure she was ready to give in yet. "I must be going, I bid you goodnight." And with that she scurried out, leaving the masked man alone in the room.

* * *

 _Present - 1868_

"Christine, my darling girl," Gustave called as he entered her chamber. The lovely brunette was sitting at her desk, writing in a journal that her father had given her for Christmas. A pastel pink one and it was the only place Christine felt like she could explain her mind without being thought of as insane. "Why didn't you let me know that you returned?" he asked but received no reply as she forcefully ignored him. Gustave grabbed a chair and pulled it up to sit next to her. "I heard you're thinking of joining the opera house–"

"Not thinking," Christine corrected. "I _am_ joining the production of _Hannibal._ "

Thrill filled Gustave more than anything. As much as he hated seeing his darling child upset, he knew that that is where she belonged the most; on stage with people bowing at her feet and clapping at her talent. It was terribly selfish for him to be happy about it but he couldn't help it.

"Are you sure you are joining for the right reasons, Christine?" he asked after thinking about the situation carefully. "Celeste said that she could find you a suitable husband–"

"I don't want a husband!" Christine snapped more harshly than she intended. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, crossing her arms over her chest in anger. "Raoul was the only man I wanted, Papa. I loved him for the longest of time and nobody could ever replace him."

Gustave slowly walked over to her and turned her around face him. "My dear, you say that now but you haven't met other gentlemen–"

"Nor do I want to!" Christine snatched herself away from her father's touch. "Father please understand… I am hurt, humiliated, heartbroken. I wish to die than to face any of these terrible things I am feeling now!"

"Christine please!" Gustave cried out, yanking his daughter into his embrace. "Don't say such things!"

"Then help me, Papa." Christine pleaded as she leaned her head into his shoulder. "You could go to the opera house and talk to the managers. You can make them accept me into the production–you're well respected as a musician and they will trust your word." Gustave caressed Christine's curls and closed his eyes in defeat as he knew he could not deny her. He allowed her to pass a moment of silence, her tiny sobs beginning to lessen before her heard her speak almost in a whisper, "Does Marie know about this?"

"She heard Celeste and I talking about it earlier." he confessed as Christine loosened herself from his embrace to look at him. "But we made her believe it was you who broke the engagement."

"Did she believe it?"

"I don't know," Gustave let out a heavy sigh. "But perhaps if you speak to her, she is your sister and she could understand."

"No!" Christine shook her head wildly. "No one must know, Papa. Please promise me you will never tell another soul! Please promise me!"

Gustave stared at his daughter with sad eyes and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, my dear. I promise."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Christine! I am so happy that you are joining the opera house!" Meg said as she welcomed Christine inside the apartment. "I always knew that you were meant to be on stage!"

Both ladies sat at the divan, teas served and hands on their legs. It had been a while since she had seen her dear friend and Christine was more than happy to see someone so positive about her decision.

"Yes," Christine said with a smile. "I think this is how it was meant to be. Papa did always say that I could make the world bow at my feet." she joked with a giggle. Meg let out a laugh and scooted closer to the brunette.

"Oh but tell me! How will you replace La Carlotta?"

"Well I'm not replacing, Meg." She assured. "Rather, I'm auditioning for the part–fair and square, as they say."

"But you own the opera house, Christine!" Meg exclaimed with a pout. "You can ask for that role and you know the managers will give it to you!"

"Well that's not very impartial, is it?" Christine looked down at her tea, swirling the spoon around in the liquid even though the contents were already mixed. "I haven't had a voice lesson in quite a while, even so. I need the practice."

"I suppose so," Meg sighed and took a sip of her tea. The door opened from the front door and all eyes turned to see Madame Giry walk in. She looked at Christine in surprise but went to greet her nonetheless.

"How are you, Madame Giry?" Christine asked politely. The older woman gave a soft smile and took a seat from across the two girls.

"I am well, my dear. I hear that you will be auditioning for the next production." she said with a colder tone and Christine bit her lip as she felt the inquirious stare from a woman she saw as her mother.

"Yes, I… I will be."

" _Why_?" Madame Giry questioned. Meg attempted to interrupt but one hard look from her mother prevented her from doing so. "What is the reason?"

"Music?" Christine revealed although it sounded more as if she was asking if the word was the answer the older woman seeked. "I just… I wanted to be fully devoted to music. I made the mistake in believing that marriage was the path I was to take. I don't want that anymore."

"Anymore?" Madame Giry held onto that word. "So you did want it before? I heard that you never wanted to be married, rather you felt obligated." Christine opened her mouth and then shut it once more. She should have known that Madame Giry knew her better than that. "Marguerite, please give us a moment."

Meg set the tea on the table before leaving the room without argument. If there was anyone who could speak and comfort Christine, it was her mother. As the petite blonde exited the room, Madame Giry moved to sit next to Christine, her eyes staring right through her strong facade and grabbed her hands, gently.

"Tell me what has happened." Madame Giry insisted. Christine's lower lip quivered before her tears exposed her true feelings. In her midst of sobs, she explained everything to her previous caretaker. Madame Giry said nothing but listened and held the young girl in her arms, knowing that nothing she said could possibly comfort a broken hearted girl. Even if Christine was not her legitimate daughter, Madame Giry always saw her as one. She watched as Christine grew up to be a beautiful woman and a kind hearted one, too. She never saw the little brunette cause harm to anyone, even those who were cruel to her. Yet, here she was… in tears, broken and humiliated. How could this have happened?

"Perhaps turning to music could be good for you, my dear." Madame Giry said after a long silence save for Christine's sobs. "Music was what helped your father become better and you were there to help him out of his dark times. You brought music back into his life… now you should let music guide your way back to happiness."

"It's my last resort, Madame Giry." Christine confessed. "If music can't help me, I don't know what I shall do!"

"Live," The grey haired woman instructed. "you won't understand now but soon you will. These are the times where it feel as if the world is crumbling around you," Christine's head rested against Madame Giry's chest, the sound of her heartbeat comforted her. "It's not, dear girl. You're life has not yet begun. You will see… life has so much more planned for you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Christine?" Marie called after knocking on her sister's bedroom door. Her pink nightgown sleeve was covering her hand and she couldn't help but to think that she really needed new clothing. It was a odd thought but she felt that she her wardrobe was too similar to Christine's and the last thing she wanted was too look as prude as her sister. Not waiting for an answer, she slowly peeked inside and found her sister sitting on her bed, reading a book. Night had descended and the rest of the household was asleep.

Christine had her curls loose and all over the place. Her white nightgown covered her entire body and even to Marie, she almost looked like an angel. The brunette Daae finally looked up and stared at Marie was gently closed the door behind her.

"What is it?" Christine asked. Her tone was more of annoyance than curiosity which Marie found strange as her sister was never the type to display an unkind voice.

"Tell me the truth, Christine." Marie demanded as she sat down on the bed. "Why are you going to the opera house? Why are you no longer engaged?"

The book was slammed shut causing Marie to jump. Christine's sea blue eyes narrowed at Marie and she roughly put her book on the nightstand. "I changed my mind." Christine stood up and walked to her shelf, placing the book back where it belong. Why did everyone have to ask questions? All she wanted was to move on with the pain that Raoul's rejection has cost her but no!

"But just yesterday you were swooning over Raoul!" Marie declared. "How could you have possibly–"

"Marie, please!" Christine snapped. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would not ask questions!" The eldest Daae walked over to her bedroom door before opening it. "Now if you would please leave me be. I need to rest."

Leaving no room for argument, Marie stood and left the room with her head held high, even after Christine loudly shut the door behind her. Marie felt so disrespected at the way her own sister spoke to her! How dare she!

"Marie?"

She turned to see her father standing at the end of the hallway with a candle lighting his path. He walked over to her and stared at her with concerning eyes. "What is the matter? Is Christine all right?"

Marie scowled at his worry over Christine. "She's fine."

"What are you doing here so late?" Gustave asked, curiously. It was blatantly obvious who Christine got her spirit of inquiry from.

"I just don't understand , Papa." Marie began as she began to walk to her room with her father alongside her. "Christine's sudden decision doesn't sit well with me. She was so in love with Raoul…" she watched Gustave carefully. His expression was hinting that there was something he was hiding from her. "Or could it be that the Comtesse came over with the news that Raoul doesn't want to marry her,"

"Marie how could you even imagine such a thing!" Gustave exclaimed with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Papa… I just cannot believe it." she said. Despite her apology, Marie felt no sadness for what was happening to her sister. Rather, she was simply curious on everything that was going on. So many lies and everybody was keeping to themselves. She wanted to know the truth of this whole situation.

Gustave eyed Marie, his mind beginning to form different questions. "Tell me, did you see Raoul often in Italy?"

Marie's heart suddenly stopped at her father's words. "Raoul? M-maybe once or twice…"

"And how did he behave?"

"Well." Marie answered. She felt the accusation through the question and she frowned at Gustave. "Why do you ask me such things?"

"Nothing. Meaningless questions, I suppose." Gustave said as they arrived before Marie's bedroom. "Rest. I will see you in the morning."

Marie moved to open the door but suddenly stopped and turned to her father. "There is something you're not telling me, Papa. I am hurt that you would keep secrets from me."

"There are no secrets, Marie." Gustave assured. They stared at each other for a while and Gustave could feel sweat beginning to form as his daughter was looking at him with menacing eyes. A look he had never seen her give to him.

"I don't believe you," Marie revealed before entering her room and slamming the door shut.

* * *

 _3 years prior…._

Erik was walking along the marketplace with his assistant Henri. A kind lad who had had admiration and gratitude to the masked man. He was a street boy who stole food from a local shop in order to feed his mother and sister. Almost being captured, a person came from behind and rescue him from being found from the owners of the store. A masked figure who looked no more than twenty years. Henri was handed a couple of coins by the man before he had disappeared into the night. Unfortunately, within the next days, both Henri's mother and sister died from an illness. With nowhere left to go, he encountered the masked figure once again. A compromise was struck and Henri agreed to be Erik's assistant. However, within time, Henri grew to like the man and considered him a friend… much to Erik's dismay.

They passed by a woman selling clothing and there glancing at the fabrics was the lovely woman who had been visiting him many times. Erik stared at her for a while, almost wishing that if this were any other world, he could pull her into his arms. She looked up at him before looking away as if she hadn't noticed him, however he caught a smile that grew upon her lips and he knew that she was aware.

"Who is that woman?" Henri asked once they moved passed her. Erik turned back to take one more glance at her and found her looking in his direction with a flirtatious smirk. The masked man remained silent and continued on, fight back every urge to go and speak to Marie. They walked into the palace and made their way into Erik's accommodations. "Will you tell me?" the young boy asked.

Erik sighed and turned to look at the fifteen year-old lad and gave a slight nod. "Her name is Marie Daae".

Henri grew shocked and stared agape. "Daae? Does she have family back in France?"

Erik frowned at the boy. "Do you know of them?"

"Everyone in Paris knows of them," Henri stated. "The Daaes are very well known and I heard before we left the city that one of the was engaged. Was that her?"

"It's strange that you are so well informed in these topics," Erik mentioned with slight disappointment. Henri merely shrugged.

"It's _stranger_ that you aren't." The boy's fingers brushed back his ashy blonde locks. "Even the sewer rats knew about the gossips and scandals of the aristocrats." He sat back in a chair and took a deep breath. "You did not answer my question."

"Her sibling is engaged, not her."

"Right," Henri said. "I recall people talking about how odd it was that the Baron Daae was able to get one of his daughters engaged to the wealthiest man in the all of Europe."

Erik knew all too well who Henri was speaking of. "Raoul de Chagny," he said the name bitterly.

"The very same," Henri said. "According to the ladies in the streets, they are to married whenever it is that de Chagny finishes school and returns to Paris."

Erik said nothing and turned, moving to his desk that contained large sketches of his designs. There was much to do and the Shah was a very demanding man… he shouldn't be spending time gossiping… that was childlike. And yet he could not get the conversation out of his head no matter how much he tried.

* * *

 **A/N: Review, plz c:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 _3 years prior…_

"Raoul de Chagny is the man your sister will marry," Erik stated. Marie was lying on his bed and turned to look at him with curious eyes. He was standing at the side of the bed, looming over her. Night was beginning to take over the sky and Erik was almost like a shadow with his keffiyeh covering everything save his eyes.

"Yes." Marie said as she propped her weight on her elbows, one of her eyebrows raising at the emotion that she detected from him.

"You have met him," Another statement and almost an accusation. As if Raoul de Chagny was a man forbidden to be seen. Marie shrugged absentmindedly.

"I've seen him at a party before." she casually replied. Erik narrowed his eyes at her in anger and she couldn't help but smirk. "Are you _jealous_?"

In a matter of a second, Erik was on top of her, his hand at her throat and his body deliciously crushing hers. "Do not forget that _you_ are the one who came looking for _me_ ," Erik hissed so viciously that it caused shivers to go down Marie's spine… however they weren't shivers of fear rather something else. Despite his deadly anger that he was trying to display, his grip was not a tight one. "You are mine now."

Her heart was racing but she was not afraid. This whole act was what thrilled her even more! Imagine having a man that the whole world fears! How exciting! Marie felt darkness come as Erik covered her eyes with his hand and while she tried to protest, he hushed her. She wondered what he was doing and then that she when she felt it.

His lips suddenly came crashing down to hers in sudden desperation. She couldn't help but moan and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. This was what desire truly was. She had never wanted somebody more in her entire life. Truly she now felt what it was like to lust after somebody who played hard to get. The game that she had used to drive men wild was now coming back to consume her. Marie tried to take things further, her hand descending to manhood but it was over before it began.

Erik pushed himself off of her and quickly fixed fixed his keffiyeh before Marie could see. She slowly sat up, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

"No, no." Erik muttered. Something about this wasn't right. It just didn't feel right. "Get out," he growled.

"What?" Marie questioned. "What are you talking about!"

"NOW!" he boomed causing Marie to jump to her feet and run out of the room as fast as her feet could take. Erik stared after her and a pang of remorse came over him. He couldn't help it but something did not feel like it was supposed to be this way… almost a feeling of regret would eat him away if he did.

* * *

 _Present - 1868_

"How has the situation gone with Christine and Marie, maman?" Raoul asked as he sat down next to his mother who was knitting away in the parlor room. After coming home from Italy, he had gone and spent the last few days at Vasing, making sure there are no situations go on in the estate. He had returned home that morning, expecting that his mother had fixed the problems regarding the Daae's. "Is everything fixed?"

"Not precisely, Raoul." Celeste confessed as she put her knitting down beside her. "While I have explained that there will be no marriage between Christine and yourself, I have not been able to announce your hopes of engagement to Marie."

Raoul frowned and leaned back in the seat. "Whyever not?"

"You have to understand, Raoul, this was an enormous blow to Christine." Celeste said. "So much so that she…" she suddenly trailed off, realizing that she was telling her son of Christine's secret.

"What is it, maman?" Raoul asked, seeing the look on Celeste's face.

"Well, she decided to become a prima donna," Celeste let out with a sigh. "She has her audition coming up for the _Hannibal_ production."

Raoul was stunned to say the least. All this time he believed that Christine was a woman who would be able to take rejection a bit better than running of to the world of dancers and singers. "It affected her this much?" he questioned.

"She grew up believing that she was destined to be your wife! When she heard that you had come home from Italy, she thought that the wedding would have been celebrated soon." Celeste commented while touching her forehead. She felt a migraine coming on… "And well of course, I didn't tell her personally. Gustave had to let her know about all of this but then she did come to speak to me,"

"She confronted you about it?" Raoul asked.

"Of course not! Christine is a captivating woman with dignity!" Celeste defended her goddaughter, insulted by Raoul's accusation. Raoul nodded his head in satisfaction. A little maid came in and served them both tea, handing them each a cup before excusing herself out of the room.

"Did you tell her about Marie?"

"No, I didn't," Celeste uttered, pitying the moment that Christine finds out the truth. "There really wasn't an opportunity and I did not want to cause her any more pain." she admitted. She gave Raoul a side eye before deciding to tell him about his beloved. "I saw Marie," she let out and watched as her son's face suddenly lit up at the sound of the name. "She certainly has become quite a beauty… but Christine is much better suited for you, dear. She's noble, stunning, and she is well respected by everyone. Perhaps if you just gave her a chance–"

"Whatever for?" Raoul protested. "I am sure Christine is all those things you say but maman, feelings cannot be controlled. Since the moment I first saw Marie, she has bewitched my mind!" Raoul exclaimed, his memories going to how wonderful his future wife is. "These are not childish tactics. I truly am in love with her."

"But–"

"No more, maman." Raoul argued. "Either I marry Marie or I don't marry at all."

Celeste sighed and fell defeated in trying to convince her son otherwise. "Well, if you are absolutely sure about this–"

"I am."

"All right," Celeste gave her son a bright smile. "Oh before I forget, Christine did ask me to tell you on her behalf that she is grateful you broke the engagement with her as now she will go to her true path and one that she wanted for so long."

"Did Christine really say that?" Raoul frowned at the message. Once his mother nodded her head, Raoul narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Is that really true or did she simply say that to defend her dignity against this whole situation?"

Celeste simply shrugged and took a sip of her drink. Raoul shook his head before saying, "Well, if she truly feels that way then I am glad that I have helped her follow her desires that were meant for her."

Celeste said nothing but her mind knew the truth behind it all. But sometimes the truth is better left unsaid. She set her tea down and smiled gently at her son before standing up making Raoul stand up after her. "How about we take a turn about our home? I'd love to show you new things that I had redecorated." she recommended.

Raoul agreed and held out his arm for him mother to take. They walked around the halls with Celeste explaining everything that she had fixed with Buquet's help as well as other workers. But there was something still lingering in Raoul's head that he couldn't put to rest. "When will you be telling Gustave that I wish to seek Marie's hand in marriage?"

Celeste was taken aback by then question and stammered, "W-well, it can't be so soon. We might have to wait a while...maybe in like two to three months?"

" _Two to three months_?" Raoul whined with a childlike demeanor that reminded Celeste of those long days gone, when he was nothing but a young boy throwing tantrums. "Why so long?"

"Just until all the gossip in the city has worn down about your engagement to Christine," Celeste suggested. Raoul rolled his eyes at her priorities.

"Why must I wait so long? I wish to married to her as soon as possible… I returned home for this very reason."

Celeste playfully touched her heart in offense. "And here I thought that you have returned to be reunited here with me."

"Of course I wish to be here with you, maman," Raoul assured with a chuckle. "But I also have a desire to see Marie. Please maman, even if we just tell her; I want her to know of my true intentions. The official announcement can wait until the three months pass, but at least let me tell Marie."

"All right!" Celeste said, laughing. She had never seen her son this happy in her entire life. How could she possibly say no? "You're making it really hard for me to deny you anything." she teased. Raoul kissed her hands in gratitude before he pulled his mother into a loving embrace.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Christine sat in the chapel while she stared at her feet, clanking her boots together. She patiently waited for this masked figure to show up. Was she insane to have returned?

Indubitably.

But there was more to that then fear. Music was the real reason why she was here and despite his frightening nature, he knew that she was untrained. Any other person could not have spotted the difference between her voice and a professionals. Yet he did. That had to mean something, no?

Christine looked up to find the dark shadow looming over her. She quickly jumped to her feet, the music sheets in her hands almost falling from her grip. "Maestro," she greeted nervously. He said nothing but looked down at the paper in her hand. Christine noticed this and handed it to him, observing as he took the papers from her roughly but did not snatch. She saw that he carried an instrumental case in his hand that was hidden by his large cape but visible through his movements.

"Let's begin," he commanded instantly. "Start with scales." Before Christine could say a word, he began playing what was now clearly a violin. Christine sighed and began do as he commanded.

The lesson lasted for about an hour but it felt like eternity. He was very strict when it came to how she performed and how she sang out each note. She never met a teacher like him; he didn't expect perfection, he _demanded_ it. Yet in that whole hour, Christine never felt more at home. He declared that it would be enough for the day and she look as he gently placed the violin into its case. He snapped it shut and stood to his full height, his gaze averting to hers.

"Did I do well, Maestro?" Christine asked. He stood there staring at her for a while without speaking, it was almost as he didn't hear her. He just was taking in all her physical features. Christine took advantage of the moment and did the same as well. He had to be well over six feet and if she didn't know any better, she would say he was a thin man beneath the large, dark cape. But he looked so strong at the same time and his hands were long and boney but it made it helpful with his violin skills. "Maestro?" Christine called once more, snapping him out of his trance.

"You did well enough," he said, abrasively. Christine felt a pout come from her lips at his choice of words. _Well enough_? What did that even mean?

"Are we meeting again next week?" Christine asked.

"No," that thunderous voice said. "Tomorrow."

"Oh," Christine whispered. "I-is this going to be everyday?"

"Is that a problem?" The masked figure asked as he moved to stand right in front of her. Christine looked down at her feet, noticing that the top of her head didn't even reach his shoulder. His stare was intimidating and she felt herself shrink against it.

"No, it isn't." she murmured softly. The masked figure nodded his head and watched as she turned around and walked out of the chapel without turning back. He moved into the shadows and walked above the opera house, deciding to watch as she left.

However, he frowned when he realized she wasn't leaving. She moved to the ballet dormitories, clearly knowing one of the ballerinas. He watched as she gossiped with the girl for a while and he found this the perfect time to see if she was willing to keep a secret or not.

"Where were you now?" the blonde ballerina asked Christine. "Little Jammes said she saw you doing down into the basement of the opera house. Did you barely come out?"

"Oh… um," Christine stuttered. "I went to the chapel down there. It was quiet and I figured I needed some time to myself."

 _Well, that would do._ The figure thought to itself. The little ballerina spoke to Christine a little longer before leaving to go to rehearsal. The brunette walked around the opera house, and normally he hated when people stuck their nose in the building but there was something more sincere about her exploring. She seemed to find peace within the walls. A feeling that he seemed to know too well.

Perhaps she was not so different from him, after all.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maman, is Nadir Khan still alive?" Raoul asked Celeste as they ate their supper together. Celeste looked at her son nervously and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I do believe so." Celeste said. "But I never had any use for him or his work so I haven't seen him since your father's funeral."

Raoul brought the spoon to his lips, tasting the creamy broccoli cheddar soup that was his favorite since he was a child. "Do you remember the boy that my father brought home with him so many years ago? Erik was his name, yes?"

Anger rose up inside her body just remembering that little beast. "How could I possibly forget that scoundrel? It was not long before the tragedy that struck our family." Celeste thought back to Lionel's death and how much pain it had caused Raoul to lose his father.

"I have thought much about him and the promise my father made to him so long ago. He was supposed to raised with me and have proper education like I received. The guidance my father wanted to give him, do you remember?" Raoul was looking down at his plate, knowing his mother was becoming angry. "What do you know of him?"

"Everyone in Paris knows who he was!" Celeste jeered. "He was a freak of nature, a replusing piece of human filth. He murdered, he stole, lied, and has cheated the law many times!" She spat out every word with disgust. "He should be in prison but alas he is apparently too clever to be caught or convicted. He does not leave any evidence behind."

Raoul stared at his mother with disbelief. "Is that so?" Raoul thought to the life he lived as a young boy and everything that led him into becoming a criminal. "That's disheartening,"

"Why disheartening?" Celeste snapped. "If he wished to be a gentleman, he could have accomplished it. Lionel used to say that he was talented and intelligent! Instead he became miscreant."

"Why are you so cruel?" Raoul asked taking a sip of his wine. Celeste scoffed at the insult.

"Because there are people who do not deserve your compassion!" Celeste insisted angrily.

"If my father had such in interest in him then that could mean–"

"Oh please!" Celeste interrupted. "You are an adult now and I can speak to you frankly. That pathetic excuse of a man that you called a father was far from being a saint!" she exclaimed ignoring the look of hurt that Raoul was giving her. He slowly leaned back into his chair, saddened by what he was hearing from his mother.

"Supposing my father was like any other man," Raoul began, not wishing to think negatively of the one person he truly admired. "He was still my father and I _forbid_ you to speak ill of him." he argued, watching Celeste's face become one of shock. "And regarding Erik, perhaps everything that you deem him to be is true… but my father told me that he and I should be friends. I cannot ignore what I once agreed to. My word is honorable."

Raoul cleaned his face with a napkin before excusing himself from the table, leaving his mother there, nostrils flaring and face as red as a volcano that was ready to erupt.

 **.**

Raoul entered the dining room the following morning, finding their young maid Ingrid putting out the plate. Raoul frowned as he noticed that there was only one plate there and not two. His mother was not eating?

"Has my maman risen?" Raoul questioned.

"I doubt she will today, monsieur." Ingrid replied, never looking up at the young man as she finished setting the table. "She woke up with a migraine today and did not want to come out of bed." she commented.

"Maman still gets migraines?"

"Rarely. It only happens when something upsets her." Ingrid rose up to her normal height as she placed her arms behind her back like a soldier. "She hasn't had one in months. Curiously she got one today."

Raoul rubbed his eyes in frustration before he turned on his heels and left the room. He descended up the stair to Celeste's bedroom where he knew he would find his mother, lying down on her bed like she did for so many years when he was young.

He quickly knocked on her door and received her reply to enter. Raoul strolled in and saw his mother just as he thought he would. "You are unwell?"

"Oh just these terrible headaches," Celeste said as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Would you like me to fetch a doctor?"

"That's not necessary." Celeste assured. "I am used to them, unfortunately. Worry not, it will go away eventually, dear."

His eyes lingered on his mother as she gave him a soft smile. It was now that he was beginning to notice that his mother had aged–gracefully, of course. Celeste was a gorgeous woman but she was older now and she needed her son there with her. Raoul was meant to take care of her and he felt a pang of regret for being so harsh on her before.

"I apologize, maman." Raoul uttered sincerely. Celeste looked at Raoul with confusion. "What I said upset you, did it not?"

"Oh no, my darling!" She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You know how these migraines torture me."

"Nevertheless, I shouldn't have been so stern with you." Raoul sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I won't happen again, I promise."

"I simply want us to agree on things." Celeste said with a smile. "No more arguments. We've been apart for so long… we shouldn't be spending time quarreling."

"You're right, maman." Raoul agreed. He gave her mother a kiss on her forehead before rising and leaving the room, so that his mother may get some rest. There were many things that he needed sort out regarding the properties and he had yet to see the business at the opera house.

Buquet was given the position of stagehand there and according to Celeste, he made many demands and decisions regarding how the opera house is run. To Raoul, this seemed very odd as stagehands have nothing to do with how productions and music should be handled. His mother thought nothing of it, seeing as she did not care for the opera house anyway. She claimed the two managers were too daft to do things right.

He had arrived to the opera house and saw through rehearsals. What he saw was not at all pleasing. Buquet was harsh to the workers as if they were his slaves and it was not a good quality to have. Raoul knew that he would have a word with Buquet or maybe even terminate his position. He was not at all satisfied with how ignorant and irresponsible the managers were in regards to maintaining order.

Something had to be changed. Raoul was going to make sure of it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Christine sat in the front room with Gustave. He was tuning his violin while sitting at his arm chair, a determined expression written across his face. Christine was reading a chapter book, her face frowned even though the book was nothing but interesting. Her mind was elsewhere the entire time as she couldn't help but to think about the masked man that was giving her lessons.

Was it not strange? Normally, a teacher was expected to be paid but he wanted none of that. Only the satisfaction of hearing her voice become victorious. Christine bit her lip as she thought back to the lesson and they way he stared at her in the end. It was terrifying and Christine couldn't help but to wonder if that stare meant more than what it seemed.

"Christine?"

She jumped at the sound of her father calling her name. Christine looked over and found her father staring at her amusingly. "You seemed lost in thought, my girl. What troubles you?"

"Nothing," Christine answered after a moment. She wondered if she could confide in her father about her Maestro. Would that be so terrible? She never liked keeping secrets from Gustave but even so, the thought of losing her Maestro only because she couldn't keep her lips sealed was a scarier thought. "Nothing at all. It's just… I am a little nervous for auditions."

"Nervous? Whatever for?" Gustave asked, surprised. "You have the voice that God cannot even fathom, my darling Christine."

"Oh, Papa." Christine could help but feel a swell of love when her father praised her as he did. He always believed that she was a magnificent miracle and treated her as such. She always knew that if she were ever to sing, it would be for him. "I suppose I should be all right,"

"Some lessons would help," Gustave pointed out. "I will find you a teacher."

"No!" Christine exclaimed suddenly. The thought! "I-I will find one. Don't you worry yourself, Papa."

"Nonsense," he insisted to Christine's dismay. "I want my daughter to have the best and so she will have it."

Christine bit her lip hesitantly wondering how she would deflect this situation. However, the front door bell rang and both father and daughter Daae stared at each other in confusion as they did not believe they were expecting anyone.

The little maid Julie went towards the front door, scurrying along before she opened it. A elegant man stood before her with a pleasant smile.

"Afternoon, I am Comte Raoul de Chagny," he said taking off his hat. Julie moved to the side and gestured him in and closed the door behind him. Julie took his hat and coat, placing them on the hanger close to the door. "Is the Baron Gustave Daae here?"

Both Gustave and Christine froze at the sound of his voice. Gustave shot a look at his daughter as soon as the man had said his name, knowing the full effect he would have on his daughter. Christine felt her heart stop all of a sudden and it was as if the whole world came crashing down on her shoulders. Both Daaes stood to their feet as Raoul walked into the room with a bright grin.

"How are you, Uncle Gustave?" Raoul greeted, walking over to the older man and giving him a gentle hug. It's been quite a while he had last seen him and Gustave couldn't help but to notice that he had certainly grown into a fine young man.

"Just fine, my boy." Gustave said with a slight smile. He turned to the Julie and asked her to call Marie so that she may greet their guest. The little maid nodded and scurried out of the room. "I hope you are staying in France for good now."

"Oh, most definitely." Raoul exclaimed with a chuckle. He turned to look at the petite woman before him. The room suddenly got quiet and the awkwardness filled the air. Raoul held out his hand and watched as Christine hesitantly and slowly gave it to him. Raoul bent down and gave it a quick kiss. "How are you, Christine?"

"I am well," Christine murmured. "Just well." Her eyes never made contact with his and Christine swore that she could simply parish from the humiliation that she was feeling in that moment.

"I am glad to hear it." Raoul let out sincerely. He stood to his full height and observed the lady standing before him. His mother wasn't lying when she said that Christine was a beauty. She was beyond beautiful as a matter of fact, and had the most loveliest eyes that he had ever seen. Her face held innocence and purity that he hadn't recognized in a woman but despite her being to most beautiful woman in the world… she was not Marie. Speaking of…. "Where is your other daughter, Gustave?"

"I asked Julie to call her but I assume she is resting," Gustave explained. "But do what we owe this pleasure, son?"

"Ah, yes." Raoul began, nearly forgetting the purpose of why he is there. "My mother and I invite you over to our house tonight for supper. I certainly would enjoy to speak on things that have happened while I was away."

"Why yes, of course!" Gustave replied, joyfully. "That's very kind of you, Raoul." he commented as his eyes averted to Christine who had not spoken a word. "Would you like something to drink or perhaps–"

"No, no." Raoul kindly declined. "I appreciate it but I must be going. I simply came to deliver the invitation. I will see you later tonight." And with that, Raoul gave them one last goodbye before leaving. Gustave quickly went to Christine's side and held her hands in his.

"My dear?" Gustave gently called to her as he saw Christine staring off into an abyss. She opened her mouth slightly yet no words were coming out of her mouth. "Christine, please."

"I'm not going," she let out as she sunk down into her chair. Gustave kneeled in front of her, his eyes holding much concern for his daughter. "I will not step into his house while he is there."

"I don't expect you to," Gustave admitted as he gave her hands a tiny kiss. "Nor will I ask you to. You have suffered a great deal Christine, and I don't want you to feel that heart break all over again."

Christine looked at her father but could not reassure him of anything. She could not promise as she knew that her heart was only meant for a man who did not want her. Christine slowly stood to her feet and walked out of the room despite her Gustave calling her name. She knew that she was hurting her father by feeling sadness over a man but she could not help that that was exactly how she was feeling. Seeing Raoul only caused her heart to break into smaller pieces. He was as handsome as she remembered him, if not more… he looked like a prince that she read about in books who rescued the poor maidens in distress. Tears welled in her eyes as she knew that she was not going to be the one who the prince saved... she was going to be the one who died of a broken heart.

Gustave sat into his chair and watched his daughter depart from the room. He rested his face in his hands in exasperation. How could things have possibly gone so wrong? There was nothing that he could do that could help Christine and her depression. Normally, she was truly an angel that could brighten any place that she stepped into and now she hardly ever wanted to leave her room expect to go to the opera house. His relationship with Christine was always so beautiful and they always enjoyed spending time together but now she shuts him out and never reveals anything to him. It was heart-wrenching for him as well. How does one save a person who wants nothing more than to disappear?

"Are you all right, papa?"

Gustave lifted his head and looked at his youngest daughter who was standing before him. "Yes, fine." he sighed and lifted himself to sit fully up. "Where were you? Julie went out searching for you."

Marie merely shrugged. "I was in the garden," she replied as she sat down in the chair that Christine had before. "What happened?"

"Comte Raoul de Chagny came to visit briefly," Gustave commented. Marie looked at her father with surprise.

"Is that why Christine was in a foul mood?" she asked which caused her Gustave to look at her with a questioning gaze. "She bumped me in hall and scolded me to come home when I am called. I merely agreed but I could see that she was upset about something which I assume had to do with Raoul's visit."

Gustave said nothing and grabbed his violin once more before resuming his previous task of tuning it. Marie felt the way her own father held silent in regards to his whole engagement ordeal; he didn't want Marie involved but she truly wanted to know all the gossip!

"So pray tell, why did Raoul come only for a short while?"

"To invite us to supper at their home," Gustave said simply. Marie gasped and loved the idea of an invitation!

"Oh how wonderful, I shall go see what I'll wear." Marie exclaimed but before she could stand, Gustave cut her off.

"He had invited Christine and I," Gustave said without looking at his daughter. "You were not here ergo you were not invited."

"Oh but papa!" Marie pouted. "He didn't say I couldn't go either! Besides I get bored here, papa. I hardly know anyone in Paris and I am often left alone here in this house." she pleaded, hoping she could guilt trip him.

"Marie–"

"Oh please," she said and grabbed his hands, her eyes becoming puppish to which Gustave could not help but chuckle.

"Your childish tactics never left you, it seems." he stated. Gustave leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. "All right, you may come. I shall go check on your sister." he agreed before rising and walking out of the room, leaving Marie to seem proud of herself.

* * *

Raoul could not stop staring at Marie the entire time during their supper. She was an absolute beauty and even more charming than he remembered. Throughout their pleasant conversations, Gustave and Celeste felt the desperate need that Raoul longed to have a private conversation with Marie. The Comte attempted to be polite but it was obvious that he had set his chat directly to the youngest Daae daughter. Obvious to everyone save for Marie.

After dinner, they were sitting in the parlor and Raoul could not stop fidgeting in his seat. He wanted to make his feelings known to the woman he love and he believed the time was right. As Gustave and Celeste conversed about unimportant things, Raoul stood up and walked over to the back of Marie's seat, placing his hands on the wooden edge of the chair. He loomed over her and suddenly bursted, "I wish to show you something Mademoiselle!"

Marie jumped and looked up, not noticing that Raoul was behind her. Both Celeste and Gustave looked at each other with helpless expressions. "Uncle Gustave, would it be all right with you if I took Marie to my study?"

Gustave hesitated. He knew exactly what was coming but there was no way to stop it. "Y-yes, I suppose so."

Raoul grinned like a schoolboy and held out his hand to Marie. She took it, sending her father a confused look before following the Comte out of the room and into his study. Once they walked in, he informed her that he had brought her something. Marie smiled softly and continued to look around the room, walking further into it. She heard Raoul digging into his desk drawer before shutting it. Marie stared at the bookcase and observed the different kinds of books he had. Mainly all boring literature, certainly nothing that she would ever read. She turned around and found Raoul kneeling before her, with a ring in his hand.

Marie widened her eyes and stared at the ring. It was a large diamond, certainly something that everyone in Paris would envy. "Oh it's beautiful… but I can't–"

"Marie," Raoul interrupted, wishing to silence her doubts. "Surely you must know of my feelings for you. I can understand you worries but you must understand that when my mother arranged my marriage with Christine, I was only a boy. I had no say back then but now I do and I have chosen who it is that I wish to marry."

"Then _you_ were to one who broke the engagement, not Christine," Marie said with sudden understanding. It all made sense now… Christine was too in love with Raoul to break things off with him. But now she knew the truth.

"It never really existed to me," Raoul admitted as he stood up and looked at her deeply. "But when I saw you in Italy, I fell instantly in love with you Marie." He could not help but to have his heart leap for joy as a smile began to spread on Marie's face. "I love you Marie–I really do and I wish to marry you."

Marie began to envision her life in luxury and in the finet jewels. A grand house, a wealthy husband, a life that she could be able to call her own and a man that she could easily control. She would be the richest woman and many would wish to be her but suddenly someone invaded her thoughts. Someone she had tried to avoid thinking about for many years. _His_ face appeared and those beautiful eyes that now haunt her dreams. That magnificent voice that is only a distant memory. Her smile disappeared and she felt dread begin to wash over her. It's been years but she still felt like it was a burden that would never leave her.

"Will you not answer me?" Raoul asked, his brows furrowed with worry. "Are you upset?"

"No, no!" Marie assured causing the Comte to smile once more. "I just am still in disbelief… and I am worried of Christine's reaction to all of this."

Raoul brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "I have thought about this too however everyone believes that it is she would broke the engagement with me. You do not need to tell her that you know the truth." Marie seemed to agree with his answer but there was still this unsureness in her. "Please Marie, if you must… give me some glimmer of hope that you will accept my proposal."

"No hope needed," Marie said as she held out her hand to Raoul. "I accept."

Raoul slowly slid the ring into her finger before lowering his lips to her knuckles and planting a slow and sweet kiss. He looked into her eyes and thanked her from the bottom of his heart. Raoul leaned his forehead against her and closed his eyes in relief. To Raoul, it was the happiest moment of his life but to Marie, she felt something in her breaking… as if she had just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

 _3 years prior..._

He wasn't sure how it had happened. When he awoke, he truly believed that he had dreamed it but when he turned and found the naked Marie asleep next to him. He knew that he had made a mistake… he took her for himself. She was so young and innocent.

He remembered sneaking into her room in the middle of the night and apologizing for his actions. Marie was terribly afraid being caught so he had taken her back to his place. It was madness but suddenly lust overtook both of them. He had wanted her has much as she wanted him but despite how blinded he was with desire, he made sure that she could not see his face nor body in the darkness of the night. He controlled the whole act, afraid of her touching him and recoiling with disgust. But much to his surprise, she had enjoyed being held down.

Erik stood away from the bed, watching as Marie slept. He was fully dressed back into his dark Persian robes, his mask in place once more.

There was so much going on in Persia… it had become to dangerous for him to continue living there. The Shah of Persia had begun sending assassins to kill him–ironically, a job he once held. Not wanting Erik to design beautiful palaces or torture chambers for anyone else, he had send someone to make him blind. The plan failed and now it was his execution that the Shah wanted more than anything. A man who knows too much is a danger but what if that man was capable of disappearing as Erik could? That is what the Shah detested the most. After all, the most frightening enemy is an invisible one.

Danger was lurking and he needed to escape Persia soon. There was still one thing that he did not wish to leave behind… No, he had grown too close to her now. She was his and nothing in the world was able to change that. Even if he was repulsed with what he did with her, it did not amend his feelings. But he needed to know her true intentions.

Erik watched as she slept. Her honey blonde locks were spread across the pillow, some strained across her face. She was lying on her stomach with the bed sheets cover the lower half of her back to the bottom of her thighs. Marie was a beauty, no doubt. However now… she was certainly more than a vision.

Marie moaned as she began to awaken from her sleep. Her vision was rather hazy and she saw nothing but darkness save for the moonlight that was gleaming through the window. She lifted herself up, wrapping the cover around her naked body.

"Erik?" she called out, not being able to see him anywhere. The dark shadow moved towards her and on the side of the bed. He saw her smile with relief, believing he had abandoned her. Erik moved a hand towards her cheek and gently caressed it. "What time is it?"

"Early. Dawn should be upon us soon." he replied. Marie scooted off the bed, holding on to the bed sheets. She moved to pick up her clothing from the floor and laid the fabric on the bed before turning to face the towering man.

"You look as if you regret what happened," Marie pointed out.

"I am _disgusted_ ," Erik corrected harshly. Marie frowned and walked to stand in front of his face angrily. "You are nothing but a child and I have taken advantage of you!"

" _Advantage?_ " Marie questioned. "I gave myself to you willingly, if I recall correctly! And do _not_ call me a child! I am a woman who is clearly old enough to feel for you and desire you as much as you do me."

"You do not know who I am–"

"I don't care!" Marie barked. "I want you, Erik. I have proved that to you tonight and you should not have to doubt me." she lifted her hands to remove his mask but he was faster and grabbed her wrists fast but not painfully.

"Want?" Erik hissed the word. "Is that all you feel for me?"

"No!" Marie gasped and gripped his clothing in desperation. "I love you, Erik. It may be sudden but what I feel for you is true!"

"Then run away with me," Erik said bluntly. He heard all he needed to hear from her and the time was right.

"W-w-what?" Marie asked, taken aback.

"Run away with me," he repeated as he grabbed both her hands with his gloved ones. "I cannot stay in Persia. It has become too dangerous for me here and I want you to come away with me."

" _Dangerous_?" Marie took a few steps back. Her dark blue eyes widened and her mouth agape. "What are you talking about? Why is it dangerous?"

"Everything can be explained in time," Erik pressed. "I have enough money for us to live as kings and we could marry once we arrive to Europe. Everything can be planned out but I need to know your answer now." Marie looked out the window and rubbed her shoulders as she suddenly felt a chill. She felt his golden eyes burning into her as he wanted for her response.

"Yes, I will go with you… I will marry you." Marie said as she threw herself to him, pressing her lips with his in a passionate kiss… one that would be their last.

* * *

 **A/N: Wowowowow quite the DRAMA. Marie is quite the lady, isn't she? Poor Christine :c Let me know your thoughts! R &R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

 _Raoul,_

 _Since I was a little girl, your mother and my father told me that eventually we would be married. Perhaps I was a fool to think that it would be true but I truly did believe that you were going to be my knight in shining armour. The heroic prince that would fight dragons for me, that would go to the end of the world in order to rescue me. That was always a fantasy that I led myself to believe. I read too many novels and believed that we too could have that perfect love story. You can't imagine the despair I felt when I found out that you no longer wanted to be with me._

 _If you could understand the feelings that I have for you then perhaps you could love me too._

 _I dreamed of the day you and I would be married and I had envisioned the way that you and I would spend the rest of our lives. All I ever did was for you and I could never love another… you are the only one for me. I was raised to be your wife and to be with you forever but now you do not wish to marry me._

 _I am not fazed. I am convinced that I could change your mind somehow._

 _Yours,_

 _Christine_

Christine placed the letter in an envelope along with a picture of Raoul that Celeste had given to her long ago. She wrote this letter after she found out about Raoul breaking the engagement and she couldn't help but read it over and over. It gave her some kind of hope that she could still make Raoul marry her. It would take time of course, but maybe if he knew her she could do it. Still, she was never planning on sending the letter. It was more of therapy for her to write her thoughts down and to believe she was speaking these words to him made it easier for her to cope with the harsh reality.

She placed the envelope inside the drawer of her dresser before a light knock tapped her bedroom door. Christine called for the person to enter and Julie walked in with a soft smile on her face.

"Mademoiselle, I made some tea. Would you like me to bring it up to you?"

"No, Julie. I'll go to the kitchen with you," she stood up from her dresser and brushed the wrinkles off her dress. "I hope you will pour yourself a cup and keep me company," Christine said as she walked out of her room and down the stairs with the little maid. Julie nodded her head, a happy grin spreading across her face. They began to chat about the day as they moved to the front room when a knock stopped them in their tracks. Christine glanced at the clock and saw that it was half past nine. She looked at Julie curiously, both mentally wondering who would be calling at such a late time. "You go on and fetch the tea, Julie. I'll get the door." she assured. The little maid looked at the door skeptically but did as she was told.

Christine went to the head of the house and opened the door only to find a young man waiting outside. He had ashy blond locks with the most stunning green eyes she had ever seen. He was dressed like a working class man but had clean clothes that showed no hint of wear. He was handsome to say the least and it caused Christine to become more confused. "Can I help you?"

"Is Marie here?"

Christine blinked. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry. I forgot about the aristocratic mannerisms," he said as he cleared his throat. "My name is Henri."

"It's a pleasure, Henri." Christine replied, a little amused at his response. "What do you need from my sister?"

" _Sister_?" Henri questioned at little surprised. She looked nothing like Marie… not even a little hint of the same genes. "I have a message for her that I'd like to give personally. It's kind of urgent."

By his body gestures, Christine believed he was telling the truth."She's not here at the moment but I'll give her the message if you'd like."

Henri looked her and bit his lip. Almost in fear of not knowing if it would be wise to take her offer, but he sighed and took out a paper folded in three parts before giving it to the brunette standing before him. "Please give it to her. It's important that she receives this letter."

Christine took the paper and was about to question him further when he turned around and trotted away. She frowned in his direction and felt that something odd was going on before she moved back inside and closed the door behind her.

It was against her better judgement but Christine felt something telling her that she had to read the contents of the letter. After all, but the manner of the young man who came maybe it was some sort of threat that Marie was facing. Christine looked at the paper and felt that she needed to go to church and ask for forgiveness for the act she was about to commit.

Without another thought, she opened the paper and let her eyes scan the message written within it. Christine threw her hand to her mouth in shock before dropping the letter. It had to be a lie! Maybe it was a street urchin who tried to intimidate Marie! But then again, who could make that up?

Christine slowly picked up the letter and read it again. The more she read it, the more angry she felt. Marie was definitely going to have some explaining to do.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You seem to be doing well for yourself," Henri mentioned as he sat in the parlor. He caressed the velvet cushions of the chair, enjoying the chills it sent down his body with every touch. A masked figure appeared from the shadows and stared at the lad.

"What are you doing here, boy?" the shadow snapped. Henri was used to the tone and attitude from him that he was relatively surprised that it wasn't harsher. However, the tone in his voice showed concern for his presence, almost as if he were worried that Henri was in trouble.

"I'm all right," Henri assured the shadow's unspoken worries. "I haven't heard from you in a while and to be frank, I grew worried."

"How touching," the masked figure said as he moved along. "I told you before that it is best that you stay away from me."

"You've taken care of me when no one else would," Henri claimed, walking after the other presence. There was so much that Henri wished to tell the masked man. More than anything about how he had decided to deliver a warning letter to someone he shouldn't but he knew that he needed to. That person would cause much suffrage to his intimidating friend and he couldn't allow that. He had protected Henri for so many years, was it wrong for Henri to return the favor? "You can't expect me to simply disappear as if you are no friend to me. You have given me much more than I can ever repay, you must be foolish to think I will be driven away. You _are_ my friend."

The masked figure turned and loomed over the boy. He had grown up so much and he had seen Henri descend from a boy to a young adult. He had to admit that he was proud of the person Henri had become… a better person that he could ever be. Henri had turned into an attractive lad with charm and qualities that women swooned over. Henri helped many of the poor just as he had years before. However, he didn't want Henri to ever fully know what kind of a monster he was in Persia. Henri never knew that acts he had committed, he made sure Henri never found out.

"Erik," the boy spoke the name for the first time. "Monsieur Khan has been worried about you too. Have you not contacted him?"

"No," Erik responded as he sighed. He knew Nadir would worry especially over what he has been doing recently. "I will speak to him soon."

"Good." Henri said. "Have you got any arrangements to be done?"

Erik rubbed his eyes in frustration. "They are not your concern anymore. Find a lady and create a family together–leave this life of adventure behind."

"I know what you do, you know. You run this opera house and make demands of salary." Henri said with a smirk. Erik's expression of frustration never dimmed in the slightest. "And I have found a lady if you must know."

"Splendid," Erik said as he walked past him.

"Wouldn't you like to know about her?" Henri asked.

"No."

"She's a beauty," Henri proceeded, ignoring Erik's answer. "Truly and I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I think I want to marry her."

Erik sighed and closed his eyes almost in envy. The privilege to be able to love and be loved in return… well that is something that he is never going to experience. He could hear Henri talking but he couldn't find himself to focus. He never was a man to desire any woman but he would see men and women who were courting and he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"–and Raoul de Chagny has returned to Paris."

" _What?!_ " The masked man spun around so quickly that Henri felt his heart stop for a second.

"Um, he arrived a few days ago I believe. It's what everyone is talking about–well more like all the ladies."

Erik stared at Henri and felt the anger rush throughout his whole body. He'd be damned if that blast fop ruined his chance at running the opera house. He turned around and paced the room attempting to calm down… the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Henri in his wild vexation.

"You should stop listening to the gossip of the aristocrats," Erik advised after a long pause. Henri merely shrugged.

"You would not be well informed if I did."

* * *

Marie walked into her room with a smirked plastered all across her face. Gustave followed behind her and stared at his daughter while he wasn't quite sure how to handle the whole situation. He wanted to be happy for Marie, he really did but it was terrible that she was marrying Christine's ex fiancee.

Marie turned to look at Gustave and walked over to stand in front of him. "I can not believe this is happening, Papa." she said with glee in her eyes. Gustave smiled softly and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Indeed, Raoul is a lucky man to have a beautiful woman as his fiancee," Gustave said honestly. In all truth, it pained him to think of losing Marie so quickly. She had recently returned from years of being away and now she is running off to be married. But then again, no one ever said the life of a father was simple, did they? "But please, my dear… not of word of this to Christine."

Marie closed her eyes in annoyance. Of course he had to mention his _favorite_ daughter once again. Marie moved away, turning her back on Gustave. "Whyever not? Christine was the one to break the engagement with Raoul, was she not? She can't expect him to be bachelor all of his life."

"That doesn't matter, Marie." Gustave bit back rather annoyed. "The decision was agreed between Celeste and I. Raoul is also aware of this so do not make the mistake of betraying us." The sternness in his voice surprised Marie and he sighed before telling her that he was tired and retreating to his bedroom.

Marie looked about her room and couldn't help but smile. She was engaged to the wealthiest man in all of Paris! She never felt more proud of herself than now. She was going to become Comtesse Marie de Changy… it had a great ring to it. And speaking of rings, Marie could not stop looking at hers. It was exquisite and quite frankly, she was very impressed. She believed that Raoul would give her something simple but he certainly did know fine taste when it came to precious stones. It was a beautiful oval shaped diamond with two smaller one on the bottom sides. Surely no one else could have picked a finer ring.

Suddenly the door burst open and Marie jumped from fright. She looked towards the door and found Christine who walked inside before shutting the door behind her. Marie quickly removed her ring from her hand and hid it under her pillow so Christine couldn't see. If she noticed, she did not care as the curled brunette looked enraged and she flung a piece of paper to Marie as she were nothing but detritus.

"A young man came and asked for you _specifically_ today, Marie," Christine hissed in anger. "Do you care to explain what the bloody hell he is talking about in that letter?!"

"You know that it's immoral to be looking through mail that isn't yours?" Marie argued back as she looked at the contents of the letter and suddenly she felt her heart drop down to her stomach.

 _Mademoiselle Marie,_

 _I doubt you remembre me. I met you at Persia when you were there with family and I have to say it not a good thing to see you here in Paris. I thought you left and were in Italy or something. I saw you at market the other day and I did not believe my eyes._

 _I am Henri._

 _You promised my friend to marry him and you abandoned him. These years he has able to move on but has not forgot. The Angel of Death is not a forgivin man and you would pay price if he knew you are here._

 _I warn you. Pleaze stay away. Erik will not forgive._

The letter held a lot of misspellings and errors but the message was very clear.

Marie felt her face become paler and she felt faint. It could not be! Not now! It had been three years and she had not heard from Eri in that time! How could it be that he appeared now and in Paris?

Marie looked up at Christine and attempted to hold her head high as if she had done nothing wrong. "Listen darling sister, I am not in the mood for your scoldings. I met this man in Persia and spoke a few words to him. Am I not allowed to speak to people?"

It was a weak argument and Christine knew it. "Do you take me for an imbecile? I know there must have been more than just a _few words_ for that stripling to come at night and deliver this letter!"

"He was demented–"

"Demented or not," Christine interrupted fiercely. "I will warn you, Marie–if in Italy you flaunted your way by having loose morals, that will not be permitted here. I will not allow you to cause any adversity to my father or allow you to damage the good name that he gave you."

Marie felt herself fuming and her nostrils flared with irritation. Christine turned to moved towards the door but not before that youngest daughter had her share of argumentation.

"You think you are such a saint," Marie ranted. Christine stopped in her tracks and looked back at honey blonde lady who was angrily removing her necklace and taking out the pins from her hair. "You don't only fool the entire world but even yourself. You hide behind your false devotion to music only to cover up that Raoul was the one to left you!"

Marie smirked in satisfaction when she heard her sister gasp."W-who told you that?" Christine asked, her eyes widening and her voice cracking. "It isn't true… it's a lie."

"Oh please!" Marie taunted as she let her body drop to a sitting position on her bed. "I know everything and I know because…" she looked away, her head still high from false confidence. "...because Raoul asked me to marry him."

Time stopped. The room became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. For Christine it was as if her worst possible nightmare had become a reality. The terrible weight on her shoulders only increased and the dread that crushed her heart was now crushing her very soul. Was it possible to die from a broken heart?

"Listen to me, Christine… I am terribly sorry about this whole thing but Raoul didn't remember that he was your betrothed. When he saw me in Italy, he was smitten by me and soon fell in love with me." Marie looked at her sister whose eyes were looking past her into an unseen abyss. But she did not miss the tears that were accumulating in those sea blue orbs. "I-I swear I did nothing. I didn't even suspect it until he told me today." But Christine still did not move or speak. It was as if her spirit left her body completely; her face was white as a sheet her and expressionless. Marie wanted to say she was worried for her sister but honestly, she was more worried for herself. She pulled out the ring from under the pillow and held it up for Christine to see."Raoul is a good match a-and he loves me. Please don't make me throw my life away for your feelings. And I assure you that with that man from Persia–nothing was going on–"

But she couldn't finish as Christine turned and rushed out of the room as if the devil was on her heels. Marie called after her but the brunette ignored her and simply followed wherever it was that her feet took her.

* * *

Nadir rose from bed as he heard knocking coming from the front door. He put on his slippers and grabbed his robe, putting it on as he walked out of his room. He glanced at the hall clock and saw that it read a quarter to midnight. Who could possibly be knocking this late at night?

The Persian man opened the door, grumbling under his breath but suddenly stopped as he saw a large shadow loom over him. "Erik?" he spoke in astonishment. He took a step back and allowed the masked figure to come inside. "It's been quite some time since I last saw you,"

"Yes," Erik murmured as he walked inside the darken room that Nadir began to slowly light up. The dim lighting reflected off the mask that he wore and Nadir swore that even in the shadows, he was looking at the ghost of Lionel de Chagny. They moved towards Nadir's study and Erik could picture all those years ago when he first stepped into that room. "Are you well?"

"Nothing to grouse about," Nadir replied, gesturing Erik to sit down. "What can I do for you?"

"I apologize for the late visitation," Erik began but the Persian knew him to well to know that the apology was not sincere. The masked man looked over to Nadir and could read the worry that began to form upon his weathering face. "I am not in any trouble nor am I breaching the peace, I assure you."

"That's not what Madame Giry has told me," Nadir replied, his lips setting a firm line. Erik resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.

"Keeping tabs on me, Daroga?"

Nadir flinched at the name. "Hardly. Madame Giry has helped you in times when I couldn't. We worry for you that is all–especially with the kind of predicaments you get yourself into."

"Controlling _my_ opera house is hardly a predicament. Those idiotic managers that are supposed to run it are not doing their jobs. I am simply seeing to it that they do." Erik defended himself. Nadir rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"And the required salary?"

"My payment, of course." Erik said as if it was so blatantly obvious. "If I am doing most of the work, I should be expect to be paid, no? There aren't any jobs that could possibly accept me being who I am."

"I told you many times that I am willing to give you my name. Khan is not exactly a noble name but it could help you."

"I am much obliged," Erik snapped quickly but thankfulness was true. "But the day I accept a name, it was be the one that corresponds to me."

"You know that that will never happen, Erik." Nadir sighed but the masked man was not fazed.

" _Never_ is word that does not exist in my vocabulary," Erik smirked. "My pride disappoints you I can see. At least I inherited a quality from that witless family and more so from that beast of a man that was my father."

"Erik you know–"

"Do not try to defend him." Erik insisted harshly. The one topic that Erik couldn't stand was that of Lionel. A man who promised him a better life yet left him with nothing except with a deformity. "De Changy is back," he stated rather than asked.

"So I heard," Nadir agreed. "Perhaps with him around things can change with the opera house. Better authority could be placed there."

A deep chuckle rose out of Erik's throat that was filled with mockery. "If that boy is the same coward he was back when I first met him all those years, I doubt he will have the gallantry to disobey his _saint_ of mother." Erik spit out almost in disgust. "The opera house is safer in my hands."

Nadir shook his head in annoyance. Erik had become a difficult man and a stubborn one as well, but despite it, Nadir had to admit that he was right. The opera house would be in ruins had it not been for him. When Erik had been away at Persia, the place was nearly going bankrupt from the lack of attendance and the terrible performances. It was as if hell had taken over the opera industry and Nadir had been frightened that Lionel's wish to have his goddaughter perform would go to the ground. After Erik's return, the opera house had full house opening nights and people returning to see productions more than once. The masked man had a talent in having order that way he wanted thing and his music… well no words could possibly describe that sensational operas that Erik has created.

Still… he was ruthless in tormenting the managers and performers when things weren't his way or if anyone dared to disobey him. When the rumors started going about a certain Opera Ghost that roamed the place, Nadir was furious! How could Erik be so careless! The thought of Celeste finding out that Erik had made himself comfortable in her family's territory would end horribly. Thankfully, she never went to the opera house or even cared to ask how it was running. She simply expected things to be all right. Nadir didn't even want to think about Erik and his distaste for the Buquet man…

"In any case, I am not here to speak about the opera house. I have a favor to ask of you, old friend." Erik said as he stood and moved to look around the study room in which they both were sitting in.

"What do you need?"

"Henri," Erik began. "If I understood him correctly, he is infatuated with a certain lady."

"Go on," Nadir insisted.

"Well, he cannot continue to be by my side if he is to have a better life–one I can certainly never have. I was wondering if you could find him an occupation that would be able to help him set up if he is ever to have a family." Erik explained. Nadir felt content to know that despite his cold demeanor, Erik did wish better for Henri. Many people were wrong about this masked man… he was not the monster many thought him to be.

If only more people could see that.

 **.**

Darkness had completely taken over the Parisian sky and Erik moved in the shadows of the city. Snow had already begun to fall and the chill of the air was stinging. He walked towards the opera house and saw how the grand entrance stairs were already white with the layer of snow that covered them. Winter in Paris was not exactly a beautiful sight… at least not to him.

He moved around the the side of the building where he had a secret entrance but stopped in as he saw someone moving towards him. Erik moved back into the shadows, his eyes narrowing and his hands moved towards his waist where he had his lasso. Surely no one would be such a fool to approach him in the middle of the night. Yet, he grew confused as the person suddenly collapsed on the ground.

On guard, he moved a little closer to the door. Clearly seeing that the person was no threat to him, he went to go inside when suddenly he halted. That person looked so familiar.

Erik glanced at the person once more and his eyes grew wide and he rushed to picked up the person on the ground. Turning the body face up, he saw the face of his pupil.

She was merely in a white nightgown and no shoes. Was she daft? She was clearly looking for death if she stepped outside in this weather! Erik wasted no time and removed his cloak and wrapped it around her freezing body. He picked her up and rushed towards the inside of the opera house and moving down to the catacombs that he called him home.

"Please…" Erik looked down at her as he heard her speak. She was not conscious but he knew he heard her mutter a word. She was still safe if she was speaking, even if it was a little.

"Henri!" He shouted as he entered his home, rushing to place Christine down on the lounge. He looked opened the cloak that was enclosed around her and found her close wet and ice cold from the snow. Damn, where was that boy! "Henri!" the masked man called again as he check the unconscious girl's temperature.

"What's with all the noise?" asked Henri as he stepped into the room, rubbing his eyes. He snapped awake as he saw Erik standing over a woman in the room. "What the hell?"

"Quick boy!" Erik called, rashly. "Set up a fire here!"

"Erik, what is going on?"

" _NOW!_ " Erik bellowed and the young man scampered to do as he was told. Erik moved quickly to his room and grabbed warm clothing for Christine to have on. The thought of having to cut off her nightgown was conflicting but he knew he had no other choice. He rushed back to where Christine was before kneeling in front of her. Ironically, her face never looked peaceful and so calm.

He reached under the lounge that she was lying upon, and took out a blade that he stashed there–safety reason, of course. Erik looked at Christine one last time before having the blade cut the material in half. He quickly lifted her bare body and placed the dry clothes on her. They were big on her tiny frame but it would have to do.

"All right, I have the fire going," Henri said as he moved to Erik. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock. That girl! It was the same girl he had seen hours early when he had gone to see Marie! That was Marie's sister!

"Go and grab some blankets from the next room," Erik demanded. "When you return, hold them over the fire so that they may be warm when I place them on her body." Henri nodded his head and went to the other room. Erik moved her hair to above her head and sighed as it was also soaking wet. What was she doing out in the middle of the night?

Within time and with Henri's help, Erik had her covered in blankets and close to the fire to keep warm. Her body temperature was returning to normal and her skin was no longer sickening pale.

"Do you know her?"

Erik looked at Henri from the corner of his eyes before looking back at Christine. "Yes,"

"How?"

"Go back to bed, Henri." Erik muttered, not wanting to answer the boy's questions any further. Henri rolled his eyes and turned around, leaving the room but not before giving one last look at Christine's sleeping body.

The masked man moved to his armchair and sat down. His back was to Christine but he knew he would be able to hear when she woke up. Despite how much he wanted to ignore them, the thoughts wondering what Christine was doing wandering around late at night would not leave him. She was not the type of person to do idiotic things or to do dangerous things; she was very fragile and a timid mouse. But she was merely in a thing nightgown with no shoes or cloak. Something had to have happened to her.

* * *

Early the next morning, Raoul sat at his study while overlooking papers with a financial information. It seemed that the opera house had been near bankruptcy a while back… he wondered why it was that his mother never spoke to him about this. It was an important thing to be brought up, especially if it was a property under their name.

"Good morning, darling." Celeste said as she peeked through the open door. Raoul smiled at her softly before telling her to sit down. The Comtesse strolled in and sat in front of her son's desk as she enjoyed to now be in his company. Too many years she had been alone and now having him here with her, it was was like a breath of fresh air. "Do you have any plans today, son?"

"Yes, actually." Raoul replied as he stood from behind his desk and made his way to its front. He casually leaned back on it, half sitting above the surface with his hands holding the edges. "I intend to look for Erik."

And in a matter of seconds, Celeste's happy mood was no more. "I don't understand why you won't drop that topic!"

"I wish to do it, Maman so please–do _not_ insist on convincing me otherwise," Raoul argued with annoyance that was surprising to Celeste. Still, she was not approving of this whole situation.

"I don't understand why you are so stubborn, so insubordinate!"

Raoul removed himself from the desk and paced back and forth in his irritation. "It is not stubbornness; it's an obligation." Raoul corrected. "My father promised it to Erik and I told my father that I would be his friend. I want to fulfill what he was deprived of all these years."

" _Fulfill what?_ " Celeste mocked as she stood to her feet, heated. "That man is delinquent, a murder, a freak of nature! He's more of a monster than a man!" she moved to be eye to eye with her son. Though her posture claimed indignation, her eyes pleaded. "If you involve yourself with that devil, you will regret it."

"I'll take that risk," Raoul said with a roll of his eyes. Celeste scoffed and folded her arms like a stubborn child. The young Vicomte moved back to behind his desk as he glanced at the papers but made no move to sit down.

"And where would you look for him, hm? The freak show in the park or perhaps hundreds of feet under in the fiery pits of _hell_?"

"If he is as infamous as you claim, I doubt that it'll be long before I find him." Raoul grabbed the beige coat that hung on his chair and put it on before fixing his collar. "Even so, I'm sure Nadir Khan knows more than anyone." Raoul moved toward the study door, taking the top hat that was hanging on a coat rack before promising his mother to be home soon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Raoul sat in his carriage as they moved along to destination. He looked out the window and he couldn't help but to notice all the peasants that were living out in the street. There were more than he remembered and he felt pity for all those who were suffering. He thought back to the time he was a child and Erik had told him that he did what he had to in order to survive. Raoul was naive then, but now he understood more. Still, he could not blame him… how could he? A man must do what he must in order to eat.

The carriage came to a halt and Raoul's driver quickly jumped off the carriage before opening his door. Raoul stepped out and told his driver to wait as he would be out in a while to which the driver nodded.

The Vicomte descended to the house in front of him and stared at it with a smile. It was a small and comfortable home. He never knew what it was like to live in such a small space as he was raised in an enormous place but he felt that he would have loved to be living somewhere just like the building in front of him. It had more of a warm feeling; more than the his estate that just screamed "wealth". Raoul knocked on the door and waited patiently.

A dark skinned man opened the door and stared at him curiously. Raoul grinned and tipped his hat before walking in. "You have such a lovely home," Raoul stated as he looked around.

"What can I do for you, monsieur?" the man asked with a thick Persian accent. Raoul looked back at the older man and chuckled.

"Monsieur Khan, it's me." The young Vicomte stepped closer to him. "Raoul de Chagny."

"Raoul? Is it really you?" Nadir widened his eyes in shock before moving to hug Lionel's son. Raoul's smile could not subside.

"In the flesh," he joked.

"You certainly have grown, Raoul." Nadir said as he pulled back and took a closer look. "You have more of your mother's features but the posture and character of your father, no doubt." This seem to enlighten Raoul's pride as the young man beamed. Nadir could not believe it to be true. How was it that so many years could go by and it felt like yesterday he saw him as a young boy? "Please, sit down." Nadir said as he moved to a end table nearby to pour them both a glass of brandy.

"Monsieur Khan, I came here to ask you for a favor if that is possible," Raoul began, taking the glass offered by Nadir. His face held seriousness now and it caught Nadir off guard. "I am sure you have not forgotten about that boy you brought to my home many years ago. Erik was his name." Nadir nodded his head but said nothing yet. "My mother calls him a freak of nature and a delinquent."

"Why are you asking about him?" Nadir asked, leaning back in his chair as he was on guard now.

"I don't know if you remember, but my father wanted him to have the best education and to raised alongside me so that he too had a chance at life. He wanted me and him to be friends and to watch over each other," Raoul reminded and Nadir wanted to close his eyes in pity. If only he knew how hard and scornful Erik had become against the de Chagny family. "Unfortunately, I was too young to do anything about it then as my mother shipped me off to school. But now I am of age and I want to help him."

"And what does the Comtesse think of all this?" Nadir asked knowing perfectly well that Celeste would be against it.

"Well, she is not to happy about it," Raoul said honestly, taking a sip of his brandy. He looked at Nadir and began to smile once more. "But I am older now and can make my own decisions."

Nadir chuckled and looked down at his glass, swirling the liquid around. "I must say, Erik is not the type of man who would need protection. He is his _own_ person."

"But if he is in a wrong path, I could help him become a _better_ person," Raoul commented with a bit of determination. It seemed that he really felt the need to go out of his way and contact Erik. Nadir stuck his his lips out in thought and Raoul was too observant of his hesitation. "What is the matter?"

Nadir sighed and placed the glass down on the table before looking at Raoul in the eye. "This is not easy to say, Raoul. You come from a family of wealth and your life has been easy while Erik has been alone for most of his life," Nadir stated and noticed the look of understanding in Raoul's face. "He had to fend for himself and he had to fight, in all literal sense, in order to survive."

"So it is true what my mother said?" Raoul questioned.

"It's true that he has a difficult past that cannot picture him as an innocent man," Nadir said as he stood but and scratched his head, knowing _exactly_ the things that have gone on in Erik's life. "But it is also true that he is a good man, generous, and he has helped the poor many times. He has defended them, protected them, and fed them."

"That does speak well of him. Perhaps no one has ever given him the chance to expose the good man he truly is. I could offer him a good position in one of my father's businesses–"

"I doubt he would want that," Nadir shook his head at the thought. "Erik is not the type of person obey orders, rather give them."

"I still would like to try." Raoul pushed.

"I would advise against it," Nadir commented as he folded his arms across his chest. Raoul frowned and questioned why which further surprised Nadir. The young Vicomte was not giving up as easily as he would have thought. "Erik is an insurgent, an anarchist. He does not have a good opinion of people from your class."

"But we were friends. Surely he cannot forget that!" Raoul said naively. He remembered that Erik was always cold towards but still in that one he had stayed with his father and him, Erik proved to be an intelligent person who stilled helped him when he needed it. Raoul always wanted to be by Erik's side, admired him even. "Where could I find him?" Nadir pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance to which Raoul scoffed at. "I warn you, Monsieur Khan, I am very stubborn. If you do not tell me, I will find someone who will."

Nadir looked up to the ceiling with his eyes closed, rubbing his neck in frustration. Erik would be infuriated if he found out but Raoul also wanted to help. What harm could it possibly do? He let out a long sigh before nodding his head in agreement. "He lives here in Paris and visits the opera house frequently. I cannot tell you where he resides but what I can say is that if you go into the opera house and enter box five, he will find you."

Raoul smiled brightly and felt sudden joy at this revelation. Finally, he was going to meet Erik once again. Even if what his mother said was true or if what Nadir says about him disliking aristocrats, Raoul knew that they could get along for the better. Everything would be all right in the end.

* * *

Erik carefully monitored Christine all night. Despite her body temperature being back to normal, she was not out of danger. There was still a possibility that she could become sicker with her being exposed to the cold for so long. She murmured all night as if she were having a terrible dream and he couldn't help but to wonder what exactly it was that was bothering her mind.

"Is she all right?"

Erik closed his eyes in irritation. He heard her from the moment she walked into his home but he didn't bother to even pay her any attention. "What are you doing here?"

"Henri told me that you have a girl here," Madame Giry said as she stepped closer into the room. Erik clenched his fists in anger. He made a mental note to tell Henri to mind his own business later.

"And you came because you thought I kidnapped her, isn't that right?" Erik jeered as he stood up from his chair and moved away from the direction Madame Giry was headed. The older woman merely rolled her eyes at his dramatic statement.

"You're being ridiculous–" Madame Giry stopped as she glanced at the woman's face. She quickly rushed over to her and cupped her face in her hands. "My god! Christine!" she called out as she stared at the unconscious daughter of Gustave. What the hell was she doing here!? "Where did you find her, Erik?! Is she all right? Is she out of danger?" she asked quickly, causing the masked man to frown.

"You know her." Erik stated as he swiftly moved in front of Madame Giry. "How?"

"I practically raised this girl along with her sister!" Madame Giry said, exasperated. "I must tell her father,"

" _No_." Erik demanded sharply, grabbing Madame Giry's arm painfully as she attempted to run out of the room. "Think, woman! You tell her father of what has happened and an army of soldiers will arrest me in a matter of minutes. Don't be daft, she will be safe here with me."

"But her father must know!"

"If he asks, tell him that she is here in the opera house." Erik said with a nonchalant shrug. "It wouldn't be a lie as she is here, simply five hundred feet below."

Madame Giry looked at Erik with a skeptical look, her eyes narrowing. "How do _you_ know her?"

"That is – as always – none of your concern." Erik remarked with a dismissing tone. They both suddenly looked at Christine who moaned and shifted her body slowly. Madame Giry pushed the hairs away from her face, gently feeling the softness of the young girl's skin.

"Is she out of danger?" Madame Giry asked again, more stern than before.

"I cannot say," Erik replied truthfully. "I will know when she wakes up. Until all we must do is wait."

"What happened to her, Erik?"

"I do not know. Oh don't look at me in such a way, Madame!" Erik bit as she glared daggers at him. "I was returning from Nadir's home when I found her wondering at night in a flimsy nightgown. She collapsed, I collected her, and brought her here."

"You would not just bring anyone here, you know her." Madame Giry pressed as she moved to stand face to face against the masked man. "You will tell me, Erik – tell me now."

Erik let out a rich and mocking laugh as he looked down at the old woman. "You are in no position to demand, Madame. You are in my home, after all. How I know her does not concern you, in fact you should be thanking me for saving her life."

"You are a cruel man, Erik," Madame Giry pointed out before moved to Christine and planting a loving kiss on her forehead. "I _will_ be back again to see how she is. I will not take no for an answer." And with that, she turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Erik who was chuckling to himself.

He turned back to Christine and moved his chair to be beside her, staring down at her angelic face. "You are a fool," he muttered out to her. "You must know that exposing yourself to the cold could harm your throat… why did you do that?" Her face remained still but his amber eyes could not remove themselves from her porcelain skin. She was beautiful and it was mainly now that he was truly was seeing it. "You are in pain… no person could ever walk out in the dead of winter if they were sane. You are hurting, aren't you?"

" _Angel…_ " That word was clear and Erik let out a little gasp.

"Erik!"

The masked man looked up to the threshold of the room to find Henri standing there. " _What_?" he asked impatiently. The young lad looked out of breath and clutched his chest to slow his racing heart.

"There is a man… in your box– box five." Henri began, his breathing still out of control. "He says he wants to speak with you." Erik frowned and pushed Henri further into revealing how it was that a man would know about him. "He asked for you specifically, he said your name and all."

Erik stood on his feet and shouted at Henri to stay with Christine before he rushed through the cellars and into his secret passageways. It was dangerous that someone knew who he was, and Erik did not take kindly to threats. He moved quick and swift, his hands moving to his buckle where he had his punjab lasso. He slowly came to the box, staying back in the shadows as he watched a elegant young man, with blonde shoulder-length hair that was tied back into a ponytail They lad glanced down at his pocket watch and paced back and forth in the little space there was.

 _What do you want?_

Raoul jumped at the sound of a voice speaking right in his ear. He turned around but saw nobody there. "Uh, hello?"

 _ **What do you want?**_

The voice called out harsher and angrier than before. However, Raoul recognized the hostile tone well and he knew he had found who he was looked for. "Erik, please come out. I wish to speak to you." Still, it was as he was speaking to a ghost. Raoul placed the hands behind his back, a smile forming on his lips. "It's me, Raoul. I'm sure you remember me. Please I only wish to speak to you. What the devil are you hiding?" The young Vicomte joked letting out a chuckle.

Suddenly from the shadows, a large figure began to descend slowly. A pale white masked gleamed apart from the dark color that surrounded the man, if he was that at all. Raoul swallowed a lump on his throat as he hated to admit, fear shivered down his spine. The masked man stood before his and easily towered over him and those golden eyes burned through his very soul.

"The devil himself."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Holidays to all! I'm inn my last week of school and I am so exhausted! Finals are going to be the death of me! :c**

 **Yay for the return of Nadir! Nay for Marie's rudeness! And aww guys it's so hard to hate Raoul when he's trying to so hard! cx poor guy. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Henri watched as her body slowly began to shift, her eyes fluttered but did not yet open. She let out little moans and her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He wondered if she would panic at the sight of him or of Erik. She was a woman of a higher class, after all… they were known to have weak nerves. Still, she treated him kindly when she had opened the door for him the night prior. Any other noble woman would have cried out or called the guards on him; she didn't but accepted the letter with trust. What could have possibly happened to her?

Christine's eyes began to slowly open, the candlelight causing her eyes to strain. She lifted her hands to cover the blinding light but felt that the task was too hard; she had no energy in her to even move.

"Are you awake?" Henri asked above a whisper. Christine turned her head slowly and let her eyes gain focus of the boy who was looking down at her from his chair. She looked around and realized that her surroundings were not anywhere she knew.

"Where am I?" Christine croaked. She didn't realize her throat was on fire until she spoke. She quickly grabbed her neck and massaged it gently but it caused her to let out a painful cough.

"Wait here, I'll get you some water!" The boy ran out and Christine couldn't help but think it was an unnecessary statement. It wasn't like she could exactly run off – she was too sick to move. In a matter of second, he was back with a glass of water. Henri placed the cup down on the table before turning to her, "I'm going to help you sit up, all right?"

Christine nodded her head and allowed him to fix her into a sitting position. He grabbed the glass and raised it to her lips before helping her drink. He held back a chuckle as she drank it almost desperately and nothing like a lady from her class would do. In times of desperation, no one will care about idiotic manners.

The cold water soothed her burning throat as well as her thirst. She looked at Henri and let out a "thank you" that sounded rather raspy. Henri gave her a smile and bowed his head, almost mockingly. "You're welcome, milady." he replied as he sat back down at his chair. Christine never stopped eying him and he knew that she had many questions that needed answers. "I supposed I do have to point out that we didn't kidnap you."

" _We_?" Christine asked, her voice not sounding better than a hoarse whisper. Henri simply nodded his head but decided not to clarify who was the other person he referred to. Christine sighed and wrapped the cover around her shoulders. "The letter you sent… who is… your friend? Who… is Erik?" She let out forcefully.

Henri sat up straight as if she had shocked him. She read the letter…

"That… _you weren't supposed to read that!_ " Henri barked angrily and he stood and rubbed his face in frustration. Oh this was bad… this was very bad. Christine was surprised at his reaction and watched as he paced back and forth.

"Is it true?"

"Of course, it's true!" Henri snapped. "I never lie!"

Christine bit her lip and looked down at her hands. Well, she didn't mean to upset or offend him; maybe it would have been better if she never asked. But then again, this was her sister that was mentioned and if he says it to be true, Marie has done something terrible. Suddenly it hit her… she was supposed to be engaged to Raoul, but what of that man she had promised her hand to before?

"Erik?" she let out. Henri looked at her confusingly and Christine tried to speak even though it was causing her great pain. "Story – what happened… with Erik… and sister. M-my sister…. Please."

Henri sighed and slumped back down to the chair. He rubbed the back of his neck as he wondered if she should be told what had happened. Maybe if he told her, she could help and have Marie stay far away from Erik. "Well, she met Erik in Persia," he began and Christine's mouth fell open. Persia? That was three years ago! How could Marie have been so stupid! "Erik was a worker for the Shah of Persia… and well, she chased after him, I suppose. She did want his attention and didn't stop till she had it. After a while, Erik had to leave Persia and he asked her to leave with him and marry him. She had told him yes but…"

He stopped as he remembered the day oh too well. Henri looked at Christine as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "But?" she pressed.

"But the day that had we agreed to leave on arrived and she never showed up. He rushed to her home that she was staying in at the time and found it empty. She and her family had left the night before."

Christine couldn't believe it. How could Marie do such a thing to this man called Erik? He must have been devastated and heartbroken. She knew Marie to be cold and even sometimes unkind but she was cruel and inhuman if she left a man who was deeply in love with her.

Henri watched her expression and seemingly frowned. "You are a rare person indeed, mademoiselle," he pointed out. Christine stared at him with a blank expression, hoping he would explain himself. "You awake in a place that you don't know and your health is fairly poor, yet here you are… worrying about other people – a person who you don't even know."

Christine knew that to be true. She always knew that was something that would evidently be her downfall; she cared too much about other people and always wanted to help. Surely that's not such a terrible thing but this is not the first time that people have seen her strangely for putting others before herself. But he did say something that was true. He never told her the reason behind her being in a strange place.

"Why am I here?"

* * *

"Why are you here?" the booming voice asked.

"I heard that coming here was the only way I was able to reach you," Raoul began, his voice not faltering despite his surprise. Erik had changed drastically since that last he saw of him, many yesterdays ago. He is _much_ taller and his voice almost sounds too heavenly to be true. He wore elegant clothing which surprised Raoul as he believed Erik to have no money.

"Why are you here?" Erik repeated forcefully.

"I might ask you the same question – why is this a place that one must meet you in?" Raoul asked, standing up taller. "I remember you enjoyed music but my opera house–"

" _Your_ opera house?" Erik raved at the ownership and stepped closer to the Vicomte who instinctively took a step back. "This is hardly yours. I designed this place to what it has become,"

"I meant no ill intent with my words," Raoul said apologetic. "The reason I am here is because… recall it or not, you and I were once friends, Erik. Hell, we even planned to run away together and move around with the money I had."

"Ah, so you are here to be reimbursed," Erik yanked his coin purse from his waist before roughly flinging it on the floor and before the Vicomte's feet. The sound of the gold coins clinking against the floor made such an ugly sound that seemed to mock Raoul. "That should repay my debt and for any interests that may have accumulated along the years."

Raoul stared at the masked man before him and sighed. He was not an easy man to speak with and anything that was said simply twisted to sound terrible. However, Raoul did not blame Erik for his attitude. How could he? Erik suffered for many years and had to grow up alone… the protective and aggressive persona was understandable. "I am here to offer you my amity," Raoul said after a moment.

"Yet all you will find is animosity," Erik retorted as he moved back into the shadows. It was a pathetic attempt in Raoul's part and Erik wanted nothing to do with him. All his life, he had to be known as a freak of nature and a peasant while de Chagny was able to live the life of a king. It was clear that life was not fair and he had no reason to accept Raoul's offer.

"I will offer it anyway!" Raoul called, knowing that the masked man left. It was strange… a man who could move in the shadows? He never knew of a person who was capable of doing that. Raoul checked his pocket watch before placing his back its area. He was greatly disappointed by this meeting as he believed it would have ended better. Still, Erik could come and find him if he needed anything. That he was sure of… he wouldn't let the mask man go through things alone anymore.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Where is Christine?" Gustave asked as he sat down at the table with Marie. The spot that was usually occupied by his eldest daughter was empty which came to be such a surprise to him as Christine was an early bird. She was always the first person to be sitting at the table.

Marie bit into her toast, attempting to avoid all contact with her father. Christine was probably in bed from depression, especially with what she told her about her engagement to Raoul. It was terrible to say, but Marie couldn't feel bad about it. Christine always told her what to do and such, for once it felt good to have left her speechless. "I don't know," Marie said simply before taking of sip of her tea.

"That is strange," Gustave murmured. Just then, the bell rang from the front door causing both Gustave and Marie to jump from surprise. A visitor so early in the morning? Julie scurried to answer the door and found a little boy with rough clothing and dirt all over his face. The maid frowned at the peasant and snapped at him to leave before she sent the dogs on him. However the little (now frightened) boy announced that he had a letter from Madame Giry before handing it to Julie and running off. "Julie? Who is it?" Gustave called from the table. Julie shut the door before making her way into the kitchen.

"It's a letter, monsieur, from Madame Giry." she said as she handed him the letter.

"Ah, Madame Giry." Gustave said with a smile. "I haven't seen her in quite a while." He took the note and read it, a frown growing on his face. Marie stared at him and waited for him to explain the contents of the letter. "It says that Christine is at the opera house and will spend the night at their home."

"There you see," Marie said nonchalantly. "She's out doing that silly music stuff she enjoys,"

"Yes, but it is not proper to simply spend the night at Madame Giry's in such a way. She should have come to me and–"

"Oh papa," Marie brushed off. "Christine has never done anything wrong in her life. She always plays by the rules. She probably just wants to have one night alone with Meg and Madame Giry." she said trying to excuse her sister's actions. "Besides, she needs more people to talk to and let out her feelings with."

"What about us?" Gustave asked, slightly offended that his own daughter wouldn't want to talk to him in her desperate need.

"You're her father, there are certain things she cannot discuss with you." Marie said as she took another sip of her tea. Gustave still felt uncertain about the whole situation but decided not to press it further. Christine was an adult and Marie was right, she had always been responsible so perhaps he shouldn't be so upset about this. There were more important things to think about especially as the twinkle of the sun that came from the windows lit Marie's engagement ring.

How could he happy for his daughter and yet despise the whole situation at the same time? It was completely unfair to Christine but it was unfair to Marie as well if he did not allow her to marry Raoul. There was nothing that he could possibly do in this Earth to take away the pain that Christine will feel when she discovers the news about the engagement. How he wished there was an easier way to fix this whole ordeal.

 **.**

With Henri ignoring her questions, Christine sought to give up asking. He simply sat on the other side of the room, not wanting to say anymore information to this stranger. She had lied back down and closed her eyes, wishing for all this to be a terrible dream. Yet, despite everything and her being in a strange place, she did not feel afraid. Quite the opposite, she felt a strange warmness as if this was home. It was bizarre, no?

"How is the girl?"

Christine snapped her eyes open at the familiar and angelic voice that she knew too well. She tried to sit up quickly but her weak energy could not allow her to. Instead she tilted her head to the doorway where her dark and brooding teacher stood. "Maestro?" she called.

"Erik, you're back!"

Christine's eyes widened at Henri's comment as she stared at the lad before looking at the masked figure who was now making eye contact with her. "E-erik?"

Erik shot a deadly glare at Henri who cursed himself for being so foolish. The dark figure moved to where the petite soprano was and loomed over her, his eyes piercing through her soul. " _Maestro_." He corrected. "How do you feel?"

"All right," she let out, her voice slightly better than it was before. She looked at Henri whose eyes pleaded her to keep her mouth shut. She understood their meaning and said nothing in regards to Marie.

"Why were you out in the snow last night?" he asked sharply. "Have you any idea of the damage you could have done to your voice?"

Her voice? That was a strange mention, she thought. After all, it was her life on the line but he was only worried about her singing ability. Well, in all fairness they did not know each other all that well for him to be concerned over her anyway. Christine gently shook her head but said nothing to his first question which he noted. He moved closer and Christine couldn't help but to shrink back anxiously causing him to halt. His eyes narrowed her at annoyingly and Christine could do nothing but stare back at him with an apologetic gaze.

"If I wanted to harm you," he began harshly. "You wouldn't be awake now. I had plenty of time to have done something to you if I wished it."

"Why am I here?" Christine let out.

"Why, indeed." Erik moved around to his chair before turning it to face her. He sat upon it and looked at Henri understand the stare and left the room, closing the door behind him. Erik portrayed an enormous shadow with the fireplace roaring behind him. "I found you wandering the Parisian streets in the middle of the night with nothing but a nightgown. Care to explain why?"

Christine bit her lip remembering why it was that he found her in such a state. After Marie had told her about her engagement, she lost all of her senses. All she could remember thinking what that she had to leave and not look back. It was idiotic but she needed peace and when she stepped outside, it was like the night was welcoming her in with it dark skies and lovely white snow. She could not feel the cold, not when it all looked so beautiful to her. Christine couldn't help but keep walking into the night even if she did not know where she was going. And yet she became lost in thought about Raoul and Marie… how was it that they became so close and behind her back? It wasn't fair at all, was it? Christine had done everything right; she was a proper woman who was well educated and had elegant mannerisms but that didn't matter to Raoul or any man. When it came to her and Marie, men always chose Marie.

"I was upset about something," Christine sighed but wanted to say no further. "And you brought me here to help me?"

"Obviously," Erik replied harshly. Christine shifted uncomfortably and averted her gaze away from Erik, feeling as if his disappointment was speaking through his eyes. "What upset you so considerably that you felt the need to sicken yourself so greatly?"

"Nothing at all," Christine wished he could not press anymore but he seemed determined to know the answer and he knew that she was hiding a great deal.

"I am putting much effort into your voice, deary." Erik slowly leaned forward from his chair, his voice becoming lower and deeper. Christine did nothing but stare back at him with her a frightened expression. "Believe it or not, your voice now belongs to me and anything that comes in the way of harming it is now my business. I will ask again: why were you roaming the streets at night?"

Christine could feel shivers running down her back from the fear that he instilled within her. He was a man who seemed capable of doing the worst of things. Still, her dignity could not allow her to speak the truth of why she did what she did and she knew that he would not harm her since he cared about her potential too much. "Nothing... at… all," she repeated despite the quivering in her voice giving away her fear, she refused to tell him the truth.

The masked man only let out a mocking laugh causing Christine to frown. Was he laughing at her? "Not such a timid mouse anymore, are we?" he stood from his chair and left the room without saying another word. Christine lied there in confusion wondering what the bloody hell just happened.

 **.**

"Philippe!" Raoul called in surprise as he walked into his home and found his friend still in the sitting room with his mother. He went over to Philippe and stuck out his hand to be shaken before giving him a half embrace. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Raoul turned to Celeste with a childish grin as he remembered to introduce him. "Maman, this is Philippe de Jouventeau, he was in schooling with me in Italy."

"Yes, he was kind enough to keep me company until you're arrival. Sit and talk, I will come back and let you know when lunch is ready." Celeste said as excused herself and left the room. Both Raoul and Philippe sat down on the chairs and Raoul leaned over to the end table and reach to serve themselves brandy. "Do I what do I owe the honors?"

"I just came to see if it was true that you were as wealthy as people said," Philippe said with a chuckle. He took the cup of brandy offered by Raoul and leaned back in his chair. "You have a remarkable home, truly."

"Thank you," Raoul said. "I take it you're staying in the city?"

"I was but the Comtesse was kind enough to offer me a room here in your home," Philippe revealed as he took a sip. "I hope that is no trouble to you."

"No trouble at all," Raoul replied with a smile. They discussed business situations with each other and mentioned other situations about acquaintances they met while in Italy. Raoul talked about many changes that have happened in his while for all the years he was gone and all the things he planned to change now they he was home. Philippe listened and chatted back politely and suddenly remembered one thing that he wanted to ask Raoul.

"Have you seen Marie?" he asked knowing that Marie's home was somewhere in Paris as well. Raoul couldn't help but smile at the thought of his beloved.

"Certainly," he said. "She and I will be married soon."

Philippe couldn't hide the shocked expression that came from his face causing Raoul to chuckle. "Really?" he asked to which Raoul only nodded his head. "You are undeniably quick. How did it happen?"

"Well I had mentioned to you that our families were close. When I returned to Paris, I confessed my feelings to her and how I loved her so. I proposed and she accepted." Raoul told shortly. Philippe raised his eyebrows in surprise and sat taller in his seat.

"That easy?"

"Well there were some complications," Raoul slowly let out.

"How so?"

"Beyond my knowledge, I was engaged to her sister." Raoul began. He went on to tell Philippe the whole story with Christine and their false engagement as well as Celeste's persistence to have him marry the eldest Daae. However, Raoul told him that he had been set on Marie and refused to marry any other woman. Philippe listened with great interest as he found it so fascinating that two women would be fighting over a man – even if that man wasn't him. Still, he envied Raoul for many things… this happened to be one of them.

"So Christine joined the opera house from grief?" Philippe asked after Raoul finished his tale.

"It would seem so."

Philippe scratched the top of his head as he allowed his brain to take in all the information. "How terrible and what a waste – 'waste' meaning of course if she is a beautiful woman."

Raoul ignored his comment. "Yes, well that is everything that has happened."

"Is there any way to change her mind?" Philippe questioned. Raoul shook his head but his friend continued. "Of course I ask for myself as I would like a beautiful bride–"

"We have your room ready," Celeste said as he walked into the room, interrupting the conversation between the two men. "Philippe won't you go and rest for a while in your accommodations? I would like to have a word with my son." Philippe agreed and excused himself from the room. Celeste turned to look at her son and flashed his a kind smile.

"He's very kind," she said politely. Raoul said nothing in return because he knew that his mother was not there to talk about Philippe rather Erik. As predicted, she turned her statement to a question the another topic. "Did you speak to Monsieur Khan? What did he tell you about that fiend?"

"I met with Erik."

Celeste stared at Raoul with astonishment. "You met with Erik?"

"Yes, it was a short exchanging of words, really." Raoul said, remembering the fleeting conversation. "And he returned to me the money that I let him borrow. Do you recall the money father would give me?"

"How uncharacteristic of a peasant such as he," she spit out as she began to fan herself to cool her anger. Raoul could only resist the urge to roll his eyes from his mother's dramatics.

"If you met him, you wouldn't say such a thing." Raoul sat up in his seat. "He has good standards, is arrogant and haughty."

" _Vain_ is the word you're looking for." She corrected snippingly. Raoul made a face of agreement as he continued,

"Certainly, he wasn't very friendly. I couldn't very much explain why it was I was looking for him." Raoul pushed his hair behind his ears, feeling very defeated at the memory of not being able to talk to Erik. "He left before I could even fully converse with him."

"Let that be a lesson to you! You shouldn't interact with those kinds of people; freaks and peasants." Celeste said as she pointed a stern finger at her son. Raoul rubbed his forehead with annoyance as his mother continued to speak and scold. "You must promise me that you will not look for him again, Raoul. Promise me!"

"I will not go looking for him Maman but if by chance Erik should change his mind and accept my amity, I will not repudiate him." he said, his voice seemingly more serious. He stood from his chair and walked towards the door, stopping only for a split second to excuse himself before leaving the room. Raoul moved into his office where he found Philippe waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on your conversation with your mother? Who is this Erik?" he asked as he sat in the chair across from the desk. Raoul sighed and move to sit on the elegant and large chair behind the desk, pondering the idea of telling Philippe or not. "Is he a relative?"

"No," Raoul said. "He was a poor orphan that my father took in when I was just a boy. He promised to raise him alongside me so he could be well-educated." he explained and Philippe seemed visibly confused.

"Who cares about those kinds of people? Even your father's word must have no power since his passing," Philippe tried to reason but to Raoul, it sounded as if he was hearing his mother all over again.

"A man's word is everything." he stated flatly. "However it's not just about my father. I am very fond of Erik. I was even envious of him when I was young –"

"Envious of a impecunious and derelict boy?"

"He was free and adventurous," Raoul elucidated as he naively thought about Erik living the life of a pirate or explorer. "Without anyone telling him what to do. Meanwhile I was restrained with rules, tutors, nannies, and even my own mother. Erik had many experiences even with knowing how to swordfight!"

"Well I imagine that is very admirable but anyhow if he doesn't want your help why insist?" Philippe said as he looked down at his fingernails, picking at the dirt under to make them look cleaner.

"I'm not going to insist," Raoul agreed, letting out another sigh of disappointment. "Although I must confess, despite his poor manners and hostile attitude, I still do not have a bad impression of him. There is a strong will within him… despite everything that people say of him, he pertains my admiration."

"He certainly has left an impression on you," Philippe said but his tone was far from interested. "Conversations about men bore me. Let's talk about women instead. You mentioned this Christine, no? Tell me more about her."

Raoul shot Philippe a dark look. Despite him not having anything sort of feelings for Christine, he felt a sense of protection over her. That was his fiancee's sister and Gustave's daughter… she was important to him and his family. Philippe was known to be a playboy and that was not the kind of man he wanted for Christine. He was raised as a gentlemen of course, but nevertheless Raoul knew of Philippe and his desires. "I would tread carefully as you are stepping on very thin ice, Philippe." he warned very coldly.

Philippe did not falter, instead he smiled. "Why thin ice?" he pushed chuckling while ignoring the angry look that Raoul was giving him.

* * *

Christine awoke to someone caressing her hair. It felt so soft and so comforting… in these moments of anxiety, she felt a mother's touch. She fluttered her eyes as she adjusted to the candlelight around the room. Once her vision was fully intact, Christine looked up and saw Madame Giry looking down at her with concerning eyes.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" she asked. Christine frowned at the sight of her as well as her observation that she was now in Madame Giry's home and no longer in Erik's. She was lying on Madame Giry's bed, with the older woman sitting on the edge. "Are you feeling any better?"

Christine slowly nodded her head and slowly began to sit up. Her energy was stronger than before and she was thankful for that. Being helpless was very irritating for her especially when she was in a stranger's home. Not a stranger… her teacher's. "Where's Erik?"

"Shh," Madame Giry reached over for the cup of tea on the bedside table and handed it to Christine. "Drink this. It will help your throat feel better."

Answers would help her more, Christine thought. Suddenly she realized that if she was now with Madame Giry, then she knew who Erik was as well. "You know of him, don't you?" Christine asked as she brought the cup to her lips, her eyes never leaving Madame Giry's.

"I'm afraid I don't know of whom you speak,"

"Please, Madame Giry." Christine begged as her throat welcomed the soothing yet burning hot tea. "There have been many secrets and lies that I'm beginning to see. I don't wish for you to be one of those people too." Christine could tell that the older woman's stern face was simply a facade at the moment. Madame Giry let out a long sigh and relented.

"Yes." she finally said.

"How?"

"Nevermind that," Madame Giry strictly said. "How do _you_ know him?"

"He's my teacher," Christine said honestly. Despite him not wanting for her to know the truth, she believed that it was better for Madame Giry to know the truth. Afterall, they seemed to be acquainted. Giry frowned at Christine's answer and her stare made Christine shift uncomfortably in her spot.

"What kind of teacher?" she pressed.

"He's training my voice," Christine bit her lip once she realized that Madame Giry was highly against this realization. "But please! You mustn't interfere!" she begged. Madame Giry gave her a disappointed look but also seemed interested in why Christine would not want her help. "He promised to help me succeed so that I may audition for the next production. Oh please, I wish to be on stage very much."

"All right, I won't say a word to him," Madame Giry agreed. "But if you ever feel… _unsure_ in his presence, I want to you to come to me right away."

"Why would I be unsure? He is very truculent, I'm aware but he saved my life." Christine murmured the last part softly as she came to realize how true it was. Had he not found her… it would have been such a terrible outcome. She took another sip of her tea, no longer wanting to think about the whole situation that was brought due to her stupidity.

Madame Giry silently concurred before she said to Christine about bringing her more blankets, then excusing herself to leave the room. She took one last glance at the young girl sitting in bed before shutting the door behind her. It was interesting that Christine did not seem afraid in the slightest of Erik… any women who would meet him in an open street would practically faint at the sight of him. But she seemed unafraid and almost compassionate towards the thought of him. She knew that she had to know why. Christine was a very religious lady who believed in empathy and understanding – very unlike most people of the wealthy class world. The only people who understood and showed pity for Erik were the poor. Could it be that for once in a life, someone has come to know Erik in a better light?

Erik was not the type of man to harm without justification. At least not since Persia… but he helped those in need even if he was very stern and cold about it. He made everything seem like a hassle but he truly cared for the beggars and freaks. Those were the only people he seemed to understand. Yet he saved Christine, a girl who has nothing in common with him save for music. Madame Giry moved towards the closet, her mind thinking exactly the what could have motivated Erik to want Christine –

"How is she?"

Madame Giry whirled around, biting back a scream only to find the masked figure emerging from the shadows of the room. She placed her hand on her heart, trying to bring it's rhythm back to normal. "I have told you to never sneak up on me!" she hissed. The masked man could only chuckle but said nothing. "She is fine. Much better,"

"Good." he said sharply. A silence fell upon them as they stared at each other, both having so many questions for the other. At last it was Erik who broke the ice, "I assumed she gossiped to you that I am her teacher."

"She _told_ me, yes." Madame Giry corrected before turning back to the closet and pulling out blankets. "She said she was tired of secrets which I presume to be the cause of her telling the truth as well as us knowing each other."

"Hmm." Erik did not seem convinced. "Since we are on the subject matter of knowing others, I would ask you how it is that you know of my protege?"

"I was her caretaker when she was young," Madame Giry began, turning to look at the shadow as she shut the closet door with blankets in hand. "Her father had lost two wives and he was unable to raise his daughters on his own given his justified depression."

"And?"

"And nothing." she snapped, glaring at Erik who gave a sharp look back. "The story ends there. I help raised her and her sister as well as my own daughter."

"Care to delineate why she was on the verge of suicide?" he demanded more than questioned. Madame Giry felt anger rushing into her very core as he said such terrible words. She lifted her head high and gripped the blankets harshly, trying to control her temper.

"For a man who hates the aristocratic society, you sure are inquisitive about the daughter of a Baron." she declared with a grimace. Stepping forward to move towards the bedroom, a hand caught her arm and halted her movement. Madame Giry looked up at Erik who was now narrowing his eyes at her.

"Do not test me, Madame." he growled lower than timbre of a tiger. She felt a shiver go down her spine, attempting to still seem strong. "You will tell me and it will be now."

Madame Giry sighed, glancing at the bedroom door across from her with a bit of guilt. She only stared at it as she began to speak, "Her fiance left her. She was told that she was to marry him her whole life and fell in love with the idea of being a wife to him but… he fell in love with her sister." Erik could see that this also affected the older woman as she bit back tears from her somber face. Madame Giry jerked back her arm to release his grip before hastily justifying, "As you can tell, it devastated her. She turned to music because she believes it is all she has. But Christine is only building up walls against those around her; afraid that now anyone can hurt her."

Without another word, she moved towards the room where Christine was before entering and shutting the door behind her. Erik could not say anything and wanted to blame Christine for being so stupid and falling in love… but he was once a victim of it too. But still he found it so terrible cruel of their world to force this girl to withstand a marriage ceremony for her sister and her beloved.

Life never was sympathetic, was it?

* * *

 _2 days later..._

She was feeling better and Christine knew that she had to go visit Erik to ask when it was that she may go back to her lessons. Despite his cold demeanor, he had left her a letter saying that she was to rest and it would be the only times that she may be excused from a lesson. Frankly, it made her smile for the first time in a long time. Christine couldn't help but to think back to what it was that Henri told her about Erik and Marie. How could Marie be so careless and so indecent? She gave herself willingly to Erik only to abandon him? Nothing about that made any sense.

Christine sat at the dining table, waiting for both Marie and her father to come downstairs and join her. She dreaded seeing her sister but she knew they both needed to talk about what is happening. Just as Christine brought the cup of tea to her lips, Marie strolled into the dining room but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Christine.

"Oh, I thought you would be at rehearsal." she let out. Christine said nothing but she clanked the cup of tea against its plate to show her annoyance towards her sister. Marie slowly made her way to her seat and plopped down on her chair, across from Christine. "Look, today Raoul will visit me and perhaps if he mentions the engagement, you could act happy for us. In that case, everyone else could believe that your devotion to music is true and you're not depressed over Raoul."

"Depressed over Raoul," Christine repeated the words with a chuckle. Coming from Marie, it made it that more stinging.

"It's for the best, Christine… truly. If you do that, Raoul wouldn't pity you." Marie said to which Christine shot her a hard look. Marie almost flinched at the cold stare that came from her sister. Truthfully, Christine had always been the one to cause her irritation because of her perfect persona but now she was bewildered at this harder and stony attitude that Christine was giving her.

"Very well," Christine agreed after a long pause. "I will do it. More so to avoid any discomfort that Raoul could feel over the whole ordeal." She looked at her sister who was smiling and yet she could not do the same. Christine was not happy at all and despite how terrible that was, she could not help it. "There is one thing that I wish to make clear. My devotion to music is not in any way a pretense. If papa or Celeste would never have told me I was engaged, I would have joined the opera house long ago."

"I believe you," Marie said honestly. As if being a theatre freak was something to be proud of, Marie thought.

Christine stared long and hard at her sister and narrowed her eyes at her. Something was so off about Marie but Christine was going to make sure that she behaved now that she was going to be a married woman. "Do you care for Raoul?"

"We hardly know each other," Marie confessed. "But he is so committed to me that I am certain that I will fall in love with him too, I assure you Christine."

"I do not care if you fall in love or not," Christine snapped at her, harder than she intended. "You accepted his proposal and from here on out, you will behave properly as you should. Your little tantrums and adventures with whatever morals you pertained are now finished." She saw Marie's nose flaring from anger but still kept her mouth shut, much to Christine's surprise. "Such as giving false hope to men and then abandoning them," Christine said as she remembered poor Erik and noticing the look of confusion on Marie's face.

Before any of the girls could say another word, Gustave walked in with a happy smile plastered all over his face. "Hello my dears, I am very famished this evening!" he said as he sat down at the table along with his daughters. "What are we eating tonight, hm?" he questioned, not noticing the tension between the sisters and calling Julie to serve dinner.

Their supper passed quickly with Gustave mainly talking about his day and discussing his new thoughts of composition with Christine. As always, the brunette conversed with her father lovingly, never taking a glance at Marie who was angrily eating her food. Arriving at Paris, it was obvious that she envied the relationship that Christine and Gustave had. Christine knew that it was once of ridiculous fits as Marie had become so used to being the center of attention back in Italy.

Once they finished eating, both Christine and Gustave moved to their music room and went to practice their own devices. Marie could hear the piano and the violin throughout the whole house… there was nowhere she could escape from that dreadful noise that she longed to eliminate. The terrible screeching from the violin and the loud painful keys from the piano were like mocking melodies that only told her she would never be the daughter that Gustave wanted her to be. She would never be Christine. Not that she wanted to be of course. Christine was a prude and practically a nun – nothing beautiful about her really expressed. While Marie was certainly the most eye-catching in all of Paris and she knew how to flaunt it; even how to be a tease.

The bell from the door rang which caused Marie's heart to flutter. It had to be Raoul on the other side of the door! She moved quickly to the mirror that was over the fireplace and fixed herself up real fast. Marie noticed Julie who was moving towards the door and stopped her, telling her to call her father and Christine down to the front room. The little maid nodded her head and left to do as she was told.

Marie walked to the door before opening it with the prettiest grin that she could give. There stood her betrothed with an elegant stance and handsome smile. "Hello, Raoul." she greeted with a sweet and flirtatious tone.

"Hello, Marie." he greeted back. He could feel his palms begin to sweat as he glanced at the beauty before him. Certainly it wasn't possible for a woman to be more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Quickly trying to take his mind off such obscene thoughts, he moved to the side. "I have a surprise!" he declared and presented the man behind him who was Philippe.

"Oh, Philippe!" Marie cried out from joy. The lesser good-looking gentleman moved to her and kissed her hand. "How wonderful it is to see you! Please come in, both of you!"

Marie closed the door behind them and brought them over to the front room and told them to sit down. Raoul sat beside Marie in the loveseat while Philippe sat across from them in a single chair. Raoul turned to Marie before asking, "How is Christine?"

Her father certainly gossiped more than women, Marie thought. Christine's cold was visible the day she came back from Madame Giry's. Her eyes shouted exhaustion and Madame Giry had spoken to Gustave that Christine had been ill with lady issues so she believed Madame Giry would be better in helping her. Obviously her father later told Celeste on her visit and the lovely Comtesse then told Raoul. Marie knew women gossiped but it looked as though men were not any better.

"She is much better," Marie assured with a fake smile. "Julie went to fetch them so they will join us momentarily. But Philippe, won't you tell me more about Italy?"

 **.**

Julie had left after announcing their guests' presence in their home and both Gustave and Christine tensed at the news. Gustave moved towards the door before he stopped and looked back at Christine who was sitting on the piano stool. ."Raoul is probably here for a short visit," Gustave said with sad eyes. "You don't have to go downstairs."

"I can't be rude," Christine felt her shoulders slump from somberness but her voice stayed strong. Gustave stared at his daughter blindly, wanting to protect from all harm.

"I could say you are still ill–"

"There is no reason to lie." Christine objected back with a sigh. "You mustn't worry papa, _that_ sentiment has passed."

"Truly?"

"Yes papa." Christine reassured with a soft smile. She stood and made her way towards the door, planting a kiss on Gustave's scruffy cheek before moving past him. Gustave shut the door behind him and followed his daughter to the front room. There was so much pain that his daughter was fighting and he admired her for being so strong.

They walked down the stairs to the front room and found the Marie and the two gentlemen talking amicably. They seemed to be in deep conversation that they didn't even notice them walk into the room. Gustave used this chance to look at Christine with questioning eyes, asking if she was truly ready for it. His daughter responded with a soft smile and a tiny nod. Gustave turned back to his guests and cleared his throat.

"Good evening," he greeted. Both Raoul and Philippe automatically stood up to greet Gustave and Christine.

"Good to see you again, Uncle Gustave." Raoul said with a charming grin. His eyes panned over to Christine but his smile never faltered. "I am glad to hear that you are better, Christine."

Christine's lips curled up only slightly, more for obligation rather than pleasure. "Yes, thank you. It was a simple flu or such but I am much better now." she assured, her voice soft and uninviting.

Marie quickly decided to move the conversation elsewhere. "Papa, Raoul brought a friend that I also had the pleasure of knowing." she said, giving Philippe the chance to introduce himself.

"Philippe de Jouventeau, at your service monsieur." he said, shaking the Baron's hand before turning to Christine. He took her extended hand and placed a longing kiss that caused Christine to jerk her hand back in the most politest way she could.

"But Marie how could you have our guests here without offering them anything!" Gustave scolded playfully, attempting to lighten the air. He rang his bell for Julie who came within seconds before asking her to bring in some tea and biscuits. "So tell me, Raoul," he began as they all sat down. "Will you be going to Vasing?"

"In a couple of days," Raoul confirmed. "Which reminds me that my maman invites you all to spend some time there with us. The garden is grand, the estate is enormous for all of us to enjoy, there is a music room, and there is much to see there."

"Oh that would be so wonderful!" Marie said, clapping her hands together joyfully. "I don't even remember Vasing! Is that where we will live once we're married?" she asked.

Christine flinched at the question and everyone suddenly became very quiet. Gustave's eyes darted to Christine who only stared blankly, trying very hard to keep her composure. Raoul noticed her as well and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He looked at Gustave who was trying to comfort his daughter with his eyes. Marie tapped her fingers to her mouth softly. "I'm sorry… I forgot." she said, excusing her outburst. "Did Raoul tell you of our engagement?" she asked Philippe.

"Yes and I offer my congratulations." he replied sincerely. "I am happy for you both."

Christine bit back tears before turning to Raoul and giving him a kind smile. "I am happy for you as well." she expressed. Raoul looked back at her but he could not return the smile, not when he could see that the pain was eating her.

"Thank you," he softly said.

Marie opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. Christine was the least person she cared to think about but even she felt pity for her at this moment. It seemed that no matter what happened, her eldest sister was going to be in love with Raoul de Chagny forever. Perhaps only if someone else came to steal her heart away could she be happier again. That way, Marie wouldn't have to deal with her melancholic attitude and face wherever she went.

Only time would tell.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope everyone had awesome holidays and a safe New Years!**

 **Seems like Erik and Christine are more alike than they think eh? Woot woot!**

 **Gustave is such a sweet father! Along with Madame Giry, ofc.**

 **Aweawee .3. glad Erik was there to save Christine too. Shoooooot. That could have ended badly and then my story would only have been six chapters long lol.**

 **R &R! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

"What is the matter with you, Marie?" Gustave snapped once the two gentlemen left and Christine had retreated to her bedroom. "Why would you even think to mention your engagement in front of Christine?"

"Why not?" she insisted back at her father. Christine, Christine, Christine! It was always about her! "Besides you saw her reaction. Christine doesn't care about Raoul anymore, she never cared for him." Marie crossed her arms over her chest and when Gustave looked ready to retort, she interrupted him. "You know it's the truth papa! Sooner or later, she was bound to find out about it."

Gustave sighed and pushed his hand through his slicked back curls. "All right, maybe it was for the best." he conceded.

"Exactly." Marie stood up and moved to be face to face with her father. "I don't understand all these considerations for her. By her reaction, it was almost like she didn't care whether she was going to be married or not."

In all truth, it was an idiotic excuse as Marie was clearly aware that Christine was the one who was in pain and Raoul broke the engagement. However, if her father and everyone else wanted to lie to her, then why shouldn't she keep up the facade? Unbeknownst to them, this was her way to be the one who won at the end and not Christine. Her sister always got what she wanted and Marie never did. She was shipped away as a child while Christine was able to grow up with Gustave. No, this is her time now and she was going to enjoy it.

Gustave formed his lips into a thin line and watched his daughter with a unhappy look. "Go to bed, Marie." he instructed quietly. "I think it's best we all get some rest now." Marie merely shrugged and did as she was told, while Gustave stayed behind and began to extinguish the candlelight in the room.

 **.**

Christine waited until she heard both her father's and sister's bedroom doors shut. She hurriedly tied her cape, placed on the hood, and left her house as quietly as she could.

Once the cold air caressed her body, Christine felt almost refreshed. Her home felt like a prison with all the tension that was between her and Marie. She couldn't breathe, much less think straight. How could life have been so cruel as to have Raoul fall in love with Marie?

She rushed as quickly as she could through the Paris streets, trying to remain discreet and make her way to the opera house. She wasn't sure why she was going there but she felt that it was the place to be. Nowhere in this world could make her happier than the opera house. The cold air was going unacknowledged by Christine as her mind was on other things. She couldn't even feel the chills that were running through her body.

Once she made it to her destination, she snuck her way inside and went down to the chapel. It was so quiet that she could hear a pin drop. How easy it could be to leave the world behind and escape underground. If only life was that simple.

Christine removed her hood and went down to her knees. "My dear God," she began as tears began to welt up in her eyes. "You don't care for me… every day that passes, I only suffer more. Why did he have to choose _her_?" Tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls. Here was the only place that she could remove her mask and speak. Her feelings didn't matter in the world above, only class, reputation, and dignity. "What does she have that I don't? So much I have suffered with his rejection and now this humiliation so grand… she knows and she enjoys it. She mocks me–"

"Is this a confession, prioress?" a dark voice called.

Christine let out a yelp and she jumped to her feet, losing her balance as she did. Strong hands caught her by the waist and held her steady. She placed a hand to her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart, turning to see Erik looming before her. "You cruel man!" she blurted nastily, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "How dare you–"

"Make you aware of my presence?" he finished for her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he cocked an unseeing eyebrow at the somber lady. "I am not at fault that you harbor such weak nerves."

Christine glared at him through her blurry eyes. "You insolent and unmannerly beast! You have no empathy!"

"It is said that having a terrible temper is a sin," he said mockingly, a smirk appearing on his lips. "I should think you'd be more grateful towards me and yet here you are reprimanding me."

"I have nothing to be grateful of," Christine declared. She moved towards the exit of the chapel but the masked man was quicker and moved in front of her. "Let me pass."

"No." he walked closer to her and Christine jerked back moving to the other side of the room. "Do I frighten you, prioress?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped at him, angrily.

"Why not?" he questioned. "Madame Giry has spoke quite highly of you and your constant faith in the almighty God. You even visit orphanages, volunteer in the church, and never miss mass. Most would think you'd be in a convent by now."

"That's a ridiculous assumption," Christine berated, her cheeks reddening from anger. "Upholding my faith does not automatically make me a prioress."

Erik chuckled slightly at her temper. "Quite right," he agreed. "Your disposition could never qualify you as a nun." He stepped to the side but Christine made no move to leave. In fact, she was more interested at his statement from earlier. He claimed that Madame Giry had spoken of her to him… why? She is not someone that people normally bring up in conversations which only means that he was asking about her. Christine shifted uncomfortably in her stance while looking away, no longer wanting the masked man's gaze upon her. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to get away," she confessed.

"Again?" he asked irritably. These aristocrats sure had a lot of issues in their lives. "You seem to want to escape your problems quite often."

"It's none of your business," Christine snapped, glaring at him. Erik found a good amount of amusement in her anger. He chuckled slightly and moved to disappear into the shadows, much to Christine's dismay. "Wait!" she called after him but he made no move to halt and vanished into darkness before her very eyes. Suddenly, she began to question if this man was even real or just a hallucination. "Maestro?" she let out almost in a whimper.

 _Go upstairs to the stage._

She gasped and whirled around as she heard the sound of his voice in her ear. "Where are you? Am I going insane?" she asked.

 _No, my dear. You have already gone insane. Now be a good pet and do as you are told._

Normally she would reject listening because of his insult but she found herself moving towards the ground level of the opera house. She didn't know why she was going there but she felt like she just had to, something was pulling her to that destination that he instructed her to. Christine moved inside the building quickly until she found herself on stage in complete darkness. Most would find it frightening but she found it utterly peaceful.

In a matter of seconds, the stage lights came on. Christine jumped at the quick action and looked around to see if Erik was there but he wasn't. She moved towards the middle of the stage, the clicking of her heels echoing throughout the building.

 _Here is your chance. Let everything out._

"What do you mean?" Christine called out as she heard the voice beside her once again. "The chapel is peaceful, this is a stage. I can't exactly vent here."

 _You are mistaken. You_ _ **can**_ _vent here; it is your domain. Music can help you express yourself without having to say what you feel._

Christine sighed and stood up straight. It didn't cause any harm in trying so she obliged. She opened her mouth to sing the only aria that she could think of. " _Sposa son disprezzata,_

 _fida son oltraggiata, cieli che feci mai?_ " Christine swore she heard a strong hiss echoing through the opera house. It was painful to sing these words and Christine felt tears begin streaming down her cheeks once again. How foolish she was to believe that her pain would not be translated into music! She felt her heart tug every string but she couldn't stop, she continued until the very last words of the aria. " _O Dio manca il valor, valor e la costanza._ "

Her tiny sobs were all that was left echoing out and Christine clutched herself tightly as if she were cold. She could feel all of her emotions clutter around her and she never realized how good it felt to let it out in a different way. Oh this is what she was born to do! How terrible it was to think that she would have to come back to reality once again.

 _Bravisima._

It was a beautiful whisper inside of her head. Christine slowly looked up, her tear stained cheeks glistening against the candlelight. She swore she saw a shadow in box five, almosting guarding over her. Her lips turned upwards slightly and she never felt more thankful to him in that moment. He made her remember how beautiful it was to feel through music. Christine wiped away her tears and took a prima donna bow.

"Please," Christine muttered. "I cannot wait any longer. Let me come tomorrow for my lessons… I want to feel this again. I promise I will not disappoint."

 _Your throat needs rest. We must wait on your lessons._

"But–"

 _Soon._

Christine let out a shaky sigh before nodding her head. She raised her hood over her head and looked up to box five even though she no longer saw the shadow there. "Goodnight, Erik." she whispered more to herself. Christine moved to the exit of the opera house and walked her way home. It was a short trip but seemingly long due to the cold weather. It was only now that she began to feel the coldness of Paris; she no longer felt numb on the inside and it was as if music had performed magic on her sorrow. He was right… she was grateful towards him.

Christine arrived home and softly shut the door behind her, careful not to wake the house. Through her actions, she was unable to see the shadow that had followed her all the way home, making sure that she arrived safely. He lingered even after Christine close the door, simply pondering about this curious woman. She was an odd one, indeed.

"Goodnight, Christine." the masked figure said aloud before turning his back on the Daae home and disappearing into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Raoul sat at breakfast with Philippe who seemed very happy as if he discovered a jewel. "Is your mother not going to dine with us?" he asked.

Raoul shook his head. "Seemingly not. I believe she's feeling ill again but it will pass." he assured before taking a bite of his food. Philippe noticed some tenseness in Raoul and put his fork down.

"Last night's events haven't left you, have they?" Philippe inquired. "It was Christine, was it not?"

"When Marie mentioned our engagement, I became nervous." Raoul began, cleaning his mouth with a napkin. "But with Christine's good wishes, I felt more at ease. Maybe it was true that she always wanted to join the opera house." he explained but it was very obvious that he wasn't being truthful. Philippe noticed the guilt that Raoul carried because of Christine's unhappiness.

"That could be," Philippe said, sitting up straighter. "But it's such a pity."

"Indeed," Raoul agreed, bringing a glass of water to his lips.

"I find Christine much more captivating than Marie," Philippe said honestly as he thought back to the beautiful curled brunette.

"That is highly debatable," Raoul scoffed. "She doesn't have the fiery spirit that Marie does; the charm or beautiful smile."

Philippe couldn't help but to grin at Raoul's enthusiasm. He was certainly a man in love, that was very plain to see. But it was almost as if Marie bewitched him as well. Raoul would go to the end of the earth for her and Philippe did not know whether that was a good thing or bad. He cleared his throat before asking, "Do you think she will go to Vasing?"

"Marie? Of course she will–"

"No, no." Philippe chuckled at the confusion. "I am talking about Christine." he said with a charming smile which caused Raoul to tense up.

"Philippe, I will make myself clear." Raoul's voice became so stern that even Philippe was shocked by it. "I will not permit you to disrespect Christine nor make any insinuating remarks towards her. More than anything because she will be my sister-in-law."

"Well what if I make her fall in love with me? She could change her views in joining the blasted opera house and become my wife. Would that bother you?"

"I doubt that will happen," Raoul said, shaking his head. "Besides, was it not you who wanted to marry a wealthy woman? The Daaes are wealthy but not exactly the kind _you_ are seeking."

"Well perhaps it won't be necessary," Philippe said, sitting upright. "I have a friend who is willing to get me job into his business. He said it pays handsomely."

Raoul narrowed his eyes skeptically at his friend. "What business?"

Philippe chuckled and took a sip of his water. "Don't be so curious. When the time comes, you will be the first to know." he said as he got up and walk out of the room, leaving Raoul with many questions.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Marie had been out all day and it was infuriating Christine! How could she be so careless especially walking the streets without anyone with her? She acted way out of her station and it was very disrespectful towards their father whose reputation could be at risk! Christine could already hear the murmurs throughout the city of how her father raised them poorly and how Marie was nothing but a tease. Well she wasn't going to allow that! She needed to have a talk with Marie. Christine expected her sister to be home by now as it was half past six in the afternoon so she moved towards Marie's bedroom, annoyance already running through her veins.

Christine entered Marie's room after knocking repeatedly. She didn't know if she was sleeping or ignoring her but Christine entered anyway only to find Julie just finish making the bed. The maid curtseyed at Christine's arrival before excusing herself out of the room. Christine frowned at the now empty room with irritation. Marie was constantly leaving the house without telling anyone of her whereabouts and prancing around Paris as if she was nothing but a free spirit. It was vexing, to say the least. Marie knew better then be acting out of her mannerisms and immoral attitudes.

Christine sat at the dresser, thinking she should wait for Marie instead. Once looking in the mirror, she noticed her curls jumping out of place and flying about. Oh how she wished for straight hair! Despite knowing she shouldn't, Christine opened Marie's dresser drawers and looked for a brush to tame her wild hair. Instead, she couldn't help but let out a gasp when she found exotic and very beautiful Persian turquoise gold pendant with its matching ring. It was certainly beautiful and unlike anything she had ever see! Christine automatically bite down on the jewelry and confirmed that it was indeed real gold – which caused her to become upset even further. The value of both jewels was certainly worth more than they could ever afford… Marie must have done more things than she let on.

"What are you doing here?"

Christine looked through the mirror and viewed the door where Marie was standing with her arms crossed. Christine pushed the drawer shut and move past Marie to close the door so that they may speak in private. She slowly turned around and revealed the pendant in her hand.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, her voice low and angry.

Marie swallowed a lump in her throat. Lies were running through her head quickly as she tried to make up a story that she could tell Christine. That present that Erik had given her years ago and she always treasured it like her life depended on it. "That is just a fake–"

"No," Christine interrupted quickly. "This is real gold, Marie. Try again,"

Marie could feel the sweat accumulating on her forehead as she tried to think of something else fast. The only thing that she could mutter through Christine's hard stare was, "Raoul,"

"Very well," Christine relented as she placed the jewelry back in its place inside of the drawer. "The next time I see Raoul, I shall ask him of it." she declared before moving to leave the room but Marie felt her foot stomp in frustration as she knew that the outcome wouldn't be pleasant.

"Wait," Marie called. Christine halted midstep and turned to look at her sister, waiting for the truth that she was sure wasn't going to come. "It's just that… you stare at me with this terrible gaze as if I am the greatest embarrassment to this family," she began, noting that Christine did not deny that. "The jewelry was a gift from my cousin Helena. She received it from a man she was courting but ended up not marrying him… so she gave it to me."

"I don't believe a word of it," Christine said as her arms crossed over her chest. Marie rolled her eyes, attempting to seem uncaring about the whole situation.

"You shouldn't be looking through my belongings anyway!" Marie snapped defensively, another excuse to turn the situation around on the eldest sister. Christine, however, was smarter than that.

"I have a _right_ to look," she insisted angrily.

"Why?" Marie pressed. "Is it because you're the oldest or is it because of Raoul?" she felt a small victory when Christine's face automatically flashed pain. "You act like this sanctimonious person but the truth is you are simply jealous. It kills you to know that Raoul preferred me." Christine let out a scoff and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the statement. Marie was not done and she wanted to hurt her sister so she continued, "He's been chasing me since the day he met me. That's why he broke your engagement,"

"So you allowed him to _chase_ you knowing fully well that he was engaged to me?" Christine accused more than asked.

"I did no such thing, dear sister." Marie said with a shrug as she sat at the foot of her bed. "I behaved like a good girl, I assure you."

Christine chuckled almost mockingly at that statement. "I don't doubt that," she replied sarcastically. Christine moved closer to stand in front of Marie, her gaze never expressing anything but blame. "I am very glad we have cleared up this whole ordeal. And since you _captured_ Raoul's heart with kind characteristics that you emphatically do not possess, now you will behave as you are expected to. That means no more walking around Paris as if you are some kind of promiscuous woman, no more gifts from God-knows-who, and no more careless manners."

"Please don't be so virtuous–"

"And you so _indecent_!" Christine riposted. "Must you make your way through life flirting with men and having them crawl at your feet?! Or is it that you enjoy the obscene and impure things that they do with you!?"

"I've had enough–"

"No, Marie! It is _I_ who has had enough!" Christine barked. "You will not embarrass my father with Celeste or Raoul. This will be the _last_ time I warn you, Marie because if you don't listen I will see to it that your marriage with Raoul does not go through." she threatened, while Marie only nodded her head mockingly.

 _We shall see_ , Marie thought as Christine stormed out of the room with her head held high. As if she was going to allow Marie to hurt her with such words! She couldn't, she had to be stronger than that.

Christine moved to the parlor, knowing that she perhaps needed a bit of peace in order to get her mind off of the whole argument with her sister. However, upon entering the room, she was greeted by the sight of the pretty, little ballerina. The blonde girl was sitting with her back facing the door, her hands fidgeting as they lay on her lap.

"Meg?" Christine called out. Meg turned around and quickly stood up, rushing to her with a grand smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Christine, you will never believe it!" the ballerina exclaimed, her voice perky and expressing joy. "I am in love!"

"In love?" Christine questioned, grabbing Meg's hands and leading her back to the seats. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh I feel so terrible! I have been keeping it from you for so long, dear Christine," she confessed. The brunette said nothing, only listened. "I never wanted to be so secretive but he was afraid of–"

"Wait, wait." Christine interrupted. "Start from the beginning! Who is this mysterious person and how did this happen?"

"We met in the opera house!" Meg sighed happily, remembering the day as if it were only yesterday. "He's a stagehand I think because I see him lurking about – he would stare at me during rehearsal but not in menacing sort. It was almost as if he loved me at first glance. He is so handsome and I am almost sure that he is a prince in disguise."

Christine let out a giggle at Meg's words to which her friend scrunched her face. "No, do not misunderstand, I am not laughing at you." Christine assured. "Oh Meg, you just have a way of telling stories."

"Hardly stories!" Meg defended. "It's true! He had handsome blonde curls that go well with his beautiful emerald eyes..." she continued on, not noticing that Christine's face had gone white as a sheet.

"What… what's his name?"

"Oh! I completely forgot about that!" Meg laughed at her absurdness. "His name is Henri!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"He told you to find me a job?" Henri asked the Persian man who was doing some work on his desk, attempting to have a conversation with Henri at the same time. "Why? Am I a bother to him?"

"Certainly not," Nadir rejected the thought with a scoff. "He claims you speak of a lady that has captured your attention. If you are to be with this girl, you need a stable trade that can earn you a good income."

Henri frowned at the idea of it and crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed. "I have plenty of gold that I earned from Persia–"

"That will run out eventually," Nadir scolded, rubbing his temples to make his growing headache go away. "Listen to me, Henri. You are well aware that Erik is doing what is best for you. The dangerous situations that you were both in cannot go on forever and he knows that. You found a girl you would like to marry – keep her." Nadir said. He stood to walk to face Henri and put a hand on his shoulder. "A life that Erik lived is not a life for you."

"The life I lead is _my_ choice to make!" Henri insisted angry, shrugging off Nadir's touch. "Neither of you should have any say in what I wish to do!"

"Calm down, Henri." Nadir said, placing his hand out as a gesture for the lad to lower his tone. "Our intentions are not to control your life; we wish to help you succeed."

"I have always been by his side, Monsieur Khan!" Henri took a deep breath as he tried to control his irritation. "He taught me everything I know – he practically raised me! I just don't it fair for him to send me away to work."

"No one is sending you away, my boy. I found you a job here in Paris." Nadir assured. "You have a potential wife to think about now. If you wish to marry her as I believe you do, this is the path you must take."

Henri stare at Nadir for a while, debating whether he should argue further but alas he knew it was futile. He sighed and reluctantly nodded his head, "Fine," he agreed. Nadir wrote down an address for Henri where he could find a suitable job. "Just let him know that he is my friend, the only one I have in this world. Without him, I would have been dead long ago. I owe him my life so tell him I will be here in case he ever needs me." Henri put on his coat and baker boy's hat before leaving Nadir's home. Nadir sighed and sat back down in his chair, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I trust you heard that?"

"Every word," Erik replied as he emerged from the shadows of the room. He wore a black mask this time which only caused his eyes to illuminate further. Nadir turned to look at Erik with a sympathetic look.

"He will thank you later in life," Nadir said, trying to put his mind at rest.

"I don't desire his gratitude." Erik corrected. "I am simply giving him what he needs."

"And you?" Nadir asked. "What about what you want, Erik? You discreetly help the poor, the opera house, and Henri more than you help yourself." he pointed out to which the masked man could only roll his eyes at.

"What I wanted escaped from me years ago," he remembered angrily. "I will not make that foolish mistake again."

"You've spoken of this before but you are so secretive about it – why? Who was she?" Nadir asked.

"No one," Erik muttered, not wanting to explain that time any further. Nadir could only sigh and pray that Erik recovered from the damage from that certain person. Neither Erik nor Henri would tell him who the lady was but Nadir could tell that it was the first time that Erik had loved somebody. How cruel it was that she betrayed him in whatever way she did.

"What will you do now?" Nadir asked, changing the subject.

"I am leaving to London for two weeks," Erik said simply.

Nadir looked at the masked man with great astonishment, practically jumping out of his seat. "London?! Whatever for?" he shouted these questions but Erik's serious demeanor did not falter.

"Business of sorts," he answered. "It was very last minute."

"Erik, you walk a fine line… you can't do anymore of these _jobs_." he angrily said. "I fear the day you get caught or worse you–" he couldn't even finish the sentence. Nadir took a deep breath, relaxing his heating temper. "You know I never liked what you do."

"I am aware," Erik stated. "And I assure you, this is going to be my last one. I will come back with a hefty sum and I will end all of these requests I receive."

"Truly?"

"Yes," Erik moved towards the door. "Then I shall remain confide down in the cellars, living the rest of my life in solitude."

"Erik, enough. Solitude is a terrible companion to have–"

"But a necessary one," he interjected. "For the likes of me, I suppose. I shall leave in two days and _will_ be back. _Au revoir._ " Erik opened the door and left Nadir's home, becoming a shadow under the evening colors of Paris.

* * *

Christine arrived at the opera house days later, waiting for Erik to show but she knew it was for naught. She had been waiting for over three hours and he had never been one to be unaware of her presence. She feared even more that he was in some kind of danger and many terrible thoughts crossed her mind before she tried to shake them away.

How could she even contact him? It was he who always found her and now she realized how much she needed his music in her life. Christine sighed and reluctantly decided that it was best if she left as he was not going to arrive. She moved out of the chapel and up the steps to the ground floor of the building.

Rehearsals were going on as the last production of the season was arriving and the ballerinas were on stage performing their routine. Christine could notice how Meg stood out from the rest of the other dancers; she had such poise and good structure that it was no wonder that men desired her from afar. Christine looked up and noticed someone peeking from Box Five, attempting to be discreet but obviously failing at it. She scoffed at the man until she recognized the face she had seen before.

Christine moved out of the ground level and rushed up to the hallways the held doors for the boxes. She knew that he was in the best seat of the opera house as it had the grandest view of the stage and she knew for a fact that he was viewing the ballerinas… or rather a _certain_ ballerina.

"Henri!" Christine called as she quickly opened the door and the person jumped from their spot and whipped their heads to look at Christine.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed but upon seeing Christine, he relaxed. "Oh, it's just _you_. I hope you can live with yourself knowing you almost caused a heart attack."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Henri merely rolled his eyes and proceeded to look at the stage once more.

"You shouldn't worry about what other people are doing," he stated, attempting to end the conversation. Christine crossed her arms over her chest annoyingly.

"Interesting statement coming from a man who is doing exactly that," Christine pointed as she moved to stand next to him. "Have you spoken to her recently?"

"Who?"

"Meg," Christine answered. Henri shot her a look of surprise and opened his mouth to speak but Christine interrupted. "She told me."

"Do you know _everybody_ in Paris?" Henri question rather irritably. "You seem to be acquainted with everyone I am familiar with."

"I could say the same." Christine backed up into the box. "What are your intentions with her?"

"It's none of your business!" Henri flipped around to stare her with an angry look. She could practically see the personality of Erik within Henri.

"I didn't mean to come off as rude," Christine assured, biting her lip. "She's my friend. I just wanted to know if you really cared for her."

Henri stared at her skeptically before clicking his tongue. "I do care for her. She's the most beautiful lady I've ever laid eyes on." he said causing Christine to smile softly. "I love her."

Christine put a hand on his shoulder before speaking, "She cares for you as well. She went as far as to call you as a prince." Henri chuckled and this before giving another glance at his beloved who was dancing beautifully on stage. "But she thinks you are a stagehand. I know that much isn't true even if I'm not exactly sure what it is that you do."

"No I am not a stagehand," he sighed and pulled back into the box. "I am nothing."

"You mustn't say that–"

"You were born into privilege, Mademoiselle. I was born on the streets."

"You sound educated," Christine pointed curiously. "How could that be?"

"Because a masked man saved me and taught me how to read, write, and everything you could possibly learn." he said with a smile thinking of his friend. "I am quite smart, if I do say so myself. But I have no name that I could possibly give her; no life."

"Meg is kind hearted. She will understand." she assured but her mind occupied other thoughts and she hoped Henri could help her answer her worries. "Do you happen to know where Erik is?"

Henri gave her a suspicious look and his lips formed a grim line. "No, I haven't spoken to him." he said simply. Whatever it was she wanted, he would prefer Erik to find her himself than Henri put him at risk. "If you don't mind, I'd rather be alone right now, Mademoiselle."

"It's Christine," she corrected. She felt that Henri knew more than what he was letting on but she assumed that Erik wouldn't want him revealing his whereabouts. "Look Henri, I know we don't know each other quite well but I would like to look to you in confidence and I could help you with Meg–"

"I am not a charity case," Henri snapped, his eyes narrowing at her. Christine flinched at his harsh tone but she knew she recognized that way of speaking. Truly he was Erik's student.

"I didn't mean that," Christine folded her arms over her chest. "I meant to say I would like you and I to become friends."

His face soften and Christine could see that it was almost as if he were a lost child. His eyes looked so kind and so sad that she felt there was more hurt behind his demeanor than he let on. "I never had a friend other than Erik before," he said plainly. Christine almost felt her heart fall at the sound of his name. Her maestro… where could he possibly be? "But I suppose we could be."

"You have a good heart, I'm just sure of it." Christine said sincerely before grinning at the blond lad. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and began to move towards the exit. "Oh and Meg's favorite flowers are lilies." she said with a giggle before she rushed out of the box, leaving Henri rubbing his neck before chortle escaped him. She was a strange one indeed. It was a pity that he would have to leave for work soon… Nadir had been right. He needed to give Meg something grand and with the amount he had, he wasn't sure it was enough for his love.

Henri looked down once more at the rehearsal before noticing that the ballerinas were exiting the stage. He knew that she was the one he wanted to be her with forever and if Christine could help him know her more than he possibly could, then he'd be a fool to reject her. Meg was the woman of his dreams and he'd be damned if he let her escape from his grasp!

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

It was almost as if spring was descending upon France. The weather was slowly becoming nicer and snow was beginning to melt away from the ground. It was the perfect time to celebrate new love and upcoming weddings.

The carriage arrived in front of the chateau in Vasing with so much field surrounding around the home of the de Chagny's. Gustave stepped out of the carriage before helping Marie out and then Christine. He gave his eldest daughter a sympathetic look as he knew that she did not want to be there but had no other choice. He couldn't let Marie visiting Vasing alone as it was not proper and he couldn't leaving Christine home alone… as it was not proper. So, reluctantly, Christine had to travel along to the chateau.

Once she stepped out, Christine noticed how nature engulfed the chateau and she couldn't believe how beautiful the whole land was. So much freedom and fresh air, yet she felt chained and no one could save her from drowning.

Celeste awaited them at the entrance of the home with a welcoming smile. She noticed how Marie was wearing the most fashionable clothing that screamed attention. The colors were luxurious with a lavender and dark purple combination that went with her matching hat. Celeste had no doubt Marie was a woman who was going to be of fine quality and want nothing but the best. However, glancing at Christine, she couldn't help but feel as if _she_ was a exquisite choice that would have preferable for Raoul. She held such a humble posture and she dressed with a simple white dress that had teal lace around the waist and around the bottom of the dress. Her curls were only half picked up and she wore a beautiful blush upon her cheeks. She was radiating beauty and not only that… she wasn't aware of her pulchritude. That made it a more redeeming quality.

Once inside, a couple workers took the Daae's luggage up to their guest bedrooms. Celeste moved them into the front room where tea was awaiting them. They all sat down, and the Comtesse smiled. "How was the trip here?"

"Very quick, thankfully." Gustave replied with a smile.

"Marie, you indeed are such a beauty." Celeste said as she stared at the younger daughter of Gustave. Marie smiled and thanked her earnestly. "I am very happy you have decided to come, Christine."

"Thank you for inviting us. It's a honor for us, really." Christine replied even though her face expressed no sign of happiness. Celeste noted this but decided against remarking upon it.

"Well, I have been thinking about having the wedding a month from now." she began to which Marie widened her eyes at.

"Well, that's a bit too soon isn't it?" Marie protesting nervously. Christine flashed her sister a look that told her to keep her mouth shut. "We just got engaged. We won't have time to make the invitations, the preparations–"

"You let me worry about that," Celeste said with a smile. "I see no reason to wait and besides that point, I wish to see Raoul married already."

"It seems you have made up your mind," Gustave pointed out.

"Don't you worry about the dowry either, dear Gustave. Money is something that surpluses in this household." Celeste assured. Gustave meant to protest but Raoul and Philippe walked into the home and distracted all thoughts. "Ah, my darling son!"

"Greetings, everyone!" Raoul said as he strolled in. "I apologize uncle Gustave for not traveling with you. I had to finish some business in the opera house." he explained with a smile plastered on his face. "However, I see my mother has been keeping you company. When did you arrive?" he asked Celeste.

"I decided to come three days ago so that I would be able to have the servants set up the rooms for our guests." she explained with a smile as Raoul moved to place a kiss on her cheek. Raoul took a seat next to his mother, while Philippe sat next to Marie on the loveseat.

"I am grateful that you could come," Raoul said to Marie with a sincere smile of a man in love. Marie returned the look with a flirtatious glance and a slight smirk.

"You are too kind." she said simply.

Raoul turned to look at Christine who sat quietly the entire time. "I am also pleased to see you here, Christine." he said, his smile never faltering. "You look very lovely."

"The pleasure is mine," Christine replied, trying to internally keep her heart from racing at his compliment. Oh how she hated being here! She was sure that she was to die of a broken heart if she lasted any longer in that house.

The way Raoul's compliment affected Christine did not go unnoticed by Marie. She practically felt anger as she saw Raoul staring at her sister so dearly. "Before we left, I had to insist Christine to bring so colorful clothing but she would not listen to me. If she had clothing to divert more attention to herself then she could find a husband! But alas, She practically looks like a nun with those plain dresses." Marie felt victory when she saw Christine give her a hard look of annoyance and humiliation.

"I don't want a husband," Christine snipped at Marie who merely rolled her eyes.

"I think with that dress and the lovely way her curls hang, Christine looks like a princess." Philippe said, giving Christine a flirtatious look. Christine looked away, not wanting anyone to see the reddening of her cheeks.

Celeste cleared her throat, "Well I'm sure our guests would like to go up to their rooms and rest for awhile." she said as she stood which prompted everyone else to stand as well. "I shall show you to your rooms." she moved towards the door with the Daaes following behind her, leaving only Philippe and Raoul in the room.

Raoul moved to stand next to Philippe, watching as Christine was the last to leave out the door. "I am not fond of the way Marie is so impudent with her sister," he said to Philippe, a sad expression written across his face.

"Perhaps she was jealous," Philippe assured. "You did, afterall, say something awfully sweet to her sister."

"It was a compliment." Raoul corrected with a frown. "Christine seemed to be more… _alive_ today. Her natural beauty was simply very visible today."

"Natural beauty, indeed." Philippe agreed with a chuckle.

In the upstairs of the grand chateau, Christine and Marie were presented into their room that Celeste prepared for them. There were two beds on either side of the room with a beautiful ivory and pearl wallpaper that lightened the room. Celeste assured them that they were at their home and to make themselves feel welcomed. Both ladies thanked the Comtesse who shut the door after she left.

Christine turned to Marie who's back was towards her. "Listen to me carefully, Marie. Let that be the last time you insult and belittle me in front of everyone."

"Everyone or Raoul?" Marie asked, never turning to look at her sister. Christine clenched her hands into fists at Marie's apathetic tone.

"Whoever it is!" Christine moved forward and forced Marie around in order to face her. "I will not have you making offensive comments against me in order to make yourself look pleasing. I dress how I please, understand?"

Marie shook Christine's grasp off and rolled her eyes. "All right! I give you my word that I won't say such 'offensive comments' against you. Satisfied?"

Christine narrowed her eyes at Marie before grabbing her cape from her trunk and turning to leave the room. At least that much was over with but she couldn't help but feel trapped within this grand estate.

Christine put on her cape and placed the hood up before walking out to the garden. It was beautiful and the nature was coming back just in time for spring. The weather still held a slight chill and Christine couldn't help but to wonder how much longer it would take for her to keep her sanity. To be under the same roof with her sister and the love of her life was slowly going to drive her into madness. Music was the only thing she had left and even that had left her. Her maestro never came back to her as he told her he would. She had never felt so alone than all those days without him… she never believed that she would miss it. But yet, she knew that perhaps it was for the best. If he ever found out that she was Marie's sister, knows what he would do. And according to Henri's letter, it would not be a pleasant outcome.

The eldest Daae sighed and moved to a large tree with a stump that seemed to be a good place to sit. However, the sounds of harsh whips stopped Christine dead in her tracks. Screams echoed throughout and she felt her heart drop down to the pit of her stomach. She quickly picked up her skirts and rushed to where the dreadful sound was coming from.

Going into a small room, almost like a shed, she pushed the door open and saw a young man being whipped, blood dripping from his back and the smell of the room stenched of sweat and torture. The door crashed against the wall with a hard thud that Christine was surprised that it didn't break the wood. The young man was unconscious as his arms were tied up from a rope that hung from the ceiling, his clothing was torn and his hair was long and unkempt. The punisher slowly turned and glared terrifyingly at Christine who felt fear claw at her throat.

As he took a step closer, Christine quickly grabbed a loose, thick floorboard, struggling to pick it up. "Get away from him or so help me God I will kill you!" she shouted but the man did nothing to move away from the injured being beside him. "Get away from him!"

"What the hell is going on here?!

* * *

 **A/N: holy cow.**

 **I had no way of ending this chapter lol. I had kept writing and writing before I realized that the chapter had been way too long so I had to split it and put part of this chapter into the next one xD**

 **The aria Christine sang was "Sposa, Son Disprezzata" from La Merope opera.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Christine turned to see Raoul standing in the doorway with a shocked expression. She made no move to put down her "weapon" and lifted it up higher. She turned back to the punisher who looked at Raoul and tipped his head in greeting.

"Milady 'ere wants me to release da prisoner," the punisher explained, his illiteracy plainly expressing that this man was a worker on the estate's property.

Christine turned to Raoul anxious, "He is just a boy! There is nothing he could have done to deserve such cruelty!"

"It's da law to punish thieves–"

"But not this way!" Christine shouted over the punisher, her nostrils fuming and her face red from anger. Raoul took a step inside the room and Christine automatically flinched at his closeness.

"Christine, please." Raoul began, extending a hand to touch her shoulder. "Put that down. You can hurt yourself!"

The belittlement was astonishing as if she would harm herself by carrying a floorboard. Christine narrowed her eyes at Raoul and sneered, "And will you allow this torture to continue? Are you so inhuman that you permit a young boy be beaten so severely?"

Raoul stared at the punisher with a dead look. "Certainly not." he assured before calling out to two workers passing by and ordering them to take the young boy into the servants' chambers to be healed. The punisher looked displeased at this and glared at Christine with hatred eyes, cursing her for humiliating him. This look, however, did not go unnoticed by Raoul who gritted at the punisher to leave. Causing the man to storm off, spitting the ground as he did. Finally, Raoul looked back at Christine who was breathing heavily, shocked by the whole ordeal. She dropped the floorboard with a heavy _thud._ "Come, Christine." Raoul called, holding out his hand.

Christine stared at his gesture and she couldn't help but to wonder how beautiful it could have been if that had been more a signal for them to go on a walk together as an engaged couple. A time where they could speak together alone and fall in love. But alas, Christine took his proper gesture and exited out of the room attempting to excuse herself from Raoul's presence for her sake. "I'm going to my room. Excuse me." she began but Raoul caught her arm.

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, bringing her to stand in front of him. "You spoke quite forcefully a second ago yet now you are suddenly running away? No, tell me what is on your mind, Christine."

"It's just that…" Christine felt her anger return just thinking about the poor boy and the terrible beating he faced. Beating around the bush wasn't an option anymore. "No matter how terrible the crime, it is sadistic to punish someone in such a way!" she said, taking a step back. "He was just an adolescent! How can you allow such cruelty under your care?"

"I understand your indignation – truly. But there are things that are hard to maintain a proper eye on." he explained to which Christine scoffed.

"You don't mean to say you are in agreement with this?"

"Of course not," he replied defensively. "But I am saying that it is difficult to control. I can order it not to be done and servants can still be punished without my knowing. In this estate, I have hired many workers to maintain my land and home. It is important to have strict discipline." Raoul knew that his answer did not sit well with Christine who looked away with a unhappy expression.

"I agree that there should be some penalty for what they have done but never that way. You could have them return what they stole or send them to jail–"

"In jail, they would suffer a worser fate than what you saw now." Raoul stated with a sigh. "You are so innocent, Christine. You know very little of life and its injustices."

"So you will do nothing?" she asked rather snippy.

"I accept punishments but never so violent. I had barely just returned and am still not aware of everything that goes on here; many which I do not approve of. I can promise you this: I will fix these things even it's little by little."

Christine took a deep breath with relief and nodded her head. Surely there was more that could be done but his answer would have to do for the time being. Christine felt irritated at the whole ordeal but Raoul could only chuckle which caused her to frown further. "What makes you laugh so?"

"I never believed you to have such a fiery spirit!" he confessed. "Truly I saw a new side of you today, Christine."

Blushing, the eldest Daae could only reply, "I must have looked like a mad woman." A small giggle escaping her lips.

"I'd say more like Joan of Arc with her mighty sword." he correct causing both of them to laugh.

"Hardly a sword!" Christine said in a midst of laughter. "A piece of wood I simply found."

Raoul was grinning from ear to ear and threw his hands up in defeat. "All right but you looked heroic nonetheless."

"My, my. All this laughter!"

Christine felt her smile disappear as Raoul turned around and Marie came into view. Anywhere Marie walked, Christine swore the flowers withered away. However, Raoul's good mood did not diminished and he greeted his fiancee with a kiss to the forehead.

"Hello, my love." he said sweetly. Marie returned the smile however Christine could clearly see that it was not genuine.

Wanting nothing more than to leave, Christine spoke, "I'll take my leave. If you will both excuse me." she moved around her sister, ignoring her completely. Marie held a terrible stare that was aimed directly at her sister and despite feeling pleased at Christine's annoyance, her anger did not falter.

"It was good speaking with you, Christine." Raoul replied but the brunette never turned to look at him, simply went on her way. Marie looked up at her husband with a slight frown.

"Have a lovely conversation?" she asked irritably.

Raoul chuckled and kissed Marie's cheek. "Are you jealous?"  
"Jealous? Of Christine?"

"Why not? Your sister is very beautiful and smart," Raoul asked, almost surprised at Marie's tone in regards to Christine. "It's normal in relationships to be jealous, my love." he placed a peck at her lips which he intended to make more passionate but Marie slipped away.

"Someone can see, Raoul!" she scolded but her smile said she wasn't upset. Raoul nodded his head in agreement and cursed himself for being so forward. "I shall see you at dinner." Marie turned towards the estate and trotted away, her mind infuriated with the one person she went to speak with.

She moved through halls and up the stairs to get to her destination and when she finally did, Marie shoved the door of the bedroom open.

"What exactly are your intentions, Christine?" Marie asked, shutting the door behind her with a loud _bang_. Christine was brushing through her hair at the dresser and jumped at Marie's sudden entrance. She stared at her sister through the mirror, mimicking Marie's stone cold face. "Are you trying to make Raoul fall in love with you?"

Christine continued to brush her hair, not allowing Marie's ridiculous question bother her. "I am nothing like you," she replied. "My morals could never be so loose as to take someone else's fiance."

"Oh but I never took anything from you, dear sister." Marie taunted as she took a step closer to Christine. "Raoul never even loved you."

"That may be true," Christine put the brush down and turned to look at her sister eye to eye. "It's a pity that it is you who doesn't love him."

"Of course I do. In my own manner, I care for him deeply."

"And what is your manner of caring, Marie?" Christine asked, standing up now.

"See here," Marie huffed, purposely ignoring Christine's question. "I am going to marry Raoul and give him all the children he desires. Nothing you do or say is going to prevent that."

"And what about making him happy?" Christine interjected. "Do you not care about that at all? Raoul deserves it."

"Of course I do," Marie said as she sat down at the edge of her bed. "I can drive him mad with happiness. And that, dear sister, takes place in the bedroom."

"You are shameless," Christine muttered, turning away. Embarrassed even at the thought! Christine never heard anyone speak so boldly as Marie does and it bothered her to hear it. She dreaded to think of all the things Marie could have done in Italy.

"Why? Because I speak the truth?" she asked. "Men only desire one thing, dear Christine and that is a _warm_ bed. I can promise you that with me, Raoul will forever be _satisfied._ " Marie smirked and got up from the bed before exiting the room.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You brought this upon yourself, you know." the timid girl said to her brother as she cleaned his wounds. The young lad, who flinched at her every touch, lied on his stomach, his bare back exposed and horribly whipped. "You shouldn't have threatened Finley–"

"He said he was going to sell you to _that_ brothel, Amelie!" the lad said angrily. "What was I supposed to do!"

Amelie sighed and washed the cloth in clean water before wringing it and removing the blood from her brother's back. "Beau, I can take care of myself!"

"You are fourteen years old!" Beau snapped. "I am your older brother; I have to protect you!"

"You are only one year older than me. You have to take care of yourself too or else I will be left alone!" she scolded back. "Did you ever think about that? What if they kill you? What will become of me without you here?"

Beau said nothing knowing that his sister was right. He was so angry when he realized that they Finley and that blasted Buquet had been talking about selling some of the servants from the estate to a brothel in order to gain more money. But when he had heard them mention Amelie, he had lost it. He'd be damned if he let them touch his sister!

"Nothing is ever going to happen to you, Amelie. I'll make sure of it."

"I believe you," Amelie said, a small smile curving her lips. "But Finley beat you terribly today. Please don't ever do something to get you into this situation again."

"He'll get what's coming to him one way or another," Beau said before hissing harshly in pain. Amelie bit her lip before taking away the bloodied cloth and water. Beau slowly sat up and put on his shirt, ignoring the pain that he felt as the material of his clothing touched the open wounds.

A gentle knock surprised them both. They gave each other odd glances before the door opened and Christine peeked inside. "Might I come in?"

Amelie rushed to open the door, flustered at the thought of a noble lady in the servants' quarters. "Yes, yes come inside!"

"Thank you," she said. Christine had in her hands a basket with fruits, vegetables, and bread which she held out for Amelie to grab. The young servant girl hesitantly took the basket, shooting a glance at her brother.

"I am Amelie, my lady." The young girl introduced. "And this is my brother, Beau."

"It's lovely to meet you both," Christine said sincerely. "How are you feeling?" she asked Beau who was expressing pain as he moved slightly to stand.

"I am much better." he said. "I have to thank you for helping me, my lady. You're truly an angel."

Christine took a step closer to Beau. "Call me Christine, please." she corrected. "I'm sorry that they did they to you. I have already spoken to the Vicomte about this whole ordeal. Can you tell me why it was that you were punished?"

Both siblings exchanged glances and Amelie only shook her head to refrain him from telling the truth. Beau turned to look at Christine who, all too well, noticed their hesitation. "Well Finley accused me of… something."

"He labeled you were a thief. Did you steal something?"

"No!" Amelie shouted quickly. "We would never do such a thing, my lady! Finley just likes to blame the servants for things they don't do."

"That's hardly acceptable!" Christine felt anger boiling her blood. "I shall mention this to the Vicomte."

"Are you sure you're a noble?" Beau asked Christine.

Christine frowned at his question. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Most nobles don't care about us." he stated. "But you helped me and still went out of your way to see how I am. No person of wealth has ever cared so."

It was a kind thing to say but it only pained Christine more. How could people live in a world and mistreat each other? Seeing both Amelie and Beau, she felt terrible that such young things seemed to have suffered so much already.

"I cannot accept such high praise. I am doing an act that any decent human being should." she confessed with a sigh. "I'm sorry that my class has made you think so poorly of us. Money tends to make people think that they are of a high valor than the rest of the world."

"Aye," Beau agreed. "But in the end, we all will end up in the same dirt, six feet under."

Silence passed over for a few seconds and Christine thought it best to take her leave then. "If that man ever comes to harm you or threaten you – either of you – come find me please. I won't allow you to be treated this way."

"Thank you… Christine." Amelie said, smiling at the chance to call a noble by her name. She closed the door after Christine left and looked at her brother with shock. "What a kind woman."

"And to think the Vicomte left that lovely lady for her sister." Beau said with a disappointed sigh. "And the higher class call us stupid."

Amelie giggled before going to the basket and grabbing an apple, tossing it at her brother. Beau caught it, wiping the skin on his shirt, before taking a bite of the apple. She took one for herself and sat down next to her brother. A quiet peace fell over them as they knew that if anything should happen to them, they have a noble woman at their side.

Christine was walking to the parlor from the servants' quarters, feeling horrible about the whole ordeal. How was it that such young things could already be suffering and beaten nonetheless? She had to speak to Raoul about this once more. How could she leave it alone? They were practically children!

"Mademoiselle!"

Christine felt someone catch her arm as she was walking up the stairs. She looked back to see Philippe staring at her with a charming smile that would surely make women fall in love. But hardly her cup of tea, Christine – as kindly as she could – pulled away from his grasp. "Monsieur de Jouventeau," Christine greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to catch you before you disappeared again," he said with a slight chuckle. "I simply wanted to say it was an admirable thing you did today. I'm sure that peasant was lucky to have you praying mercy for his life."

It was a cruel description of the situation and Christine frowned at it. "May I ask how it is that you know?"

"Raoul told me," he replied with a shrug. "He described you as a vicious but merciful angel… or something such as that."

"Well I was infuriated. I picked up that wooden plank in pure reaction," she defended. Christine wasn't exactly enjoying all this sudden attention that she created and much less being compared to a holy being; it was very sacrilegious. "I was simply horrified at the barbaric punishment."

"You needn't have to justify your actions," Philippe commented. "Servants get punished all the time."

"That doesn't vindicate anything! It's cruel and unfair!"

"The world is an unfair place, Mademoiselle Daae." Philippe stared deeply into her eyes and Christine turned away as they made her uncomfortable. "Just as I see it unfair that someone as beautiful as you refuses to marry anyone."

"We all make our own choices, monsieur." Christine simply put. She turned to go on her way but Philippe quickly moved to stand in front of her, blocking her from exiting.

"I can agree on that," he replied, not waiting her to get away. "I must confess to you, Mademoiselle Daae… we, men, can have anybody we wish. We attend many parties, social gathering, and events where we meet such lovely women. But it is rare to find one who is worthy enough to become our bride. You, however, are precisely that rare diamond."

"I am hardly rare, Monsieur de Jouventeau." Christine argued rather firmly. "I am that same as any other human on this land; with more imperfections than propriety."

"I don't quite believe that. You are purer than anybody I ever met."

"I beg you not to continue," Christine put her hand up in a stopping signal. "I am not going to marry anyone. I am quite decided."

"Then I shall have to beg God to help you change your mind." Philippe said with a grin. He moved to the side and gestured for Christine to pass, which she did and he followed behind.

Christine slightly looked back, irritated that he insisted to escort her to the parlor room, but once she heard all the commotion from the room, she frowned. It wasn't like her family to be speaking so loud unless they were all frantic. She carried on to the room where she saw Marie standing at the corner of the room, nose flared, hands on her hips, and her face red with anger. Both Celeste and Gustave were sitting down, looking surprised.

"Ah and here she is!" Marie declared mockingly as Christine and Philippe entered the room. Christine's frown did not diminish as she glanced at her father, confused.

"How could you do such a thing?" Gustave asked Christine, his surprise not even trying to remain hidden.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Christine said causing Marie to scoff.

"And you still act so innocent!" Marie snapped. "You are so meddlesome and so imprudent!"

She knew exactly what they were scolding her for. Christine opened her mouth to speak but nothing would coming out. Shocked was an understatement to what she was feeling at the moment. Philippe was also surprised at the way Marie spoke to her sister, his eyes narrowed at her disrespect towards Christine. Imprudent? Christine was hardly that!

"You have embarrassed me greatly, Christine! Never did I think that you would do something so foolish–not to mention dangerous!" Gustave scolded harshly, standing to his feet. "You will go find Raoul and apologize to him immediately. But first Celeste!"

"No, no," Celeste said, her voice icily calm. "That isn't necessary."

"There was a boy tied up and I just wanted to–"

"There is no need to continue this conversation." Celeste said, dimissingly. "If you'll excuse me," she said, walking out of the room.

Marie, however, was hardly through yet. "Have you lost your senses!? Why would you do such a thing!?"

"Please," Philippe said, trying to calm the situation. "Nothing so dire happened." Marie scoffed, annoyed that Philippe was taking Christine's side. "I spoke with Raoul and he was not angry. On the contrary, he believed Christine's reaction to be an act of bravery and she showed a fiery spirit."

Marie shot a look of jealousy to her sister, knowing full well she was not going to win this fight. Christine stared back with her head held high, her eyes shooting daggers as if almost to say, _you tried to take me down but it is I who is having the last laugh._

* * *

The night was eerily quiet and the owls were howling throughout the pale moonlight. They weren't the only things awake as Celeste turned and turned in her, attempting to go to sleep. To no avail, she rose from her bed and moved over to a painted portrait of Lionel, looming at her with accusing eyes. She knew he must hate her for throwing out that disgusting monster and for firing Nadir. But how could she allow it to happen? What would people think?

She slightly pulled the painting, it revealed to be hiding a safe in the wall. She turned the knob to its combination before pulling open the door and revealing nothing inside. Well, almost nothing. Celeste placed her hand at the bottom of the safe and pulled out a envelope in her hand.

The letter that could have destroyed everything. Her life, reputation, her wealth… everything would have been ruined if that letter had been delivered. It was almost as if fate was on her side that day. It was fate that killed Lionel and gave her a chance to fix everything that he almost ruined. Although she knew she should have burned the letter, a guilt inside of her always prevented her from doing so. She remembered that day they found his body and her fainted from the sight but after a while, she remembered and when they laid his body, she had demanded that Buquet retrieve the letter from his coat and bring it to her. That blasted man gave her the ugliest grin and did as she said.

Glancing down at the envelope, there were drops of blood from the accident that were more than likely Lionel's. Despite how much she began to loathe him, she never wished for his death. She loved him at some point but he was so cold and unloving that she began to realize that he was never going to love her back. Celeste knew that his heart always belonged to another. That skimpy little peasant that he gave a child to!

Oh how she hated that little harlot! She was glad that she lived a miserable life and birthed a monster! She deserved nothing less for seducing Lionel when he was engaged to marry her. Isabelle was her name and Celeste remembered it too well. He dreamt of her, thought of her, she consumed him even after she died. She was nothing! Came from the very dirt yet he still preferred her.

Celeste wanted to rip the letter in her hands desperately. That very letter could be that cause of Raoul's misfortunes! Lionel had ruined her life and she accepted that but she would be damned if he ruined Raoul's!

Placing the letter back in the safe, she gently shut it closed before placing the portrait back in place. Celeste glanced up into Lionel's eyes and glared deeply as if she was staring face to face with him again.

"You will not win, do you hear me?" she muttered bitterly. "You're are not here to get your way anymore. Raoul will be everything and that disgustingly monster you bred will perish in the gutters."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next morning, Christine left her bedroom in where Marie still lied sleeping. She always was the first to rise and she enjoyed the mornings much more. It was always more quiet and peaceful which was exactly how Christine preferred it.

The house was quiet and Christine decided that she would move to the music room to play the piano. The room was in a secluded area of the home and it had beautiful glass doors that displayed the nature of outside. Somehow Christine always did love to have a view of the trees and Earth's own art when she played. It made it that more relaxing.

She carefully shut the door behind her when she entered the room and made her way to the piano. It was truly a grand piano, much more lovelier than theirs and it looked new. Christine sat at the bench and tested it out before slowly beginning to play Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. It was a beautiful piece and one of her favorites.

"You play beautifully,"

Christine gasped and snatched her hands away as if the keys suddenly burned. She looked towards the door and found Raoul standing at the threshold. Was he always to appear in the most inappropriate times?

"Thank you," she said, looking back down at the keys. He moved towards the piano and leaned against it as he stared at Christine with a smile. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Certainly not," Raoul assured. "I had been awake for a while now and was in my office. But I heard the piano and wondered who was playing such perfection." Christine blushed at his compliment and Raoul chuckled at her reddening face.

"Raoul, might I speak freely with you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well it's just that…" Christine began. "The whole situation with the worker and that brutal man seemed to cause quite a stir. I wanted to apologize for intervening, I didn't intend to make demands on how you should run your estate."

Raoul shook his head. "You needn't apologize. Had it not been for you, I would have never seen how the workers are being mistreated here." Raoul said, almost thanking her in that sentence. "Tell me, why do you say it caused a 'stir'? Did someone reprimand you? My mother, perhaps?"

"N-no!" Christine said, reassuring him. "It's simply that, well,... perhaps my reaction was a bit excessive. I was too audacious and–"

"–and right." Raoul finished for her. "You were not overbearing, dear Christine. I understand very well why you reacted in such a way."

"But this is your home–your property! I had no reason to interfere."

"As long as you are here, Christine, you may do and say as you please." Raoul said, his tone becoming very serious. "Not only because you are my fiancee's sister but because I am very fond of you. I admire you even."

Christine was cursing her heart for fluttering at his words. She knew that she was giving herself this false hope but he was such a wonderful man. How could she not be in love with him? It was evidently the most difficult thing she could do. Christine softly smiled at him and nodded her head, "I feel the same," she said.

"Friends, then?" he asked with a grin. Christine let out a slight chuckle at his boyish smile and agreed.

"Friends." she declared.

"Good," he said. Lifting himself off of the piano, he fixed his jacket and cleared his throat."I shan't bother you any longer then. I will see you at breakfast." he gave her one last smile before moving towards the door, almost bumping into Gustave on his way out. They exchanged a "good morning" and Gustave moved towards the piano, staring at Christine skeptically as she was blushing deeply.

"You look much more lively today, my dear." Gustave noted and he ushered her to scoot over in the bench. Christine moved and looked at her father.

"I feel a bit better, Papa." she agreed.

"Do you no longer regret coming here?" he asked.

Christine sighed and bit her lip from thought. "Well I would much preferred to stay home but I know these days will pass quick. You and I will be home soon again."

"Yes and I will find you that voice teacher too." Gustave placed a kiss on her cheek. "I wish to see you on stage with the world at your feet,"

Christine giggled at his comment and leaned her head on her shoulder. "How about you play me a melody for now? Performing on stage will have to wait until after Marie's wedding."

Gustave did as his daughter asked and began to play one of his own compositions. Meanwhile Christine let her mind wonder elsewhere. A voice teacher… she already had one. But where could he be?

After breakfast, both Christine and Marie went to the parlor room and sat down at different seats. Christine was reading away a novel while Marie was knitting a shawl for herself. The room was quiet and it began to bother Marie very much.

"How I despise the way this home is so silent!" she cried, dropping her knitting to her lap. Christine glanced up in surprise and stared at her sister with curious eyes. "Raoul must be mad if he thinks I am going to live here after our marriage."

"This is his home," Christine replied simply.

"He has another home in Paris." Marie argued. "The city is more alive and we could be able to walk the streets, talk to other people. While living here will drive us insane with the silence and solitude."

Christine merely shrugged. "I don't believe Raoul would do so. The reason for his return from Italy was so that he could help with this estate and be with the Comtesse."

"That's another issue," she frowned, her arms crossing over her chest. "His mother. When I marry Raoul, I would like to be one of the ones to give orders and have things done accordingly. If I stay here in Vasing, it will be her who gives the orders."

Christine glanced up to stare at Marie with a frown. "Have you spoken to Raoul about this?"

"I will after the wedding," Marie said, going back to her knitting.

"I think you should do it before." Christine suggested, turning her focus back on the book she held. Marie paused before sending a deadly gaze towards Christine.

"You would like that, no?" she snapped. Christine, shocked at the sudden hostile tone, looked back at Marie with a confused look. "You would prefer me to have a disagreement with Raoul so that you may fling yourself at his feet and seduce your way with him. Let me assure you, that will not happen." When Christine's disbelief look did not faze, Marie merely rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that innocent expression. Be genuine for once in your life."

"If I wished for Raoul to break off your engagement with you, I would have told him long ago about your adventures with this _Erik_." Christine insisted angrily. "The only reason I held back was to save Papa from the embarrassment that it would cause."

"Oh, please!" Marie laughed. "You never told him because you knew he would never believe you. He would have thought it to be a made up story that you recounted because you were envious and bitter."

"You are a terrible person," Christine let out, shaking her head in incredulity. Christine thought about pinching herself, believing that it must be a dream. Her own sister being so spiteful and evil with the words she chose, knowing it would offend Christine to the core. How could Marie even be human? No person in this world could be so vile!

"Your pretense of being innocent is withering in vain, you know." Marie said with a smirk. "You're giving yourself all this false hope because you are nothing in comparison to me. No man will ever look at you after being with me."

Those words… they hit Christine deeply inside of her. She knew it to be true. Marie had always been more beautiful and social than she ever was. But to hear it from her own sister… to hear Marie say that she knew she was more beautiful, well it was utterly painful.

Tears attempted to welt in her eyes, but Christine blinked them away. She slammed her book shut and stood from her seat, looking down at Marie with angry eyes. "How I will relish the day when your own words will come back to spite you." Christine spit out before storming out of the room, the sound of Marie's mocking laughter echoing in her ears.

* * *

Raoul sat at his desk, looking through the papers of the opera house with annoyance. Those blasted managers had not done anything right and by the looks of it, it Buquet had also been abusing his way through his work. He seemed to be acting out of line and was displeased that a stagehand wanted to run an opera house.

Before returning to Vasing, Raoul had given the managers another chance in fixing the way the opera house is run but in all truth, he wished to look for another manager to look over his father's opera house. In the meantime, he would have those fools but someone else with experience in music was needed.

A gentle knock brought him back from his thoughts. He shouted a order to enter, watching as Celeste peered through the door with a smile.

"It's just me, my darling." Celeste said. Raoul replied to enter and take a seat in front of his desk, knowing she wanted to talk.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I heard that you went to speak with Andre and Firmin, scolding them quite harshly." she let out a long sigh and gave her son a disappointing look. In truth, they sent a letter that pleaded her to help convince Raoul not fire them. Normally, she did not care for such people nor the opera house but the matter of the fact was that Raoul went and did something without telling her. It was unlikely as Raoul always confided in her what he intended to do. "Raoul, are you thinking of dismissing them?"

"Blatantly, yes." he replied, still looking at the paperwork. "We have lost so much money under their authority in the previous three years. Only now does it seem to be doing well."

"Then close that place down," Celeste suggested.

"What of the people who maintain jobs there? My father had wanted this place to be built and it will remain open. I simply need to find another person who can run it as it should be run."

"What of Buquet?"

"Ridiculous!" Raoul snapped at his mother. "He's a stagehand. He was a worker here not long ago, I doubt he has any sort of experience with managing a opera house."

"It was a suggestion." Celeste said with a shrug.

"I had considered Nadir–"

"Absolutely not!" Celeste practically screeched. She gripped the handles of the chair, her knuckles turning pale white. Raoul widened his eyes, surprised at her sudden reaction. "You cannot do that to me!"

"He's an honest man who worked many years alongside my father." Raoul pointed out causing Celeste to let out a wicked and mocking laugh.

"Oh yes, _honest_ indeed! While your father's infidelity was the reason for our terrible marriage, that darling Nadir knew and did nothing but encourage him! I will not have it Raoul! I will not accept him in our properties–"

"Maman, calm down!" Raoul cried out, almost frightened at her sudden change of demeanor. He had his hands out before him, gesturing that she regain serenity.

Celeste gripped her chest, trying to help her racing heart regain its natural pace."I just think that what you decided to do isn't correct."

"If it stresses you that much, I will not hire Nadir," he said, noticing Celeste smile and let out a grateful sigh. "But I will find a new manager for the opera house."

"But–"

"I'm sorry but in that subject, I won't change my mind." he said, writing things down in the paperwork. Celeste plucked her lips out in almost a pout.

"At times it is wise to reconsider such things," Celeste advised as she stood up from her chair. When Raoul said nothing in return, not even glance at her, she frowned."I will see you at dinner." she said, exiting rather irritably. Raoul blinked at her sudden annoyance but decided to brush it off.

Raoul brushed his eyes with his fingers, not understanding how it is that so much money was lost in three years. How could his mother let it happen? She was to look over the accounts and see to it that things were fixed.

He stood up from his desk and walked out of the office, needing a break from all the frustration he felt. Walking through the hallways, he heard Philippe talking to Marie and Christine in one of the sitting rooms. He made his way through and entered the room, deciding to sit next to Marie, her presence being the light of irritations.

"Are you all right?" Philippe asked the young Vicomte.

"Yes, yes." Raoul answered dismissively.

"Are you sure, Raoul? You seem agitated." Christine pointed out. Raoul glanced at her and sighed.

"Well, I seem to be needing new managers for the opera house as the ones who run it now evidently can't tell a rock from a turtle." he joked, to which both Marie and Philippe laughed. Christine, however, remained silent and listened carefully. "I had thought about asking Nadir Khan to do it."

"Monsieur Khan?" Christine questioned.

Raoul nodded his head, "Yes. Nadir has always been a good man; honest and just. I hold him in very high regards."

Christine smiled at this, her cheek dimples appearing beautifully. She believed it too! Nadir was the kindest man the world could give and he had always been a wonderful friend to her father. As a child, she remember being excited when he would visit as he would always bring her a present. It varied from a lovely white rose to a china doll. He was always a generous man.

"'Tis a pity he's poor." Philippe interject, receiving looks of dismay from both Christine and Raoul. Noticing this, he put his hands up in surrender. "But a gentleman, nonetheless."

"Have you met, Monsieur Khan?"

"I haven't yet. I would have liked to–Raoul spoke quite highly of him some weeks back when he went to find some peasant that he attempted to aid. The scoundrel couldn't even have the decency to thank Raoul for offering."

"Really?" Christine was wildly impressed at his kind gesture.

Marie, however, was not. "Why would you do such a thing?" she asked, baffled at the nerve of that person!

"I knew this man many years ago when we were just boys and I have such fond memories of us." he defended. "We were friends, even. I had thought about asking him to run the opera house. I recall from years ago that he was very good with music."

"Did you not say you wanted to hire Nadir?" Marie objected, not fond of the idea that a peasant would be a worker and taking care of a property that is for the higher class.

"I had but my mother never did seem to get along well with him so I believe for her sake, I will not do it." He thought back to a conversation they had and decided he did not want to see his mother have another near heart attack. "With this other man however,... I'm sure if I get him to listen to me, I can convince him to work for the opera house."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Marie asked.

"I'm sure of it," Raoul said with a childish grin. He knew that Erik would accept it, he seemed so dedicated to the opera house before–even got offended when Raoul claimed it to be his. Yet suddenly, Raoul began to frown… what was Erik doing in the opera house and why had Nadir told him that that is where he'd be? Had Erik been helping the opera house in some sort of way already?

Ever the more reason to hire him! Erik would accept the position.

He just had to.

* * *

 **A/N: Can you feel it stirring? Oh the drama!**

 **The wedding will be in the next chapter!**

 **(I'm in school rn so I decided to post this for you guys rn instead of tomorrow. I'll just come back to re-edit it later .3.)**

 **R &R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

It was around night time when Gustave opened the doors to their home in Paris, setting down some of their luggage down on the ground. He handed some money to the driver for him to grab the rest of their belongings and bring them inside. "Christine!" he called from the doorway. She had been trying to help him carry the luggage but he flat out refused and told her to come inside. Obviously she hadn't listened as she entered the home whilst yanking a heavy trunk through the door. "Lord above! Are you mad, Christine!"

"Simply trying to help," she let out through heavy breaths, still pulling on the strap to bring the trunk inside further. Gustave pulled her away from it and brought her to sit down. He went to the kitchen to find Julie and ask her to make a pot of tea for them leaving Christine alone.

Marie entered from outside and made her way to the kitchen, following her father and ignoring Christine as if she did not exist. They hadn't really spoken to each other in Vasing save for their arguments that were always stirred because of Marie's constant belittlement.

It had been a month since they went up to Vasing and Christine had never felt more joy than to be back home. The de Chagnys' had arrived to their home in Paris as well to set up the arrangement for the wedding that was in two days. Christine didn't know whether to cry from her broken heart or feel happy that she no longer had to deal with Marie. But then again, she was deceiving Raoul and she was marrying someone who has no idea how truly vicious Marie could be.

Christine retreated up to her bedroom and decided that she didn't exactly feel like doing anything except resting. Upon, closing her door, Christine turned on the oil lamp and nearly screamed when she saw a figure standing there in her bedroom. The figure rushed to place a hand on her mouth and in the light, the face of Henri was finally seen.

"Henri!" Christine cried out, gripping her chest and pushing his hand away. "You frightened me!"

"I apologize," he said with a grin. Christine opened her door to look out in the hallway, making sure that no one was around before closing it with the lock clicking shut. Henri moved to sit at the window seat, the pale moonlight gleaming upon his skin.

"What are you doing here?" Christine asked. "Especially in my bedroom! It is quite improper!"

"It's not as if I intended to do anything with you," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "I came back from working a day ago and came to see you but you weren't here."

"We barely arrived a few minutes ago,"

"Clearly," Henri said, looking out the window seeing their coach barely driving off as their luggage was finally all inside. He stayed quiet for a while, his thoughts whirling around in his head, trying to make sense of everything. "I came to ask for your help."

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes," He stood to stand in front of Christine and it was only then that she noticed that he was quite tall. "Meg will not speak to me."

"What have you done?" she asked skeptically. Henri groaned and put a hand through his hair, irritated.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed loudly causing Christine to shush him. She glanced at the door, nervous that someone might hear. He sighed to let himself calm down before he spoke again, "I have done nothing wrong, I think."

"You think?" Christine grabbed his hands and pulled him with her. They sat down at the side of her bed and she turned on the other oil lamp on her bedside table. "You said you were working."

"Yes, Nadir sent me to work in another town here in France so I went." he began to say but Christine quickly snapped her head to look at him.

"Nadir? Nadir Khan?" she asked. Henri glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Must you know all of Paris?"

Christine rolled her eyes. "Monsieur Khan knows Erik?" she asked. Henri frowned at this question. Not wanting to answer, he began to continue his story but Christine cut him off. "Henri, please! I just want to know if Erik is all right."

With a heavy sigh, Henri nodded his head. "Yes, he know Erik, all right! Might I be able to continue with my story?" he asked. Christine smirked and allowed him to do so. "I left for work for a month but I came back because it was terrible and I know there are better occupations here and in truth… I missed her."

"You told her you left?"

"Yes I wrote her a letter–"

"A letter?!" Christine asked, exasperated. Henri looked around, not understanding her sudden reaction. "Rather than telling her in person, you wrote her a letter?"

"That's what I said," he agreed.

Christine rubbed her temples in annoyance. "You really do not know the ways of women, do you?"

"Well considering she's the only woman I've ever loved–"

"What did you write in the letter?" she asked.

"I told her that I loved her and I would be leaving for work." he recounted, thinking of the exact contents in the letter. Christine cocked her eyebrow.

"And?"

" _And_? There is no 'and'!" he repeated in a mocking voice. "That is all."

"Oh, Henri!" Christine held back from smacking the lad upside the head. "How could you? She must have thought that you ended things with her!"

" _WHAT_?" he shot up and began to pace like a mad man. "No, no, no. She couldn't have truly thought that, could she?"

"You telling her you loved her could have been misinterpreted as you confessing your love but almost as a last goodbye if she thought you truly left for good." Christine explained, standing to her feet and grabbing her shoulders. "Listen to me, I will speak to her soon. I will try to explain to her what happened, all right?"

Henri was biting his nail, nervously but slightly nodded his head. "Yes, all right." he conceded. Christine pondered on how she will go about this whole situation. Surely Meg will wonder how it is that she knows Henri and Christine wasn't sure if she could lie to her best friend. She would just have to tell the truth without telling the truth… if that was possible. Did Meg know about Erik? Madame Giry certainly did but she didn't know if Meg was one of confidence in regards to her Maestro yet. He was a man of many secrets and what if Meg accidentally told someone else? She couldn't have that–

"Are you thinking of Erik?" Henri asked, snapping Christine out of her thoughts. She didn't even realize that she had unconsciously walked to the other side of the room.

"No, no." she lied dismissively. "Just many things are happening. Weddings and such."

"Ah," Henri said. "You're going to marry the Vicomte de Changy, yes?"

"No," Christine frowned. "Marie is marrying him, not I."

Henri's eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders, frantically bringing her closer to him. "Marie? Marie is going to marry Raoul de Chagny?" he asked almost desperately. Christine was shocked at his sudden change of demeanor and wiggled out of his grasp. "But, but it was you… she said you were engaged to him!"

"I was," Christine explained. "But Raoul decided to marry her instead."

"No, no, no!" Henri almost shouted and Christine pleaded with him to be quiet. "You don't understand! If Erik finds out–"

"Erik doesn't have to know!"

"Oh please! That wealthy family will let all of Paris know about the wedding!" He let out angrily. "He will go after her!"

"Why, Henri?" Christine asked, not understanding why all the sudden panic. "I am aware she broke his heart –"

"She didn't simply promise to marry him, Christine! She has _known_ him in many more ways than you perceive,"

"Henri, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, god!" he let out in annoyance. "She gave herself to him! She became his woman the night before she disappeared. She promised to marry him and that very night, they practically became man and wife!"

Christine backed up in shocked, her hand covering her mouth. She was in disbelief! She knew that Marie would flirt with men, even give men false hope, but she never thought that she had given herself away to someone! "That can't be right," Christine let out. "There must be some kind of mistake!"

"Erik never lies," Henri uttered.

"He told you this?"

"Yes," he sighed. Erik was not the type of man to tell his personal life to anyone, not even him. But he let out hints that told Henri this much is true. He remembered the day clearly and in his life, he had never seen a man so broken and so angry at the same time as he saw Erik. He had loved Marie and she left him without an explanation. If Erik found out she was in Paris and marrying a man he hated, there would be hell to pay.

"Henri, you mustn't tell anyone of this!" Christine pleaded. Henri gave her a harsh look, almost angry that this was her response.

"Is that all you care about? Your precious reputation?"

"No I–"

"You are like all the rest of _your_ people." he seethed. "All you care about is what people think of you. What about Erik, hm? The actual victim in all of this?"

"Of course I worry for him!" Christine agonized, trying to get him into a tranquil state. "It is Marie who has fault in all of this but..."

" _But_?"

How could she put this so he could understand? Christine could care less if she and her sister's reputation goes to the gutter, but her father was another story. She could never allow him to become depressed again. She sighed before deciding to confide in him. "My father had lost my mother and Marie's mother within a short time. He also lost an unborn child before. He has suffered more than anyone in this world and gossip around the city will not do him any good!" she explained. "Please, he needs to hear this from us."

Henri stared at her for a while, contemplating whether to believe her or not. She wasn't exactly like her sister who seemed to be selfish and cruel. Her intentions weren't for her family's reputation but her father's health. Henri clicked his tongue and agreed. "Fine, fine." he muttered. Christine gave a thankful expression before wrapping her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. Henri expressed a somber smile, patting her head gently. He turned to the window and opened it after they both agreed on meeting again in a couple of days before climbing out. Christine watched as he ran off into the Parisian streets before letting herself become a completely different person.

Christine turned from her bedroom and unlocked the door and rushed to Marie's room. Her blood was boiling from anger. How could Marie be so stupid! How could she do this and still had the nerve to be so confident about everything?

She slammed the bedroom door open causing Marie to jump up from bed. Her hair was in a braid and she wore a tight lilac nightgown. She was all ready to go to sleep but barked at Christine for suddenly barging into her room. Christine, however, lost all sense and dragged Marie out of bed with strength she never knew she had. Marie let out a scream and trying to smack Christine's hands away, frightened by her sister's attitude.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Christine scolded through her anger. "You shameless sloven!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Marie screeched as she pulled away from Christine's grasp. "Have you gone mad?"

"It is you who is insane!" Christine shouted. "You will not marry Raoul after this, I will not allow it!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Gustave shouted as he entered the room, tying his robe tight, astonished by all the commotion.

"She is an absolute disgrace, Papa!" Christine yelled to her father but never bothered to look at him. Her hateful gaze was set on Marie who was fuming in place. "She's is not as innocent as you believe her to be!"

"She's mad with jealousy–" Marie tried to say but Christine would not allow her to continue. The brunette rushed forward to stand face-to-face with her younger sister in a threatening manner.

"Deny it then! Deny that you slept with Erik!" Christine challenged. Marie widened her eyes at this and even Gustave gasped. He moved between his two daughters, staring at Marie with an appalled expression.

"Who's Erik–"

"No it didn't happen!" Marie shouted, trying to deny it but Christine clenched her fists as her anger only became deeper.

"You unimaginable liar! Henri told me himself!" Christine snapped. "She has been with Erik and gave herself willing to him, Papa!" she told. Marie felt tears fall down her cheeks before rushing to her father's arms, chanting that it wasn't true. Gustave held his hysterical daughter tight, while staring at Christine who was filled with fury that he had never seen in her. "You are not going to marry Raoul because I will tell him about this myself!"

"No, Christine!" Gustave shouted, letting go of Marie and grabbing Christine by the shoulders. "You aren't even sure that it's true!"

"I know it to be true. Henri came here himself to tell her to stay away from him!" the brunette moved towards Marie's dresser and yanked open the drawer to grab the exotic pendant that Erik had given her sister.

"You are simply jealous!" Marie shouted, hot tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. "You just want to ruin my life because Raoul doesn't love you!"

"I admit that I sickened myself with jealousy! I nearly died because he preferred you over me." Christine admitted knowing herself that the death part was more true then they knew. "But I will not permit this! You will not marry him!"

"That's enough!" Gustave shouted but the girls paid no attention to him.

"Fine!" Marie shouted through her tears. "You make up all these lies about me because you are so envious of my marriage. If you so desperately want him, then keep him!" she took off her engagement ring before throwing to the ground and rushing out of the room.

Gustave called after her but the youngest daughter did nothing to stop. He turned to Christine who was breathing heavily from the altercation. "What the bloody hell just happened Christine?!" he asked but he did not wait for an answer. "I cannot believe that you would accuse your sister of such things!"

"But Papa–"

"Your sister can be everything else you ever accuse of but she will never be that which you called her tonight!" he gripped firmly. Christine widened her eyes at his harsh tone that he had never given her before.

"You think I'm mad too? You think I am filled with jealousy just as she says?" Christine sputtered in disbelief. She couldn't have him thinking of her the same way everyone else did. "I vow to you Papa, she is did everything that I said."

"Be what may!" Gustave rushed to Christine's face angrily. "This matter will be swept under the rug and you will _not_ speak a word of this to anyone, am I understood?"

"And what about Raoul?" Christine shot back at him. "Do you not think of him? He does not deserve a woman who is false and a liar!"

"ENOUGH CHRISTINE!" Gustave shouted harder than he ever had before. He pushed Christine onto the bed, stick a finger in her face "I will not have you ruining Marie's reputation based on the rumors of this so-called Henri! I forbid you–I _forbid_ you to say another word on this matter, do you understand me?!" he stormed out of the room, leaving Christine with fresh tears spilling down her face.

No one would ever believe her.

* * *

"You haven't heard from him?"

Nadir paced around in his office, nervously. It had been too long for Erik to be away. Every time he had said he would return in a certain time, it was always exact but now… it had been a month and he hadn't returned.

Madame Giry sat in a chair, facing Nadir's desk as she waited for the Persian man to relax. "He hasn't contacted me," Madame Giry answered. She gripped her cain that she had in front of her, worrying for the masked man.

"I shouldn't have let him go," Nadir berated himself. "I should have tried to stop him."

"You have before. Many times, in fact." The older woman said. "But Erik is a stubborn man who listens to no one."

That didn't calm Nadir one bit. Something could have happened to Erik and he knew that based on the _jobs_ that the masked man did, it would be incredibly difficult for him to ever find him. Erik was not a man who can be found if wanted to hide and what if it was precisely that? What if he didn't want to be found? "I must go to London and search for him." he decided and went to sit on his desk, trying to find paperwork to fill for his trip. He was so frantic that it frightened Madame Giry who had never seen the Persian so crazed.

She rushed to the front of the desk and grasped his hands tightly. "Monsieur Khan, you have to remember one thing: Erik is a man capable of anything." she began and Nadir glanced up at her, his worry written plainly across his face. "Something inside assures me that he is all right."

Nadir slumped back in his chair and exhaled a deep sigh. "I supposed I could wait a couple for days to see if he arrives back in Paris."

"That would be wise," Madame Giry agreed.

The Persian man removed his glasses then rubbed his eyes, fear and frustration running throughout his body. Madame Giry could see the worry in him and despite the current situation, she found it rather amiable how this man could care so deeply for Erik. Any other person in this cruel world would have left the masked boy to fend for himself after Lionel's death, but not Nadir. He had looked high and low after Erik disappeared from the de Chagny's home. He had given him a home to sleep in even if the boy refused any charity.

Nadir cared more for Erik than anyone could ever know. In reality, Madame Giry believed that Nadir was a father figure to Erik even if they both denied it. They needed and cared for each other. Erik was a terribly cold man and many also thought that he cared for no one save himself. Yet he helped the poor anonymously, gave Henri so much knowledge and gold, he had given Nadir much wealth as well when he had returned from Persia. Despite the fact that he seems to grow annoyed of her, Erik had helped Madame Giry in many ways as well. He helped her see the potential that is in Meg and gave them both a home in the opera house. He even frightened away a stagehand that had set his revolting eyes on Meg.

Erik had changed when he returned from Persia years ago. He was seemingly crueler and hateful towards everyone. Madame Giry truly suspected that something had happened to him over there that changed him for the worst. Yet once, when she had a worst opinion of him since his return, she had been exiting the opera house late one chilly night. Madame Giry had caught a glimpse of the masked man wrapping a blanket around a girl no more than seven years of age. She moved towards them, wondering what he was doing. The child was not afraid of Erik, rather she was having a full conversation with him as children do. He did not speak but it was clear that he was listening to every word in her rambling. From inside his cloak, he pulled out a bag that must have been filled with food as the girl gleamed when she saw it and noshed on the nourishment he had hungrily. She noticed a large gloved hand pat the child on the head almost with sympathy.

She knew after that day that he was still a good man inside.

He became this good of a person because Nadir was there. Or so Madame Giry though but the evidence was there. Both Nadir and Erik were generous people who care for each other dearly.

"He will come to you first," Madame Giry assured after a pause. Nadir looked up at her in confusion. "Erik. You will be the first person he will come to see once he returns."

It was an odd thing to say but Nadir simply nodded his head. "Yes, I hope so." he replied.

"Oh and Marie's wedding," Madame Giry began. "I presume you will attend?"

"Yes," he scratched his head with the back of his pen. "The invitation was from Gustave's behalf naturally. I sincerely doubt the Comtesse would have wanted me there if it not for him."

Madame Giry scoffed. "I never understood how Raoul could have been such a optimistic and genuine boy with such Celeste as a mother."

"He is her pride and joy," Nadir shrugged. "Everything she lacks in being a kind person, she absolves in being a good mother."

"Hm, she does love Raoul, I admit." Madame Giry concurred, remembering how good Celeste behaved with Raoul when he was just a baby. "You've been a good parent as well."

"I am not a parent," Nadir replied with an obvious tone.

"You've always been one to a certain masked man." Madame Giry said, smirking at Nadir's confused expression. "You raised that man to be good even if neither of you ever admit it."

* * *

 _Two days later..._

Marie was staring at herself in the mirror, she was wearing her bridal gown as it was finally the day of her wedding. She looked absolutely beautiful and she was fully aware of it. She had picked the loveliest and most expensive dress that Raoul could buy. Tight around her torso and lots of ruffles at the bottom of the dress.

Glancing through the mirror, she spotting Christine at the other side of the room, brushing out the wrinkles of her skirt. She scoffed at how simple she looked and internally mocked how Raoul made the right decision in choosing her over Christine.

"Alas my wedding day is here," Marie beamed, placing back in place a loose strand of hair. She noticed that Christine made no gesture in acknowledging that she was spoken to. "What I will enjoy most is that you'll stay here in Paris and I will never have to look at your face again."

Christine slowly lifted her gaze to Marie, her stare dead and cold. "I couldn't agree more," she glowered.

"Good," Marie spit out. "Something we both are content with." she smirked at her sister before walking out of the bedroom.

Christine clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white. Was life so unfair that Marie was going to get away with it? How could God allow this to happen? Raoul didn't deserve any of this… he was innocent in this whole ordeal that she dreaded to think what would happen if he found out.

A knock came from the door and Christine called for the person to enter. A blonde little head peeped through, and in strolled Meg with a lovely blue dress that looked absolutely beautiful on the ballerina. She moved to stand in front of Christine and frowned when she noticed her friend's fists so pale. Meg reached out and took Christine's hands into hers, loosening the tightness in them with gentle caresses. "You are hurting," she stated rather than asked.

"She doesn't deserve him," Christine let out, a sob escaping through with her words. "May God forgive me for thinking and saying such terrible things about my sister but I…" She stopped as she felt tears flood eyes and fall down her cheeks.

Meg grabbed a handkerchief from the bedside table and gently cleaned her tears away. "You are human, Christine. You are allowed to feel angry." she affirmed, pulling her brunette friend into her arms. Christine let her sobs of anguish take over her as Meg held her, pulling her to sit on the bed with her. "You must be strong, dear Christine. Marie is so hateful because she fears you as you are capable of besting in her in so many ways. And with that she retaliates with her power of humiliation. You cannot let her break you like this." She brushed Christine's curls back as many loose hairs stuck to her face, glued on by the tears on her cheeks.

"How can I be strong when the man I loved for so long wants her over me?" Christine asked, her quiet intakes of breath causing her words to come out even more broken. "Marie has always been handsomer. While I am not… I can't compare to her."

"No, it is she who cannot compare to _you_." Meg corrected as she stood in front of Christine, taking her hands once again and holding them tight. "Marie relishes in her beauty because she has no redeeming qualities. She is like a porcelain doll: lovely on the outside, hollow on the inside." Christine let out a giggle at Meg's insult causing her friend to smile. Meg cupped Christine's face in her hands, admiring the beauty that is her closest friend. "She does not have your beautiful smile nor your wonderful heart. Marie will never compare to you and she is not worthy of your tears."

Christine sighed, a little hiccup escaping her. She gave Meg a thankful smile before hugging her tight. Oh how she thanked the Lord to have a friend such as Meg! She could not help wondering how terrible life would be without her. "I suppose it's best to get this day over with," she sniffed her last tears away and walked towards the mirror, trying to fix her appearance.

Once ready, both girls walked arm in arm downstairs to where everyone was waiting to leave towards the church. Christine glanced at her father who was well dressed and looked positively handsome but when he turned to look at her, she averted her gaze.

She had not spoken to him since the whole confrontation with Marie. Christine had preferred to stay away from her family and hadn't left her room in those two days. Gustave had come knocking at her door several times but Christine didn't dare open it. The way he had spoken to her that day, the way he had reacted caused a great deal of pain to her. He had taken Marie's side and refused to believe her. While she knew he was in denial, he had no right to allow Marie to marry Raoul after it.

And Raoul… dear Raoul. How could she help him throughout all of this? He was a blind victim who in the end will suffer. If he ever found out, he would be the one who would take the biggest blow. He deserved none of it and Christine wanted to aid him so much but how could she go against her own family? How she wished she knew what to do! The right thing to do is to stand by her family when everything goes wrong. The right thing to do is to keep quiet about Marie's past.

Yet the right thing to do never felt more wrong.

The church ceremony went on beautifully. Christine had never seen so many people gathered at the church, even on religious holidays. All of the benches were filled up with guests and even normal people from the street who wanted to witness the joining of two people.

Once their vows were through, Christine closed her eyes as tears tried to overtake her sight. It was over now… at least the worst for her was now done with. She opened her eyes, gazing at the cross that hung above the newlyweds and began to pray internally. The way that God wanted everything to happen was now coming forth and she felt that it was better for her to let things be.

Everyone had returned to Raoul's home in Paris where a grand party was being held. All the aristocrats attended and the grand chateau was packed with people even Christine never knew. She stayed away from most, trying exceedingly hard not to be social as she had no desire to talk to anyone.

The music was playing and people were dancing around. She noticed Nadir and Madame Giry also being quite uninterested in the whole party. They sat at a table, talking to each other and their conversation seemingly a serious one. Christine longed to ask them if they knew anything of Erik but she couldn't bring herself to. Would it be imprudent? Or perhaps meddling of her?

"Not planning to dance?"

Christine jumped at the sound of a voice next to her, only to notice the face a the sweet lad she had helped before. "Beau!" The boy smiled and bowed to her mockingly which made Christine roll her eyes but giggle. "How are you? Are you healed now?"

"Not entirely but I am feeling much better." he stated with a grin. He had been bringing more tables and chairs for the guests when he noticed the lovely brunette standing all alone in the corner. He found it odd as most women would be jumping for joy at parties or attempting to dance at every song. Christine, however, seemed so unhappy to be there."Why aren't you out there dancing?"

"If I am being honest, I don't enjoy social gathering that much." Christine confessed, glancing at all the people moving by. "Why are you here? I thought you were at Vasing."

"The Comtesse needed workers for the wedding. They had us fixed the garden and all." he shrugged. "Amelie is here too. She helped prepare the food."

"Well, it was very delicious." Christine complimented. Beau nodded as he knew his sister to be a wonderful cook. He noted how quickly Christine would lose herself in thought and her smile quickly faded. Normally, he would think that one was uninterested in the conversation but Christine truly seemed absent. Her mind was somewhere else and it found it very strange.

"I must go," Beau said, as some of the guests eyed him as he spoke to a noble woman. "I have much work to do anyway."

"Be careful, Beau." Christine said. "Please give my regards to Amelie." Beau nodded and with one last goodbye, left.

Her eyes scanned the party, feeling more out of place than ever. However, once seeing that Nadir was sitting alone, Christine made her way over to him. This might be her only chance to speak to him in the terms of Erik.

"Monsieur Khan," Christine called. Nadir turned his head and stood to his feet, a grand smile plastered on his face.

"Christine!" He greeted happily. "How are you, child? A child no more, I see!" he said with a chuckle as he noticed that indeed she was now blossomed into a beautiful woman.

"No more," she agreed. Nadir pulled out the chair next to him for Christine to sit in before moving to his chair and taking his seat.

They spoke very casually about how everything what going in their lives. Nadir commented on the wedding and how it was a blessing that Marie and Raoul were able to be joined in matrimony. Christine said nothing in this regard as her opinion of the marriage was quite obvious but changed the topic on if Nadir was doing well and if he has gone to see any operas recently. After he replied with no, Christine believed it time to try to slip in the question about her maestro.

"Monsieur Khan, I do not mean to pry but I'm afraid I must ask you something," she began, scooting a bit closer, glancing to see if anybody is listening. "I shouldn't be so meddlesome but I must know if he is all right."

"Who, my dear?"

"Erik." Speaking his name felt almost pleasing to her ears. Nadir's eyes widened at this and he sat up in his chair. Before he could question her, she explained. "You see, he was my teacher. He promised me lessons for my audition to the newest production that will be next season in the opera house."

"Indeed?" Nadir's lips formed into a thin line, irritated at Erik for his foolishness. Was the man never to think clearly? "Did you accept?"

"He hardly left room for me to refuse," Christine confessed. "It's just that… well he has not returned, Monsieur Khan and I worry."

"Your heart is too kind for a man who promised you lesson then left without any notice," he replied earnestly, tapping her chin with his finger in a sweet gesture. "He does jobs of some sorts."

"That doesn't sound very reliable," Christine clucked which caused Nadir to look away.

"No, I suppose it doesn't." he meant to say more but stopped as he noticed a couple giving them odd looks as they walked by. He stood from his chair and held out a hand for Christine to take, chuckling at her confused gaze. "Perhaps it would be best if we speak in privacy." he suggested.

"All right," Christine accepted. They made their way through the groups of people, finally heading out the door and into the garden. The sun was setting and the warm glow of it was gleaming through the flowers ever so gently. Christine wondered how people could deny the existence of God when he created such a masterpiece in nature.

As they walked along, Christine continued, "Henri had expressed his loyalty to him before. He talks about him with such admiration." She noted Nadir's frustrated look in mentioning the lad's name and cursed herself for using it. "But everyone speaks so terribly of him. I know he is the infamous Opera Ghost that demands orders and steals money from the managers."

"Yes, when put that way, it does seem terrible." He let out. "But I assure you, it is not what you think it to be." They settled on a stone bench just along the pathway and in front of the tulip section.

"Monsieur Khan, be frank with me," she probed. "Is Erik a man to fear or to not associate with? Henri is young but utterly faithful to him and holds him in high regard. Yet the rest of the world speaks of a masked man who murders and is a theft. I am not sure what to believe."

Nadir sighed, scratching his head. He turned his seat to face Christine fully before speaking, "Listen to me, Christine. There are things that terrorize even a man as old as I am."

"I know of injustices and cruelties that happen; I am not afraid to hear the whole truth." she interjected.

Nadir grabbed her hands, cupping them in a very father-like manner. Her innocence was there and Nadir feared the day she would realize just _how_ truly brutal life can be. "I say this in the most sincere way, but I do not think you can understand the life of the people who grow up in the streets, the helpless who will kill another for only a crumb of bread. Giving away everything they have: dignity, honor, virtues, and even faith just so they don't starve to death. That is how Erik found Henri so long ago. He was the _only_ person who took him in and cared for him."

Christine bit her lip in sympathy for the poor boy that was Henri. Hungry for food when just a mere child had to be a sin. How could life be so unkind as to let children starve in the streets?

"Erik is not the devil that many believe him to be." Nadir enunciated. "No one in the world knows him better than I do. Since he was a boy, disheveled and traumatized; with no one to care for him, no family, not even a surname.

I have seen him fight for his life many times. He earned respect with the poor people who do not know who he is but acknowledge that a mask man always gives to the poor. Erik is intelligent not only in surviving but in academics as well. Despite his harsh persona and unkind manner of speaking, he is not uncultivated. He knows about anything and everything."

"Forgive me but you're describing a person who–"

"Who no one sees." Nadir finished for her with a slight smile. "Yes, I know but there is more. Erik has a beautiful heart; he is dignified and generous. That coldness and inhospitable mannerism is simply an armour that he has created for himself to hide the lonely soul underneath that only wishes for acceptance and love."

"To speak so highly of him, you must care for him dearly." Christine imparted with an admiring gaze. Nadir slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed," he looked down at his feet, before into into her eyes. "I hope for him to return well as I thought to share with him my surname. It would be a honor to me to have the law acknowledge him as my son." Nadir's tears welt up in his eyes and Christine felt her heart grip with emotion. Nadir was the most kindest man that this world had ever known.

After a moment, Nadir stood and held his hand out to Christine, helping her to her feet. "I must take my leave now," he said, fixing his coat in place. "The Comtesse would not enjoy seeing me here for so long." he held his arm out which Christine took. He escorted back to the door of the chateau, stopping as the bottom of the staircase. Christine began to walk up the stairs but stopped before looking back at Nadir.

"We will speak again, Monsieur Khan?"

"I am at your service," he replied jokingly. "Please say goodbye to your father for me and tell him I should hope to visit him soon."

"You are always welcomed in our home." Christine said with a kind smile. "Farewell, Monsieur Khan."

With that, Christine turned and descended up the stairs, listening to the footsteps of Nadir echo away. She opened the door and was surprised to hear the muffles of the party so far away. It was quieter in the back of the home and she felt a bit uneasy to be all alone.

Christine began to move towards the front of the home until she noticed Meg conversing with a gentlemen, a little too fondly. It almost seemed like the man wanted to lean in for a kiss to which Christine gasped. This certainly couldn't happen! Knowing she shouldn't, Christine made her way over to them and pulled Meg by the arm.

"Excuse me, Monsieur." Christine said, giving the gentleman a fake smile. "Her mother is looking for her and I promised to find her so…" And with that, Christine pulled Meg away and went into another room that was utterly dark since it was not being used.

"Would you like to explain what you're doing?" Meg asked irritably.

"I'd ask the same," Christine snarked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're with Henri."

" _Who_?" Meg asked. Christine smacked her friend in the arm causing Meg to cry out. "Ow! All right! There is not much more to say other than he broke my heart and left."

"Meg," Christine sighed. How was she going to explain this carefully?

"I am not upset anymore," Meg uttered, believing that to be the reason of Christine's sad tone. "I've come to accept it."

"It isn't what you think," Christine began, biting her nail, trying to find the right words. Meg frowned at this and it was her turn to cross her arms over her chest.

"There's more to this that you're not telling me," The ballerina accused.

"Well, it's that…" Christine hesitated. "I know Henri."

"You _know_ him?"

"Yes," Christine sighed and moved towards the window, the light of the sunset gleaming on her pale skin. "He is my friend."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Meg asked, not sure whether to be upset or not.

"I don't know. Uncertainty, I suppose." Christine pulled her curls to one side, twisting them as she tried to think further. "He came to see me the other day and said you will not speak to him. I asked what had happened and he said he had left for work but gave you a letter."

"One moment," Meg put her hands up, trying to grasp everything. "He came to see me once and I evidently told him to never contact me again. He told me in the letter he was leaving me,"

"It wasn't what he meant," Christine defended. Meg frowned further, her irritation only growing worse. "I think you should speak to him. He can explain it to you."

"Christine, I don't want to," Meg said, flat-out. "I don't think I can. He left and I never heard a word from him."

"I think he deserves a chance to explain the misunderstanding." Christine let out. "Just hear him out. If not for him, do it as a favor for me."

Meg poked her lips out in thought before letting out a deep breath. "All right. For you." she settled. She grabbed Christine's arm and they made their way back to the party where Raoul and Marie had just finished their dance.

Standing where they were, all of the other women lined up around Christine and Meg, shouting at Marie to throw the bouquet. The youngest Daae giggled before turning her back and flinging the flowers behind her.

Christine didn't even notice her throw it until the bouquet landed in her arms. All the women cheered, even Marie who was laughing from joy. Christine turned to Meg who had the largest grin on her face.

"Looks like fate has other things in mind for you."

* * *

The morning after the wedding, Nadir lied awake in bed as sleep refused to overtake him all night. He worried too much and didn't want to believe anything wrong had happened to Erik. Somehow something was telling him that he was all right.

The conversation he had with Christine at Marie's wedding bothered him. Christine was a beautiful woman who had much of her life ahead of her. She had intelligence and a beautiful heart that no one could surpass… and she was involved with Erik. Nadir knew that she intended no ill will and that Erik must have been the one to initiate the lessons between the two–as forceful as he is. But there was something about the way she questioned about him… it wasn't out of fear as she perhaps wanted it to seem. It wasn't out of worry if she was associating with a terrible man…

It was genuine worry for his well being.

The questions of who he was seemed like it was her way of getting more information out of Nadir. It worked, obviously. Nadir could never stand people speaking of Erik so horribly based on false rumors. Christine was interested in knowing more about Erik and that didn't sit well for him. Perhaps it's because he had known both all their lives! He remembered the day Christine was born and he has been a part of her life like a kind uncle. And Erik… despite the masked man believing himself to be independent, there was a time when he wanted to protect Nadir and was faithful to him…. Like a son would be.

But Erik and Christine? He feared something going wrong there. Erik had the temper worse than hell and Christine couldn't be strong to care for someone like Erik… could she?

Nadir rose from his bed, putting on his slippers and robe before making his way to his front room. He began to light the candles of the room, deep in thought. Perhaps he should tell Christine that it would be best to stay away from him? Or maybe to warn her that–

"Unlike you to barely wake at this hour," a voice called.

Nadir whirled around, surprised at the sound of someone behind him. Lifting up the candle in his hand revealed the masked man standing before him, his eyes glowing beautifully.

The Persian let out a breath of relief. "Erik, you're all right." he uttered.

Erik frowned underneath his mask, crossing his arms over his chest. "Had I given you a reason to think otherwise?" he asked irritably.

Nadir patted his back before gesturing for Erik to take a seat. "It's just that you disappeared for a month." he replied, sitting down as to relax his suddenly light body. Erik was here and he was all right! Never had Nadir felt more at peace than at that moment.

"Yes." Erik replied nonchalantly.

"You had told me two weeks."

"There were complications this time. Evidently I stayed longer than I had intended." he droned. Nadir sighed at the way Erik spoke about it without any care in the world. He only he could know that there were people here who had been worried for him. "Alas, I have returned."

"I can see that," Nadir replied with a smile. "And now these jobs are over with?"

"Precisely," Erik confirmed. "I have sufficient wealth to retreat peacefully–or as peaceful as a monster such as I can live."

"Monster," Nadir repeated the word with a shake of his head. "If only you'd know how many people see you as a good person, Erik."

"Hardly," he sneered. "It is only you who has such high faith in me."

"Henri does as well," Nadir retorted. Erik rolled his eyes and stood from the chair, moving to the other side of the room. "And Christine…" The masked man stiffened, his head slowly tilting back to look Nadir in the eyes. "Surprised that I know?"

"I confess I am rather taken aback," he muttered bitterly. "I supposed she spoke of how she was afraid of me and I terrorized her–"

"No, no." Nadir interrupted. "Actually, she came to me and asked where you were. She was quite worried that something had happened to you."

Erik stared intently, trying to understand what it what that Nadir had just said. Worried? That was odd as he had been nothing but strict with her. Cold and sharp in every word that he ever spoke to her yet she had been worried? "That is quite unexpected, I confess." he revealed, a tad bit dismissively. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue that topic of conversation.

"I believe she and Henri are in communication," Nadir added. "She seems to have spoken about you with him as well."

"Intrusive girl," Erik bit angrily. "She shouldn't be meddling in things that do not concern her." He moved closer and stood behind one of the lounges, holding on the frame and leaning his weight on it. "How did you speak with her?"

"She was at Raoul's wedding."

"Raoul's wedding?" Erik's head shot up. "What was she doing there?"

"Well, Christine is the bride's sister." Nadir said, casually. "Her family had been close with the de Chagny's; not to mention Lionel was Christine's godfather. I also have been friends with her father for many years, Gustave Daae. All of them, including Christine and Marie, have been like family to me."

Nadir almost regretted his words, not knowing what about them was a mistake, but Erik's demeanor change quickly. It was no longer of his usual stone look, it was deadly now. Horrible and if eyes could kill, Erik could brutally murder anyone in sight.

" _Marie_?" he asked, his voice low and terrifying. He rushed to Nadir, pulling the older man harshly up up the collar of his robe. Shocked by this sudden movement, Nadir stared at him with widened eyes. " _ **Marie?**_ " he asked again but there was something much deeper in that. Something hysterical.

"Yes," let out Nadir. "Marie Daae is the youngest daughter of Gustave Daae."

When she had said her name, Christine Daae… _Daae_ … that is why it had sounded so familiar. Christine was Marie's sister! The very sister that Marie had told him long ago that would be wedded to Raoul de Chagny. How a fool he must have looked to believe that terrible wench!

Erik shoved Nadir away before shooting towards the door so swiftly that Nadir couldn't catch him. All the masked man saw was red. He had every intention of doing the worst once he reached the de Chagny home. Erik pulled open the door and descended into the morning shadows, moving faster than ever before. Not even Nadir's callings beckoned him back. He heard nothing, saw nothing, and spoke nothing. Red was all clouded in his head and he was sure someone was going to pay the price for the deception that he had faced these years. All the pain and cruelty that he received from the de Chagny family and now from the Daae family.

There would be hell to pay and not even the God himself could stop the Phantom from what he planned to do.

* * *

 **A/N: OH HO HOOOOO. Told y'all drama was comin'!**

 **The anticipation we are all waiting for is FINALLY here!**

 **R &R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

Marie awoke in the morning, feeling hot and almost sweaty in an instant. Raoul's bare arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her nude body tight to his. Surely any woman would feel happy to wake up next to Paris's most handsomest and wealthiest man but not her… she felt empty. Their lovemaking had been good but awkward to the very least. It was obvious that Raoul never engaged in such acts like other men certainly did; he was clumsy but somehow he learned rather quickly.

But it had been nothing like her first time with her masked man. That night was passionate and full of lust but deep down, there was love there too. Yes, she had loved Erik with all her heart which is not what she could say about Raoul. But how could she have given herself away to a freak who had no name? No life to give her? She couldn't… she'd be the laughing stock of the whole country. So she knew that she couldn't do with what she promised. She had learned from her aunt that the man who the Shah had favored was now a wanted man who was meant to be killed. Was she expected to be with a man who could be murdered or maybe she could be too? It was ridiculous!

Had she regretted leaving? Many times. Did she miss him? Everyday. But she knew that if she ever saw him again and she would give herself to him as many times as he would want. Marie never claimed to be a perfect woman. Perfection in that society was a woman like Christine and Marie was certain that she would never want to be a plain prude like her sister.

But the only problem had been her virginity… it was standing in the way of her future with Raoul.

One night before the wedding when everyone else in her home was asleep, Marie had crept out in the middle of the night to the terrible parts of Paris. She knew it was dangerous but she needed to see one of the gypsy witches that she had once spoken to in her outings. She had asked Julie about the gypsies as Julie knew the gossips of the city and there was one woman that she was told about: Madame Azami. Marie was desperate and located the woman for the one thing she need to convince Raoul that she was a pure woman… a tiny bottle of blood. It was enough to create the false illusion and Marie paid the witch handsomely for it.

As the memory faded, Marie gently placed her hand underneath the mattress, feeling that the bottle was still there. She had used it in the middle of the night when she was sure that Raoul had fallen asleep. The pure white sheets were now stained with droplets of blood.

A deep moan came from her side and Marie turned to see Raoul stirring before finally opening his eyes. He looked at her, his vision still blurry from sleep, but a large smile appeared on his lips before bringing her closer.

"Good morning, my love." he mumbled, lifting himself up and placing a kiss on her lips. Marie let out a giggle but gently pushed him away.

"Please Raoul, it is daylight." She stated. "Such things cannot be done during the day!"

Marie grabbed her robe from the chair next to the bed and arose, putting on. Raoul stared at the beauty before him and he knew that he had to be the luckiest man that ever lived. His wife was the most beautiful woman. How great it felt to call her that! His wife…

"Come we must get up," Marie said, sitting on the bed, caressing his golden hair. "They will be expecting us for breakfast soon." she placed a loving kiss on his cheek and Raoul agreed.

He would be the happiest man if this is how his mornings would be for the rest of his life.

* * *

It was around noon, Christine stood on the large balcony in her room that overlooked the garden of the de Chagny château. Raoul had insisted that she and Gustave spend a couple days there so that Marie would not feel so alone after the wedding in the home. Christine held back a scoff at the thought! Marie was perfectly able to handle herself without them there but she kept quiet like she always did. Gustave, of course, accepted the request and had sent for Julie to bring some of their clothings over to the chateau.

"I have been looking for you, my dear." a voice called.

Christine turned and found her father standing at the threshold. She had not spoken to him since the argument with Marie went down save for one worded responses. He missed being around her and she with him. Christine always knew that they had a bond that no one could ever break as she loved him so much. Her father meant everything to her and not speaking to him had hurt her deeply and it was obvious that it was hurting him too.

"I came to sit here in peace after breakfast," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. Noticing her father fidgeting, Christine gave him a worried look before asking, "Are you all right?"

"I must speak with you about something that has been bothering me," he let out rather urgently. Gustave shut the glass balcony doors behind him, hoping for privacy. Christine frowned at his tone, worry overtaking her.

"What is the matter?"

"What I am about to mention is not right of me but your sister was married and last night… well, she lost her virtue to her husband." he began. Christine blinked, not understanding the issue. "If it is true what you said about Marie… I am worried that Raoul could have found out."

"Could he really notice?" Christine asked surprised.

"Men can notice these things, Christine!" he exasperated. "I don't have time to tell you about all that. I simply must be sure of one thing: is it true what you said about Marie?"

"I swear Papa. Henri told me those things to be true."

"Maybe he lied or just misunderstood?" he suggested more than questioned. Christine bit her lip, rubbing her arms as she suddenly felt a chill.

"I hope so, it wouldn't be fair to Raoul if–"

"Would you cease thinking about him!" Gustave snapped, gripping his curls. "Think about Marie! What would happen to her if this ever came out?"

Christine sighed and simply replied, "I wouldn't worry Papa. Marie is not completely daft… if it is true, she is smart enough to work her way around the situation."

"Do you really think so?" Gustave asked, nervously. Christine merely nodded, knowing that her sister was devilishly clever for her own good.

Christine had no desire to continue the conversation and with a curt manner of excusing herself, she left the room and made her way outside. Her father was making it extremely difficult for her to even accept Marie's terrible actions. Why was he so worried about her and the consequences that she would suffer when she didn't care about how the scandal might in turn affect their family? Christine could care less what people thought of her, but her father was a different story.

Christine had grabbed her shawl before exiting the room and once she reached the outside, she placed the long cloth around herself. The spring chill was very mild and slowly leaving but warmth has not been in sight yet. Christine walked through the garden and passed by the large entrance that carriages and horse can make their way through. She was expatiating through, not wanting to think about Marie anymore until her eyes caught a large black stallion suddenly come to a halt.

A very tall man climbed off the horse and proceeded to rush through the entrance. It was almost the fastest she had ever seen anyone run but that wasn't just anyone…. It was her maestro. "No, no, no!" she heard herself begin to mutter. Christine felt fear claw at her throat as she suddenly realized the very dangerous nature of his being there. She began to rush over to him and suddenly placed herself in front of him, causing him to halt.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, out of breath. She didn't know what it was that she saw deep in those eyes. Anger? Death? Murder? Betrayal? Or maybe all... But it was such a dangerous look that Christine truly feared the Opera Ghost then.

"Get out of my way!" he growled, his voice sending a terrible chill throughout her body.

"How dare you even come here! You–"

Erik now rushed to stand directly in her face. " _ **How**_ _**dare she**_ _**betray me?**_ " he thundered. Christine swore that the whole ground shook under his powerful shout. "She swore to marry me and then deceived me by fleeing and marrying another. Are you aware that she has been _mine_?" he snarled. At Christine's shocked face, he got his answer.

"No… it isn't true." Christine trembled now finally realizing that, though she believed Henri, every chance to doubt was all gone. "There must be some kind of mistake!"

Erik pushed passed, angrier at her attempts to understand. But Christine quickly grabbed his arm, gripping him and trying to hold him back.

"Release me!" he roared, ignoring her gasps of fright.

"Please I beg of you!" Christine cried. "Raoul is not at fault! He is a a victim–"

"That is of no matter to me," he sneered, continuing to move towards the home. Christine once again rushed to stand in front of him.

"Please! Monsieur Khan has told me that you are a good man!" she said. "There innocent people who can suffer if you go through with this!"

"There is no such thing as innocent people," he muttered bitterly.

"Please, Maestro… why must you do this? She is already married and I am sure what happened between the two of you will no longer continue." Christine sputtering, her heart racing.

"We shall see." he once again pushed past her and Christine felt her teeth chatter from fear and tears were welting up in her eyes.

"I am willing to give you anything!" she cried out, not knowing whether to afraid or happy when she noticed him suddenly halt. Erik turned slowly to look back at her and Christine almost felt like he was a predator with those malicious eyes. He slowly trailed back towards her and it took much courage for Christine to not back away.

" _Anything_?" he pressed.

"Yes," Christine assured, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I c-can give you money. I have savings that–"

"I don't want money," he dismissed the idea. "I lost a woman who was meant to be my wife. The daughter of a baron… perhaps I shall have another." he snatched her forward towards him causing Christine to gasp. Despite his seriousness, she knew that he was simply trying to intimidate her. She yanked away from his grasp, before hearing footsteps behind them.

"Erik!"

The masked man looked back and saw the Vicomte walking towards him before giving Christine another hard look. Her widened eyes now realizing that it was much deeper than she thought.

"You know one another?" she asked, astonished at the fact.

"Erik, how pleased I am to see you," Raoul said with a charming smile, ignoring the fact that the masked man was there uninvited. Erik, however, said nothing and kept his gaze on Christine, who in turn was attempting to look away from him. Keeping her eyes on the floor, or looking at Raoul as he spoke. "It has been quite some time since I have seen you. I trust you are well?"

"You needn't concern yourself with my welfare." Erik replied but to Christine's surprise, it was not in a hostilic tone.

Not noticing the tension between Erik and Christine, Raoul continued, "I'm sorry that you missed my wedding! I had visited the opera house hoping to find you but alas could not."

"I was preoccupied with clandestine affairs." The masked man said simply. Christine looked up at Erik with a curious look. He certainly was a man who kept his life so private.

"Indeed? Ever the mysterious, hm?" The Vicomte chuckled. He remembered his manners when he noticed Christine shift uncomfortably."Have you introduced each other?" he asked Christine, gesturing with his index finger between her and Erik.

"Yes, yes." she replied quickly, her heart accelerating further.

"Very well," he said. "Come, Erik. I would love you to meet my wife." Raoul let out his arm for Erik to follow and the masked man let out a smirk that did not go unnoticed by Christine.

"I would be honored to," he said, his eyes locked on Christine's before both men turned and moved towards the entrance of the chateau. Christine opened her mouth to say something but finding nothing would come out, she decided to just follow behind.

 **.**

"Oh Papa," Marie said as she paced around the room where Gustave was seated at a piano, softly playing some melodies. "I wish you wouldn't have accepted Raoul's request for your presence here."

"Whyever not?"

"I don't mean in regards to you rather Christine." she bit with a frown. "I am simply tired of her accusations."

Before Gustave could reply, Raoul and Erik entered the room before Christine rushed behind finally reaching them. Marie's back was towards the men and did not notice when they had entered the room. Gustave stood to greet the masked gentleman, however, Raoul spoke first.

"Marie, my love, I'd like you to meet Erik," he said.

Marie turned to look at the guest before her heart suddenly stopped and her eyes widened as if she had just seen a ghost. Those piercing golden eyes held such coldness within them and Marie never knew if she would ever see them again.

Yet now, here he was standing before her, in the most elegant clothes that she had ever seen, his jet black hair was slicked back, and his pearl white mask reminded her of the time in Persia.

Suddenly, everything started spinning and Marie collapsed to the ground causing both Raoul and Gustave to rush to her aid.

Erik simply stood there watching as they all tried to wake the fainted woman, his arms crossed over his chest. Christine moved forward slightly, not knowing whether to stay put or help Marie. She gave Erik a worried glance, but he did not bother to care.

Raoul carried his unconscious wife away with Gustave rushing behind him, not remembering about Erik and Christine who were left alone in the room.

Minutes ticked on and silence fell over the two. Christine wanted so much to say, to yell and scream, however there was a different vibe off of Erik now. Something crueler and she wasn't sure if she wanted to toy with the demon inside of him.

"What you desired happened," Christine began, her tone low and cautious. "Why do you stay? It is best if you leave… _please_."

"What I desired?" he questioned apathetically.

"Yes, you caused quite a reaction." Christine said, her breaths heavy. "Marie even fainted from fright."

"And do you intently believe I am content with only that?" he asked, turning around to face her. "No, this has only just begun."

"What do you mean?" Christine asked, her face displaying fright and worry. However, the Vicomte entered the room before either of them could continue.

Raoul appeared, seemingly calmer than before. "She is awake and well." he assured both of them who, in truth, didn't care about her wellbeing. "Christine, I must thank you for keeping Erik company while I saw to Marie."

"Yes, of course." she said rather dismissively. Raoul turned to the masked man and patted him on the shoulder.

"Erik, let us speak in my study." he suggested. Both men walked away towards the room but not before Erik cast Christine a sort of victory look.

Christine clenched her fists before hurried out of the room and heading towards Raoul and Marie's room. She had a lot she needed to say to Marie.

Upon entering her room, she found Gustave and Celeste keeping her sister company. The now awake Marie was bickering with her father about how all she needed was rest and that she was fine.

Once noticing Christine, Marie spoke, "Please Papa, I simply need rest. Christine can keep me company."

"All right," Gustave relented. He place a kiss on Marie's forehead before telling Celeste that they best leave Marie alone for awhile. Speaking amongst themselves about the reason for her faint. As soon as the door closed, Marie rose quickly from the bed and stared at Christine.

"You saw him!" Marie cried out. "You saw Erik!"

Christine removed her shawl and threw it on the bed angrily. She stared down at Marie who was in turn giving her a desperate look. "How could you be so careless?"

"What did he tell you? Why is he here?" Marie questioned, grabbing Christine's arms and holding them tight.

"Must you ask? He intends to claim you and tell Raoul the truth!" Christine snatched her arms away from Marie's grasp, almost in disgust. "Perhaps he is doing so now! They know each other–were you aware of that?"

Marie looked around, her mind go crazy. She moved to a prayer position on the bed and begged to Christine, "Please you can't allow him to do so! You must impede him and–"

"Impede?" Christine scoffed, almost laughing at the thought. "Dear God, you know him better than I! Do you really think Erik to be a man easy to control?" Marie closed her eyes in frustration, realizing there was little that could be done. Christine stared at Marie with such an angry look that she was sure if looks could kill…. "How could you? How _dare_ you do such a thing, Marie?"

The youngest Daae said nothing but covered her face in her hands. She slumped down into the bed as tears escaped her eyes, not knowing what it was that she was going to do next. Was she really going to lose the wealthiest man in Paris for a masked man?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Do you accept then?" Raoul asked Erik. The masked man stood on the other side of the room, making no attempt to get closer to the Vicomte.

"Very well, I will managed the opera house." He replied coldly. Raoul gleamed at his acceptance like a child whose parent allows them to eat one cookie before supper.

"Nadir swore that you would not accept working in one of our businesses," he said with a slight chuckle. "How I long to see the look on his face now that I've convinced you!"

Erik remained silent. He stared at the Vicomte with a long and hateful look. Raoul never seemed to notice the hostile gaze towards him as he began to draw up papers for Erik's new position. The Vicomte de Chagny was a charming and handsome man who any woman could want… was that perhaps why Erik held such disdain towards him? Or was it because this man had unconsciously taken everything from him?

"When can you begin?" Raoul asked, dipping the pen in parchment.

"Tomorrow," he replied curtly.

"Very good," Raoul mumbled, concentrating on the paperwork. "Evidently, you will be staying here–unless you have a home closer to the opera house?"

Normally he would refuse any charity–especially from this man–but Erik knew that he arrived to this terrible home for one reason and if living here made it easier for him to snatch Marie away, so be it. "Yes I have a home." Erik hissed. "But I will remain here, if you wish."

"I can send someone to retrieve your things–"

"I do not take a liking to people entering my home and touching my possessions," Erik cut off. "If you will prepare a coach, I can retrieve my belongings in the morning."

"Very well," Raoul accepted.

"Raoul!" a piercing voice called.

Oh and did Erik remember the terrible voice. As the study door opened, the masked man slowly turned around and his eyes set on the woman that once did everything she could to make his life miserable.

Celeste stood at the door, wide eyed. She could felt her heart halt before begin beating in a abnormal but rapid pace. Good lord it was as she was seeing Lionel in the flesh! The mask hid the face and this man was certainly a lot taller, but the posture and that terrible look–it was him!

"I see that you remember Erik," Raoul muttered, standing up at Celeste's presence. The older woman's face almost became a snarl when she fully came to a realization on who this person was.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" she shrieked.

Raoul flinched at his mother's rudeness before glancing at Erik who was still staring at Celeste. "Give me a moment with my mother, Erik." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I shall call for a servant to prepare your room. In the meantime, you may explore the home and make yourself comfortable."

Erik said nothing but moved towards the door, halting right in front of Celeste. "Seemingly the years have not changed you," he said with a smirk. While one would believe he would be referring to her appearance, Erik only meant her cruel persona. "Pity." he muttered before exiting the room.

Celeste rushed up before the desk, her nose flaring with anger. "Why has he come here?" she questioned, looking back as if to see if Erik was listening.

"Maman, please." Raoul let out with a roll of his eyes. "I do not understand why you hold such hostility towards him. He has done no harm to any of us."

"He's a criminal and everyone knows it!" she snapped. "All aristocrats know of a masked man who steals from the rich and stupidly gives it to the poor!"

"The judgment that the wealthy class holds in regards to Erik is fallacious," Raoul countered. "I ask of you a chance to demonstrate–"

"Not a chance!" Celeste screeched. "I want him gone immediately!"

"I am sorry, Maman but I have offered him the position of manager in the opera house. He has accepted and will be staying here."

"This freak in _our_ business?"

"Nadir says that he is an honorable man," Raoul explained, his tone becoming colder by the minute. As much as he hated arguing with Celeste, he disliked her telling him how to run things even more.

"Do you wish for him to rob from us?! Leave us on the streets?!"

" _ENOUGH!_ " Raoul roared, slamming his fist down on the desk. The pain quickly rushed through his bones as he was surprised at his own strength. Seeing his mother jump at his reaction, he took in a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "Forgive me, mother but at times you infuriate me! Your hostility and rejection of Erik is absurd… my father wanted us to be friends and I will live up to his wish."

"That excuse is tiring me the more I hear it!" Celested fumed. "I cannot bear to see that beast day after day!"

"Give me _one_ valid reason, maman!" Raoul challenged, his voice becoming louder again. "Simply one! And perhaps I will grant your wish and ask Erik to leave."

But that is where he always got her! How could she tell her son that the reason she hated that masked freak was because he also was the son of Lionel? A bastard child who Lionel wanted to make a part of the family? She never wanted him to know because she believed he would complete with Lionel's wishes of making him a part of the family and she could never have that. A bastard child… but even worse; a disfigured freak.

Celeste stared at her son with a angry gaze. Knowing she could not say more, she let out a large huff and stomped out of the office. Even Raoul was surprised that she left without another word. He expected her to shout some more about how unfair it was to have an alleged thief under their roof. Yet she simply left.

With a sigh, he felt a bit unsettled with the whole ordeal. But it was unfair that Erik was to suffer only because his mother thought him to a delinquent.

His father would have never permitted Celeste to remove Erik from their home…. So Raoul won't either.

 **.**

Erik moved outside to where he had hastily left Caesar. The loyal beast was still standing there, simply waiting for his rider to return. Erik remembered when he had taken him all those years ago and how strong he had been then. His stallion was older but still strong nonetheless and Erik was grateful to it for all of the times it had remained by his side.

"Here once more, old beast." He muttered to Caesar as he glanced up to the chateau. The beautiful home only mocked him as it did when he was young. It was a home that could have been his but instead a coward left his mother pregnant and dead. Leaving him not only a bastard but a monster as well.

Erik grabbed the reins as he was going to put Caesar away but a carriage came rushing towards the front of the home, almost in high speed. Knowing exactly who it was, Erik remained put. He gently caressed the black stallion as the carriage halted and Nadir stepped out, desperately.

When seeing Erik standing there, the Persian sneered at him angrily. "What have you done, Erik? Why have you come here like a mad man?!"

"Afraid of what I am capable of?" Erik asked. "My monstrous nature has not been unraveled yet, I assure you."

"Explain to me at once!" Nadir demanded.

"Marie promised to marry me," Erik snapped, irritated that he had to repeat the story again. "I met and bedded her while I was in Persia. But she disappeared shortly after without any explanations – she lied to me! She came to marry that foppish boy!"

"And you attempt to extract revenge?!" Nadir asked, narrowing his eyes with disappointment. "For Allah's sake! Must you be blind to see that you would only cause catastrophe? You would ruin the lives of these people all for your idiotic pride!"

" _My pride?!_ " Erik rounded to stand in front of Nadir but the Persian hardly flinched, already accustomed to his wild temper. "To believe this is all for the sake of redeeming my dignity would make you the foolishest man alive!"

"Then what is this about, hm?" Nadir asked, "You came and said all these truths because a man, in which you believe has taken everything from you, now has taken a woman in which you loved!"

But was it love? Erik questioned that himself for three year after she has left him. She was the first and only woman to have created a lust in him and he had never felt anything like it before. Marie inspired the best in him and when Persia had become dangerous, he could not think of leaving her. She had shared so much with him all those nights and after they had made love… Erik never wanted to be without her again.

Yes, he had loved her.

Erik's stern face never faltered but he simply replied, "I have not revealed the truth still,"

Nadir's surprised expression could not be hidden. "You mean to tell me that Raoul is unaware that…" he trailed off as he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"He married my inamorata?" Erik finished for him, ignoring all thoughts of courtesy. "No, he is not aware."

"Why not?" Nadir asked skeptically. "Were you unable to talk to him?"

"On the contrary, I did speak with him. The fool welcomed me with open arms and now I am the new manager to the opera house," Erik said as he went back to grab the reins. Nadir stared with shock and moved along as Erik began to walk away with Caesar.

"Truly?"

"Ironic, is it not?" Erik snarled. "I deserve ownership of the opera house. It was my design that was constructed."

"Enough, Erik!"

"Perhaps if you'd seen the expression of that damnable woman that is de Chagny's mother," Erik scoffed at the memory of Celeste but gave Nadir a smirk. "Almost as if she had seen a phantom."

"Of course! I have said many times that you have become the replica of your father!" Nadir replied annoyedly. "Anyone who met him could tell the resemblance."

"Excellent," Erik muttered. He encountered a worker and strictly instructed the man to put Caesar away at the stables. The worker ran off almost in fright and did as he was told. Erik held back anger at the reaction and instead turned to face Nadir.

"Why are you doing this, Erik?" Nadir questioned. "Truthfully, why?"

Erik said nothing and remained staring at the Persian man who had raised him the following years after Lionel's death. He had become a important person who Erik had grown to care for even if he denied it. How was he to tell a man who raised him to be good that he came to the chateau with horrible intentions?

"Monsieur Khan!" Raoul greeted as he descended from the stairs of his front home and made his way over to the two men. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Nadir eyed Erik as Raoul stood in front of them both. "I apologize for the sudden arrival," Nadir said excusing himself. The Vicomte however, waved his hand, dismissing the apology.

"Nonsense, you are always welcomed here." Raoul assured with a gentle smile. "I trust Erik has told you that he is the new manager of the opera house."

"Indeed he has." Nadir's mouth formed a grim line.

"I was very sure that having a civilized conversation with Erik would help convince him," Raoul said, feeling very proud. A chill gushed through the men and it was then that Raoul remembered that they were outside. "Let us come into my office where we may speak comfortably."

All three men made their way inside. They passed the large living space where Celeste sat with her embroidery in hand, spending time with a random task. Upon seeing the two men who she swore never to have in her home again, she felt her heart sink into the pits of her stomach. She watched them with hawk eyes and she knew that they felt her gaze. The only one who did not ignore her was Erik who returned her stare with an even deadlier one. It was only than that she looked away; whether it was Lionel's resemblance or the mere fact that his eyes were frightening, she couldn't always look into them. She feared him dreadfully.

Erik smirked once Celeste turned her sight back on her task, knowing that he had more power over her than she thought.

Once they arrived to Raoul's office, the blonde gentleman closed the door behind them. He beckoned for Erik and Nadir to sit before his desk. Nadir did so but Erik remained at a distance, not entirely content with being there.

"Your mother is still as pleasant as I remember her," Erik began sarcastically. Raoul frowned and opened his mouth to protest but Erik simply held out a gloved hand to stop him from trying. "Do not negate it; I am well aware of her resentment towards me."

Raoul sighed. "I will not deny it." he assured. He moved towards his desk and sat at his chair, scratching the wooden floor as he pulled the seat closer to the table. He leaned back and thought about how to say the next part carefully. "My mother… she lives in another world, per say. With your infamous reputation, she lets herself be convinced that you are a bad person. However, I have something to say to you, Erik.

My father wanted us to be close friends. I know that much to be true and he would have never wanted us to abandon each other in our times of need. What I am doing for you now is partially because of him and what he wanted for both of us." He paused for a second, then continued. "The other reason is purely for the memory of our juvenescence. I always held you in high regard as a child–hell, I remember following you around everywhere. I know you must not believe me but the truth is the only true friend I had was you."

Nadir shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing at Raoul with sad eyes. His intentions were pure and good; he wanted to be close to Erik again like he was so many years ago. It is a pity that those feelings were unrequited. Nadir turned to look at Erik but found no expression behind his mask.

Erik was silent. He seemed unfaltered by the tender words that Raoul had spoken to him. It was almost as if he had set a barrier to never have any remorse for what he intended to do in the end. Erik was stone cold and his demeanor did not change throughout any moment.

He was not going to be swayed that easily.

* * *

Meg was sitting in her small garden, reading the a book. While the air held quite the chill, she remained out where the air was fresh and she felt almost free. Being a ballerina was wonderful and everything she could want but she sometimes felt almost constricted. Like a fish without water, dying to go back to its natural place.

With a deep sigh, Meg closed her book. Concentrating in the literature was futile; she had her mind on other things. How was she meant to be in peace when there were so many thoughts that invaded her mind? But just as she was going to stand and go back inside, she caught sight of a person by the tree across from her.

"Meg…" called the voice.

She stood to her feet and hesitantly moved closer. Meg saw the figure remove his hat and recognized those ashy blond locks. "Henri?"

Henri came from his hiding spot and walked to stand in front of Meg. He gripped his hat in his hands nervously, fidgeting with it as he tried to speak. "Hello, Meg." began Henri.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you." Henri took her hands and led her back to the stone bench she had been sitting on. "I must tell you that I was mistaken in my form of leaving."

Meg blinked.

Henri continued, "My intention had been to make you aware that I was going away for a while. I went to work… and well I wanted to tell you of my feelings for you."

"By sending me a letter?" Meg questioned irritably.

"I know now that it was wrong of me…" he stammered, afraid to say anything wrong. "I spoke with Christine and it was she who made me aware of it."

"You seemed to have quite a friendship with her, hm?" her lips formed a grim line. While Christine was her best friend, and Meg loved her, she couldn't help but feel a bit envious that Henri had spoke to Christine before he spoke to her.

Henri caught on quick to her interpretation. "No, no – Christine is just a friend… a good friend to us both. She made every intention to help you more than me, I think." he sighed and rubbed his chin with his thumb, wondering how to explain.

"Yes it was she that told me that you were friends," she muttered. "How did you meet anyway?"

"A friend of mine is also a friend of hers… more or less." Henri scratched his head , trying to find a way to explain. "It's just that you refused to see me before and I was desperate to speak with you once more."

"Yes well, I wasn't exactly extatic to speak with the man who ended things with me by letter."

"I didn't end things!" Henri corrected aloud. Meg sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. "I just… I never loved someone before Meg and I am not sure how these matters work."

Meg felt her heart stop. "Truly?"

"Yes," Henri answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Meg stood to her feet, feeling herself in a trance and Henri took her hand in his gently. Meg looked down at Henri. "Then why did you leave?"

"As I said, I went to work," he stood up to look into her eyes. "I am not a wealthy man but I have enough to live comfortably."

"You went for _only_ a month." she pointed out, confused.

"Well, it was more of a task a dear friend of mine wished for me to take," he explained. "I never wanted to do it but he believed it would help in terms of having to provide for my wife. When I went, I was terribly unhappy and the work was exhausting–"

"Henri," she stopped him, her mouth agape. "What did you say? Say it once more!"

"Working was exhausting–"

"No!" Meg groaned rolling her eyes. "You said _wife_."

"Oh, yes." he said. "Surely you must have known of my intentions for you, sweet Meg." he gave her hands a soft and lingering kiss. Meg was sure that she would melt if it was physically possible! Her heart was racing and her face flushed with emotion.

"Will you ask?" she pressed. Henri chuckled at her insistance causing Meg to blush for being so forward.

"My dear, sweet Meg," he began. "Since the moment I gazed at you on the stage I knew you were meant for me as I for you. I could never love another and I must have you as my wife. Would you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will!" she threw her arms around him and planted a quick kiss to his cheek. Henri lifted her up and spun her around, happy that she accepted. Feeling rather bold, he put her back down on her feet and place a soft kiss on her lips.

Meg gasped before backing away, surprised at his actions. Her cheeks reddened and a giggle escaped her lips as she felt the wonderful feeling that it is to be kissed! She stepped forward to Henri once again before placing another quick kiss upon his mouth.

Surely this must be heaven! Henri held her hands gently and gazed lovingly into her eyes. Oh how he loved her!

"We must thank Christine for her wisdom!" Meg said with a giggle.

"Indeed," he agreed. He pulled her down to sit once more on the bench and Meg did so. Grabbing the forgotten book and placing it on her lap.

"There is one slight problem, my love." Meg said, her gaze looking behind of Henri.

"What is that?"

"How will you tell my mother?" she asked, gesturing her gaze to her home behind them. Henri turned around and found Madame Giry staring at them with a stern gaze and arms crossed through the second floor window. Henri felt sweat on his forehead and fear rush through his body.

"Is it too late to take the marriage proposal back?" he asked Meg teasingly which only caused the blonde to let out fits of laughter.

* * *

Erik stepped inside to him room which was in the first floor of the chateau. It was quite hidden away and he was content in that aspect. He didn't want anyone snooping around in there.

The room seemed to be a study with a bookcase, a desk, and seats. It was adorned with walls of walnut wood, royal blue and gold drapes, and bookcases attached to the walls. However, one on walls, in between the bookcase were arched double doors that lead into his actual bedroom. It was not a extraordinary room but it was large enough for him. There was a four poster bed and a panel door that lead to his bathroom.

Erik knew that he certainly seen finer rooms than the one he was standing in. Persia had larger rooms and exquisite decorations but here in Paris… even the most richest man's home paled in comparison to that.

However, before he could think anything else, the sound of his door creaking open caught his attention.

Erik narrowed his eyes, irritated that someone came already to disturb him. If he was was to say here then he would have to make everyone aware that he was not a man to be disrupted. He made his way back into his study and found none other than Marie standing there. She took a step forward as if to run to him but Erik cut her off.

"One move and I'll kill you where you stand," Erik snapped, his angry expression clearly visible despite his mask.

Marie stopped in her tracks, not knowing whether he was bluffing or being true. She decided not to find out and spoken instead, "I came to speak with you."

"On the subject of what?" Erik asked, slowly trailing towards her, looming like death over Marie. "Or have you come to tell me how you are in love with that heroic de Chagny? Or that you are happy being the mistress of the de Chagny household and finally being able to wear the finest clothes and jewelry money could buy?" Those words bit into her heart as it was his intention to call her a gold digger; to insult her and make her feel like dirt.

"No, Erik…" Marie began. "I found out that you were going to be killed in Persia and my aunt Yvonne forced me to come back to Italy… Then once back my father forced me to marry Raoul because Christine wanted to devote herself to music!"

"Do you think me a imbecile?" He moved past her, his black cape flowing behind him. "As if I could believe any more lies that come from your repulsive lips!"

"I swear–"

Erik turned quickly on her and pushed her against the wall, his hand on her throat. " _You will swear_ _ **nothing**_ _!_ " he roared. His amber eyes burned into her skin and it was now that Marie truly feared him. Many years ago when she first met him, she acted brave but now… this was a man who she had hurt and broken. And nothing in this world was more dangerous than a broken hearted man.

With a sneer, Erik pulled himself away. Hearing her gasp for air gave him some sort of guilt but satisfaction at the same time. With his back towards her, he simply looked over his shoulder and spoke, "You are revolting more than ever… a wanton wench; a blatant being–"

"I will not permit you to insult me!" Marie shouted, attempting to storm off.

"And how will you stop me from doing so?" Erik taunted. Marie whirled around angry now but it was no match to the hate that was consuming the masked figure in the room.

"I will tell him the truth!"

Erik's face became harder and and he provoked, "On with it then! I desire nothing more than for him to become enraged. Let that ignoramus come and challenge me; it would be my greatest pleasure to kill him in front of your eyes…" his voice was deadly and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Marie closed her eyes for a moment before she moved closer to him. "You have every reason to be angry with me but I know that in your heart you still love me just as I love you." she declared, grabbed the collar of his coat as if to have tight and near her.

"You are quite mistaken," Erik glowered. "Any feelings I ever had for you died years ago."

"No, that isn't true." she denied his statement. "You are simply hurt and I can understand how you feel!"

"You understand nothing," Erik snapped, yanking himself away from her grasp. Marie stomped on her foot, upset at his sudden movement.

"If you can let me explain–"

"I don't wish to hear your fabrications of this situation," Erik's golden eyes held such hate that Marie was frightened of his true intentions then. "The only way I can forgive you and you may repent for the wrongdoings you have done is by running away with me."

Marie stared at him, her eyes widened and afraid. Leave with him? But what life could he possibly give her? She loved him, yes but she didn't know if she could ever be with him. He was a man of many mysteries and being with Raoul was so much easier than having to love Erik.

Marie closed her eyes, tears now streaming down her face. "I… I can't–"

"Then we have nothing left to discuss," Erik muttered angrily. He yanked her by the arm and dragged her towards the door. The frightened Marie gasped at his painful grip, sobbing as he threw her out of the room and slammed the door in her face.

 **.**

With Marie resting after her fainting spell (or so they believed), Gustave and Christine sat in the parlor room just a few doors away from Raoul's office. Both of them were sitting in peaceful silence and evidently heard the conversation of the gentlemen in the office. With the mention of the name that Gustave had heard Christine say before, he had looked up wide-eyed at his daughter.

Gustave stood from where he sat and quickly rushed to shut the doors. Looking back at his daughter, he made his way over to her and sat next to her. Knowing that apparently these doors were not as sound proof as they thought, he began in a whisper. "Tell me truthfully Christine… is this man who we saw when Marie fainted the same Erik you accused her of being with?"

Christine glanced at the door, almost afraid that someone was going to walk through. She nodded her head and Gustave closed his eyes in disappointment. "Oh Papa, you should have seen him… he was furious!" she said in an angry whisper. "It seems to be that they met in Persia and Marie had promised to marry him,"

After explaining everything to him, Gustave and Christine made their ways towards Marie's bedroom. While he wasn't sure what to believe, Gustave didn't want this situation to go any further. It was a dangerous game that was being played and Gustave knew it could lead into further disasters.

Wanting to hear both sides of the story, Gustave went towards Marie's room with his eldest daughter. They would settle this now.

But upon arriving, both Christine and Gustave found the bed empty. Amelie was putting on the new sheets and stood when they both entered the room.

"Amelie," Greeted Christine. "Why are you here? Where is Marie?"

"I don't know, Chris–Mademoiselle." Amelie quickly corrected herself. Sure Christine was all right with being called by her name, but in front of other people could be seen differently. And Amelie did not want to be punished by another person's misunderstanding. "I just came to put the clean sheets in. The bedroom was empty when I came in."

"But she just had a fainting spell!" Gustave shouted, clearly upset. "If she was ill, why would she leave the room?"

"Papa, please. This isn't Amelie's fault!" Christine said, defending the servant girl. The brunette turned to the young girl who was eye-widened, shocked by Gustave's demeanor. "Amelie please retreat. You may finish this later."

Amelie did as she was told. She grabbed a rag seemingly in a ball, placed it in her apron pocket, before leaving the room. Christine turned to her father, grabbing his hand tightly. "Worry not, I shall go look for her." she assured and exited the room rather hastily.

Gustave let out a deep breath and slumped on the bed, sitting hard that the wooden frame creaked terribly.

What was he to do if this was all true?

He tried so hard to protect his daughters from the wrongs of the world. Maybe he had been to cold to Marie… maybe he didn't pay enough attention to her to notice her frivolous nature. He loved his daughter and she was perfection in his eyes but how could he have been so blind? Marie had always charmed men but he forced himself to believe that it was because of her kind nature and good heart.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Marie with an sadden expression. She gasped at the sight of him and spoke, "Papa? What are you doing here?"

"Where were you, Marie?" he scolded harshly. "Why did you leave your bedroom?"

"I needed some air," she replied simply.

"Air?" Gustave replied in disbelief. "Or to see that _Erik_?" he inquired but his tone held such belittlement. At Marie's shocked face, he pressed, "Christine told me everything, Marie! How could you be so foolish? That man even told your sister of what you have done!"

Marie scoffed angrily. "Why can't you leave me alone?" she asked as fresh tears fell anew. "Why must you both continue to meddle in my life?"

"And what other choice do you leave us, Marie?" Gustave barked, his fists clenched. "Do you have any idea of what you have done? Or what your actions could caused? If that Erik told Christine than he most certainly could run off and tell Raoul!"

"But it's all a lie! I have not done anything wrong!" babbled Marie as a little sob escaped her lips. "This is all a conspiracy that Christine has created because she hates me! She cannot bear to see me happy!"

She threw herself on the bed and sobbed away, creating the false illusion that she was overcome with grief. Her father merely stared at her with grand disappointment and left the room, knowing that no further information was going to be uncovered with her saddened behavior.

However, once Gustave closed the door behind him, Marie rose from the bed and stared at herself in the mirror across the room. She gripped the sheets, baring her nails through them as suddenly everything was crumbling around her.

Marie didn't know how she was going to fix this but she knew she had to soon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Christine looked around the chateau, wondering where Marie could have went. She looked through the garden but had not found her there either. As she made her way inside thought the glass doors that lead into the music room, she suddenly was surprised to see Erik also coming in at the same time through the room's opposite door.

She softly closed the door behind her and stared at him with wide eyes. Erik scoffed at her frightened expression and moved inside of the room. They both walked towards each other standing only a couple of feet away.

"Oh do away with that petrified mien," Erik derided. "I still have not done anything. I have allowed myself to remain sealed by the likes of your despicable family." He insulted but Christine ignored that part.

"And I am grateful that you have not told the truth," she said sincerely.

"Do not thank me either." he snapped.

Christine looked down at her feet, almost like a child who has been scolded. With little courage, she muttered, "I do not believe that you should have accepted the manager position."

Unsurprised that she knew about it, Erik asked, "And why, pray tell?"

"Prudence," she explained. "I am sure that Marie is very compunctious about the whole thing–"

"Must you be the naivest women or a deceitful one?" Erik mocked almost laughing at her statement. Christine felt her face redden at his question, almost angry at herself for thinking that she could fool a smart man. "Do you truly believe that that loose woman is repentant? After all it was she who went looking for me all those years ago! Not only did she get was she wanted but purposefully she drove me wild with desire. Tell me, what man with blood in his veins would possibly refuse?"

Christine couldn't look up and felt herself fluster as he spoke so sharply. He was letting out his anger on her and she couldn't help but accept it. In behalf of Marie, Erik had suffered more than he deserved and Christine allowed him to let out his rage. "In Persia I risked my life everyday in attempts to gain more money so that I would be able to give her anything she wanted. And to be able to comply with all those things that you people think important: family, suitability, _religion_." he added extra emphasis on that last word, knowing Christine to be a woman of faith. She did look up then and it angered Erik more that he read pity in her eyes. "I did it all because she swore to love and marry me."

"I understand but please I beg be generous–"

" _Generous!_ " he reproached. "Generosity is the luxury for those who are truly happy. And as of now, I am the devil that many paint me out to be."

Christine felt herself breathing heavily at his outburst. Was this truly the man he was to become? She didn't want to think so. Christine knew there was good in him but he was a man who has been hurt and even if it was wrong, his anger was justified.

Erik glared his eyes at the petite woman before him before he allowed himself to calm down. Afterall, none of this was her fault. Even he hated the world and blamed everyone for his suffering, he could never blame Christine. She was the exact opposite of Marie and while she tried very hard to stop him from extracting his revenge, it was a pure intention. Not because she wanted to save her reputation or to reduce a scandal, but rather to aid everyone else.

Noticing his paroxysm of anger left her trembling, Erik thought it best to change the subject. "You have not practiced," he stated rather than asked.

Christine lifted her eyes to looking into his, surprised by what he said. "No," she let out. "You promised to train me… but you left."

"Ah, yes." Erik replied, recalling this to be true. "I had other matters that needed to be taken care of."

"What matters?"

"None that concern you," he retorted. Before long a knock came at the door where a servant came to tell them that dinner was to be served in minutes. Christine thanked the girl and turned to Erik with one last glance before heading towards the door. But before she could reach it, he called after her, "We will begin lessons after dinner."

She halted abruptly. "What?" she turned to face him.

He walked towards her and now both stood in front of the door. "I expect you will be punctual considering nothing else is worth your time."

"But Papa wanted to –"

"Am I given to understand that I am supposed to bid by _your_ time?" he asked, frowning beneath his mask. "No. You shall come after dinner."

Leaving no room for argument, he opened the door for her. Christine paused, "Will you not be eating with us?"

"No," he snarked. "I believe I would put off many appetites with my appearance."

"You mustn't be so cruel about yourself," Christine said before placing her hand on his arm. Erik held back the instinct to jerk away from her touch, almost faltering at her warmth. "Please? I would like you to come eat."

She didn't know why she wanted him to come. In fact, Christine believed that everyone would have preferred it if he stayed away as it would be less dangerous that way but even so… she could not be unkind. How could she let him isolate himself? A solitary person can always be the ones generate the most surprises. You can never know what goes in their minds and Christine did want to know Erik. He was a good person…

He stared at her, his gaze reading her thoughts. It was frightening how he knew exactly what she was thinking… as if he could read her mind and body. She noticed him internally debate whether he should accept and after a moment, he clicked his tongue.

"All right," he let out.

At dinner, Erik sat next to Nadir and attempted to stay as far from everyone as possible. He ate very little and struggle to do so with his mask. A pleasure was that Celeste had refused to eat with everyone once she learned that Erik would be at dinner. As if her presence was a thing to be missed; that shrill voice would harm everybody's hearing.

Raoul and Marie were not at the table either and Gustave had said that Raoul had decided to have their dinners sent to their room. Marie was still _ill_ from the faint and Raoul preferred to stay by her side.

Nadir had been speaking, directly at Gustave, about the cruelties that he has seen in Paris. "The people need more than they are given. They cry to so many but it is almost like people refuse to hear them."

"Well that's how it has been and will always be," Philippe interjected as he took a bite of his food. Nadir stared at him with a disappointed look, almost insulted at his idiotic sentence. Erik, too, slowly looked up at Philippe with cold eyes. "There have always been the rich and the poor. It's simply the way of life."

"You speak that way because you look from afar," Nadir countered. "But if you too had to fight hunger and the misery that they live, I doubt you would agree with your previous revelation."

Christine glanced over at Philippe, her face displaying disbelief at what her ears were hearing. Before she could interrupt, Philippe continued, "I would believe you to be right and thankfully I am not in that situation." he stated with a shrug. "I believe everyone in this world lives by what they deserve."

The words were cold as ice and Christine quickly turned to Erik, afraid of what he could think. Philippe's words created an affect on Erik as she could notice the twisted face of anger underneath his mask. Christine glanced at his hands as he clenched his silverware tight, holding back so much.

"What do you think, Monsieur Erik?" Philippe turned and asked him. The table went silent and Erik merely stared back at the idiotic man across from his.

"You are profoundly delusional," Erik maligned, receiving surprised looks from everyone at the table. Philippe cleared his throat. "Was that answer not to your liking?"

"Evidently not," he rebuffed. "Have you no opinion?"

"I assure you I have much opinions on political dogma," he said in a cold tone. "But I do not converse with those whose brains are equivalent to an empty pot."

With that, Erik stood from the table and exited the room even when Nadir called after him. Christine turned and gave Philippe a hard look but he hardly noticed.

With a long sigh, Nadir continued eating. However, Philippe spoke once again, "Do not worry, Monsieur Khan. You musn't be embarrassed afterall it is Raoul who is at fault for having us eat dinner with a man so indecorous."

"Forgive me for saying so, but it was you who offended him." Christine spoke up before Nadir could. Her spitfire suddenly came out and Gustave looked up at his daughter, surprised by her sudden burst.

"Christine–"

"It's the truth, Papa." she turned to look at her father. "It is inhumane to tell a person, who was born into poverty and struggled to survive, that it is a life they deserve." With her expression of annoyance towards Philippe, Nadir let out a soft chuckle.

"Christine, please!" Gustave scolded, embarrassed by his daughter's attack on Philippe.

"No, no," Philippe put his hand up to stop Gustave from saying further. "Let her say what she thinks." He turned towards Christine, attempting to hide his irritation by her defence towards Erik. "And do you, Christine, believe that _that_ Erik deserves more than what he has?"

"I do not know him well enough to say," she replied truthfully. "But I know there are many people in this world who are undeserving of the luxuries they have." The indication that she believe Philippe to be undeserving was there and Gustave cleared his throat, attempting to stop his daughter from continuing.

Nadir smirked further and never felt more proud of Christine than in that moment. She was definitely a lady who knew the good in people but also was not afraid of giving out her opinion. Normally a woman who feared offending others, Christine shot back today at Philippe and Nadir could not stop thinking how marvelous she was.

She was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Late at night, once everyone in the house was asleep, Amelie went to her room down in the servants quarters. While normally she slept with the other woman, she instead went to knock on her brother's door before letting herself inside.

Beau had been falling asleep in bed, when Amelie came in. His grumpiness was expressed throughout his face. "What is it, Amelie? It's late and I'm tired."

"Oh I must tell you something!" she cried as she went to light a candle in the room. Beau sat up in bed and scratched his eyes, trying to awaken.

"Must it be now?"

Amelie went to sit down on the bed next to Beau and took out a rag from one of her apron pockets. "I was changing the sheets in the master bedroom as I do – when I did, I found this!" she exclaimed. Opening up the rag, she revealed a tiny bottle with blood inside.

"What the hell is that!"

"Blood, Beau!" Amelie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The mistress had this hiding underneath the mattress!"

A realization suddenly dawned on his as he looked at the object in his sister's hands. "Could it be… witchcraft?"

"I don't know… maybe." She let out. "Or maybe something else." she knew this statement was something her brother wouldn't quite understand but she did. Amelie knew exactly what the blood was used for. "I have to tell the Comtesse!"

"Are you mad?!" Beau grabbed his sister's arm as she tried to run off. "Listen Amelie, it is never wise to meddle in our masters' problems. It always ends worse for the servants." he explains.

"Yes but telling the truth could help Christine!" Amelie said.

"What?"

"I heard the other servants talking about how they thought the new mistress Marie snatched the Vicomte away from Christine!" Amelie shared before looking down at the dirty bottle. "Maybe if I tell the truth we could help her get him back?"

"Amelie, servants gossip to make their jobs go by faster!" Beau brushed a hand through his hair in frustration. "I think you'd better put that thing back where you found it. It'll do more damage than good."

Amelie stuck her lips out in a pout before looking at the tiny bottle. "Fine," she agreed as she let out a long breath of air.

"Good," Beau said before placing a kiss on his sister's head. "Go to bed, we must rise early."

Amelie nodded her head before scurrying out of the room. Once walking to her bedroom, she halted before the door and she glanced down at the bottle, wrapping it once more inside the rag. She knew that Beau was right but something in her was nudging at her to do what she thought must be done. Amelie bit her bit nervously before letting out a big sigh.

Glancing back at the door that was her brother's room, Amelie mentally apologized to him for the wrong she knew was going to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Isn't Marie just a PEACH? Ha!**

 **Finally they met again! Poor Erik has so much anger in him!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R &R! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

Before everyone woke, Erik had already returned with some of his belongings to the chateau. He always was a man who slept every little and found no reason to wait.

Last night's lesson with Christine had been terrible. She was obviously out of practice and because of her new stress that was with him and Marie, her mind could not concentrate. Erik was not a patient man and his temper had got the better of him… he had been angry that she could not sing. Christine made no excused when he reprimanded her, merely nodded her head like a scolded child.

He had told her to awaken early and they would visit the opera house tomorrow in the morning.

When a knock came at the door, Erik already knew who it was. The sound of the footsteps held such valor and confidence. With a grunting voice, he called and beckoned the visitor to enter.

Raoul opened the door with a charming smile, already a pleasant mood so early. "Good morning," he greeted. Erik said nothing. "I trust you slept well?"

"I suppose I did," the masked man replied.

"Excellent." the blonde man replied "I have come to tell you that breakfast is ready." Raoul spoke as he walked to stand in front of the tall and elegant man.

Was this a jest? Erik's lips formed a grim line as he thought of the previous night's events at the dinner table. "I am not hungry." Erik said plainly, before moving to grab his cape. He swerved it around his back before tightening it on. Seeing his disinterested caused Raoul to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I heard that last night was… unpleasant." Raoul began, a frown appearing on his perfect face. He recalled how Philippe had recounted the dinner events as they spoke before they had gone to bed. Truly he was embarrassed by his friend's actions and words and realized that Erik had every right to be offended. "I must apologize on behalf of Philippe. He is not a man who knows when precisely he shouldn't speak."

"Unequivocally," sneered Erik.

"Well, I must _insist_ you come and eat." Raoul pushed, the smile returning. "Other than us, my wife and Christine will be there. No one else is awake yet, I assure you."

He wanted to deny him. Oh how he did! But the thought that neither women wanted him there was just too pleasing to pass on. Still, he paused to think if it was really worth the trouble yet the thought of seeing Marie pushed for his acceptance. "Very well," he sighed.

"Excellent!" beamed Raoul.

Raoul walked alongside Erik and noted that the masked man was one of very few words. While he chatted, Erik said nothing, never even made noises. Shy was something Erik was not but perhaps he had some sort of social problems? He doubted that as well. Erik was very straightforward when they first spoke and he was demanding. Someone who was quiet was neither of those things... maybe he was just one of those who really preferred to listen.

Both gentleman walked into the dining room where Marie was already sitting. Erik was not oblivious to her glance at him that held a warning but also a vulnerable plea. He never did think that those lovely dark blue eyes would cause such abhor.

Raoul placed a kiss on his wife's cheek before he spoke, "Now, my love, I would like to properly introduce you to Erik." grinning widely, as if he were a boy showing his parents a drawing he made. Marie extended her hand for the masked man as she gave him a soft smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Erik." Marie replied with a sweet smile. Raoul sat in the seat, which was located at the head of the table with Marie next to him.

Erik made no movement to even take Marie's hand. "Madame de Chagny," he merely hissed, almost disgusted at the sound of her name. Marie felt shivers down her spine at the sound of his dark voice; so pained and hateful. He had every right to be angry with her but still Marie did not understand why he maintained this hateful facade! As if he could ever hate her! No she was sure that Erik was still in love with her... he just had to be!

As Erik intended to take his place at the table, his ears heard the soft clicking of heels coming down the corridor. It was almost a nervous and sadden walk that he had never heard before; like that of a woman who held so many secrets. He knew precisely who was coming and decided to wait for her to arrive before he took his seat.

Christine walked into the dining room, but halted upon seeing Erik there. After the terrible dinner the night before, she thought that Erik would never want to step foot in the dining room again. Yet he was here. She gave him a worried glance but slowly crept into the room again. Plastering a fake smile, Christine greeted everyone with a pleasant tone, trying to hide her fear of having Erik so near Marie.

But it was not Marie who Erik was focused on, rather her! Christine moved to sit but Erik pulled out her chair for her and then helped push it in when she sat. He also took the seat next to her, his piercing eyes burning into her body.

Raoul, like the gentleman he was, had stood up when she came through the threshold. He greeted Christine with a charming smile and rung the bell so that the servant may come and bring them their breakfast.

Amelie had come in with trays of food and served everyone quickly. Christine had given her a soft smile and greeted her once she came in, the only one to do so. Once she had prepared everything, she gave a little curtsey and scurried off.

"Are you going to visit the opera house today, Erik?" Raoul questioned as he took a bite of his food. It was then that he took his eyes off of Christine and glanced at Raoul.

"Yes," he replied rather bitterly. "And Christine will be joining me." he said nonchalantly.

She felt the gazes of both her sister and Raoul on her. Biting her lip, Christine merely shrunk deeper into her seat.

"Oh is that so?" Marie fumed, glaring at her older sister.

It did not go unnoticed by Erik. "Is there an issue with that?" he challenged back at Marie who jolted, surprised by his tone. Christine was also shocked by how he spoke to Marie, not understanding why. Cruelty certainly wasn't a method she'd take if she was in his position.

"I'm sure Marie didn't mean her tone," Raoul assured. "I, for one, think it is a splendid idea. After all, you wanted to join the opera house did you not, Christine?"

"Indeed," Christine replied, softly. "Monsieur Erik has been kind enough to offer me voice lessons to prepare for the upcoming auditions."

"Lessons!" cried Marie. "Oh how lovely for you Christine! Finally you can decide what you want. One minute you claim to devote to music but the next you do nothing to pursue it! I must say you ought to make up your mind."

"She is wise to take time considering," Erik said as he took an awkward sip of his drink. "It can be very dangerous to make hasty decisions and one must always pay the price." his voice lowered as his eyes narrowed at Marie.

"In any case," Raoul interrupted. "It is only Christine's business in terms of what she decides to do and none of us should interject."

The rest of breakfast went well as it could. Both Erik and Christine retreated early so that they may prepare to go to the opera house. Leaving both husband and wife alone, Raoul believed it to be the perfect opportunity to speak to Marie about her manner in regards to her sister.

Raoul wiped his mouth with his napkin, glancing at Marie who was taking a sip of her drink. "Forgive me for saying so, my love, but I am not fond of the way you speak to Christine," he stated.

Marie scoffed at his words. "She is a sanctimonious person," she insulted with bitterness. Raoul was shocked at the way she spoke so little about her own family.

"Do not say such things."

"It's true!" Marie bit back. "She made that whole ordeal of devoting herself to music simply to make you feel as she never loved you. But she never did devote! Since you broke the engagement I had not heard her sing once! Christine simply does these things to bother me so and her being here makes it worse."

"And do you not think you are surmising her?"

"Surmising? No, that would mean I have no evidence." Marie alleged, crossing her arms over her chest. "You simply do not know her like I do. She is bitter and a liar."

"Christine certainly never gives that impression," Raoul said with a frown.

With a slight roll of her eyes, Marie added, "She is my sister and of course I care for her but I would prefer it if she left."

"Why?"

"She is upset and she could be capable of doing terrible things."

Raoul could not believe what he was hearing. In the time he had known her, Christine was a lovely woman who was kind to everyone she spoke to. The woman Marie was describing did not sound like Marie at all. "Such as?" Raoul questioned.

"Oh I don't know… she could make things up to harm me."

" _Harm_ you?!"

"Such as making me look bad with your mother or even you," she said with a slight shrug.

Raoul pondered and found everything rather strange. Christine was not the type of woman to want to cause harm to anyone yet here was his wife who telling him the exact opposite. While he loved Marie, he always assumed that she was jealous that Christine was once engaged to him. But now everything was stranger.

There were secrets in the Daae family that he wasn't sure he wanted to uncover.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The carriage ride to the opera house was rather quiet. Christine kept looking out the window attempting to avoid all eye contact with the masked man sitting in front of her. She felt his piercing stare burning through her and she tried desperately to shake it off but he was making it extremely difficult.

Erik was always able to read people's thoughts based on their expressions and body gestures. It was one of his many gifts that he possessed. He knew Christine was wildly uncomfortable but other than that he knew that she was hiding more than she let on. He did not want to speak or ask about it however… that would mean that he was interested.

"Will you cease to gawk?" Christine snapped, irritated at his eyes lingering. Erik was not surprised at her outburst as he was expecting it already. "Have you nothing else to do? Or is that some sort of diversion for yourself?"

"Rather mouthy today, hm?" Erik pushed.

"You meddling man! You are cruel and unkind!" she pushed, huffing with anger. "What you said at breakfast was terrible! Speaking to Marie in such a way–"

"You presume to say that she deserves to be spoken to like the lady she isn't?" The carriage jolted slightly from the bumps on the road causing Christine to remember where they were. To argue in a carriage is ridiculous but somehow she never felt it better than to speak there. In the chateau, there was always somebody who could listen in but the carriage's small frame made Christine safer to discuss her thoughts.

"She is married now," Christine insisted. "I understand your anger but I believe this whole vengeance, which you think yourself clever enough to emanate, will not succeed. It is best that you take your leave immediately from the de Chagny home."

"Do you speak of nothing else?" Erik barked back, his temper rising.

"Why prolong such a terrible situation?" she countered, crossing her arms over her chest. "You must accept what happened and leave!"

"Oh I intend to but not alone."

His answer surprised Christine who sat up a little higher in her seat. "What are you saying?"

"Your sister will be leaving with me," he replied in a darker tone. Christine stared at him, her mouth slightly opened with shock.

It's true that she believed that he would do something terrible but to steal Marie away? It was positively scandalous and medieval. "You must be mad! How could you even fathom an idea as absurd as that?!"

"Because she loves me," Erik snarked. He spoke the words as if he was insulted by the idea of Marie still loving him rather than relieved. "In her own ill manner but I am certain of it. Convincing her would not be an issue." And it was true. When he had seen her in his room and she attempted to explain herself, he sensed her love for him. She cared more for wealth and luxury than her love; that was plain for the world to see. However, he knew that she did not want to be with Raoul as he lacked something that Marie was craved. Erik didn't know exactly what Marie wanted but he knew that she was unsatisfied with Raoul and taking her away with promises of fortune could convince her.

"No…" Christine uttered as she looked almost horrified of the idea actually coming into play. She shook her head viciously before lean forward and gripping Erik's wrists with her tiny hands. "No, no! You can't do that!"

Erik snatched his arms out of her grasp only to grab Christine's lower elbow and harshly yanked her forward. He brought her face to face with him, pinching her skin tight. Christine let out a tiny whimper from his strong grip but Erik did not notice as he snapped, "And who will stop me? _You_?! Or perhaps do you think that pathetic boy will?"

"It is unfair to destroy a man's marriage in such a way! Do you truly believe that God would have allowed–"

"Save me your sermons!" sneered Erik, his face twisted in anger. Christine scoffed at his cruel statement and Erik's eyes narrowed as he looked deeply into her eyes, reading her thoughts skillfully. "Tell me, _prioress_ – you are not doing all of this for your family but rather for that meddlesome de Chagny, hm?"

At the sight of Christine's horrified face, he knew he got his answer. The carriage came to a stop and the driver called to them that they had arrived, but neither of them moved as they stared at each other deeply. Christine's face became quite pale at his question, not understanding why his realization was so shocking to her.

Erik released his grip before sitting up fully. "It was he who left you, no? Indeed, Madame Giry was right when she said that his rejection devastated you so that you turned to music, believing it to be all you have." His words caused Christine's mouth to open slightly as if she wanted to speak but nothing would come out. Tears began welting up in her eyes as she began feeling all the emotions that she had been trying hard to keep hidden. "Yet here you are attempting to preserve his integrity! How could you possibly defend a man who _traded_ you for another?"

His words were brutal and they hit down to her core. With sudden shakes of her head, she only managed to utter a hushed " _no_ " before opening the carriage door and rushing towards the opera house in a quick desperation.

Erik stared after her as he too exited the carriage. Perhaps his words were cruel but he never really was a person to think before he spoke. When he was angry, no one could defend themselves from his wrath. Alas, with a long sigh, he simply decided to speak to her later.

He gave the driver strict orders on when he should return to take them back, then proceeded to enter the opera house.

What was different about it? Once he entered, he suddenly looked around at the place as if he had stepped into another dimension. The aroma and the feeling of being there was no longer the same. Perhaps it is because he is no longer lingering in the shadows. No, he is no longer a ghost but the manager of the opera house. Whilst it wasn't exactly being the owner as he wanted, he felt a much grander person now. He wasn't a freak or a ghost… he was a man.

He moved towards the area of the opera house where he knew the manager's office was. Of course the door had been locked but a closed door had never stopped him before. Removing a blade from his belt that his cape hid, he picked the lock swiftly. Erik inspected the room, noting how disorganized and terrible everything seemed. How could it be that men who were so daft in running the opera house have this many papers?

His ears heard the sound of two people coming towards the office. It was walking that matched their idiotic personalities; they're steps held confidence and ignorance. But Erik merely turned his back to the door as he began to go through the wooden file cabinets.

The door opened and he heard one of the men let out, "What the devil?" Erik ignored the expression and continued to look.

"Who are you!" Firmin shouted.

"And what are you doing here?" Andre questioned, his tone as angry as Frimin's.

Erik slowly turned around and faced the two previous managers. Their faces went as white as a sheet; almost as if they were looking at a ghost… or perhaps they were. They stared at him mask and Erik knew that they were rationalizing his connection with the Opera Ghost. With a sudden scoff, Erik merely responded, "I am the new manager here."

"New manager?!"

Erik said nothing. He knew these men to be as dense as chickens without heads. He merely sat at the grand chair that was behind the desk, feeling somehow stronger there. His eyes never looked up to the men who were staring at him with fright but wishing so desperately to say something. But he knew their lingering presence and merely growled, "Get out."

"But Monsieur de Chagny–"

"Raoul de Chagny contracted me to run this opera house, seeing as you two men can hardly tell a rock from a turtle." Erik snapped, his eyes finally narrowing. Andre stared agaped at his insult while Firmin's face turned red with anger.

"Now see here! I–"

"I would tread carefully, Monsieur." Erik warned as he slowly stood from his chair, once again reminding them of his abnormally large height. Both men took a step back in fear, knowing very well that they were not any competition against this masked man. "Accidents are always happening. Perhaps one may befall upon you…"

* * *

Meanwhile that same morning, Gustave and Nadir were sitting in a parlor room, both catching up on the events of the wedding and such. Both of them were unaware of the other's knowledge to Erik and Marie's relationship. It was a subject they refused to bring up, however there was one that had been running through Gustave's mind since he saw Erik yesterday.

"Nadir, I must confess that I have been thinking." Gustave began. Nadir leaned over to his side, grabbing the brandy that was on the end table, pouring Gustave and himself a glass. Gustave accepted the drink, staring down at the brown liquid in the fine snifter cup. "That man _Erik_ certainly bears quite a resemblance to Lionel… does he not?"

Nadir shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat. "Do you believe so?" he asked, taking a large gulp of the drink before pouring himself more. "Perhaps it is just the color of his hair?"

"No, no." Gustave negated with a shake of his head. "It is much more than that. It's a matter of speaking, his posture, and those gazes. You were closer to Lionel than I… surely you must think that that man is the living replica of Lionel."

With a sigh, Nadir stood up and with heavy steps, he went towards the threshold. He peeked outside into the hallway, making sure that no one else was around. Satisfied, he closed the door and walked back to his seat, looking into a confused Gustave's face.

"What is all this about?" Gustave questioned at Nadir's secrecy.

"Gustave, we have been friends for a long time but I must ask you to keep this secret. You must not tell anyone; not even Christine or Marie." Nadir began.

"I vow it," Gustave assured.

"Erik is the son of Lionel," he confessed. Gustave wanted to be surprised but there was already something in him that knew that. "But as I said, it must be held in your confidence. Raoul is not aware of Erik's true parentage."

"But Celeste is?"

"I suspect she knew back when I brought him here many years previously." Nadir voiced as he scratched his beard. Remembering that time that felt so long ago, he continued, "Lionel had asked me to bring Erik here once he had found out about him. Of course his intentions were to have him educated and raised rightfully as his son. But alas, his death came too soon as you know and after that, Celeste casted Erik out of the home."

Gustave stayed quiet for a moment as he took all the information in. Of course he knew Celeste to be a hard and strict women when it came to many things but even he believed what she did to be cruel and unjust. "I worry, Nadir. If we notice, then certainly people who remember Lionel will too!"

"But what can we do?"

Gustave sighed as he felt the question was one that couldn't be answered. Instead, Gustave posed another inquiry, "And Erik? Does he know?"

"Yes," Nadir replied. "He always knew."

"But what if he speaks on it?" Gustave uttered as he thought all the terrible possibilities that could come from it. "It is quite obvious that Celeste intends to have him thrown out and her hate for him is great. What if she offends him and he speaks the truth? I can't have that, Nadir! Especially on what he has done with Marie–" he abruptly stopped speaking, cursing himself for saying it.

Nadir said nothing, simply watched his friend mentally argue with himself.

"You are close to this Erik, are you not?" Gustave asked.

"Yes."

"And he speaks to you? He tells you events of his life?"

"At times."

Gustave gulped. "Did he ever mention… a certain woman?"

Nadir leaned back in his chair, glancing at his hands which lied on his lap. "He told me of _her_ yesterday morning," Nadir informed. Seeing Gustave's worried expression, he added, "You mustn't worry. Erik is a good man with a righteous heart."

"He threatened to speak the truth!" Gustave retorted with a scoff. "He told Christine the whole story and came here with the intention of causing a catastrophe!"

"Perhaps that was his initial scheme when he arrived," Nadir replied knowing how angry Erik was. "But now he has had time to mitigate his temper and if he has not said anything as of yet, the most possible outcome is that he will not reveal the truth."

"Yes but there is a chance that he could," Gustave pushed. "Please Nadir, you must speak with him. Evoke him to have some sort of piety and not be vengeful."

With a deep sigh, Nadir nodded his head. "I will see what I can do."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Christine glanced at the large posters that were meant to be going up as soon as the new opera was going to be performing. Although auditions were going to be starting in a matter of weeks, Christine never felt more distant from it. She almost felt as if she wasn't ready to sing on stage.

It was what she and her father always wanted but having it so close was frightening. What if she wasn't as good as her father thought she was? What if she disappointed him?

Her heels clicked and echoed through the opera house halls, admiring the beautiful artwork that was on the walls. Oh how she loved it there! Nothing could compare the magnificent feeling in her heart when she wandered around.

"Extraordinary, is it not?"

Christine jumped at the sound of Erik's voice, whirling around to see him standing right behind her. She took a step back but did not say anything, merely nodded her head in agreeance.

His gaze wasn't as cold as it normally was but it seemed like he was trying to read what she was thinking in the moment. Christine looked away, attempting to close herself off but Erik was smart and he knew. "Come. It is time for your lesson." he commanded before she could get away. Christine shot him a surprised glance at his sudden order only to see that he began to walk away. Christine stared after him before running to catch up to him.

"Wait a minute," she grabbed his arm to stop him. Erik halted so suddenly and looked down at her hand that grasped him just above his elbow. Noticing that he was looking, Christine suddenly let go. She felt a stutter in her words as she began to speak, "I wanted to ask you something…"

Erik crossed his arms over his chest and his lips formed a grim line as he waited for her to continue, impatiently.

"I know you said you found my voice adequate but I wanted to know why. Why did you choose me? There are many singers here in this opera house that certainly possess a better voice than I."

"There are many singers who can sing however that does not mean they maintain a good sound. Yours is exceptional and that of an angel."

Christine felt her face flush. "B-but I suddenly feel as if I am not well enough for the audition–"

"There will be no audition." Erik cut off. His sentence was so casual and frank that it honestly baffled her.

"W-w-what?"

"Had you presumed that I would have made you audition?"

"Well, yes." Christine responded honestly.

"No. I know what you are capable of." Erik defended her talent. "I will not waste time for a ridiculous audition when I have already decided to have you for the lead." Erik grunted as he moved to keep walking, leaving Christine staring agaped.

The lead? She already had it?

Christine shook her head before, once again, running after him. She moved to stand in front of him, blocking his path. "But that isn't very fair! What about the others who have practiced and wished for this role as much as I have?"

"They are irrelevant,"

"But could you not get in trouble if anyone found out?"

With a roll of his eyes, Erik merely huffed, "The problem is mine to face, _prioress_."

"But it would be my fault! I wouldn't wish to impose and cause any controversy!"

Erik narrowed his eyes as he stared down at Christine. Her face was full of worry and it seemed that her words were true. Why was this woman so worried about what happened to others? Her deception that consumed her did nothing to diminish the good heart that she possessed. He, on the other hand, care for no one as all the wrong had made him into a monster. He suffered and he had become stronger because of it. However, this petite woman had been humiliated by her own family and the whole city knows of it–but here she stands… wishing to help others and thinking of everyone before herself.

Truly she was the complete opposite of her sister. Marie cared about no one but herself and whoever was harmed in the process was of no consequence to her. But Christine never wished to hurt anybody. She would give her life for a stranger and Erik wasn't sure if that was admirable or foolish.

"Might I confess something?" Erik asked, surprising Christine at his sudden change of tone. She hesitantly nodded, allowing him to continue. "Before I do, I wish to apologize for what I said to you earlier. Evidently, I am not a cordial man even if I do dress sophisticated."

Christine merely looked down at her feet, as she remembered the cruel words that he said to her before. Yet she appreciated his apology as he was entirely sincere.

Noticing her timidity, Erik placed his finger underneath her chin, gently lifting her face so that he can look into her eyes. "What I will make known to you is that–had you been mine–only by being blind, deaf, or an absolute imbecile would I have left you for another. Much less for the trull that is your sister."

Christine stared at him with wide eyes, her heart accelerating like she had never felt before. It was only then that she noticed how much closer he had actually gotten in his moments of speaking. His golden eyes were staring down at her and Christine felt as if she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what she was feeling but so suddenly, she felt light on her feet.

"Christine!"

Christine jumped and turned her head to notice Philippe walking down the hall over to them. She heard Erik muttered a curse under his breath as the charmed man came closer.

Finally reaching them, Philippe displayed a handsome smile. "Well Raoul told me that you were here and I just had to come see this place for myself! Certainly it is magnificent!"

"Yes," Christine said with a polite smile. "It is wonderful and very calming to me."

"Well I must propose that you show me this grand place!"

"Mademoiselle Daae is not here for your disposition," snapped Erik. Christine bit her lip at his harshness but did nothing to stop him. In truth, she was not in the mood to give Philippe a tour at all. "She has lessons to attend to."

"Well surely she can miss one lesson–"

"She will not." Erik cut off angrily.

"You behave as if you are her teacher!" Philippe replied with a scoff.

"That is because I am," Erik stated with a smirk. "If you believe that she will miss a lesson for the likes of you, then you are gravely mistaken. If it were for a person who _mattered_ on the other hand…" he trailed off, noticing the fuming face of Philippe with great victory.

"Perhaps another time Philippe?" suggested Christine with a soft tone, attempting to water the flames before her.

Giving her a forced smile, Philippe said, "Of course."

Both Erik and Christine turned around and headed out of the hall, not noticing that Philippe stared at them with such annoyance. How was it that a beautiful woman such as Christine was interested in a freak rather than him?

* * *

Spring afternoons held a certain chill, but the sun warmed things up quite nicely. Both Celeste and Gustave were taking a stroll around the garden, talking about everything but especially about Celeste and her problems. She confessed to him how she hated having Erik there and she was utterly upset that Raoul would even think about having a freak under their roof.

"I simply can't tolerate Raoul humiliating me in such a way!" cried Celeste, angrily. "It pains me that way he holds me with no consideration!"

"Children are that way, my dear." Gustave explained as he tried to ease her frustration. "At an older age they simply stop listening to their parents and do whatever they wish."

Celeste pretended to dry her tears that cleary were forced for compassion. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed through the large gate entrance that one of their carriages arrived. From it, both Erik and Christine emerge. Surely returning from the opera house.

"It seems like your daughter is home," commented Celeste.

Gustave peered over to where she was looking and noticed Erik speaking to Christine rather closely. A little too close for his comfort. "Hm…"

"Maybe, dear Gustave…" began Celeste. "You can get Marie to speak to Raoul about all this. I am sure she is unhappy with Erik's presence here just as we are!"

"I don't know…"

"Oh certainly!" she said, her mood changing drastically. "She is the only one who can convince Raoul."

Gustave pondered for a bit, glancing once more at Erik and Christine from afar. Christine's face was display such innocence and something so sweet as she was looking at Erik. He wasn't sure if he liked that look that his daughter held for the masked man. Finally he conceded, "All right, I will speak to her."

Gustave made his way over to Christine, noting how Erik was walking alongside his daughter as they headed towards the garden. They seemed to be speaking to each other in almost a hushed whisper, as if they didn't want anyone to hear what they were saying. It seemed suspicious but Gustave continued to walk to them anyway.

"My dear," called Gustave. Both she and Erik looked up to the older gentleman and Christine displayed a soft smile. "I missed you at breakfast." he commented softly.

"Oh, yes well I went to the opera house with Monsieur Erik."

"Is that so?" Gustave gave Erik a glance. "I wish you would have let me know! I would have loved to tag along."

"I will be go frequently since I am now the new manager of the opera house," Erik commented, his voice cold and calm. "If you wish to join us."

" _Us_?"

"Monsieur Erik has been kind enough to offer me voice lessons." Christine explained with a soft smile. "I told you Papa, I'm going to audition for the new production."

"I know I just… am surprised." Gustave said with a bit of a stutter. "You are virtuoso then, Monsieur?" he question Erik.

"I am."

"Very well, I am trusting you with my daughter's talent. I trust you would not let me down." he said in a very business manner that Christine felt herself frowning at. Erik said nothing but Christine notice a bit of smirk appear on his lips. He was amused! "Forgive me, but I must go find Marie. Christine could you help me look for her?"

"Yes, of course." Christine agreed before glancing at Erik and excusing herself. Both father and daughter walked away, leaving the masked man staring at them.

As they moved inside the building, Gustave and Christine began discussing the events that went on in their morning. Christine mentioned her lesson and how wonderful it felt to once again be singing but was careful to leave out the conversation she and Erik had.  
"I must tell you Christine that I am not at all quite pleased that you are spending time with him,"

"Why not?"

"People in the streets always spoke of a phantom who would steal and terrorize people. I have no doubt it is him and he is a criminal."

"You are already judging him by the opinion of the public?" Christine halted, surprised to hear these words come from her father; a man she always thought was fair and righteous. "Those who are not without sin should not throw stones at another person."

"My dear, these are difficult times." Gustave attempted to explain. "He can ruin the lives of many people including us!"

Christine's face quickly began to frown. "What are you talking about? What do you mean he could ruin us?"

"Uh n-nothing." Gustave brushed off, cursing himself for speaking too much. "It's nothing."

Christine narrowed her eyes at her father, knowing well that he was hiding something from her. "What are you not telling me Papa?" she pressed, noting the obvious fear that was beginning to overtake Gustave. His shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… it's just that…" he muttered. Suddenly he shot his head up and said, "Ah, I forgot! I had to help Nadir with something!" he turned quickly and attempted to scurry off.

"What about Marie?"

"I will speak to her later!" called Gustave from the hallway.

Christine proceeded to continue on her way, giving one more look towards the directions that her father went with curious eyes. He knew something about Erik and refused to tell her… that was very strange. How could he warn her to stay away from Erik and then not tell her his reasoning? It wasn't like him at all!

Her father not usually the kind of man to think so ill of others. He was the one who always taught her to be generous to the less fortunate. It was because of him that she was so religious and often gave her time to helping those in need. Everything seemed so different now.

Christine turned a corner in the hallway and held back the urge to roll her eyes when she saw Marie walking towards her. Her sister walked like she was the queen of the country; her head held high and flaunting her lovely gowns.  
"Well, I see you are back." Marie said with a smirk. Christine halted as Marie finally caught up and stood before her. "And did you enjoy yourself in Erik's company?"

"If you _must_ know," Christine snapped, offended at Marie's question. "The one thing I intend to do is to convince him not to tell Raoul that you were once his."

Marie scoffed at the statement. "Quite the darling aren't you? Or perhaps this is all just a pretense because you are starting to grow fond of Erik."

"Do you think I am like you?" Christine asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

The question was insulting and Marie was well aware of it. With a huff, she proceeded to warn, "You will ridicule yourself as you did before with Raoul." Marie gave a slight smirk as she saw the words cut through to Christine. "And as I have said before no man will look at you after having been mine." As if to prove her point, Marie caressed her curves that were evidently very desirable.

"Ah, so you finally admit it." Christine said. "Erik has been yours."

"Indeed," Marie nodded. "And what now? You will scurry off and tell my husband? So that he will confront Erik and Raoul will end up injured or dead?" She said those words so casually that it truly disgusted Christine.

"Erik is right when he says you are a pseudo, hypocrite, and a shameless woman." Christine seethed, angry at how cocky her sister was in believing everything will end up her way. "Yet despite that, he still intends to run away with you."

Marie merely shrugged. "It shows you how much he loves me."

"I do not understand how you can be so proud of that." Christine snarked as she softly shook her head. However, she suddenly looked at Marie dead in the eye before speaking her next words, "I will advert you one thing: to escape with him, you will have to go through me. Do you understand? You would have to kill me before I let you do this."

Christine intended to walk past her but Marie quickly moved in front of her again. "Nothing would give me more pleasure." she retorted with a devilish smirk.

Letting out a slight laugh, Christine moved closer to her until it seemed they were only a breath away. "Listen to me, Marie. You wanted Raoul, you have him and now you will _stay_ with him. Because if you dare to even be intimate with Erik, I am capable of anything." Her tone was serious and dark. Marie held her head high, attempting to look like she didn't care about the words her sister spoke. "Even as to lower myself to your standards and _take_ him from you."

With that, Christine pushed past Marie and made her way down the hallway, attempting to ignore that mocking laugh that escaped Marie's lips and echoed through the corridor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Erik sat at his office as he looked over the paperwork of the opera house. While this was indeed not much of a surprise to him, he had never been aware of how much money the place had actually lost when he had been away. Maybe Marie's disappearance had been a blessing. Upon his return, he had set the place back on its feet.

What he saw at the opera house was something he had always known. That blasted Buquet always believed himself to be of higher authority than everybody else. It was time that he was fired and Erik knew that at least now he was able to get rid of him without murder or threatening. Perhaps it was better that way?

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards his door; unsurprised when the knock came. But the sound of the confident knocking and the scent of old age, he knew it was Nadir. He shouted at the Persian to enter, which the older gentleman did.

"What do you want?" Erik grunted as he looked back at the papers before him. Nadir moved to sit on the chairs that were in front of the desk.

"I spoke to Monsieur Daae," he began.

"Ah yes. The man who was meant to be my father-in-law?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Do not start, Erik!" snapped Nadir. "This is no laughing matter!"

Erik's head jerked upward, his piercing glare settling on Nadir's face. "And do you believe that I find this whole ordeal comical?" he asked seriously, his anger flaring.

"He's a father who is very upset–"

"And which one of his precious daughters told him, hm? The saint or the sinner?" he mocked. Nadir pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated at Erik's remarks. Angry was something he had a right to be, but Gustave and his family were still important people to Nadir. He wasn't going to allow Erik to disrespect them because he was hurt by one of them.

"For Allah's sake! Gustave is worried that–"

"Worried indeed!" cried out Erik as he stood up from his chair. "He should be worried knowing he has a _fille de joie_ daughter," he condemned. Nadir stood up from his chair, his nose flaring with anger. Unlike Erik, he was not a man who lost patience quickly but somehow the masked man always knew how to push him.

"Will you listen to me?!" yelled Nadir.

Now it was Erik who shot up from his seat as if he had been burnt; quick and sudden. " _I will not!_ " he roared, his fists slamming down on the desk. His piercing golden eyes were lit with fury and resentment. "Your attempts are quite predictable! You have come here to advise that I should cease all forms of vendetta and abscond–neither which I will do!"

"And what is it exactly that you plan to do?!"

"Do you believe me foolish as to tell you?" Erik sneered. He moved back to slump into his seat, crossing his legs and conjoining his hands. If Nadir didn't know better, he would have believed he was staring at the replica of the God of the Underworld, Hades. In a calmer but evermore so menacing voice, Erik said, "Perhaps I will indulge in the delightful hospitality that my _brother_ offered me."

"Celeste does not want you here!" At this point, Nadir was wildly irritated at the masked man's arrogance.

"Let her have the courage to say it before me," Erik seethed.

With a disappointing shake of his head, Nadir glowered, "You are playing with fire, Erik."

"Fire cannot harm the Devil's Child," Erik gripped, remembering the terrible name people used to call him many years ago.

"You are an obstinate fool!" shouted Nadir, as he turned to storm out of the room. "Do not come saying that I did not warn you!" The words remain echoing in the room even after the harsh door slammed shut.

* * *

 **A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter but... gave ya a lil more E/C *wink wink***

 **Apologies for the delay! Time sure flies by when you're having fun and I panicked when I realized I never update this chapter :c Better late than never eh?**

 **Review please!**


End file.
